Noch immer Liebe
by Dramafanforever
Summary: Relativ unabhängige Fortsetzung zu 'Liebe unausweichlich': 20 Jahre nachdem Harry und Draco ein Paar geworden sind, können die beiden auf eine glückliche gemeinsame Zeit zurückblicken. Im letzten Jahr haben sich jedoch Risse in ihrer Beziehung aufgetan, die nicht so leicht zu kitten sind. Nach einem Unfall verliert Harry Teile seines Gedächtnises. Draco muss um ihre Liebe kämpfen.
1. Böses Erwachen

_Liebe Leser,_

_dieses Fanfiction ist düsterer als sein Vorgänger, mit mehr "Angst" und "Trauer", aber keine Sorge, es gibt natürlich ein Happy End und es sterben keine wichtigen Charaktere. _

_Viel Spaß!  
Eure Dramafanforever_

* * *

**Böses Erwachen**

_(Dracos Perspektive)_

Draco saß auf dem gepolsterten Holzstuhl neben Harrys Bett und wartete. Wartete auf jede noch so kleine Regung, wartete auf ein Zucken der Finger, einen Wimpernschlag, ein leichtes Verziehen des Gesichtsausdrucks. Er wartete und flehte zu allen Geistern, dass Harry endlich seine Augen aufschlagen und Draco sein umwerfendes Lächeln schenken würde. Seit Tagen lag Harry in diesem für Draco kaum erträglichen Koma, doch die Heiler in Saint Mungos hatten ihm Hoffnung gemacht, dass Harry schon bald erwachen würde. Zu Dracos Erleichterung gingen sie davon aus, dass Harry sich dann zwar noch würde schonen müssen, aber ansonsten vollständig geheilt sei von den Brüchen und inneren Verletzungen seines Sturzes.

Draco konnte es kaum abwarten. Die Nachricht, dass Harry bei der Verfolgung eines Verbrechers so schwer verletzt worden war, dass die Heiler ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzen mussten, weil die Schmerzen nicht zu ertragen gewesen wären, hatte Draco bis ins Mark erschüttert. Es hatte seine Welt aus den Fugen gehoben und mit einem Schlag wieder zurecht gerückt. Egal, welche Probleme Harry und er im letzten Jahr gehabt hatten, er liebte ihn noch wie am ersten Tag. Nein, er liebte ihn noch tausendmal mehr, denn er hatte sein halbes Leben mit Harry geteilt, die Welt mit ihm bereist, zwei Kinder zusammen großgezogen, seine schönsten Momente mit ihm gemeinsam erlebt und unzählige Auseinandersetzungen überstanden. Egal was in den letzten Monaten vorgefallen war, Harry war der Mensch, an dessen Seite er alt werden wollte.

Müde lehnte er sich mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Oberschenkel ab. Er beobachtete, wie sich Harrys Brustkorb in ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte, und konzentriere sich auf das Gefühl von Harrys Hand in seiner, warm und etwas rau, mit harten Schwielen, kurz geschnitten Nägeln und ganz leicht behaart auf dem Handrücken. Es waren starke Hände mit etwas kürzeren Fingern als Dracos und auch viel dunkler als die seinen. Hände, die Dracos Körper besser kannten als er selbst. Die er vor 18 Jahren bei ihrer Hochzeit gehalten hatte, als sie sich ewige Treue schworen.

Ein Schwur, den Draco eingehalten hatte, auch wenn es für Harry vor drei Tagen nicht danach ausgesehen hatte. Ob auch Harry ihm treu gewesen war, bezweifelte Draco. In den letzten Monaten war Harry ihm fremd geworden. Harry hatte sich immer mehr in sich zurückgezogen, war von seiner Arbeit völlig eingenommen worden und ständig unterwegs gewesen. Sein neuer Auroren-Partner Daniel Vogt hatte ihn mehr gesehen als Draco, was ein Dorn in Dracos Augen gewesen war, denn Vogts Interesse an Harry war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben

Erst hatte Draco sich nichts dabei gedacht, aber als Harry immer häufiger abends weg blieb, immer weniger Lust auf Sex hatte und etwas zu verheimlichen schien, war Draco misstrauisch geworden. Harry schien sogar Briefe verschwinden und sich Päckchen in die Auroren-Zentrale schicken zu lassen, anstatt nach Hause ins Manor. Zweimal war er nachts nicht nach Hause gekommen, angeblich hatte er in der Zentrale übernachtet, weil es so spät geworden war.

Draco war kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, wofür das ein Anzeichen war. Er hatte Harry gefragt, ob er ihm noch treu war, ob es da einen anderen gäbe, aber Harry hatte ihn nur verdattert angeschaut, gelacht und verneint. Er hatte Draco in die Arme nehmen wollen, aber Draco hatte sich abgewandt. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Harry eine Affäre hatte, dass es ihn erst recht verletzte, dass Harry ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

Seit fast einem Jahr war nun auch ihr zweites Kind in Hogwarts und damit außer Haus. Harry hatte die daraus entstandene Leere in ihrem Leben sehr schlecht verkraftet. Obwohl Draco in all den Jahren mehr Zeit mit den Kindern verbracht hatte, war es Harry, der unter der Abwesenheit von Mirja und Antares litt. Draco genoss es, sich nun viel mehr auf seine Karriere in der Mysteriumsabteilung konzentrieren zu können und er hatte sich auf die Zweisamkeit mit Harry gefreut.  
Harry hingegen beschlich das Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasst hatte, das er nun nicht mehr nachholen konnte. Durch die vielen Wochenenddienste und die zum Teil sehr langen und unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten war ein Teil des Familienlebens an Harry vorbei gegangen, was natürlich auch immer wieder zu Streit zwischen ihm und Draco geführt hatte.  
Draco hatte viel geregeltere Arbeitszeiten und konnte teilweise auch von zuhause aus arbeiten. Die Wochenenden hatte er sich meistens freihalten können. So war er es, der für die Kinder da war, wenn sie aus dem Kindergarten oder der Schule nach Hause kamen. Ständig blieben an ihm lästige Aufgaben hängen, wie z.B. ihren dummen, verfressenen Kater zum Heiler zu bringen oder mitten in der Nacht für Teddy eine Muggeldame zu oblivieren, weil dieser im Rausch seiner Leidenschaft seine metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten nicht im Griff hatte.  
Doch noch mehr hatte es Draco gestört, dass ihnen Harrys Sondereinsätze und Notfälle immer wieder einen Strich durch die gemeinsam geplanten Aktivitäten machten. Zu oft musste Draco dann doch alleine mit den Kindern einen Ausflug machen oder ohne Harry auf einer Geburtstagsfeier zurückbleiben, weil dieser wieder kurzfristig abberufen worden war.

Doch bei allen Konflikten, sie hatten immer aneinander festgehalten, sich vertraut und Kompromisse gefunden - außer in den letzten Monaten. Um einen Kompromiss zu finden, hätten sie miteinander reden müssen, aber Harry schien des Redens überdrüssig geworden zu sein. Vielleicht war es auch Draco selbst, auf den er keine Lust mehr hatte. Deshalb hatte Draco auch immer mehr die Aufmerksamkeiten von Benedikt Dale genossen. Ben hatte vor drei Jahren Dracos Stammapotheke in der Diagon Alley übernommen und mit Draco vom ersten Tag an geflirtet.

Draco hatte natürlich nie etwas zugelassen, aber leider hatte Harry am Nachmittag vor drei Tagen gesehen, wie Ben versuchte, Draco zu küssen. Und wie das Schicksal so spielte, war er noch am gleichen Abend, nur ein paar Stunden später, bei diesem verdammten Einsatz in den Kampf verwickelt worden, der für Harry kein gutes Ende genommen hatte. Natürlich fragte sich Draco, ob Harry den Kopf freier gehabt hätte, wenn Draco ihm sofort hinterher gegangen wäre und alles aufgeklärt hätte. In dem Moment hatte er aber nur so etwas wie Genugtuung empfunden.

Nun grämte sich Draco, dass er in den letzten Monaten nicht mehr für ihre Beziehung gekämpft hatte. Harry und er hatten wirklich schon viele Probleme in ihrer Ehre überstanden. Es war sicher ganz normal, dass man nach so vielen Jahren einen Hänger hatte, aber deshalb hätte er nicht sofort resignieren dürfen. Die Angst, Harry durch den Absturz zu verlieren, hatte Draco eines klar gemacht: Er wollte Harry und keinen anderen und er würde seine Liebe nicht kampflos aufgeben. Wenn Harry erwachte, würde er mit ihm reden und ihm zeigen, wie unendlich er ihn liebte. Sie würden ihre Probleme besprechen und lösen, wie sie es immer getan hatten.

Draco erhob seinen Kopf von Harrys Oberschenkel, als er eine leichte Bewegung unter seiner Wange spürte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erwartungsvoll. Harry begann sich zu regen! Harrys Finger zuckten und seine Atmung wurde unruhiger. Draco beobachtete gespannt die Veränderungen in Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augenlieder flatterten und öffneten sich schließlich. Voller Vorfreude machte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Sprung, ein Lächeln ließ sein müdes Gesicht erstrahlen. Harrys Blick ging zunächst ins Leere, die Augen wirkten glasig, doch langsam erlangte er sein Bewusstsein zurück. Seine Finger zuckten. Draco drückte Harrys Hand und machte mit belegter Stimme auf sich aufmerksam: „Harry?"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf und blickte Draco an, der ihn zärtlich anlächelte. „Harry", hauchte Draco ein weiteres Mal, so leise, er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob die Worte bei seinem Mann angekommen waren.

Harrys Blick wurde immer klarer. Als er registrierte, wen er vor sich hatte, zeigte sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht. Er schaute auf Dracos Hand, die seine umschloss, dann blickte er Draco erneut verwundert an. Er zog seine Hand weg. Sein Blick glitt suchend durch das Krankenzimmer und legte sich schließlich wieder auf Draco als würde er einen Fremden anstarren. „Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier? Bist du ein Heiler?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Warum blickte ihn Harry an, als würde er ihn überhaupt nicht kennen? War Harry verwirrt, weil er sich beim seinem Sturz am Gehirn verletzt hatte oder sollte das ein Scherz sein? Für einen Moment wusste Draco nicht, wie er Harrys Verhalten einordnen sollte. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, um ein wenig wenig Abstand zu nehmen.

„Das ist doch das Saint Mungo, oder?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme klang belegt. Draco griff automatisch nach dem gefüllten Wasserglas auf dem Nachtisch und reichte es Harry. Der nahm es mit zittriger Hand entgegen und trank in langsamen Schlucken.

„Ja, du hattest einen Unfall", antwortete Draco vorsichtig. Vielleicht hatte Harry einfach noch nicht sein volles Bewusstsein zurück erlangt.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Wo sind denn Mirja und Ari?"

Also erinnerte sich Harry an ihre Kinder. Dann war das vorhin doch nur eine blöde Bemerkung gewesen. War Harry vielleicht verärgert wegen Ben? „Du hast drei Tage im Koma gelegen. Die Kinder haben dich gestern besucht. Sie sind jetzt wieder in Hogwarts."

„Und Ari, wo ist er?"

„In Hogwarts", wiederholte Draco nun selber verwirrt. Er hatte Harry die Antwort doch schon gegeben. Ihre Tochter Mirja war 14 und seit drei Jahren Schülerin in Hogwarts, und Antares, ihr Sohn, besuchte die Zauberschule seit letztem Sommer. „Ich werde ihnen gleich Bescheid geben, dass du wieder bei Bewusstsein bist. Sie wollen bestimmt mit dir sprechen."

„Aber Ari…", begann Harry erneut, brach dann aber ab und stellte eine andere Frage: „Ich hatte einen Unfall? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Draco sah, wie es in Harry arbeitete und er versuchte, sich einen Reim auf die ganze Situation zu machen.

Draco gab sich Mühe, die in ihm aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken, und erklärte: „Vogt und du, ihr seid in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Ihr ward Ralph Lestrange auf den Fersen. Dann kam es zu einem Duell. Du bist aus dem Fenster gestürzt und schwer auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Nein, ich kann mich an nichts erinnern." Harry wirkte nun auch so, als würde er sich langsam Sorgen machen.

„Die Heiler haben dich in ein künstliches Koma versetzt. Du warst fast drei Tage bewusstlos – wie gesagt. Hast du noch Schmerzen? Tut dir dein Kopf weh? Die Heiler haben keine Verletzungen am Kopf feststellen können. Vielleicht haben sie was übersehen. Vielleicht ist dein Gedächtnis geschädigt worden – oder noch etwas eingeschränkt. Du hattest mehrere Brüche und innere Verletzungen."

Harry schien sich erst jetzt seines Körpers gewahr zu werden. Er betrachtete seinen von der Decke verborgenen Unterkörper, seinen Bauch und seine Arme und Beine. Vorsichtig spannte er seine Muskeln an und bewegte sich etwas hin und her. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht.

„Es tut überall ein bisschen weh, aber nicht schlimm. Vogt sagtest du? Daniel Vogt, der neue Kollege? War er mit auf dem Einsatz? War John nicht dabei?"

Draco stutzte. Wie weit musste Harrys Gedächtnisverlust zurückreichen, wenn er nicht wusste, dass sein langjähriger Auoren-Partner John Weston seit 10 Monaten tot war verstorben an einem Herzinfarkt während des Dienstes Oder hatte er absichtlich einfach alles verdrängt, was im letzten Jahr passiert war? Immerhin hatte er Johns Tod kaum verkraftet. John war für Harry in den Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit zu einer engen Bezugsperson geworden, zu einem väterlichen Freund. Er hatte Harry sehr viel bedeutet und spätestens seit seinem Tod hatte sich Harry verändert. Draco entschied schnell, dass dies kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um Harry an dieses Unglück zu erinnern.

Nervös fing er an, an seinem weißen Shirt zu knibbeln. Er konnte Harry kaum ansehen als er antwortete: „Nein, John war nicht dabei und Vogt geht es gut. Ihr habt zusammen gegen diesen Ralph Lestrange gekämpft, hinter dem ihr schon seit einem Jahr her ward. Du bist aus dem Fenster gestürzt, aus dem 3. Stock. Vogt ist glimpflicher davon gekommen. Er hat nur ein paar Blessuren abbekommen. Er war auch im Krankenhaus, aber er wurde noch am gleichen Tag entlassen. Lestrange ist tot. Vogt hat ihn mit einem Kedavra niedergestreckt."

„Ich kenne keinen Ralph Lestrange. Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts erinnern." Harry musterte Draco unsicher und aufmerksam zugleich. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

„OK, mach dir keine Sorgen." Draco selbst machte sich mittlerweile große Sorgen. „Vielleicht liegt das an dem Koma oder an den Zaubern, die die Heiler über dich gesprochen haben. Oder an dem Sturz. Der war ziemlich heftig, auch wenn du dich noch mit einem Zauber abgefangen hast. Deine Erinnerung kommt sicher bald wieder, kein Grund, in Panik zu geraten", Draco versuchte beruhigend zu wirken. „An was kannst du dich denn erinnern?" Aus Angst vor der Antwort, krampfte sich Dracos Herz ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist alles so unklar. Wir waren in der Diagon Alley und haben die Schulsachen für Antares gekauft."

„Wer ist ‚wir'?", hakte Draco nach. Harry überlegte, auf seiner Stirn erschienen Falten.

„Ähm, Antares und ich, das ist klar. Und da war noch jemand, oder? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich glaube da war noch jemand. Aber nicht Mirja. Es war warm, aber es hat geregnet. Und, ach ja, Ari hat sich für eine Schneeeule entschieden und ich habe noch gedacht, dass sie mich an Hedwig erinnert."

In Dracos Magen verstärkte sich das ungute Gefühl, denn er war es gewesen, der mit Harry und Ari zusammen in der Diagon Alley gewesen war. „Ist das wirklich das Letzte, an das du dich erinnern kannst?"

„Ja, wieso?"

Draco brachte seine folgenden Worte kaum heraus. „Das war im letzten Sommer, Harry. Vor fast einem Jahr. Jetzt haben wir Ende Mai. 2022." Draco konnte das Entsetzen aus seiner Stimme nicht mehr raushalten.

„Oh." Harry schluckte und schwieg. Dann sah er Draco an und fragte in einem neutralen, arglosen Ton: „Aber was machst du hier, Malfoy? Arbeitest du hier im Krankenhaus? Bis du Heiler geworden?"

Dracos Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. „Nein, Harry. Weißt du wirklich nicht, wer ich bin?"

„Doch, klar, du bist Draco Malfoy. Du siehst nur einiges älter aus, als ich dich in Erinnerung habe." Harry versuchte, seinen nicht so charmanten Kommentar mit einem Lächeln abzumildern. Schnell fügte er hinzu: „Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen? Seit der Schule? Ah, nein, seit deiner Gerichtsverhandlung. Oder danach in Hogwarts? Warst du nach Hogwarts nicht in Paris? Doch, ich erinnere mich. Und du hast auch mal im Ministerium gearbeitet, stimmt's? Es ist alles ein wenig verschwommen. Tut mir leid."

Draco brachte die Worte kaum heraus, so entsetzt war er. „Ja, ich habe damals auch in der Auroren-Zentrale gearbeitet. Mit dir zusammen." Draco wollte nicht die Fassung verlieren, was angesichts von Harry ungläubigen Gesichtsausdrucks schwierig war. Er holte tief Luft und drängte seine Angst zurück, merkte jedoch, wie seine Augen zu brennen anfingen. Schnell drückte er mit den Fingern auf seine Augenlider und atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Er hörte Harrys nächste Frage: „Und jetzt arbeitest du im Krankenhaus? Oder bist du Sonderermittler? Bist du mit meinem Fall betreut worden, weil es zu einem Todesfall im Dienst gekommen ist?"

„Nein, Harry, ich bin dein Mann", brach es aus Draco heraus. Eine einzelne Träne hatte es doch geschafft, aus seinem Auge herauszuquellen. Hastig wischte er sie weg.

„Was meinst du damit?" Harry schien mit dieser Antwort überhaupt nichts anfangen zu können. Draco registrierte den irritierten Blick, mit dem er Dracos Gesicht und vor allem seine Augen betrachtete.

„Wir sind verheiratet", versuchte Draco zu erklären und wischte sich erneut über die Lider. „Antares und Mirja, das sind unsere Kinder."

„Was?" Harry sah ihn zutiefst zweifelnd an. "Wie kann das sein?"

„Du erinnerst dich doch an deine Kinder."

„Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich an sie. Aber…"

„Es sind unsere Kinder, Harry. Wir sind eine Familie. Wir lieben uns." Dracos Stimme klang fast flehentlich. Nun lag nicht mehr nur Unglauben in Harrys Blick, sondern ein tiefes Misstrauen.

„Verheiratet? Lieben? Wovon sprichst du?" Seine Stimme nahm einen fast empörten Klang an. „Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht. Wir waren zusammen in der Schule. Wir waren Feinde, Malfoy. Du warst ein Todesser. Ich verstehe nicht… Was geht hier vor? Ich hatte doch seit der Schule gar nichts mehr mit dir zu tun. Wie kommst darauf, dass ich dich lieben könnte? Was spielst du mir hier vor?"

Es war der Moment, in dem etwas in Draco zerbrach, etwas, das sich Hoffnung nannte, und ihn noch vor wenigen Minuten bestärkt hatte, um ihre Ehe zu kämpfen. Nun fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Messer in seinem Herzen umgedreht werden, und er sah verzweifelt dabei zu, wie das Blut aus ihm heraus lief. Draco wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen und er war froh, dass er in dem Holzstuhl saß, sonst wäre er zu Boden gesackt.

„Malfoy?", hörte er Harrys zaghafte Stimme. „Draco?" Der Tonfall klang vertraut.

Dracos Augen flogen zu Harry, aber in dem Gesicht seines Mannes sah er sehr deutlich, dass sein Vorname keine Bedeutung für ihn hatte. Harry hatte ihn nur benutzt, um zu Draco durchzudringen. Draco rappelte sich auf und ging zur Tür. Es kam fast einer Flucht gleich. „Ich…ich hole besser Professor Gordon, die zuständige Heilerin. Ich komme gleich wieder."

„Ich würde auch gerne mit Ron und Hermine sprechen, Malfoy. Hermine Granger-Weasley und Ron Weasley", rief ihm Harry noch hinterher, so als würde Draco die beiden nicht seit über 20 Jahren zu seinen engsten Freunden zählen.


	2. Dracos Entschluss

_(Dracos Perspektive)_

„Draco, was ist los? Ist was mit Harry? Geht's ihm schlechter?"

Als Hermine die Flohverbindung beantwortete und Dracos Gesicht sah, konnten auch die grünen Flammen nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Draco hatte vor dem Flohanruf einen Pfleger alarmiert und gewartet, bis Heilerin Gordon erschienen war. Er hatte der kleinen Hexe im Gang vor Harrys Zimmer berichtet, was geschehen war. Sie war sofort zu Harry geeilt, um ihn zu untersuchen. Außerdem hatte sie nach Oberheiler Taylor aus der Abteilung für Fluchschäden schicken lassen, da er auf Sprüche spezialisiert war, die den Geist betrafen.

Nachdem Gordon ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen hatte, begann Taylor verschiedene Sprüche auf Harry zu wirken und ihm währenddessen Fragen zu stellen. Er ließ Harry Wörter assoziieren und andere Übungen machen. Draco war während der Untersuchungen im Hintergrund geblieben, auch wenn die beiden Heiler ihn immer wieder mit einbezogen hatten, weil sie Harrys Aussagen abgleichen wollten und vielleicht auch annahmen, dass Draco als Unsäglicher ebenfalls über wichtige Fachkenntnisse verfügte. Das tat Draco auch, aber nicht in diesem Bereich. Er konnte Muggels oblivieren, aber Vergessenszauber bei magisch begabten Personen erfolgreich anzuwenden, war deutlich schwieriger und nicht ganz ungefährlich für den betroffenen Zauberer.

Draco hatte bemerkt, dass Harry ihm während der Untersuchungen immer wieder argwöhnische Blicke zugeworfen hatte. Draco brauchte keine Legilimentik, um zu wissen, dass Harry gerne allein mit den Heilern sprechen wollte und ihm seine Anwesenheit unangenehm war. Daher hatte er schließlich Harrys Krankenzimmer verlassen, um auf dem Flur auf das Untersuchungsergebnis zu warten. Nicht nur, weil Harry ihn darum gebeten hatte, sondern auch, weil er unbedingt mit jemanden sprechen musste, war Draco nach dem Gespräch zum nächsten Kamin gegangen und hatte den Grimmauld Platz angefloht, wo Ron und Hermine wohnten. Sie hatten Harrys alte Haus gemietet, nachdem die beiden ins Manor gezogen waren.

Nun sah ihn Hermine mit einem erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck an und Draco beeilte sich, ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu zerstreuen: „Nein, Harry geht es soweit gut. Er ist vor einer Stunde erwacht und die Heiler sind zufrieden mit seinem körperlichen Allgemeinzustand. Das Problem ist, dass er einen Teil seiner Erinnerungen verloren hat."

Rons Kopf erschien neben Hermines im Kamin. „Hi Draco, was höre ich da, Harry hat sein Gedächtnis verloren?" Beide Weasleys schauten ihn besorgt an.

„Ja, er kann sich an die letzten 10 Monate nicht mehr erinnern. Und…und…", Draco konnte nicht weitersprechen, ihm versagte die Stimme und schon wieder drängten Tränen in seine Augen. „Und er erinnert sich nicht mehr… an…mich."

Die Tränen strömten ihm nun ungehindert über die Wangen. „Hermine, Harry erinnert sich nicht an mich. Es ist ein selektiver Erinnerungsverlust. Harry glaubt, er hätte mich das letzte Mal in Hogwarts gesehen. Er weiß nicht, dass wir verheiratet sind. Er verbindet nichts mit mir. Keinerlei Gefühl, als wäre ich irgendein bedeutungsloser Hufflepuff, der zufällig im gleichen Jahrgang war. Er weiß nicht, dass wir verheiratet sind, dass er mich mal geliebt hat." Draco schluchzte verzweifelt auf und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Draco, oh Draco", hörte er Hermine voller Mitgefühl sagen. „Warte, ich komme rüber. Geh bitte ein Stück zur Seite." Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und wenige Sekunden später wurde er von Hermines Armen umschlossen. Ron trat ebenfalls aus dem Kamin. Draco bemerkte, dass er unschlüssig neben den beiden stand und dann seine Hand hob und auf Dracos Schulter legte. Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich für seinen Gefühlsausbruch schämte. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben außer vor Harry und seiner Mutter noch nie in dieser Art vor anderen Menschen geweint. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich in den Griff zu bekommen. „An euch kann er sich noch erinnern. Er möchte mit euch sprechen", brachte er heraus. „Und er hat nach den Kindern gefragt."

„Hermine, ich geh mal zu Harry. Ich denke, der braucht jetzt auch jemanden", sagte Ron schließlich.

„Ja, bitte mach das", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ich kümmere mich um Draco." Sie zog Draco mit in den Kamin, warf das Flohpulver hoch und brachte sie beide in den Grimmauld Platz.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ sich Draco auf das Sofa im Salon fallen, während Hermine ihre Hauselfin Tompy bat, Tee zu bringen. Draco hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt, dass Hermine sich in ihrem eigenen Haus von einer Elfe bedienen ließ. Ihr war damals auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben, denn Tompy war von dem vor Jahren verstorbenen Kreacher zu seiner Nachfolgerin erkoren worden und hatte darauf bestanden, im Grimmauld Platz zu bleiben und den neuen Herren, also den Weasley-Grangers zu dienen. Alles andere hätte sie ins Unglück gestürzt. Im Nachhinein war Hermine natürlich sehr dankbar für Tompys Hilfe, denn es war schwer für zwei Vollberufstätige, Kinder großzuziehen und sich um ein großes Haus mit Garten zu kümmern. Draco hätte niemals auf die Hilfe der drei Hauselfen verzichten wollen, die Harry und ihm im Manor dienten.

Hermine setzte sich neben Draco und sah ihn aufmerksam an: „Bitte erzähle genau, was passiert ist. Habt ihr schon mit Heilerin Gordon gesprochen?"

Draco berichtete von den Untersuchungen und fasste zusammen: „Also körperlich ist Harry in einem guten Zustand. Auch seine Gehirnfunktionen sind völlig in Ordnung. Er hat noch Schmerzen und muss sich noch ein paar Wochen schonen, aber die Heiler konnten keine bleibenden Schäden feststellen. Oberheiler Taylor ist sich sicher, dass Harry von einem Oblivate getroffen wurde. Ich kann nur vermuten, das dieser von Lestrange stammt. Vielleicht hat er versucht, Harry und seinen Kollegen zu oblivieren, um der Verfolgung zu entkommen. Auf jeden Fall ist etwas dabei schief gegangen. Taylor denkt, dass sich der Oblivate mit einem anderen Fluch vermischt hat oder Lestrange der Zauber einfach missglückt ist. Warum er ausgerechnet mich aus Harrys Erinnerungen ausradiert hat, kann er nicht sagen. Sie wollen das in den nächsten Tagen genauer untersuchen und auch die genaue Struktur des Oblivates analysieren. Sie ist komplexer als üblich. Taylor hat zugegeben, dass er so einen Oblivierungszauber noch nie gesehen hatte."

Draco schnaubte, ein Hauch seiner alten Arroganz kam zum Vorschein. „Ich hoffe, er ist kompetent genug oder weiß zumindest, wen oder was er zurate ziehen muss."

Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was? Du weißt doch selbst, dass nicht jeder im Saint Mungo auf der Höhe seiner Profession ist. Wie lange haben sie gebraucht, herauszufinden, was Molly hat. Als ob Krebs nur eine Krankheit wäre, die Muggels beträfe. Und die ganze Aids-Therapie. Wie hinterher sie da sind."

Ein Blick von Hermine brachte Draco zum Schweigen. Es war einfacher für ihn, sich in eine Wut über die Unzulänglichkeiten anderer hineinzusteigern, als die Trauer zuzulassen, die ihm überfiel, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Harry ihn vergessen hatte und warum es gerade ihn getroffen hatte. Sein Ausbrauch tat ihm aber auch schon weider leid. "Ok, das war blöd von mir. Also, Harry soll morgen schon wieder entlassen werden, damit er in seine vertraute Umgebung zurückkommt."

Hermine dachte nach. „Das klingt alles wirklich seltsam. Warum sollte ein falsch gesprochener oder missglückter Zauber ausgerechnet den eigenen Ehemann aus dem Gedächtnis löschen? Und wenn es sich wirklich um einen Oblivate handelt, dann hilft die vertraute Umgebung auch nichts."

Als Hermine Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sah, korrigierte sie sich sofort. „Oh Draco, so meinte ich das nicht. Mach dir nicht so große Sorgen. Denk doch zum Beispiel an die Sache mit meinen Eltern. Ich habe sie im Krieg obliviert und mich aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Außerdem habe ich Teile ihrer Erinnerung verändert. Die Heiler haben lange dafür gebraucht, aber nach ein paar Wochen konnten sie meine Zauber wieder aufheben. Meine Eltern haben sich nach der Behandlung wieder an alles erinnert. Ich meinte mit meiner Bemerkung eben nur, dass es ihnen nichts gebracht hat, wieder in England, in ihrer vertrauten Umgebung zu sein. Sowas hat eigentlich keinen Einfluss auf Oblivierungs-Zauber."

Draco wusste, dass Hermine verschwieg, dass damals durchaus nicht alles wieder gut gewesen war. Zwar hatten ihre Eltern tatsächlich ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhalten, aber das Verhältnis zu ihrer Tochter war für lange Zeit gestört geblieben. Sie hatten Hermine nicht mehr vertraut, fühlten sich um ihr Leben in London betrogen und hatten es vorgezogen, in Australien zu bleiben. Hermine hatte sie oft besucht, um ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen, was ihr letztendlich auch gelungen war.

Aber natürlich war das eine ganz andere Sachlage als die jetzige. Es war schließlich nicht Draco, der Harry obliviert hatte. Draco rieb sich das Gesicht. Es ging bei Harry und ihm ja auch nicht nur um den Gedächtnisverlust allein. Es waren die ganzen Probleme in ihrer Ehe, die auf Dracos Seele lagen. Er entschloss sich, Hermine davon zu erzählen: „Hermine, es ist was passiert. Ich glaube, Harry hatte eine Affäre. Und außerdem dachte er, dass ich ebenfalls was mit einem anderen habe. Am Nachmittag, bevor er abgestürzt ist, hat er gesehen, wie ich von jemanden geküsst wurde."

Hermine sah Draco erschrocken an, wartete aber bis er fortfuhr.

„Es war nichts. Ich wollte das auch gar nicht, aber Harry hat es sicherlich falsch interpretiert. Es könnte doch sein, dass er an mich gedacht hat, als er die Verfolgung von Lestrange aufnahm. Vielleicht war er unkonzentriert und deshalb unvorsichtig. Und vielleicht war er so wütend, dass er sich gewünscht hat, dass ich aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. Vielleicht konnte ein missglückter oder falsch gesprochener Oblivate deswegen diese Wirkung entfalten. Ich glaube, Harry will mich nicht mehr, Hermine." Dracos Stimme zitterte.

„Aber Draco, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Harry sich wünschen würde, dass du nicht mehr in seinem Leben bist. Nicht mal im Affekt. Selbst wenn er einen oberflächlichen, aus der Wut geborenen Gedanken in dieser Hinsicht gehabt hätte, so wäre es doch nie sein Herzenswunsch. Außerdem habe ich noch nie gehört, dass ein Oblivierungs-Zauber so funktioniert. Du bist doch sonst auch ein vernünftiger Mensch. Jetzt lässt du dich gerade von Schuldgefühlen und Ängsten leiten. Draco, Harry liebt dich."

Hermines Worte wirkten wie Balsam, aber heilen konnten sie Dracos verwundetes Herz nicht. Zu groß waren seine Zweifel. „Unsere Beziehung hat sich im letzten Jahr verändert, Hermine. Harry interessiert sich nicht mehr für mich. Ich weiß, dass er mir Dinge verheimlicht hat. Er hat sich oft in seine Arbeit vergraben und kam manchmal gar nicht oder erst sehr spät nach Hause. Und dann wurde Harry auch noch ständig von diesem verdammten Vogt bearbeitet, seinem neuen Kollegen aus Deutschland. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da zwischen ihnen was lief."

„Nein, Draco, nein. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ja, Harry war im letzten Jahr sehr zurückgezogen. Das haben Ron und ich auch bemerkt. Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass er nach Johns Tod vielleicht eine leichte Depression entwickelt hat oder sowas wie einen Burnout. Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen sogar darauf angesprochen. Er hat das verneint und gemeint, er wäre nur traurig wegen der Kinder und wegen John und Molly."

Johns Tod war nicht der einzige Schicksalsschlag im letzten Jahr gewesen. Molly Weasley hatte es ebenfalls schwer getroffen. Sie war im Herbst an Brustkrebs erkrankt. Merlin sei Dank hatte sie aber alle Therapien gut und mit Erfolg überstanden. Ihre Prognose war so gut, wie das eben möglich war bei einer Krebsdiagnose.

„Außerdem meinte Harry, es würde ihm bald wieder besser gehen. Es würde ein paar Veränderungen in seinem Leben ge... " Hermine brach ab, als sie bemerkte, dass sie mit ihren Worten Dracos Ängste nur noch verstärkte. Dracos erstarrtes, blasses Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Nein, nicht so wie du denkst. Himmel, warum finde ich heute nicht die passenden Worte? Ich meine, Harry wurde doch irgendwie seine ganze Arbeit als Auror zu viel. Er hatte doch immer das Gefühl, er hätte nicht genug Zeit. Zeit für euch! Nach dem Gespräch bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass er daran etwas ändern möchte - und nicht etwas an eurer Beziehung. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Harry liebt dich, Draco."

Draco kamen schon wieder die Tränen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Ängste so tief verwurzelt waren. Es war, als ob die Verzweiflung der letzten Monaten sich nun mit einem Schlag einen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. „Aber er hat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, Hermine. Ich weiß nichts von irgendwelchen Veränderungen. Ich weiß nur, dass wir kaum noch im Bett waren, uns nicht mal mehr oft gesehen haben und dieser verdammte Vogt irgendwie immer präsenter wurde. Harry hat seine ganze Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Vogt hat ihm sogar Liebesbriefe geschrieben. Er hat die Briefe mit der Eule ins Manor geschickt, Hermine! Nicht nur einen! Stell dir das vor, wie dreist er ist. Und warum hat Harry das überhaupt zugelassen? Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er eine Affäre hat, und er hat nur gelacht."

Hermine schluckte und Draco sah, dass er sie mit seinen Zweifeln etwas angesteckt hatte. Sie hatte Harrys Verhalten auf ihre Weise interpretiert, jetzt würde sie zugeben müssen, dass auch was ganz anderes dahinter stecken konnte. Trotzdem sagte sie: „Nein. Tut mir leid, aber nein. So ist Harry nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, er liebt dich noch immer."

„Nun, jetzt tut er es jedenfalls nicht mehr. Er erinnert sich ja nicht mal mehr an mich."

„Vorübergehend, Draco, das geht vorbei. Die Heiler finden eine Lösung. Es ist jetzt noch alles zu frisch. In ein paar Tagen wirst du dich fragen, warum du dich so verrückt gemacht hast. Wirklich Draco, die kriegen das hin im Saint Mungo. Und ich werde mich auch schlau machen. Und du dich auch. OK?"

Hermine zog Draco noch mal fest an sich und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Bitte mach dir nicht so große Sorgen. Ich glaube fest an euch, an dich und Harry. Ihr seid unser Traumpaar. Ihr habt so viel gemeistert, das kriegt ihr auch hin. Lass dich jetzt nicht so schnell runterziehen, Draco. Harry braucht dich jetzt."

„Wie kann er mich brauchen, wenn er mich gar nicht kennt?"

„Er wird deine Liebe spüren, dass du es gut mit ihm meinst. Sei einfach für ihn da."

Draco nickte nachdenklich. Dann griff er nach Hermines Hand und sagte „Hermine, du bist eine der besten Dinge, die mir im Leben passiert sind."

Sie saßen noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer, tranken Tee und besprachen, was sie über Oblivierungs-Zauber wussten. Hermine hatte sich wegen ihrer Eltern damals sehr mit dem Thema befasst, aber in den Jahren danach nie wieder, weil die ganzen Ereignisse mit so vielen negativen Erinnerungen verknüpft waren, dass sie lieber gar nicht darüber hatte nachdenken wollen. So kannte sie auch nur den Foschungsstand von vor 20 Jahren.

***

Nach ihrem Gespräch wollte auch Hermine Harry besuchen. Draco blieb noch ein wenig länger im Grimmauld Platz, um über das Flohnetzwerk in Ruhe mit seinen Kindern in Hogwarts zu sprechen und ihnen von Harrys Erwachen zu berichten. Professor McGonagall gab den Kindern die Erlaubnis, am Wochenende nach Hause zu kommen, um Harry zu besuchen. Morgenabend, am Donnerstag, würden sie schon mal mit ihm flohen können. Von Harrys Gedächtnisverlust erzählte Draco den Kindern vorerst nichts.

In Saint Mungo stand Draco vor Harrys Zimmer und konnte sich nicht entschließen, den Raum zu betreten. Er hörte die teils ruhigen, teils erregten Stimmen von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Am Ende setzte er sich in den grün gestrichenen Wartebereich am Ende des Ganges, um Harry noch mehr Zeit mit seinen beiden besten Freunden zu geben.

Draco vermutete, dass seine Anwesenheit für Harry zurzeit eine Belastung darstellte. Allerdings war Harry ein außerordentlich anständiger und weichherziger Mensch, und wie Draco ihn kannte, würde er versuchen, Draco eine Chance zu geben, auch wenn er im Moment nichts für ihn empfand.  
Draco schmerzte der Gedanke, aber er wäre kein echter Slytherin gewesen, wenn er nicht auch den Vorteil gesehen hätte, der sich ihm durch Harrys Gedächtnisverlust bot. Wenn Harry sich nicht an das letzte Jahr erinnerte, würde er sich auch nicht an seine Gefühle für Vogt erinnern und an die Probleme, die Draco und er gehabt hatten.  
Draco würde die nächsten Tage dazu nutzen können, Harry für sich zu gewinnen. Der Gryffindor hatte sich schon einmal gegen alle Erwartungen in ihn verliebt. Und wenn sein Mann sich wieder an alles erinnerte, würden seine Gefühle für Draco vielleicht mehr ins Gewicht fallen als die für seinen Kollegen. Vielleicht konnte Draco doch noch das Ruder rumreißen, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte. Er durfte Harry nicht verschrecken, musste sein Vertrauen gewinnen, ihn sanft verführen und dem Deutschen keine Gelegenheit geben, mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten. Harry sollte in den nächsten Wochen gar nicht erfahren, dass er sich je für einen anderen interessiert hatte.

Nach einer Weile rappelte sich Draco hoch und kehrte zu Harrys Zimmer zurück. Dieses Mal drangen keine Stimmen durch die Tür. Vorsichtig trat Draco ein. Hermine und Ron saßen schweigend an Harrys Bett. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Freunde drehten gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe zu Draco und Hermine deutete mit einem Finger an ihren Lippen an, dass Draco leise sein sollte, weil Harry schlief. Draco trat an Harrys Bett und strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht. Er wollte Harry nicht aufwecken. Wieder war da dieser Kloß in Dracos Kehle, aber in seinem Herzen war so viel Liebe für den Schlafenden vor ihm, eine Wärme, die er ihr ganzen gemeinsames Leben und schon lange davor in Harrys Nähe gespürt hatte. Warum nur war Harrys Liebe für ihn verronnen?

Ron machte eine Bewegung Richtung Tür und die drei verließen das Krankenzimmer, um die Lage zu besprechen.

„Harry ist noch sehr erschöpft", begann Hermine.

„Was habt ihr für einen Eindruck von ihm?", fragte Draco.

Ron räusperte sich und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine roten Haare. So bewegt hatte Draco ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Ich habe lange mit Harry gesprochen. Ihm fällt es schwer zu glauben, dass du sein Ehemann bist. Er erinnert sich nicht daran, wie ihr zusammen gekommen seid oder dass ihr zusammen lebt. Ich habe ihm etwas von damals erzählt, aber er konnte es kaum begreifen."

Draco nickte, all das wusste er bereits.

„Die letzten Erinnerungen an dich enden im Grunde mit Hogwarts. Er empfindet dir gegenüber keine Abneigung, aber auch keine Zuneigung." Rons Stimme kam ins Stocken, als er die letzten Worte sprach: „Es ist, als empfände er im Grunde gar nichts. Es ist so seltsam."

Tröstend legte er Draco die Hand auf die Schulter, der sichtlich erblasst war. Aber auch Ron selber schien Trost nötig zu haben. Er fuhr fort: „Er wollte wissen, was im letzten Jahr passiert ist und was das für ein Fall war, an dem er gearbeitet hat. Er wusste nicht, dass John gestorben ist. Ich habe mich nicht getraut, es ihm zu sagen. Du weißt, wie schlecht er mit Johns Tod umgegangen ist. War das in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir müssten mit Heilerin Gordon darüber sprechen, was man Harry zumuten kann. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Ron schaute Draco voller Mitgefühl an. „Es tut mir so leid für dich, Draco, für euch beide. Harry so zu erleben, ist schlimm. Er wirkte so verstört und unsicher. Aber es geht vorbei. Die Heiler hier werden ihm helfen. Bald ist er wieder ganz der Alte. Alles wird wie früher."

Wie wann früher, dachte Draco. Aber auf jeden Fall besser ein gesunder Harry, als einer, dem ein Teil seines Lebens aus dem Gedächtnis entrissen wurde. Laut fragte er: „Hat Harry irgendwas dazu gesagt, wie er mit der Situation umgehen möchte?"

Hermine antwortete: „Er hat zugestimmt - wenn auch etwas zögerlich - mit dir ins Manor zurückzukehren. Er weiß zumindest, dass das Manor sein Zuhause ist, und dieses Gefühl ist für ihn einer der Beweise, dass wir ihn nicht alle anlügen und ihr tatsächlich verheiratet seid. Ich habe ihn gebeten, dir nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen und..."

„Vor 21 Jahren hast du das schon Mal getan", fiel ihr Draco ins Wort. „Du hast ihn damals auch gebeten, mir eine Chance zu geben."

Hermine lächelte voller Melancholie. „Stimmt. Und siehst du, wo es hingeführt hat? Mach dir also keinen Sorgen. Das wird schon. Die Heiler finden eine Lösung, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Dann regelt sich alles. Auch die anderen Sachen."

"Sprich Harry bitter erstmal nicht darauf an, OK?", bat Draco. Hermine nickte, während Ron fragte: „Welche anderen Sachen?"

Hermine warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu und der nickte. „Das erzähle ich dir zuhause. Komm, lassen wir die beiden erstmal allein."

„Wenn was ist, Draco, sag Bescheid", bat Ron. „Also mit Harry oder mit dir. Ganz egal. Wir sind für euch da." Ron nahm Draco in die Arme, was sehr selten vorkam und Draco zeigte, wie sehr er sich auch um ihn sorgte. Auch Hermine zog ihn nochmal an sich. Draco erwiderte die Umarmungen der beiden voller Dankbarkeit. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich.

Draco setzte sich neben Harrys Bett. Er war selber hundemüde und fühlte sich emotional ausgebrannt, aber seine Sehnsucht nach Harry hielt ihn davon ab, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Er rückte ganz nah an Harry heran. Wie schon am Nachmittag lehnte er sich auf die Matratze und griff nach der Hand seines Ehemannes. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf seinen linken Arm ab. Alles in dem bedrückenden Bewusstsein, dass Harry seine Berührung ablehnen würde, sollte er sie bemerken. Nichtsdestotrotz schlief er nach wenigen Minuten ein.


	3. Harrys Entschluss

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Als Harry erwachte, lag das Zimmer im Dunkeln. Weder das kleine Lämpchen über der Tür, noch das einfallende Mondlicht reichten aus, um mehr als Umrisse zu erkennen. Trotzdem bemerkte er die Person, die mit dem Oberkörper auf seinem Bett lag und schlief, sofort. Harry wirkte einen Zauber und die kleine Lampe auf seinem Nachtschränkchen flammte auf wie eine Kerze. In dem warmen Licht konnte Harry Draco Malfoys Gestalt gut ausmachen. Ein sanfter Schein fiel auf das Gesicht des blonden Mannes.

Das sollte sein Ehemann sein, der Mann, den er liebte? Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass ihn irgendetwas mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden verband. Und doch hatten Hermine, Ron und die Heiler behauptet, dass es so sei und Draco die Wahrheit sprach. Harry konnte ihre Beziehung weder in seinen Erinnerungen sehen noch mit seinem Herzen fühlen. Da war eine emotionale Leere, die ihn selber irritierte, denn er erinnerte sich durchaus an die Art von Mensch, die Malfoy gewesen war. Er wusste noch genau, dass der Slytherin und er in Hogwarts nicht miteinander ausgekommen waren. Er kannte Malfoys Rolle vor und während des Krieges und er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass er und seine Freunde bei der Gerichtsverhandlung für ihn ausgesagt hatten, was Malfoy Askaban erspart hatte. Harry wusste auch warum, er das getan hatte, warum sie geglaubt hatten, dass der Slytherin noch eine Chance im Leben verdiente.

Für die Zeit nach der Verhandlung konnte Harry keine Bilder von Malfoy in seinem Gedächtnis abrufen. Irgendwo war da die Ahnung, dass der Slytherin in Hogwarts geblieben und etwas mit Hermine zu tun gehabt hatte. Auch die Stadt Paris war etwas, dass er mit Malfoy assoziierte, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, aber wann genau und als was, das hätte Harry nicht sagen können.

Harry war sich sehr bewusst, dass er irgendetwas in Bezug auf den Malfoy von früher empfinden müsste, sowas wie Ablehnung oder auch Hass, vielleicht auch Mitleid. Er empfand aber rein gar nichts bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy zu Schulzeiten. Und genau diese Gleichgültigkeit zeigte Harry, dass er tatsächlich von einem Fluch getroffen worden war und seine Freunde ihn nicht anlogen. Umso rätselhafter war, wie es zu einer Ehe zwischen dem Malfoy-Spross und ihm gekommen war. Er hatte Ron am Nachmittag danach befragt: „Tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie ich mich in Malfoy hätte verlieben können. Ich weiß, dass er in der Schule immer gemein zu mir war und dass seine Familie im Krieg auf Seiten Voldemorts stand. Er war mir doch sicher nicht sympathisch. Ich weiß noch, dass er mich im 6. Schuljahr auf der verlassenen Mädchentoilette mit einem Cruciatus angegriffen hat und ich ihn mit einem Sectumsempra ausgeschaltet habe. Wir müssen uns ja regelrecht gehasst haben."

Ron hatte nur geseufzt und zurückgefragt: „Weißt du nicht mehr, was du damals für ihn empfunden hast? Ich dachte, du kannst dich daran erinnern, was mit Malfoy damals los war."

„Ich erinnere mich an seine Handlungen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich dazu stand. Was das … äh… Emotionale … angeht, ist alles grau. Hab ich mich zum Beispiel darüber geärgert, dass er uns das Leben schwer gemacht hat?"

Ron starrte ihn verwundert an, räusperte sich und meinte: „Du hast dich immer sehr über Draco geärgert. Er konnte dich reizen wie kein anderer. Zeitweilig warst du richtig besessen von ihm. Im 6. Schuljahr, als du dachtest, er führe was im Schilde – was auch stimmte – bist du ihm ständig gefolgt, um herauszufinden, was er vorhat. Ständig hast du auf der Karte der Herumtreiber seinen Aufenthaltsort kontrolliert. Es war gruselig. Und die Sache mit dem Sectumsempra. Erinnerst du dich nicht, wie fertig du danach warst? Du hattest Draco fast getötet. Tagelang standst du völlig neben dir und hattest Albträume. Glaube mir, Harry, Draco war dir nie gleichgültig. Im Gegenteil. Hinterher stellte sich heraus, dass du wohl die ganze Zeit auf ihn gestanden hast, irgendwie. Der ganze Streit zwischen euch beruhte zum Teil darauf, dass ihr die Aufmerksamkeit des jeweils gesucht habt. Naja, und natürlich darauf, dass Draco ein arrogantes Arschloch war und die Todesser unterstützt hat."

„'Arrogantes Arschloch' – eben! In so jemanden verliebt man sich doch nicht."

„Du offenbar schon. Außerdem ist er nicht mehr so wie früher. Die Erlebnisse im Krieg haben ihn verändert. Er glaubt nicht mehr an den Scheiß, den sein Vater verzapft hat, schon lange nicht mehr. Nach dem Krieg hat er hart an sich gearbeitet, ist ein neuer Mensch geworden, ein guter Mensch. Hermine hat sich als Erste mit ihm befreundet, in ihrem 8. Jahr in Hogwarts. Als er dann zwei Jahre später aus Paris zurückkam und angefangen hat, im Ministerium zu arbeiten, hat es keine drei Monate gedauert bis ihr ein Paar wurdet, obwohl du zu der Zeit sogar einen Freund hattest. Draco und du, ihr seid füreinander bestimmt. ‚Star crossed lovers' und dieser ganze Murks, den man so in Liebesschnulzen findet – auf euch hat das irgendwie immer zugetroffen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. Das war wirklich zu kitschig und glauben konnte er es schon mal gar nicht. „Vielleicht hat Draco mich mit einem Imperius verhext oder mir einen Liebestrank eingeflößt."

„20 Jahre lang? Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er dich zu seinem Sexsklaven gemacht hat", gab Ron trocken zurück, woraufhin Harry errötete. „Nein, Mann, du hast dich einfach in ihn verliebt und Schluss. Akzeptiere es einfach, du wirst es eh wieder tun, wenn du nicht vorher schon deine Erinnerung zurückbekommst."

Harry wusste nicht, wie er auf Rons Behauptung reagieren sollte und schwieg peinlich berührt.

Als Hermine später dazu kam, bestätigte sie nochmal Rons Bericht, wie Harry und Malfoy zusammen gekommen waren. Auch wenn das Ganze über 20 Jahre zurücklag, erinnerte sie sich noch an viele Details und konnte Harry glaubhaft versichern, dass er Draco vertrauen konnte. Draco hatte seine alte Gesinnung vollständig abgelegt. Er war ein geachtetes Mitglied der Zauberer-Gesellschaft und hatte sogar eine Stelle als Unsäglicher bekommen. Ganz abgesehen davon sei er einfach ein sehr lieber und enger Freund von ihnen allen – und natürlich Harrys große Liebe und der Vater seiner Kinder. Der letzte Teil war für Harry wirklich schwer zu verdauen und Hermine war auch ein bisschen verlegen als sie es sagte, denn sie schaute schnell zu Boden.

Jetzt betrachtete Harry den Mann, der da halb auf seinem Bett lag und schlief, und trotz der langen Gespräche mit Ron und Hermine blieb ihm seine Beziehung zu Malfoy ein Rätsel. Aufmerksam wanderte sein Blick über Malfoys Gesicht und er nahm sich Zeit, etwas wiederzuerkennen, etwas zu fühlen. Der Slytherin war gut gealtert, das musste Harry zugeben. Er hatte schon am Nachmittag festgestellt, dass sein alter Widersacher ein ausgesprochen attraktiver Mann war. Sein Haar war fast noch genauso voll und hell wie zu Schulzeiten und zeigte keine Spur von Grau, falls das bei dem Blondton überhaupt möglich war. Nur der Haaransatz war weiter nach oben gewandert, was bei dem modernen Haarschnitt, kurz an den Seiten und oben länger, immer noch sehr gut aussah. Malfoy war schlank, fast dünn, wirkte aber keineswegs schwächlich. Nicht sein Körper, sondern die etwas tiefer liegenden Augen, die leicht gröbere Haut und die Furchen zwischen seiner Nase und den Mundwinkeln sowie die Falten auf seiner Stirn und um die Augen verrieten Malfoys Alter.

Die Augen… der Slytherin hatte noch immer diese silbrigen Iriden, die alle Stufen von Grau annehmen konnten. Sie waren Harry schon damals aufgefallen, im ersten Schuljahr, als Malfoy ihn voller Arroganz die Hand zur Freundschaft hingehalten hatte in der unerschütterlichen Annahme, dass Harry sie annehmen würde. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er damals empfunden hatte, nichts Positives offensichtlich, denn er hatte nicht eingeschlagen. Irgendwann musste sich das geändert haben, denn sonst würde er jetzt nicht Malfoys Ring am Finger tragen. Harry hatte ihn schon mehrfach betrachtet und auch schon mehrfach den Wunsch verspürt, ihn abzulegen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn jedoch davon ab.

Ebenso fiel es ihm schwer, den Blick von Malfoy abzuwenden, und er merkte, wie sich doch eine Emotion in ihm regte: Mitgefühl. Es war kein Gefühl, das er immer schon gehabt hatte und an das er sich nun plötzlich erinnerte. Nein, es war etwas, das gerade neu in ihm entstand, bei dem Anblick der getrockneten Tränen auf Malfoys Gesicht. Er dachte daran zurück, wie der Slytherin heute Nachmittag um Fassung gerungen hatte, wie sich das Weiß in seinen Augen rot färbte und er verschämt darum bemüht gewesen war, Tränen zurückzudrängen, die durch die Erkenntnis verursacht worden waren, dass sich sein eigener Mann nicht an ihn erinnerte. Harry hätte mit jedem Menschen mitgefühlt, der so etwas durchmachen musste. Er besaß genug Empathie, um sich ausmalen zu können, wie schmerzhaft all das für Malfoy war, zumindest, wenn es stimmte, was Hermine und Ron behaupteten, und er Harry tatsächlich liebte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Liebe anfangen sollte. Sie wäre ihm wahrscheinlich genauso gleichgültig gewesen wie die Heldenverehrung, die ihm die Leute noch heute entgegen brachten, schmeichelhaft, aber eigentlich bedeutungslos, wenn da nicht die Tatsache blieb, dass er mit Draco verheiratet war und er unter Harrys Gefühlskälte zu leiden hätte. Harry fühlte sich seltsam berührt und auch schuldig, denn es war schließlich sein Fehler gewesen, dass er sich nicht mehr an ihre Beziehung erinnern konnte. Er war es, der es nicht geschafft hatte, einem Oblivierungszauber auszuweichen, der vielleicht zu unvorsichtig gewesen war, der versagt hatte.

Außerdem gab es da die gemeinsamen Kinder. Was würden Mirja und Antares sagen, wenn er ihren Vater plötzlich offen ablehnen würde? Nein, das kam nicht in Frage. Harry entschloss sich, vorerst gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, und wenn er Glück hatte, fanden die Heiler tatsächlich schnell die passenden Zauber, um seine Erinnerungen zurückzuholen. Alle Probleme wären dann gelöst und Harry würde sehen, ob das Ganze nicht doch eine Lüge war, wie ihm sein Herz eigentlich mitteilte.

Harrys letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass er sich besser an den Namen ‚Draco' gewöhnen sollte. „Draco", probierte er den Namen aus, „Draco." Nein, da war nichts. Es klang wirklich wie der Name eines Fremden. Aber es war ein schöner Name, fand Harry.

***

Als Harry wieder erwachte, war es bereits Morgen und Malfoy – „Draco" – befand sich nicht mehr im Zimmer. Harry erhob sich etwas schwerfällig und ging zur Toilette. Als er wieder ins Zimmer trat, brachte gerade eine Pflegerin ein Tablett mit Frühstück herein. Sie reichte Harry drei Tränke und wartete, bis er alle drei zu sich genommen hatte. Es waren die gleichen, die er auch schon am Abend hatte einnehmen müssen. Ein Schmerzmittel und zwei Tränke für die Regeneration der Knochen und des inneren Gewebes. Nach dem Frühstück erschienen seine beiden Heiler, Gordon und Taylor.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"

„Wie gestern, nur nicht ganz so steif. Es tut auch nicht mehr so weh, wenn ich mich vorsichtig bewege."

Die Heilerin trat an sein Bett und sprach ein paar Analysezauber. „Sie sind aber noch nicht wirklich wieder gesund. Sie müssen sich noch schonen. Ich habe Sie für drei Wochen krankgeschrieben. Dass Sie kaum Schmerzen spüren, liegt vor allem an den Tränken, die sie mit dem Frühstück zu sich genommen haben. Sie bekommen ein paar Tränke mit nach Hause, aber Sie werden jeden zweiten Tag hierher kommen müssen, um weitere Tränke einzunehmen. Die Tränke müssen immer genau auf ihren Heilungsprozess abgestimmt werden, daher können wir sie Ihnen nicht gleich auf Vorrat mitgeben. Außerdem müssen Sie hier eine spezielle Physiotherapie machen. Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit Ihrem Gedächtnisverlust."

Nun meldete sich Oberheiler Taylor: „Wenn Sie ins Hospital kommen, werde ich weitere Untersuchungen mit Ihnen machen. Es ist aber wichtig, dass Sie an diesen Tagen gut ausgeruht sind, damit Sei bei Ihrer Therapie gut mitarbeiten können. Sie werden insgesamt feststellen, dass Ihre Magiereserven schneller erschöpfen als gewöhnlich, weil Ihr Körper die Magie für den Heilungsprozess mitbenutzt."

„Kann ich nicht lieber hier im Krankenhaus bleiben, bis meine Erinnerungen zurück sind und mein Körper wieder fit ist? Schließlich muss ich sowieso ständig hierher kommen." Harry hatte Ron und Hermine zwar zugesagt, zurück nach Hause – ins Manor! – zu gehen, aber jetzt wurde ihm doch langsam mulmig.

Die beiden Heiler sahen sich an. Wahrscheinlich ahnten sie, dass Harry das Zusammenleben mit Malfoy – nein, „Draco", Himmel! – aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

„Äh", stammelte Taylor, „Ihr Ehemann hat uns versichert, dass Sie zuhause gut betreut werden und solange wir nicht genau wissen, welche spezifische Struktur Ihr Oblivierungszauber hat, ist es sicher gut, wenn Sie in Ihre vertraute Umgebung zurückkehren. Gegen den Zauber mag es vielleicht nicht helfen, aber für Ihr emotionales Wohlbefinden ist es doch sicher wichtig."

Genau darin war sich Harry nicht so sicher. Jeden Tag mit Malfoy umgehen zu müssen, würde eher belastend sein. Taylor fuhr aber schon fort: „Jedenfalls möchte sich Herr Malfoy um Sie kümmern und es ist für Ihre körperliche Genesung wahrscheinlich besser, zuhause zu sein als hier im Krankenhaus."

„Aber ich kann mich hier doch auch bewegen, Spaziergänge machen, den Sportraum benutzen und dergleichen."

„Unserer Erfahrung nach bewegen sich die Patienten in ihren eigenen vier Wänden deutlich mehr. Sie sind zuhause gezwungen oder einfach motivierter, kleine Alltagsaufgaben selbst zu übernehmen. Im Krankenhaus tritt schnell Langweile und Resignation auf. Die Patienten tendieren dazu, sich hauptsächlich in ihrem Bett aufzuhalten. Außerdem möchte Ihr Ehemann Sie gerne wieder bei sich haben, was ja verständlich ist, nachdem er Sie fast verloren hätte."

Harry konnte sich nicht des Eindrucks verwehren, dass Malfoys Wunsch, ihn mit nach Hause zu nehmen, für die Heiler mehr Gewicht hatte, als sein Bestreben, im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Es ärgerte ihn. Er mochte mit Malfoy verheiratet sein, aber der Slytherin war ganz sicher nicht sein Vormund.

„Sie wissen genau, dass ich mich im Augenblick nicht an meinen Ehemann erinnern kann. Sicher würde meine Genesung viel entspannter verlaufen, wenn…."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da nach einem Klopfen die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und Malfoy eintrat, ohne ein „Herein" abgewartet zu haben. Harry schluckte seine Worte herunter. Draco trug sehr elegante Muggelkleidung und sah sowohl erholter als auch gefasster aus als noch am Abend zuvor. In einer Hand hielt er einen braunen Koffer. Seine Präsenz dominierte den Raum auf eigenartige Weise, brachte alle dazu, kurz innezuhalten und sich aufzurichten.

Wie hatte der kleine, nervige Junge von früher nur so eine Aura entwickelt? Ach ja, Hermine hatte erzählt, Draco würde als Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten. Die Mitarbeiter dort gaben sich alle immer sehr unnahbar und autoritär. Kein Wunder, Unsägliche standen etwas außerhalb des Gesetzes, konnten nur in schwerwiegenden Fällen von Auroren belangt werden und mussten selbst dem Minister kaum Rechenschaft ablegen. Das stieg manchen zu Kopf und Malfoy war wohl einer von ihnen. Trotz dieses Gedanken, musste Harry zugeben, dass Draco ganz gut aussah, umwerfend geradezu.

„Guten Morgen", sagte dieser gerade und die Heiler antworteten freundlich.

„Wir haben gerade mit Ihrem Mann das weitere Vorgehen besprochen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob es das Beste für ihn ist, wenn er jetzt schon nach Hause gehen wird, Professor Malfoy", erklärte Heiler Gordon die angespannte Situation.

"Professor Malfoy?", dachte Harry. Das erklärte vielleicht auch, warum die Heiler Malfoy schon gestern ständig mit in die Untersuchung einbeziehen wollten, so als ob er sich auch auskennen würde.

Malfoy schaute zu Harry und ein unbestimmter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war nur für eine Sekunde, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, den Gesichtsausdruck „seines" Mannes ganz gut lesen zu können, und was er gesehen hatte war Enttäuschung.

„Das muss natürlich Harry entscheiden", antwortete Malfoy etwas zögerlich. Dann sah er Harry direkt an und fuhr mit fester Stimme fort: „Ich bin sicher, hier im Hospital kann auch sehr gut für dich gesorgt werden, Harry, wenn du dich nicht nach Hause traust. Ich verstehe natürlich deine Bedenken. Es ist vielleicht etwas schwierig, wenn Patienten hier länger bleiben als nötig, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das Pflegepersonal für den Retter der Zaubererwelt noch Kapazitäten frei hat, nicht wahr, Heilerin Gordon?" Der Slytherin wandte sich jovial an die Heilerin und Harry konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen. Professor Gordon nickte langsam und bestätigte Dracos Aussage. „Es ist im Moment zwar recht viel zu tun, aber für Herrn Potter haben wir natürlich immer Platz."

Harry wusste genau, der er gerade von Malfoy in dreifacher Weise manipuliert wurde. Er hatte Harry herausgefordert, indem er suggerierte, Harry hätte Angst, nach Hause zu gehen. Darüber hinaus appellierte der Blonde an Harrys Anstand, niemanden unnötig zur Last zu fallen sowie an seine Abneigung, seine Bekanntheit zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen. Harry hatte über 20 Jahre Berufserfahrung und wusste, was hier geschah. Trotzdem blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine Bedenken beiseite zu schieben und zuzustimmen. Einerseits hatte Malfoy recht und andererseits war Harry neugierig geworden. Wenn der Slytherin ihn so gut kannte, dass er genau wusste, wie er ihn rumkriegen konnte, dann mussten sie wirklich ein enges Verhältnis haben.

„Ist schon gut. Ich denke, es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn ich mit Professor Malfoy nach Hause zurückkehre. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Umstände. Es ist sicher verständlich, dass ich von der ganzen Situation etwas verunsichert bin."

Ein kleines siegesbewusstes Lächeln umspielte Malfoys Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, dass Harry seinen Trick nicht bemerkt hatte. Harry fragte sich, ob Malfoy ihn häufiger so manipulierte. Der Gedanke machte ihn misstrauisch. Außerdem würde er gerne wissen, wer in ihrer Ehe eigentlich die Hosen anhatte. War er wie Wachs unter den Händen des Slytherins gewesen? Uhrrg! Was für ein unpassender Ausdruck! Er rief direkt andere Assoziationen in Harrys Bewusstsein, nämlich wie es war, unter Malfoys Händen zu liegen. Harry wurde rot bei dem Gedanken. Merlin sei Dank hatte das Manor genug Zimmer, er musste sein Bett nicht mit dem manipulativen Slytherin teilen. Andererseits, der Blonde entsprach genau Harrys Typ, das ließ sich nicht leugnen.

Malfoy trat an Harrys Bett und stellte den Koffer ab. Er hörte aufmerksam zu, währen die Heiler ihnen noch weitere Anweisungen und Ratschläge zu Harrys Genesung gaben. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen das Zimmer. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, bis Draco auf den Koffer zeigte und sagte: „Ich habe dir frische Wäsche mitgebracht. Wir sollten aufbrechen. Es macht keinen Sinn, es hinaus zu zögern."

Harry hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er keine Angst hatte, aber so ganz stimmte das wohl nicht. Er murmelte daher nur: „Ja, ist gut, danke", und stand auf. Er griff nach dem Koffer und ging ins Badezimmer. Als erstes putzte er sich die Zähne. Es gab Zauberer, die sich dabei auf Sprüche verließen, aber Harry empfand die Muggel-Weise als erfrischender. Seinen Bart brachte Harry jedoch mit einem Spruch in Form, den er sich selbst beigebracht hatte. Oder woher kannte er den? Eigentlich waren ihm die ganzen kleinen Alltagszauber, die in der Zaubererwelt üblich waren, immer etwas fremd geblieben, weil er sie in seiner Kindheit nicht benutzt hatte und ihm die in Hogwarts auch niemand wirklich gezeigt hatte. Harry nahm die Kleidungstücke aus dem Koffer. Malfoy hatte seine Lieblingsjeans und ein weiches schwarzes T-Shirt mit Knopfleiste am Kragen eingepackt, das er ebenfalls gerne trug. Harry registrierte, dass sich sogar seine bequemsten Unterhosen in dem Koffer befanden. Wieder erstaunte es Harry, wie gut Malfoy ihn kannte.

Harry versuchte, sie anzuziehen und stöhnte auf. Er musste feststellen, dass es ihm Schmerzen bereitete, sich zu bücken und die Beine hochzunehmen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", rief Malfoy durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Ja, alles gut." Nicht so gut war allerdings, dass er das T-Shirt nicht über seinen Kopf bekam. Schon bei der Untersuchung am Vorabend hatte Harry bemerkt, dass ihm das Heben der Arme über einen bestimmten Punkt hinaus noch sehr schwer fiel. Nach einer Weile gab er auf und kehrte mit freiem Oberkörper ins Krankenzimmer zurück.

Malfoy saß auf seinem Bett und sah vor sich hin. Er wirkte wieder etwas traurig, aber der Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, sobald er aufsah. Sein Blick blieb für einen Wimpernschlag an Harrys Brustmuskulatur hängen bevor er gleichmütig weiter nach oben wanderte. Harry fragte sich, ob ein anderer Malfoys Stimmung überhaupt mitbekommen hätte. ‚Irgendwie kenne ich dich', dachte er, als er auf Draco zuging. Ob es daran lag, dass er mit Malfoy zur Schule gegangen war oder weil sie ein Paar waren, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

„Malfoy, es ist mir etwas peinlich, aber könntest du mir helfen. Ich krieg das T-Shirt nicht an."

„Ja, natürlich." Draco nahm das Shirt entgegen und erhob sich vom Bett. Harry trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er roch gut, sehr gut sogar. Harry war dem Slytherin noch nie so nahe gewesen. Ach nein, er war ihm wohl schon oft so nahe gewesen und noch viel näher. Ihre Kinder... Warum nur konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Die ganze Situation war einfach zu absurd.

Endlich bekleidet, schaffte Harry Distanz zu dem anderen Mann, versuchte dabei aber möglichst unauffällig zu wirken, um den anderen nicht zu kränken. Malfoy hatte es schon schwer genug.

„Das nächste Mal könntest du auch diesen Zauber benutzen", schlug Malfoy vor und macht eine komplizierte Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab während er die Wörter „Attire vestimus" sprach.

Harry erkannte den Spruch sofort wieder. Er wunderte sich, dass ihm der nicht selbst eingefallen war.

„Äh, ja, danke. Der kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Ich packe eben deine Sachen, dann können wir los." Draco wirbelte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und schon flogen alle Dinge, die Harry gehörten, in den Koffer. Viele waren es nicht, da er die Krankenhauswäsche getragen hatte und die meiste Zeit bewusstlos gewesen war.

„Möchtest du vom Empfang aus apparieren oder den Kamin nehmen?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry fühlte sich zu schwach zum Apparieren. Er war schon von der leichten körperlichen Tätigkeit der Morgentoilette ins Schwitzen gekommen und konnte auch nicht behaupten, dass es ihm mental gut ging. Flohen erschien ihn auch als schlechte Lösung. Es verursachte ihn immer noch Übelkeit und das Manor war nicht gerade um die Ecke. Je weiter entfernt ein Ort lag, desto unangenehmer war das Flohen. Harry musste sehr unentschlossen gewirkt haben, denn Malfoy entschied für ihn, dass er sie beide nach Hause apparieren würde. Im Empfangszimmer umfasste er nicht einfach mit einer Hand Harrys Arm, sondern umschlang Harrys Oberkörper mit beiden Armen. „Los geht's!", warnte er Harry. Einen Augenblick später materialisierten sie sich mit einem Plop in der vertrauten Eingangshalle des Manors. Harry wurde schwindelig und er klammerte sich an den Blonden, der seinen Griff seinerseits noch nicht gelöst hatte, so als wüsste er, dass Harry von der magischen Transportweise immer schwindelig wurde. Nachdem es sich in seinem Kopf nicht mehr drehte, löste sich Harry aus Dracos Umarmung, ratlos, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.


	4. Ankommen

_(Dracos Perspektive)_

Draco registrierte sehr wohl, wie schnell sich Harry aus seiner Umarmung befreite. Um gar nicht erst eine unangenehme Stille aufkommen zu lassen, sagte er: „Da sind wir, home sweet home." Das klang zwar auch in seinen Ohren reichlich dumm, aber … naja.

Mit drei verschiedenen Plops erschienen in dem Moment ihre Hauselfen im Foyer und Draco war froh über die Ablenkung. In ihrem typischen Durcheinander riefen die kleinen Elfen aufgeregt: „Guten Morgen, Master Harry!", „Wie schön, dass Master Harry wieder zuhause ist!" und „Wie geht es Master Harry?"

Harry erwiderte die Grüße fröhlich. „Schön, euch wiederzusehen! Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch nicht zu große Sorgen gemacht."

„Doch, haben uns große Sorgen gemacht um Master Harry!", klagten die kleinen Wesen sofort, und fragten schließlich übereifrig. „Was können wir für Master Harry tun? Was möchte Master Harry machen? Ein Bad nehmen?", „Frühstücken?", „Joggen?", „Musik hören?", „Billard spielen?", „Im Büro arbeiten?", „Schlafen?", „Film gucken?", „Zeitung lesen?", „Spazieren gehen", „Briefe schreiben?", „Duschen?"

„Master Harry braucht vor allem Ruhe", unterbrach Draco die gutgemeinten, aber lauten Vorschläge der Elfen. Harry wirkte erschöpft.

„Ich glaube, ich setze mich ins Wohnzimmer. Luli, würdest du mir bitte einen Tee in den kleinen Salon bringen?"

„Sehr wohl, Sir!"

„Ich packe Master Harrys Koffer aus!", meldete sich Tinkie eifrig.

„Und ich bringe Gebäck!", bot Melvin an.

„Nein, ich bringe das Essen", schrie Luli sofort.

„Dann bringe ich frische Blumen und Erdbeeren – aus dem Garten!"

„Hm", machte Luli verärgert.

„Du kannst nicht alles machen!", wurde sie von Melvin getadelt.

„Du aber auch nicht!", erwiderte die alte Elfe zornig.

„Tu ich ja gar nicht, nicht wahr, Master Harry?"

„Melvin muss die Erdbeeren in die Küche bringen, Master Draco! Ich bringe die Erdbeeren zu Master Harry!"

Draco wünschte sich in solchen Momenten immer, dass seine Mutter öfter da wäre. Wenn sie im Haus war, trauten sich die Elfen nicht, vor den ‚Herrschaften' zu streiten. „Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn Melvin die Erdbeeren aus dem Garten direkt zu uns bringt. Es ist auch in Ordnung, wenn ihr euch gegenseitig helft. Das würde uns sogar freuen, nicht wahr, Harry?"

„Ja, das würde es. Und über Tee, Gebäck und Erdbeeren würde ich mich auch freuen, vielen Dank", antwortete Harry, obwohl er sicher kaum Hunger verspürte. Zum einen hatte er gerade erst gefrühstückt, zum anderen aß Harry morgens nie viel. Draco wusste, dass Harry die Elfen einfach nicht enttäuschen wollte, indem er ihre Angebote ablehnte.

Als Harry und Draco noch in dem alten Black Haus lebten, hatte Kreacher ihnen noch für ein paar Jahre gedient. Nach seinem Tod übernahm seine Nachfolgerin Tompy diese Aufgabe. Kreacher war auch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Harry und er nicht schon früher ins Manor gezogen waren. Er hatte den alten Hauselfen in seinen letzten Lebensjahren nicht alleine im Grimmauld Platz lassen wollen und ein Wechsel ins Manor war für Kreacher nicht in Frage gekommen. Sie hatten damals oft darüber gestritten, da Draco unbedingt in sein Geburtshaus zurückziehen wollte, und nachdem sie das Manor gemeinsam von seinem Spuk befreit hatten, gab es keinen Grund mehr, es leer stehen zu lassen.

Harry hatte erst nachgegeben, als Kreacher gestorben war. Es half zudem, dass Ron und Hermine auf Dracos Anregung hin Harry fragten, ob er ihnen das alte Black Haus vermieten würde, da ihnen ihre Wohnung mit den Zwillingen zu klein geworden war. Tompy war bei den Weasley-Grangers geblieben, also wollte ihnen Narzissa, die nach wie vor in Nizza lebte, die junge Hauselfe Tinkie schenken. Wieder war es zu Streit gekommen, weil allein der Gedanke, dass man ein intelligentes Wesen verschenken konnte, von Harry zutiefst missbilligt wurde. Tinkie wollte jedoch unbedingt für den Retter der Zaubererwelt arbeiten, so dass Harry schließlich nachgab.

Melvin und Luli waren zwei Hauselfen, die schon früher für die Malfoys gearbeitet hatten. Als Narzissa und Draco das Manor nach dem Krieg wegen des Spuks aufgegeben hatten, waren sie in die Häuser anderer Zaubererfamilien umgesiedelt. Kaum einen Tag nachdem Harry und Draco offiziell im Manor eingezogen waren, tauchten die beiden Elfen plötzlich auf. Sie hatten nicht mal gefragt, ob ihre Rückkehr erwünscht war, sondern nahmen einfach wieder ihre alten Dachkämmerchen in Beschlag. Luli kümmerte sich um das Essen und die Wäsche, Melvin um die Außenanlagen und Tinkie um die allgemeine Ordnung und Sauberkeit im Haus. Sie hatte auch häufig auf Mirja und Antares vom Kindergarten und der Schule abgeholt oder abends auf sie aufgepasst, wenn Draco und Harry unterwegs waren.

Bevor die Elfen wieder verschwanden, bat Draco sie noch, sich mit ihrer Diensteifrigkeit etwas zurückzuhalten: „Master Harry soll sich nicht überanstrengen, er muss sich aber regelmäßig bewegen, laut den Heilern. Bitte verwöhnt ihn nicht zu sehr und lasst ihn Aufgaben selbst erledigen."

Enttäuscht schauten die Hauselfen zu Harry, der sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Er wusste, wie diese Elfen es mit der Fürsorge übertreiben konnten. „Leider hat Master Malf… Master Draco recht. Ihr müsst mir die Möglichkeit lassen, mich zu bewegen, denn dann werde ich schneller wieder gesund."

Die Elfen stimmten zu und verschwanden.

Draco folgte Harry durch den großen Salon und das Herrenzimmer bis in den kleinen Salon, den sie oft auch einfach nur ‚Wohnzimmer' nannten. Er bemerkte, dass Harrys sehr achtsam lief, so als hätte er Schmerzen, wenn er sich zu stark bewegte. Sein Gang war sonst immer geschmeidig und kraftvoll. Draco hätte Harry gerne gestützt. Überhaupt hätte er seinen Mann gerne berührt. Dass sie sich solange nicht angefasst hatten, war noch nie vorgekommen. Selbst im letzten Jahr hatte es immer noch täglich spontane Zärtlichkeiten zwischen ihnen gegeben, wie Draco jetzt auffiel, wo er jede Berührung – oder das Fehlen der selbigen – registrierte.

Dracos Blick wanderte über Harrys breite Schultern und die schmalen Hüften. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete er, wie sich Harrys festes Hinterteil unter der Jeans abzeichnete. Es hatte keinen Tag gegeben, an dem Harry ihn nicht in seinen Bann geschlagen hätte. Sein Körper schien nur aus Muskeln und Sehnen zu bestehen, war ausdauernd und dynamisch. Er trug sein Haar schulterlang und band es oft zu einem Zopf zurück. Es sah aber auch dann kaum weniger wild aus, als wenn er es offen trug. Seit ein paar Jahren ließ er sich einen mittellangen Bart stehen, den er sich alle paar Wochen auf einen Dreitagebart kürzte. Seine Brust- und Beinbehaarung hatten im Alter natürlich zugenommen und auch die Anzahl von kleineren Narben. Die berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn war mehr und mehr verblasst. Harry hatte zwischenzeitlich eine eckige Brille getragen, war aber wieder zu einem runden Gestell zurückgekehrt. Noch immer übte Harry eine fast greifbare Anziehungskraft auf Draco aus. Er liebte Harrys maskulines Äußeres und Dracos weiche Seite genoss Harrys Zärtlichkeiten und Fürsorge, genauso wie seinen Beschützerinstinkt und seine seltenen eifersüchtigen Anwandlungen.

Im kleinen Salon setzte sich Harry vorsichtig auf seinen Lieblingsplatz in der Sitzecke vor dem Kamin. In diesem Zimmer verbrachten Harry und Draco einen Großteil ihrer freien Abende, zumindest, wenn das Wetter noch nicht warm genug war, um auf der Veranda zu sitzen. Das Wohnzimmer nahm das gesamte Ende des linken Flügels ein und besaß dadurch Fenster zu drei Seiten, so dass immer viel Licht hineinschien. Die Aussicht in den Garten war bezaubernd und die skandinavisch anmutende Einrichtung wirkte ruhiger als die der anderen, im viktorianischen Stil eingerichteten Räume des Erdgeschosses. Draco konnte sich auch noch gut an all die Dinge erinnern, die hier auf Harrys Lieblingssofa, aber auch auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, auf dem Tisch und in den Sitzecken am Fenster geschehen waren, weil das Schlafzimmer einfach zu weit weg war.

In Erinnerungen versunken blieb Draco kurz unschlüssig an der Tür des Raums stehen, dann nahm auch er einen Platz in der Sitzecke ein, schräg gegenüber Harry. Draco sah seinen Geliebten aufmerksam an und erkannte sofort, dass der sonst so mutige Gryffindor befangen war. Er hatte sich zwar sofort seiner Schuhe entledigt und es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht, aber sein Blick ging immer wieder nervös in Dracos Richtung.

„Malfoy, ich…"

„Bitte nenn mich Draco."

Harry setzte erneut an: „Also, Draco… es fühlt sich einfach seltsam an, und es tut mir leid, dass du darunter leiden musst. Alles hier ist mir vertraut, aber du wirkst wie ein Fremdkörper. Ich wünschte, ich würde einen besseren Ausdruck dafür finden. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Ich hoffe, die Heiler können den Fluch schnell aufheben. Es muss sehr schlimm für dich sein, dass ich so distanziert bin."

Bevor Draco antworten konnten, erschienen Melvin und Luli und servierten Scones, eine Schale mit Erdbeeren, Tomaten-Sandwiches und Tee. Es waren auch Gurkensandwiches für Draco dabei. So schnell wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie auch schon wieder. Draco goss Harry und sich etwas Tee ein und fügte bei Harry etwas Zucker und Milch hinzu. Er bemerkte, wie Harry ihn dabei beobachtete.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Harry. Es ist nicht deine Schuld und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das alles für dich noch viel belastender ist als für mich", antwortete Draco, obwohl er sich dessen gar nicht so sicher war. Er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Liebsten verloren zu haben. Er wünschte sich Nähe und sah nur Befremden in Harrys Augen. Trotzdem fuhr er fort: „Ich bitte dich aber, mir nicht aus dem Weg zu gehen. Du kannst mich ja kennenlernen, dann bin ich dir nicht mehr so fremd. Offenbar hast du mich einmal als anziehend und sympathisch empfunden, sonst hättest du mich nicht geheiratet."

Harry errötete bei Dracos Worten, aber Draco dachte bereits weiter. Was, wenn Harry Draco nun nicht mehr sympathisch und anziehend finden würde? Was sagte das dann über ihre 21jährige Beziehung aus? Hätten sie sich auch verliebt, wenn sie sich heute zum ersten Mal begegnet wären?

Draco schob den Gedanken beiseite, die Vorstellung würde ihm das Herz brechen. Vielleicht etwas zu leutselig fuhr er fort: „Es hat übrigens eine gewisse Ironie, dass du mich nun immer ‚Malfoy' nennst. Als ich damals angefangen habe, im Ministerium zu arbeiten, zwei Jahre nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, hast du immer ‚Draco' zu mir gesagt, obwohl ich darauf bestanden habe, dass du bei ‚Malfoy' bleibst, wie in der Schule. Du hattest dich aber darauf versteift, meinen Vornamen zu benutzten, wahrscheinlich, um mich zu ärgern. Und weil du so ein Sturkopf bist, habe ich es irgendwann aufgeben, zu protestieren. Und dann haben wir uns auch schon befreundet und verliebt. Es ist damals alles sehr schnell gegangen."

Dass er schon viel früher in Harry verliebt gewesen war, wollte Draco nicht erwähnen. Genau genommen, hatte er das in all den Jahren zwar angedeutet, aber nie konkret zugegeben, auch wenn Harry immer wieder versucht hatte, es aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln – nur weil Pansy so ein paar Bemerkungen gemacht hatte, an dem Samstagabend im Colours, bevor sie zusammen gekommen waren. Draco wäre schon immer von Harry fasziniert gewesen, hatte sie Harry verraten, um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Draco war nur froh, dass sie nicht den Ausdruck ‚besessen' verwendet hatte, denn der hätte auch gepasst.

Schon als kleiner Junge hatte ihm sein Vater von dem Jungen erzählt, der den Angriff des Dunklen Lords überlebt hatte. Lucius hatte Harry keineswegs als Helden dargestellt, aber für Draco war er einer gewesen. Er hatte damals schließlich nicht gewusst, dass seine Familie im ersten Krieg Voldemort gedient hatte, eine Information, die seine Eltern ihm lange vorenthalten hatten.

Draco hatte als Kind oft Bilder von Harry gezeichnet, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, wie Harry in Wirklichkeit aussah. Draco hatte die Narbe immer quer über die Stirn gezeichnet und den Kopf mit hellblonden Locken umgeben. Die Augen hatte er immer in dem tiefsten Blau ausgemalt, das er finden konnte. Ein wenig enttäuschte es ihn später, dass Harry auch nur ein kleiner Junge war, eine lächerliche Brille trug und die Narbe gar nicht so auffällig war, wie sich Draco vorgestellt hatte, weil sie immer von den zotteligen – schwarzen! – Haaren verborgen wurde. Nur Harrys Augen, die hatten ihn nicht enttäuscht. Slytherin-Grün, das war Draco sofort aufgefallen. Er hatte es als ein gutes Omen bewertet.

Draco hatte natürlich gewusst, dass Harry und er fast gleichaltrig waren und war immer davon ausgegangen, dass sie in Hogwarts Freunde sein würden. Tatsächlich waren sie schon vor Hogwarts aufeinander getroffen, bei der Schneiderin Madam Malkin, doch dort hatte er Harry nicht mal auf Anhieb erkannt. Draco war der erste Hogwarts-Schüler gewesen, den Harry überhaupt kennen gelernt hatte, aber das hatte Draco erst Jahre später erfahren. Ihr zweites Treffen war am 1. September 1991 im Hogwarts Express gewesen und leider ganz und gar nicht so verlaufen, wie Draco es sich in all den Jahren erträumt hatte. Sein Verhalten bei der Schneiderin und im Zugabteil hatte dazu geführt, dass Harry fortan nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Durch diese zwei Momente wurde ihre Feindschaft für die nachfolgenden Jahre besiegelt. Auch wenn er nicht so ein gemeines, ängstliches und hochnäsiges Kind gewesen wäre, hätten Harry und er nie Freunde werden können, denn Draco hätte sich auf Dauer nie gegen seine Eltern gestellt, dazu liebte er sie viel zu sehr, bzw. hatte sie zu sehr geliebt. Sein Vater war ein Jahr nach Kriegsende in Askaban erstochen worden.

Die Sehnsucht, dem Helden seiner Kindheit nahe zu sein, hatte Draco aber sein ganzes Leben nicht ablegen können. Sein auch sexuelles Interesse an Harry wurde schon zu Schulzeiten so groß, dass er sich im 4. Hogwarts-Jahr eingestehen musste, schwul zu sein. Lange Zeit hatte er sich deshalb vor sich selbst geekelt, was noch mehr dazu geführt hatte, dass er Harry triezte, wo es nur ging. Eigentlich hatte er damit nur gegen seine eigenen Gefühle angekämpft und war auch oft erfolgreich darin gewesen, sie zu unterdrücken.

Draco merkte, dass Harry ihn wieder aufmerksam ansah, während er sich von seinen Erinnerungen an die Kindheit hatte forttreiben lassen. Er wurde etwas rot und lächelte Harry an. Wo waren sie noch stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Draco hatte mit Harry flirten und ihn etwas aus der Reserve locken wollen.

„Du hattest damals einen Freund, Samuel. Ich war ein wenig eifersüchtig, aber das hast du gar nicht bemerkt. Schon bei unserem allerersten Treffen auf Hermines Geburtstagsparty, als ich euch zusammen gesehen hatte, war mir sofort klar, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Du hast neben ihm auf dem Balkon gestanden und mich sekundenlang durch die Scheibe angeschaut, und ich habe mich gefragt, was dabei in deinem Kopf vorgegangen ist und warum du so offensichtlich zu mir rüber starrst. Ich glaube, du dachtest, ich würde es nicht bemerken. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, dich mal alleine zu erwischen, und habe dich angesprochen, als du alleine an der Bowle standst, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken." Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Man kann nicht gerade sagen, dass unser erstes Gespräch nach den zwei Jahren gut verlaufen wäre. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass du mich danach noch mehr gehasst hast als vorher."

„Ich habe dich gehasst?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Es war eine Hassliebe, so hast du es mal ausgedrückt. Auf jeden Fall wolltest du mit mir ins Bett."

Draco sah, dass Harry kurz verlegen zu Boden schaute. Ach Harry, du bist noch genauso prüde wie vor 20 Jahren, dachte er und musste innerlich grinsen. Harrys Gesicht hatte jedoch einen zweifelnden Ausdruck angenommen. Offenbar glaubte er Draco nicht.

„Glaub mir, Harry, du hast auf mich gestanden. Sehr sogar. Als ich Ministerium angefangen habe und du mich in Angriff- und Verteidigung trainieren solltest, konntest du kaum die Finger von mir lassen. Und die Augen schon mal gar nicht." Draco grinste Harry schelmisch an. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte zurück. Es war wahrscheinlich das erste aufrichtige Lächeln, das Draco seit Harrys Erwachen von ihm bekommen hatte. Offenbar ahnte Harry, dass Draco ihn auch ein wenig foppen wollte. Dass er sich darüber amüsierte, anstatt sich zu ärgern, war wie Balsam für Dracos verwundetes Herz. Harry wusste noch immer, wie er Draco zu nehmen hatte, auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, woher dieses Wissen stammte.

„Das heißt, du bist unwiderstehlich?", ging Harry auf seine Frotzelei ein.

„Ziemlich, ja. Sieht man das nicht?", fragte Draco in einem leichten Ton.

„Ich weiß nicht, es muss so sein, wenn ich dich geheiratet habe."

Draco war sich über seine Attraktivität durchaus im Klaren. Nach dem Krieg im 8. Schuljahr hatte er seine Sexualität recht freizügig ausgelebt und bemerkt, wie wenig Sex mit Liebe oder gar Moral zu tun haben konnte. Denn obgleich ihn gerade die älteren Schüler in der Öffentlichkeit mieden und beleidigten, hatten ihn sowohl die Mädchen als auch die Jungen heimlich interessierte Blicke zugeworfen. Draco hatte keine Hemmungen gehabt, anzunehmen, was ihm angeboten wurde. Nach dem Krieg war die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts von einem ungestümen Lebenswillen durchtränkt gewesen, der sich auch darin äußerte, dass sich viele Schüler in sexueller Hinsicht freier fühlten und sich ausprobieren wollten. Die Professoren waren nicht so streng, weil sie mit dem Wiederaufbau der Schule und den Reformen zum Schulleben und zu den Lehrplänen beschäftigt waren. Die Achtklässler erhielten aufgrund ihres Alters mehr Freiheiten als die übrige Schülerschaft und nutzten diese schamlos aus.

Draco hatte bis zu Voldemorts Untergang versucht, seine Homosexualität zu unterdrücken. Im 5. Schuljahr war es trotzdem zweimal zu kleinen Intermezzos mit anderen Jungen gekommen. In den darauffolgenden zwei Jahren spielte Sex keine Rolle mehr für Draco, zu bedrückend war sein Leben geworden. Als der Krieg vorbei war, fühlte sich Draco von vielen Lasten befreit, vor allem von der Last, durch seinen Vater definiert zu werden und sich den Wertvorstellungen anderer beugen zu müssen. Bei den meisten Menschen war er sowieso unten durch, er hatte also nichts zu verlieren. Der Seelenheiler, den er damals auf Anweisung des Ministeriums zweimal im Monat aufsuchen musste, bestärkte ihn darin, seine Sexualität auszuleben – natürlich geschützt und mit bedacht. Er hatte Draco quasi aufgeklärt. Es hatte viele Aspekte in seiner Persönlichkeit gegeben, an denen Draco arbeiten musste und wollte, die Akzeptanz seiner Homosexualität mit allem, was daraus resultierte, war noch der Vergnüglichste gewesen.

Mit seiner Promiskuität im 8. Schuljahr hatte sich Draco auch seine Gefühle für Harry austreiben wollen. Er war erleichtert gewesen, als er hörte, dass Harry nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, weil er es vorzog, direkt ins Auroren-Training zu gehen. Es hatte Dracos Neid geschürt, dass der Retter der Zaubererwelt dafür keinen UTZ-Abschluss vorweisen musste, aber wenn es einer verdient hatte, dann sicher Harry.

Draco begriff Harrys Abwesenheit als Chance, ihn endgültig aus seinem Leben streichen zu können. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Hermine befreunden würde und dadurch Harry näher kommen würde als jemals zuvor.

Nun stand er auf und setzte sich neben Harry. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Attraktivität ihre Wirkung auf Harry in den nächsten Tagen nicht verfehlen würde. „Hier ist der Beweis, wie sehr du mir verfallen bist", sagte er und deutete auf Harrys silbernen Ehering. Seine eigenen, viel helleren Finger hielt er daneben. Dann nahm Draco seinen Ring ab und las vor, was auf der Innenseite eingraviert war: „love inevitable – Harry and Draco 2/2/2006. ‚Unausweichliche Liebe'. So habe ich es immer empfunden, wenn es um dich ging."

„Die ‚Zwei' steht für die Vereinigung der Gegensätze, Yin und Yang, die Dualität der Welt", murmelte Harry.

„Du erinnerst dich?", Dracos Frage klang hoffnungsvoll.

Harry schaute hoch. Sein Blick verriet das Mitgefühl, das er für Draco empfand. „Nein, aber ich weiß, was die Zahl symbolisiert. Ich würde mich sehr gerne erinnern. Es muss ein schöner Tag gewesen sein, wenn wir solche Ringe anfertigen ließen."

Draco schluckte und schaute schnell weg. Seine Augen begannen, wieder verräterisch zu brennen. „Es war einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben, Harry", erwiderte er leise und stand auf, um seinen Tee weiterzutrinken. Ihm fiel für den Moment nichts ein, was er noch hinzufügen konnte, und auch Harry schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.


	5. Selbstversuche

(Harrys Perspektive)

Nach dem Gespräch hatte sich Draco recht schnell entschuldigt und war in seinem Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock verschwunden. Dracos Worte hatten in Harry ein seltsames Gefühl der Unruhe hinterlassen, das er nicht richtig einordnen konnte.

Er stand auf und durchstreifte den Salon. Die meisten Gegenstände waren ihm vertraut, aber ein paar Dinge erschienen ihm fremd, so als ob sie jemand ins Zimmer gebracht hätte, während er im Krankenhaus lag. Harrys Blick fiel auf drei Gemälde, die über dem alten Flügel, der schon im Grimmauld Platz gestanden hatte, an der Wand hingen. Die Bilder waren magisch und bewegten sich wie Fotos aus der Zaubererwelt. An zwei von ihnen konnte sich Harry ohne Probleme erinnern. Das erste war ein Porträt von Mirja als Zehnjährige. Sie saß mit einem ernsten Ausdruck in ihrem kleinen, spitz zulaufenden Gesicht auf der Schaukel unter der alten Eiche im Garten. Ihr langes, fast weißblondes Haar war zu einem romantischen, mit Blüten verzierten Zopf gebunden. Sie trug ein geblümtes Sommerkleid, das sie für das Bild selbst ausgesucht hatte, obwohl es ihr ansonsten viel zu ‚prinzessinnenhaft' gewesen war, um es noch anzuziehen. Harry erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zwischen seiner Tochter und Draco. Sie war die weibliche Ausgabe des kleinen Slytherin-Jungen, den Harry im ersten Schuljahr kennengelernt hatte. Mirja war allerdings dem Hause Ravenclaw zugeteilt worden und nicht in Slytherin gelandet. Harry erinnerte sich, dass Draco immer sehr wissbegierig und fleißig gewesen war. Vielleicht wäre auch er in Ravenclaw besser aufgehoben gewesen. Seit dem Krieg hatte sich Harry oft über die Aufteilung der Kinder in vier miteinander vordefinierten und konkurrierenden Gruppen geärgert.

Neben Mirjas Bild hing das Gemälde von Antares. Es stammte aus demselben Jahr und war durch die Hand des gleichen Künstlers entstanden wie das Porträt von Miri. Das Bild zeigte Antares im Alter von 8 Jahren. Er stand neben der alten Eiche und stützte sich stolz auf seinen Kinderflugbesen. Seine Augen waren so grün wie die von Harry, doch die Haare hatten den dunklen Kastanienton seiner Grußmutter Lilly. Auch sonst sah Harry nicht viel Ähnlichkeit zwischen sich und seinem Sohn.

Nun betrachtete Harry das dritte, ihm unbekannte Gemälde. Draco und er standen auf der Anhöhe hinter dem Herrenhaus. Harrys Arm lag locker um Dracos Schultern und beide Männer sahen sich grinsend an, so als hätte einer kurz zuvor einen Witz gemacht, bevor sie die Köpfe drehten und dem Betrachter ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkten. Sie wirkten glücklich. Harry schätzte ihr Alter auf Anfang 30. Er starrte das Gemälde lange an und versuchte, das Gefühl in sich wiederzufinden, dass er damals empfunden hatte. Unbewusst spielte er dabei mit der rechten Hand an seinem Ehering, wie so oft seit seinem Erwachen aus dem Koma. ‚Liebe unausweichlich.' Harry war neidisch auf das Glück dieser beiden jungen Männer. Er hatte niemals etwas mehr gewollt, als Teil einer glücklichen Familie und funktionierenden Partnerschaft zu sein. Was war ihm da verloren gegangen und wie konnte er es wiederbekommen?

Er hatte immer die Gefahr gekannt, die seine Arbeit als Auror mit sich brachte. Oft genug hatte er überlegt, alles hinzuschmeißen und sich etwas anderes zu suchen. Die Arbeit war interessant, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass sie ihn glücklich gemacht hatte. Im Gegenteil. Das Beste war noch sein Partner John gewesen. Harry wunderte sich, dass er sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Im Laufe des Vormittages waren zahlreiche Eulen mit Genesungswünschen eingetroffen. Freunde, Bekannte und Kollegen hatten geschrieben. Manche Karten kamen von Personen, von denen Harry nicht gewusst hatte, dass er etwas mit ihnen zu tun hatte, wie Pansy Parkinson, nun Pansy Lecroix, und Astoria McKenzie, geborene Greengrass. Auch hatten Freunde und Verwandte den Wunsch nach einem Besuch geäußert. Am Abend würden Hermine und Ron vorbeischauen sowie Andromeda und Teddy. Es sah John gar nicht ähnlich, nicht als erster auf der Matte zu stehen. Harry nahm sich vor, Draco darauf anzusprechen.

Bevor sich Harry wieder setzte, öffnete er den Flügel und drückte ein paar Tasten hinunter. Harry konnte nicht Klavier spielen, aber Mirja hatte Unterricht bekommen. Auch Ari spielte ein Instrument: Schlagzeug. Das stand allerdings im Keller. Auf Schlagzeug war Antares durch Teddys Band gekommen. Teddy hatte ihn zu einer Probe mitgenommen und Ari hatte sich danach in den Kopf gesetzt, Drummer zu werden. Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Draco ein Instrument beherrschte. In Hogwarts hatte er ihn nie etwas spielen sehen.

Harry kehrte zum Sofa zurück und trank den kalten Rest aus seiner Teetasse. Frustriert ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Die ganze Situation wurde ihm zu viel. Sein Gehirn versuchte permanent, die Lücken in seinem Gedächtnis zu füllen, aber die letzten zehn Monate existierten für ihn einfach nicht mehr und alles, was mit Draco zu tun hatte, war ein grauer Nebel, den er nicht durchdringen konnte. Harry schloss die Augen und horchte auf die Magie in seinem Körper, suchte nach den Spuren des Fluches, der auf ihm lag. Vielleicht war es ihm möglich, den Spruch zu brechen, so wie er auch immer die Fähigkeit besessen hatte, sich von einem Imperius-Fluch zu befreien. Harrys Magie war extrem kraftvoll und schon in der Auroren-Grundausbildung hatte er Techniken gelernt, wie man die gängigsten Flüche aufheben konnte. Durch das Training, die vielen Fortbildungen, aber auch durch seine jahrelange Erfahrung gab es nicht mehr viel, das ihm etwas anhaben konnte. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass Lestrange ihn erwischt hatte.

Harry versank in einer Art Meditation und konzentrierte sich auf den magischen Fluss in seinem Körper. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er tatsächlich einen Hauch der fremden Magie spüren, die auf seinem Geist lag. Die Signatur war verwirrend, hatte aber auch etwas Vertrautes. Er schien Lestranges magische Aura wiederzuerkennen, auch wenn er sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, sonst wäre ihm die Signatur völlig fremd gewesen. Harry sammelte seine magische Energie und versuchte herauszufinden, wie sich Lestranges Magie mit seinem Bewusstsein verwoben hatte. Er visualisierte die Kontaktstellen als ineinander verschlungene Fäden und versuchte, seine Magie so zu lenken, dass sie die verschiedenen Gewebe voneinander löste. Die Struktur des Oblivates war zerfranst und leuchtete in zwei Farben. Hartnäckig zupfte er an den feinen Fäden Magie, aber sie blieben miteinander verbunden als wären sie verschmolzen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich langsam in Harrys Kopf aus und wurde schließlich so penetrant, dass er eine Pause brauchte. Ohne einen speziellen Spruch zu kennen, war es praktisch unmöglich, den Oblivierungs-Zauber abzutrennen.

Genervt setzte er sich nach vorne auf die Couch und wartete, bis das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nachließ. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Kopf. Vielleicht konnte er mehr bewirken, wenn er die Magie durch seinen Stab kanalisierte und von außen in sich hineinfließen ließ. Harry wiederholte sein Vorgehen von vorher, aber auch dieser Versuch blieb erfolglos.

Wütend probierte er nun verschiedene Sprüche aus, die er aus den Jahren seiner Auroren-Arbeit kannte und lenkte die Energie durch seinen Zauberstab in seinen Kopf. Nichts tat sich, sodass er die Zauber immer kraftvoller sprach und dabei immer zorniger wurde. Schließlich schrie er „Solvum Oblivate!" mit so viel Kraft, dass das taghelle Zimmer aufleuchtete und Gegenstände im Raum zu wackeln begannen. Nichts tat sich, außer dass Harry einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf fühlte. Er ignorierte ihn und brüllte: „Liberare animo maledictere!" Kaum hatte die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen, war es, als würde sein Kopf von einer Keule getroffen werden. Ihm wurde augenblicklich schwarz vor Augen und er sank bewusstlos in sich zusammen, wobei er vom Sofa glitt und mit dem Kopf auf dem Couchtisch aufschlug.

Harry wurde erst wach, als ihn zwei starke Hände packten und auf das Sofa hievten. Durch das schmerzhafte Pochen in seinem Kopf hörte er Dracos eigentlich dunkle Stimme wie ein schrilles Kreischen: „Tinkie, besorge bitte etwas Eis zum Kühlen und hol mir aus dem Sanitätsschrank eine Packung Pflaster und die Zinksalbe."

„Harry, hörst du mich? Kannst du mir sagen, was du da gemacht hast?"

„Ahh, nicht so laut, bitte. Mein Kopf tut furchtbar weh", gab Harry gequält zurück.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Man kann die Magie, die du hier gewirkt hast, ja förmlich riechen. Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?" Draco hatte seine Stimme keineswegs gesenkt und Harry fühlte sich fast genötigt, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Ich habe versucht, den Oblivate zu neutralisieren. Ich dachte, ich schaffe das vielleicht. Heißt es nicht immer, ich sei einer der mächtigsten Zauber meiner Generation?"

„Einer der Dümmsten auf jeden Fall! Ich traue mich nicht mal, deine Platzwunde mit Episkey oder einer magischen Salbe zu heilen, weil du schon so viel Magie auf dich gewirkt hast, dass ich nicht weiß, was ein weiterer Spruch auslösen könnte."

Harry merkte, dass Draco außer sich war. Er erinnerte sich, dass er den Slytherin in Hogwarts auch oft aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, aber das hier war anders. Draco war besorgt – um ihn. Die Erkenntnis berührte Harry und er wollte Draco gerne beruhigen: „Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ich bin nur bewusstlos geworden."

Draco sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und schnaubte: „Nur bewusstlos geworden? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich gerade drei Tage an deinem Bett gehockt habe und nicht wusste, ob du aus deiner ‚Bewusstlosigkeit' wieder aufwachen würdest? Man spricht keine Zauber, deren Wirkung einem nicht ganz klar ist. Das hast du doch sicher schon im 6. Schuljahr gelernt! Und schon gar nicht in deinem erschöpften Zustand. Wer weiß, was alles hätte passieren können!"

„Schon gut, ich mache es nicht wieder."

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr! Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt, als ich dein Brüllen gehört habe und Tinkie mir kurz darauf mitteilte, du lägest bewusstlos vor dem Sofa und würdest am Kopf bluten!" Er wandte sich ab und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über die legte beschwichtigend seine Hand auf Dracos Arm, obwohl er solche Schmerzen hatte, dass er sich gerne hingelegt hätte. „Es tut mir leid." Und es tat ihm auch wirklich leid. Er wollte dem anderen keine Sorgen bereiten.

Als Tinkie wenige Augenblicke später erschien, versorgte Draco Harrys Platzwunde auf Muggelweise. Harry merkte, dass Draco immer noch sauer war, ihm fiel aber nichts ein, mit dem er die Stimmung hätte bessern können.

„In einer Stunde gibt es Mittagessen", sagte Draco, als er fertig war und aufstand. Ich gehe so lange nochmal ins Büro. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco für sich sein wollte.

„Ok, ich ruhe mich etwas aus. Mein Kopf brummt noch ziemlich."

„Die Heiler sind dafür dar, dich zu behandeln. Die verstehen auch was davon. Wieso musst du immer so ungeduldig sein?", fauchte Draco, bevor er den Raum verließ.

„Weil ich mich an einen Großteil meines Lebens nicht erinnern kann – und das fühlt sich scheiße an!", erwiderte Harry giftig und verzog sogleich das Gesicht. Das Schreien sollte er besser bleiben lassen.

Draco starrte ihn einen Moment an. Harry tat sein Ausbruch sofort leid. „Entschuldige, ich…" Draco unterbrach ihn: „Schon gut. Ich verstehe dich, aber es ist mir lieber, du erinnerst dich nie wieder an mich und das letzte Jahr, als dass du dich mit Selbstversuchen ins Grab bringst."

Um 13 Uhr riefen die Elfen zum Mittagessen. Harrys Schmerzen hatten nachgelassen, weil er noch zwei Muggel-Schmerztabletten genommen hatte. Er betrat gerade das Foyer als Draco die Treppe vom ersten Stock hinunter kam. Schweigend gingen sie in die Küche und nahmen am Esstisch Platz.

„Es sind Eulen mit Genesungswünschen eingetroffen", eröffnete Draco das Gespräch. „Hat Tinkie dir die Karten gebracht?"

„Ja, ich habe sie gelesen. Ich habe gar keine Nachricht von John bekommen. Ist er im Urlaub? Es sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, sich nicht zu melden, oder hast du was von ihm gehört?"

Harry konnte sehen, wie Draco bei seiner Frage förmlich gefror. Er legte sein Besteck nieder und tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab. Harry waren die vollendeten Manieren aufgefallen, mit denen Draco aß, und er konnte an sich selbst beobachten, dass er ebenfalls sehr aufrecht am Tisch saß, automatisch ein Messer benutzte, obwohl eine Gabel völlig ausgereicht hätte, und sich wie von selbst eine Serviette auf den Schoß gelegt hatte. Ihm dämmerte, dass Dracos Verhalten auf ihn abgefärbt haben musste, den Hermine hatte sich früher nicht nur über Rons Tischmanieren aufgeregt, sondern auch oft über die von Harry.

Draco sah Harry an und sein Gesicht nahm einen weichen Ausdruck an. Seine Hand zuckte, als wollte er sie auf Harrys Hand legen. Harry hatte sofort einen schrecklichen Verdacht: „Bitte sag nicht, dass ihm doch etwas geschehen ist. War er bei dem Einsatz doch dabei?"

„Er war nicht bei diesem Einsatz dabei, Harry, weil er im letzten Jahr ums Leben gekommen ist. Im Oktober. Es war ein plötzlicher Herztod. Während des Dienstes."

Harry erstarrte. Wie konnte das sein? Er hätte sich doch bestimmt an so etwas Schlimmes erinnert.

„Wie kann ich das vergessen haben?", fragte er auch sogleich und sah, wie ein Schatten über Dracos Gesicht huschte. „Wie dumm von mir, sowas zu fragen", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Ehemann, den Vater seiner Kinder vergessen, warum sollte er nicht auch Johns Tod vergessen können?

Schweigend saß er Draco gegenüber und versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es gelang ihm nicht und Tränen begannen, über seine Wangen zu rinnen. Er spürte, wie Dracos Finger nun doch tröstend seinen Handrücken umschlossen. Es war Harry unangenehm, vor diesem eigentlich fremden Mann zu weinen, dennoch hatte Dracos Anwesenheit etwas Beruhigendes. Als Harry seine Hand dann doch aus Dracos Griff löste, war es nur, um sich die Tränen mit der Serviette abzuwischen. Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry sah ihn gleichermaßen hilflos und entschuldigend an, als ihm wieder die Tränen kamen. Er bemerkte, wie Draco sein Weinen stumm beobachtete. Dann erhob sich der Slytherin jedoch, umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry. Sanft strich er mit der Hand über Harrys Rücken, ohne ihm dabei zu nahezukommen.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Wir haben uns nicht getraut, es dir gestern zu sagen. Du hattest schon so viele anderen Dinge zu verarbeiten."

Dracos Streicheln war durchaus tröstlich. Harry sah, dass auch der Slytherin um Fassung rang. John war ein wichtiger Teil von Harrys Leben gewesen, fast ein Vaterersatz. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch Draco ihm nahegestanden. Als sich Harry etwas beruhigt hatte, wollte er alles darüber wissen, wie John zu Tode gekommen war. Draco berichtete so taktvoll wie möglich. Es gab nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie hatten bei einem Einsatz eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt und gedacht, die Verdächtige sei allein. Der Cruciatus kam von ihrem Komplizen und traf John von hinten. Harry konnte den Mann direkt überwältigen und John wäre niemals an dem Fluch gestorben, wenn sein Herz nicht schon vorbelastet gewesen wäre. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte John seit einer Herzmuskelentzündung im Vorjahr starke Herzprobleme gehabt. Eigentlich hätte er deshalb schon längst in den Innendienst wechseln müssen, doch diese Information hatte er Harry und Chief Robards ganz bewusst verschwiegen.

„Was für ein beschissenes Jahr: Beide Kinder fort, Molly krank – Ron hat mir davon erzählt –, John stirbt, und nun auch noch mein scheiß Unfall. Gibt es noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?"

Dracos Miene blieb unbeweglich. Er schwieg für eine ganze Weile, dann meinte er: „Das reicht doch erstmal an schlechten Nachrichten, oder?"

„Schlimmer kann es auch nicht mehr werden."


	6. Kinderkriegen

(Dracos Perspektive)

Nachdem der Schock und die erste Welle der Traurigkeit abgeklungen waren, verspürte Harry keinen Hunger mehr. Er entschuldigte sich und erklärte, dass er sich ins Bett legen wolle. Auf dem Weg zur Küchentür drehte er sich noch einmal um und fragte etwas verlegen: „In welchem Zimmer soll ich schlafen? Ich meine…" Offensichtlich war Harry die Frage unangenehm.

Draco bewertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass Harry ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Er hatte sich natürlich bereits Gedanken über ihre Schlafsituation gemacht und Vorbereitungen getroffen. Ihm war klar, dass Harry sein Bett nicht mit einem Fremden teilen wollte, also würde er ins Gästezimmer ziehen, während Harry ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer behielt. Dort hätte er es bequemer und er würde immer an Draco erinnert werden. Draco hoffte, dass sich Harry dadurch nicht so leicht von ihm distanzieren konnte. Bewusst hatte Draco ihr Bett nicht neu beziehen lassen, zumal die Bezüge sowieso noch recht frisch waren. Harry hatte Dracos Geruch immer geliebt.

„Ich bin schon ins Gästezimmer umgezogen und habe meine wichtigsten Sachen mitgenommen. Ein paar Dinge sind natürlich noch in unserem Schlafzimmer, aber ich werde nicht einfach ungefragt eintreten, du kannst also gerne das Schlafzimmer nehmen."

„Ok, dann bis später", murmelte Harry, „und danke."

„Kein Problem. Ruh dich aus. Wir können heute Nachmittag zusammen einen Spaziergang machen."

„Uhm, klar, gerne. Gute Idee." Harry schenkte ihm ein kleines, aber aufrichtiges Lächeln, so dass Draco den Eindruck hatte, Harry hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Als Draco um 15 Uhr an Harrys Schlafzimmertür klopfte und nach Harrys Aufforderung hin eintrat, sah er, wie sein Mann gerade die zwei Fotos betrachtete, auf denen Harry und er mit einem dicken Schwangerschaftsbauch in die Kamera schauten. Es waren skurrile Bilder, die Draco gerne in ein Album verbannt hätte, aber Harry hatte darauf bestanden, sie auf die Anrichte zu stellen.

„Bereit?", fragte Draco.

„Ja. Ich muss mir nur noch die Schuhe anziehen."

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Hm", bestätigte Harry mit wenig Enthusiasmus.

„Sicher?"

Nun schenkte Harry Draco ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ja, recht gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und fischte nach seinen Schuhen. Draco bemerkte an der Art, wie sich Harry bewegte, dass ihm das Bücken schwer fiel. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, er solle doch einen Zauber benutzen, um sich die Schuhe zuzubinden, aber da die Heiler ausdrücklich zu Bewegung geraten hatten, hielt er den Mund.

„Auf der Veranda gibt es Tee und einen kleinen Snack. Du hast ja zu Mittag nicht viel gegessen."

„Oh gut, danke."

Als sie in den gemütlichen Korbstühlen auf der Veranda saßen, gesellte sich auch ihr dicker Kater Taps zu ihnen. Bettelnd strich er um Harrys Beine. Harry gab ihm einen Keks und Draco verdrehte die Augen: „Wenn du doch bloß auch deine schlechten Angewohnheiten vergessen hättest", meinte er grummelnd.

„Wie sollte ich etwas vergessen, was ich gar nicht habe?", erwiderte Harry scherzhaft, obgleich Draco ihm ansah, dass er nicht gut drauf war. Er versuchte, Harry mit Geschichten von Taps aus dem letzten Jahr aufzuheitern. Die Katze hatte unterdessen angefangen, ihren Bauch zu putzen. Wie sie so auf dem Rücken lag und versuchte, ihre Kehrseite zu erreichen, die Beine in den Himmel gestreckt, sah sie noch dämlicher aus als sonst, dachte Draco und musste schmunzeln.

Harry aß in kürzester Zeit alle Kekse auf. In Ermangelung eines besseren Gesprächsanlasses neckte ihn Draco: „Schämst du dich nicht, mir nicht ein einziges Plätzchen übrig zu lassen?"

Taps hatte seine Fellreinigung beendet und machte es sich auf Harrys Beinen gemütlich. Sanft begann Harry, seine Finger durch ihr kurzes Fell gleiten zu lassen, während er antwortete: „Wieso denn? Du magst doch Schokolade eh viel lieber." Dabei nickte er einmal in Richtung der Belgischen Pralinen, die ebenfalls auf dem Gebäckteller lagen. Harry stutzte über seine eigenen Worte und hörte auf, Taps zu streicheln. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich, woher er das wusste. Mehr für sich als für Draco fügte er hinzu: „Ich meine, in Hogwarts hast du doch auch immer als erstes zur Schokolade gegriffen."

„So genau hast du mich also beobachtet? Du musst ja wirklich sehr von mir fasziniert gewesen sein, wenn dir solche Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen sind."

Harry wirkte verlegen, als er murmelnd antwortete: „Muss wohl so sein." Langsam nahm er die Bewegung seiner Hand wieder auf. Taps ließ ein wohliges Schnurren hören.

Sie plauderten noch ein wenig über den Garten und welcher Besuch sich angekündigt hatte. Draco teilte Harry mit, dass Mirja und Ari ihn abends anflohen und von Samstag auf Sonntag ins Manor kommen würden. Harrys Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, als er das hörte.

„Ich verstehe eh nicht, warum die Schüler nur in Ausnahmefällen nach Hause kommen dürfen", beschwerte er sich. „Wir hatten in Gryffindor einige Kinder, die unter Heimweh litten und gerne häufiger nach Hause gefahren wären."

Es war eine alte Diskussion, aber Harry erinnerte sich natürlich nicht daran, wie oft sie bereits darüber geredet hatten. „Es ist eben sehr wichtig, dass sich die Schüler mit ihrer Schule identifizieren, und da ist es von Vorteil, wenn sie auch ihre Freizeit in Hogwarts verbringen. Ich halte es allerdings auch für unnötig, dass man sie nur in den Ferien nach Hause lässt. Ich fände es besser, wenn sie einmal im Monat nach Hause dürften."

Harry stimmte ihm sofort zu: „Ja, mindestens!"

„Ich hatte im ersten Schuljahr auch immer furchtbares Heimweh. Mutter hat versucht, mich mit vielen Päckchen und Briefen darüber hinwegzutrösten", bemerkte Draco.

„Oh ja! Ich erinnere mich noch gut an die Fresskörbe, die dir eure Eule immer gebracht hat. Und daran, wie du sie ausgepackt hast. Alle haben dich beneidet und du hast das richtig zelebriert."

„Und jetzt kommen Ari und Mirja in den gleichen Genuss. Mutter schickt immer noch Süßigkeiten nach Hogwarts, wie du wohl weißt. Seit diesem Schuljahr sogar doppelt so viele! Bisher hattest du dagegen keine moralischen Bedenken." Draco grinste Harry gespielt triumphierend an. Der lächelte zurück. „Damals hätte ich auch keine gehabt, wenn es denn meine Päckchen gewesen wären."

Harry hatte nie irgendwelche Pakete bekommen. Der Gedanke an die Dursleys machte Draco immer noch wütend. Er hatte Harry zu Onkel Vernons Beerdigung vor fünf Jahren begleitet und nicht einen Funken Mitleid empfunden. Die Vorstellung, dass sie Harry in einen Schrank unter der Treppe gehalten hatten, wie ein Tier, hatte in ihm nur den Wunsch geweckt, Petunia gleich mit ins Grab zu stoßen.

„Minerva geht zum Ende des Schuljahres in Rente und dann wird Professor Graham die Schulleitung übernehmen. Vielleicht ändern sich dann ein paar dieser veralteten Schulregeln. Graham ist recht progressiv. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er auch die Trennung in die verschiedenen Häuser aufgibt."

„Ich hoffe es!", stieß Harry mit Inbrunst aus. „Dann ist es also durch, dass Graham neuer Schuleiter wird. Das freut mich. Ich erinnere mich, dass das Ministerium nicht wollte, dass er überhaupt in die Bewerberliste aufgenommen wird, weil er Amerikaner ist."

„Ja, aber er hat inzwischen eine Schottin geheiratet und die britische Staatsbürgerschaft angenommen. Außerdem hat sich die Elternpflegschaft sehr für ihn eingesetzt. Jetzt suchen sie jemanden, der seine Kurse übernimmt."

Draco sah, wie Harry die Stirn zusammenzog und nachzudenken schien.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts. Ich weiß nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber Draco bemerkte, dass er versuchte, sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Bist du auch in der Elternpflegschaft und mischt in der Schule mit, wie damals dein Vater?"

Draco sah Harry erschrocken an. So einen gedankenlosen Satz wäre ihm niemals über die Lippen gekommen, wenn er seine Erinnerung noch hätte und Draco auch nur ein bisschen kennen würde. Draco versuchte, seine Gekränktheit zu verbergen, doch offenbar sprach sein Gesicht Bände, denn Harry lenkte schnell ein: „Damit wollte ich nicht sagen, dass du so wie dein Vater bist."

„Aber sicher bist du dir nicht, was?", gab Draco bissig zurück und ärgerte sich sofort, dass er einen Streit anfing. Der Plan war, Harry für sich zu gewinnen, und nicht, ihn gegen sich aufzubringen. Außerdem konnte Harry nichts für seinen Gedächtnisverlust.

„Doch", erwiderte dieser gerade mit Bestimmtheit, „doch, ich weiß es sogar ganz genau. Ich hätte dich niemals geheiratet, wenn du wie dein Vater wärst. Bitte entschuldige meine blöde Bemerkung. Ich wäre ja sogar froh darüber, wenn du in der Elternpflegschaft mitwirkst und Dinge veränderst, die uns am Herzen liegen. Ich wollte dir wirklich nichts unterstellen."

Harry wirkte zerknirscht und war dabei so ganz der Alte und so lieb, dass Dracos Herz dahinschmolz.

„Vergiss es, alles gut." Draco lächelte Harry an und der erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft. Sie sahen sich noch etwas länger an und grinsten wieder. Da Harry erneut vergessen hatte, Taps zu streicheln, fing dieser nun an, seine Hand zu lecken. Draco war froh, dass die Plätzchen schon weg waren. Harry hätte trotz der Kater-Sabber an den Fingern nach ihnen gegriffen, was für Draco ein absolutes No-go war.

„Früher haben wir uns nicht so gut verstanden. Es ist erstaunlich", hörte er Harry sagen.

„Ich habe mich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt. Sehr sogar. Ich kann schon gar nicht mehr ohne dich", antwortete Draco charmant und wurde wieder Zeuge, wie sich Harrys Wangen röteten.

„Ich bin übrigens nicht in der Elternpflegschaft, eben weil sich mein Vater damals so daneben benommen hat. Aber du wolltest dort immer mitarbeiten. Vielleicht hast du dich sogar zur Wahl aufstellen lassen. Zur letzten Sitzung bist du jedenfalls gegangen." Zumindest hatte Harry das behauptet. Der Abend war noch gar nicht so lange her und Harry war ungewöhnlich spät nach Hause gekommen…

„Ich weiß nicht. Also, ja, seit Mirjas Einschulung habe ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich mehr in der Schule zu engagieren, aber wegen der Arbeit habe ich es nie getan. Keine Ahnung, ob sich das im letzten Jahr geändert hat. Habe ich dir nichts von dem Abend erzählt?" Harry wirkte verwundert und es war Draco unangenehm, zugeben zu müssen, wie wenig sie in den letzten Wochen miteinander gesprochen hatten.

„Nein, tut mir leid. Wir hatten in der letzten Zeit … viel um die Ohren. Da ist das wohl irgendwie durchgegangen. Du kannst ja McGonagall fragen, ob du im nächsten Jahr zum Vorstand gehörst."

„Die wird mich für ganz schön bescheuert halten, wenn ich sowas nicht mehr weiß."

„Für 'bescheuert' wohl nicht, vielleicht für etwas ‚unorganisiert' – aber das wäre ja nichts Neues."

„Ha ha."

„Wenn du ihr von deinem Unfall und dem Oblivate erzählst, wird sie es wohl verstehen. Du kannst das sowieso nicht lange geheim halten."

Harry schien über Dracos Worte nachzudenken. „Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht." Offenbar gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, jemand von seinem Gedächtnisverlust zu erzählen. Draco konnte ihn verstehen. Es bedeutete, anderen gegenüber im Nachteil zu sein, man lieferte sich quasi aus. So wie auch Harry ihm im gewissen Sinne ausgeliefert war. Kein schöner Gedanke, so eine Beziehung wollte Draco nicht, aber...

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über McGonagall und ihre damaligen Lehrer. Draco behielt im Hinterkopf, dass Harry ihn noch immer als Todesser oder zumindest als das kleine Arsch von damals sehen könnte, auch wenn er rational wusste, dass Draco sich verändert hatte, da sie sonst nicht zusammen wären. Sollte er Harry darauf ansprechen, ihm erzählen, wie er sich von seinen damaligen Indoktrinationen befreit und versucht hatte, ein besserer Mensch zu werden? Noch hatte Harry nicht gezeigt, dass er ihn wegen seiner Vergangenheit ablehnte. Draco wusste nicht, wie er dieses Fass öffnen sollte, und entschied, damit zu warten, bis Harry von selbst darauf zu sprechen kam. Beide Männer hingen für einen Moment schweigend ihren Gedanken nach, während sie an ihren Teetassen nippten.

Nach eine Weile meinte Harry plötzlich: „Ohne die Kinder ist hier so ruhig. Man hört gar nicht mehr Aris laute Musik und das Geschrei der ganzen Freunde, die er und Miri immer angeschleppt haben. Und es streitet gar keiner mehr."

„Das vermisse ich bestimmt nicht."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber es ist trotzdem komisch. Ron hat mir erzählt, dass Ari in Slytherin gelandet ist."

„Ja, und ich muss zugeben, er war ein wenig enttäuscht darüber. Er hat immer so getan, als wäre es ihm egal, wahrscheinlich, um keinen von uns zu kränken. ‚Hauptsache nicht ins gleiche Haus wie Mirja und auch nicht nach Hufflepuff', hat er doch immer gesagt, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er gehofft, in dein Haus zu kommen. Du bist sein großes Vorbild, sein Held." Draco verspürte keine Bitterkeit, als er das sagte. Harry war auch sein Held und er wusste, dass Ari ihn nicht weniger liebte als seinen Papa.

Der runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn es ihm wirklich wichtig gewesen wäre, hätte er versucht, den Sprechenden Hut zu belabern. Ich hatte ihm ja erzählt, dass das geht." Harry hielt kurz inne und meinte unvermittelt: „Ich war kein guter Vater."

„Weil du deinem Sohn gesagt hast, er könne die Wahl beeinflussen?", scherzte Draco, aber er wusste natürlich, was Harry durch den Kopf ging.

„Nein. Ich hatte zu wenig Zeit für die Kinder."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist so nicht wahr, Harry. Du hattest einfach nicht so viel Zeit für die Kinder, wie du dir selbst gewünscht hast. Die Kinder haben das nicht so empfunden. Sie waren ja auch nicht allein. Sie hatten ja nicht nur dich und mich, sondern auch noch Andromeda und meine Mutter und Tinkie."

„Narzissa? Deine Mutter? Oh." Das schien Harry aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Harry war nie so richtig warm mit Dracos Mutter geworden, aber er hatte sie für die Liebe, die sie den Kindern entgegen brachte, sehr wertgeschätzt.

„Ja, sie hat hier viel Zeit verbracht, als die Kinder noch klein waren." Harry sah über diesen Satz gar nicht so glücklich aus und Draco musste grinsen: „Ja, du hattest das im Vorfeld schon befürchtet und wolltest deswegen auch gar nicht ins Manor ziehen. Aber am Ende, seid ihr ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen und sie war eine große Hilfe."

„Narzissa ist die Oma meiner Kinder – und die Welt dreht sich noch", murmelte Harry mit Verwunderung und auch ein bisschen verärgert. „Ich erinnere mich nicht! Ich kann mich verdammt noch mal an gar nichts erinnern!" Zornig stellte Harry seine Teetasse auf den Unterteller, so das Taps erschreckt zusammenzuckte und seine Krallen in Harrys Oberschenkel schlug. Der schrie sofort auf: „Autsch, Taps, du Mistvieh. Wann lernst du endlich, dass das wehtut?"

Beleidigt sprang der Kater von Harrys Schoß, streckte sich und kam zu Draco rüber. Schmeichelnd strich er ihm um die Beine.

„Alter Verräter!", rief Harry dem Kater hinterher und versuchte, sich die schwarzweißen Katzenhaare von seiner Jeans zu streichen. Draco verstand bis heute nicht, wieso Harry für so etwas keinen Zauber benutzte. Bei den Muggels aufgewachsen, ja, aber irgendwann musste man doch in der Welt der Zauberer angekommen sein. Ein kurzes Murmeln, eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und schon lösten sich die Katzenhaare in Luft auf. Harry bemerkte Dracos Magie und bedankte sich. Taps machte unterdessen einen Satz und landete auf Dracos Schoß. Nach einer Drehungen legte er sich auf dessen warmen Oberschenkeln ab und stupste mit der Nase Dracos Hand an. Skeptisch sah Draco den Kater an und warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf das letzte Gurkensandwich, das noch auf dem Teller lag. Dann seufzte er ergeben und begann, Taps hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Als er wieder hochschaute, bemerkte er, dass Harry ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick beobachtete. Draco räusperte sich und nahm das Gespräch wieder auf: „Setz dich nicht so unter Druck, Harry. Du bekommst deine Erinnerungen bald wieder. Und für die Kinder warst du der beste Papa der Welt. Sie lieben dich abgöttisch und ich sowieso."

Harry schaute verlegen nach unten. Vielleicht sollte Draco nicht so aufdringlich mit seinen Gefühlen sein. Es war aber reine Gewohnheit. Harry und er hatten solche Bemerkungen schon immer einfach so einfließen lassen. Gerade Harry war ein unglaublich zärtlicher Mensch, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug und Draco gerne seine Liebe zeigte. Eigentlich hatte Draco von ihm gelernt, offener mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen. Nur im letzten Jahr war es Draco zunehmend schwerer gefallen, auch nur ein Wort von Harrys Liebesbekundungen zu glauben.

Harry murmelte gerade leise: „'Papa'…Mir fällt gerade auf, dass sie mich ‚Paps' oder ‚Pa' nennen. Dann nennen sie dich wohl ‚Daddy'."

Draco nickte. „Das hat sich so eingebürgert, weil ich Miri ausgetragen habe. Also war ich der ‚Daddy' und bei Ari blieb es dann dabei."

Es erstaunte Draco sehr, wie der selektive Gedächtnisverlust bei Harry wirkte. Und es faszinierte seinen Forschergeist. Er hatte von so einem Zauber wirklich noch nie gehört. Fast alle Informationen, die mit ihm selbst zu tun hatten, waren für Harry unzugänglich. Was für ein starker Fluch konnte so etwas bewirken? Wie war Lestrange überhaupt zu so einem Zauber fähig gewesen? Entweder es war wirklich etwas absolut schief gelaufen oder er musste über sehr versierte Kenntnisse im Bereich der Oblivierung verfügt haben. Das war eine Frage, der Draco auf jeden Fall noch nachgehen würde.

Fast hätte Draco Harrys nächste Worte nicht gehört, so sehr war er in Gedanken: „…oben im Schlafzimmer. Ich habe die beiden Fotos von uns mit den dicken Bäuchen gesehen."

„Hm", machte Draco, als Harry nicht fortfuhr.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sowas wie eine magische Männerschwangerschaft durchziehen würde. Ich fand das immer komisch. Auf dem Foto sehe ich aber sehr glücklich aus."

„Ja, du hast die Schwangerschaft sehr genossen. Als Ari anfing, sich in deinem Bauch zu bewegen, bist du fast ausgeflippt vor Begeisterung. Auch in den Monaten danach warst du ganz entspannt, obwohl Antares ein kleiner Schreihals war."

Draco wusste nicht, wie viel von alledem Harry noch im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Jedenfalls nickte er jetzt nachdenklich und lächelte dabei melancholisch. Dann schaute er Draco fragend an. „Du hingegen wirkst ganz schön unglücklich auf dem Bild."

„Ich habe es auch gehasst."

Harry zuckte förmlich zusammen. „Was? Wolltest du keine Kinder?"

„Doch. Absolut. Aber die Schwangerschaft war schrecklich. Ich habe die Tränke schlecht vertragen und ich kam nicht damit zurecht, plötzlich wie eine Frau zu sein. Mein ganzes Selbstbildnis stand auf dem Kopf."

„Aber warum hast du es denn überhaupt gemacht? Mir zuliebe?"

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Ich musste dich dazu überreden. Du wolltest nicht, dass einer von uns auf magischem Wege schwanger würde."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Harry wusste natürlich nichts mehr von den unzähligen Diskussionen, die sie damals geführt hatten. Draco erinnerte sich allerdings noch sehr gut an sie.

„Draco, ich verstehe nicht, warum eine Adoption für dich nicht in Frage kommt. Das ist doch alles reinblütige Scheiße, das mit der Weiterführung der Blutlinie und der Wichtigkeit von Blutsbanden. Die Weasley und Andromeda und Teddy sind auch wie eine richtige Familie für mich. Wir sind zwar nicht blutsverwandt, aber es fühlt sich so an als gehöre ich 100 Prozent dazu."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Harry. Du kannst das nicht verstehen, weil du selber eine Waise bist. Und du bist anders erzogen worden als ich."

„Ich bin mit den Dursleys blutsverwandt, sie haben mich großgezogen und ich kann definitiv sagen, dass ich keinen von ihnen je geliebt habe. Im Gegenteil. Petunia ist die Schwester meiner Mutter und ich will keinen Kontakt zu ihr haben. Mit Dudley treffe ich mich auch nur alle paar Jahre mal, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Blutsverwandtschaft ist kein Garant für ein glückliches Familienleben. Guck dir deine Familie an oder die Blacks!"

„Meine Familie? Meine Eltern haben alles für mich getan und ich alles für meine Eltern. Zu viel, um genau zu sein. Du hast es miterlebt, Harry. Sag nicht, dass meine Eltern mich nicht geliebt hätten."

„Ok, ok. Ihr habt euch geliebt, liebt euch immer noch. Aber trotzdem, was hat dir dein Vater nicht alles angetan!"

„Das hat er doch nicht getan, weil er mir schaden wollte. Im Gegenteil, er dachte, es wäre das Beste für die Familie, Voldemort zu folgen."

„Ja, aber das zeigt es doch nur. Die eigenen Eltern wissen eben nicht immer, was das Beste für einen ist, blutsverwandt oder nicht. Es kommt auf die Beziehung an, die man entwickelt, wenn man größer wird. Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Draco."

„Ich möchte trotzdem ein eigenes Kind."

„Dann eben eine Leihmutterschaft oder das geteilte Sorgerecht mit einem lesbischen Paar."

„Ich teile mein Kind nicht mit Fremden, Harry. Absolut nicht. Wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor? Sollen wir hier zu viert im Manor wohnen? Auf keinen Fall. Ich will keine Fremden im Haus und mir auch nicht von irgendwelchen Hexen in die Erziehung reinreden lassen."

„Was soll ich dann zu Narzissa sagen?"

„Meine Mutter ist keine Fremde und sie ist ja gar nicht so oft da."

„Das wird sich schnell ändern, wenn wir Kinder haben! Das hat sie ja praktisch schon angekündigt." Harry schrie nun beinahe. Dass Draco für Narzissa einen ganzen Flur im Manor hergerichtet hatte, war immer noch ein wunder Punkt für ihn, auch wenn Narzissa tatsächlich fast das ganze Jahr über in Nizza blieb, weil sie dort neu liiert war.

Harry versuchte, Draco durch Vernunft zu erreichen. Nur war es keine rationale Entscheidung, die Draco auf eine magische Schwangerschaft bestehen ließ, sondern eine emotionale. Daher hatte Harry auch mit seinen nächsten Sätzen keinen Erfolg: „Bei einer Leihmutterschaft hätte die Mutter doch auch kein Mitspracherecht bei der Erziehung."

„Ich will aber ein Kind von dir. Von uns. Es soll ein Teil von dir und mir in sich tragen."

„Wir könnten mit einer Leihmutter zwei Kinder zeugen. Eins von dir und eins von mir."

„Nein!"

„Draco."

„Ich will es mit der magischen Schwangerschaft versuchen! Da es diese Möglichkeit gibt, nutze ich sie. Was kannst du daran nicht begreifen?"

„Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Sie ist tausendfach getestet. Millionen von Zauberern nutzen Vielsafttrank. Du benutzt Vielsafttrank ständig, um dein Gesicht zu verschleiern. Das Risiko ist nur in den ersten Wochen höher als normal."

„Du hast Heiler Gillford gehört. Es ist was anderes, ob man sein Gesicht für ein paar Stunden verändert oder eine seiner Nieren für zehn Monate in eine Gebärmutter verwandelt. Außerdem ist es auch eine psychische und emotionale Belastung. Die Veränderung des männlichen Körpers durch die Gebärmutter, die Auswirkung auf den Hormonspiegel, die Kritik durch das Umfeld, die Belastung für die Partnerschaft…Du hast die Risiken doch gehört."

„Damit komme ich klar. Du musst es ja nicht machen. Du musst nur ein paar Spermien spenden."

„Draco…Ich habe Angst um dich. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, Harry, und wenn du mich liebst, unterstützt du mich, anstatt es mir zu verweigern."

„Draco…"

Draco beschrieb Harry ihren Konflikt von damals und wie die ständigen Diskussionen sie an den Rand ihrer Ehe gebracht hatten, nur ein Jahr nach der Trauung.

„Und dann?", fragte Harry gespannt und griff nach einem Käsesandwich.

„Warte", rief Draco schnell, woraufhin Harry ihn verwirrt ansah. Draco schwang noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Reinigungszauber auf Harrys Hände. Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und nahm sich das Sandwich. Draco erzählte weiter: „Und dann hast du nachgegeben und ich bin schwanger geworden."

„Und warum warst du dann so unglücklich, wenn du doch deinen Willen bekommen hast?"

„Naja, es ist halt das eingetreten, vor dem Heiler Gillford gewarnt hatte. Ich habe einen Fötus verloren und die Tränke nicht vertragen. Ich kam mit der Schwangerschaft nicht klar und stand die Hälfte der Zeit kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Als Mirja aus mir herausgeschnitten wurde, war ich völlig am Ende und brauchte ein paar Wochen, um eine Beziehung zu ihr aufbauen zu können."

„Oje." Draco wusste nicht, ob er es war, der Harry leid tat oder Miri.

„Und obwohl ich gesehen habe, was alles schief laufen kann, bin ich dann zwei Jahre später selber schwanger geworden", wunderte sich Harry.

„Ich wollte noch ein zweites Kind und war bereit, noch eine Schwangerschaft durchzustehen. Aber du hast dich geweigert mitzumachen, also die Spermien zu spenden. ‚Wenn du ein zweites Kind willst, Draco, dann lebe damit, dass ich es austragen werde. Eine zweite Schwangerschaft wird es für dich nicht geben', hast du gesagt. Es war eine der wenigen Dinge, bei denen du keinen Zoll nachgegeben hast. Naja, und bei dir lief dann auch alles völlig problemlos."

Harry hatte sich während des Gesprächs weit nach vorne gebeugt und sein Käsesandwich völlig vergessen. Draco merkte, dass ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen, als er sich nur mit seinem Teller zurücklehnte und einen weiteren Bissen nahm. Draco leerte seine Teetasse ebenfalls schweigend. Taps muckte sich nicht mehr. Vielleicht war er eingeschlafen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry erneut das Wort ergriff: „Ich muss dich sehr geliebt haben."

Dieser ruhige Satz legte sich wie ein Ring aus Eis um Dracos Herz, denn das einzige, das er daraus hörte, war die Vergangenheitsform.


	7. Besserung geloben und Besuch empfangen

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Nach dem Tee machten sie einen langsamen Spaziergang durch den Garten und erklommen auf Harrys Wunsch hin ein Stück von Fox Hill, der Anhöhe, auf der das Gemälde von Harry und Draco angefertigt worden war. Es war Mai, die Natur war erblüht und zeigte sich an diesem Tag von ihrer schönsten Seite. Als Harry aus der Puste kam und seine Schritte unsicherer wurden, hakte sich Draco bei ihm unter. Harry war dankbar für Dracos Hilfe und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass er sie so einfach von seinem früheren Schulfeind annehmen konnte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Höhenmetern setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und genossen die schöne Aussicht auf das Anwesen. Die Sandsteinfassade des Herrenhauses leuchtete in der Sonne in einem warmen Goldton und die grüne Parkanlage mit all seinen urigen Bäumen, geschwungenen Hecken, den bunten Blumenbeeten und dem romantischen Gartenteich strahlte eine fast wunderbare Schönheit und Ruhe aus. All das lag inmitten einer lieblichen Hügellandschaft, in der sich Wiesen, Felder und dichte Wälder abwechselten. Der Ort hatte eine überirdische Aura, und es war sicher kein Zufall, dass Stonehenge nur wenige Kilometer entfernt lag. Harry hatte den alten Steinkreis schon auf vielen Flügen umrundet.

Seine Brust füllte sich mit Stolz, all dies sein Zuhause nennen zu dürfen, seinen Besitz. Er schaute Draco an. Was musste er erst beim Anblick des Ortes empfinden, an dem seine Vorfahren seit über tausend Jahren lebten? Harrys Augen blieben an dem scharfgezeichneten Profil des blonden Mannes hängen. Hatte Draco schon immer so ebenmäßige Züge und volle Lippen gehabt? Draco bemerkte Harrys Blick und drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry widerstand dem Drang, schnell wegzuschauen. Stattdessen sagte er ruhig: „Ich möchte, dass du mir alles erzählst, was ich vergessen habe. Das, was ich bisher von unserer Beziehung gehört habe, klingt wie ein Märchen für mich. Ich meine, wie etwas sehr Schönes. Ich möchte lieber davon hören und denken, als an Johns Tod oder Mollys Krankheit.

Draco schaute wieder in die Landschaft hinaus. Er zörgerte, sagte dann aber leise: „Es war auch zwischen uns nicht alles perfekt, Harry. Gerade im letzten Jahr nicht. Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich etwas anderes behaupten würde."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Erzähle es mir trotzdem."

Nach einem Räuspern antwortete Draco: „Wir…äh…wir haben uns in den letzten Monaten … etwas auseinander gelebt, Harry, was mir leid tut, denn an meinen Gefühlen für dich hat sich nichts geändert. Du warst so bedrückt. Es fing im letzten Sommer an, als Antares nach Hogwarts gegangen ist. Bei dir blieb das Gefühl hängen, etwas verpasst zu haben, das du nun nicht mehr zurückholen kannst, weil die Kinder unwiederbringlich das Nest verlassen haben. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich diese Angst nie so richtig nachvollziehen konnte und dir deshalb auch nicht so viel Verständnis entgegen gebracht habe, wie ich es hätte tun sollen."

Dracos starrte auf seine Hände. Harry merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu reden, denn der Slytherin schien immer wieder nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch Harry, ich liebe unsere Kinder. Mit dir zusammen sind sie das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, ich würde alles für euch geben. Aber ich habe in manchen Dingen einfach anders empfunden als du. Ich bin von meinen Eltern so gegängelt worden und war noch als Jugendlicher so abhängig von ihrer Meinung, dass ich immer wollte, dass meine eigenen Kinder frei sind und ihren eigenen Weg gehen. Ich habe auch nie den süßen Babyjahren nachgetrauert und gedacht, wie schade es ist, dass sie jetzt schon so groß sind. Im Gegenteil, ich fand es immer schön, dass sie sich weiter entwickelt haben. Ich bin stolz, weil sie nun in Hogwarts sind, nicht traurig."

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, so als ob er in seinem Gesicht nach einem Zeichen suchen würde, dass dieser verstand, wie Draco fühlte. Harry verstand ihn tatsächlich und nickte, auch wenn er selbst anders empfand. Irgendwie war es ihm etwas peinlich, dass er so an den Kindern hing und im Gegensatz zu Draco nicht loslassen konnte. Vielleicht lag es daran, wie wenig Liebe er bei den Dursleys erfahren hatte und wie groß seine Angst war, seine Kinder zu vernachlässigen.

Draco fuhr fort: „Und dann ist da noch meine Karriere. Ich hatte mir immer vorgenommen, mich wieder mehr dem Beruf zu widmen, wenn die Kinder aus dem Haus sind. Und deshalb habe ich auch die Leere, die durch ihre Abwesenheit entstanden ist, nicht als etwas Schlimmes empfunden. Natürlich vermisse ich sie, aber ich kann sie in Hogsmeade besuchen, mit ihnen flohen und ihnen schreiben. Und ich weiß ja auch, dass sie ihre Zeit in Hogwarts genießen, so wie ich es damals getan habe, nachdem das Heimweh verflogen war und bevor… na, du weißt schon."

Harry nickte.

„Als dann John gestorben ist und Molly die Krebsdiagnose bekam, hat dich das völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Du hast dich total in deine Arbeit gestürzt, obwohl du sie sonst so oft als Belastung empfunden hattest. Plötzlich warst du ständig unterwegs. Du… Also…"

Harry schaute Draco aufmerksam an und wartete, doch Draco brach seinen Satz ab. Auf seinem Gesicht waren rote Flecken erschienen. Schließlich sagte er nur: „Zuhause warst du oft müde und ich hatte den Eindruck, du wolltest … von mir in Ruhe gelassen werden."

Draco wich seinem Blick aus und Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass etwas ungesagt blieb. Ging es um Sex? Hatte er nicht mehr mit Draco schlafen wollen, weil er so gestresst war? Das kam ihm doch sehr unwahrscheinlich vor, angesichts…

Er hatte keine Zeit, den Gedanken fortzuführen, weil Draco bereits weitersprach: „Du hast dir überhaupt keine Zeit gegeben, zu trauern und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wir haben kaum noch miteinander gesprochen, sondern viel gestritten. Ich konnte dich irgendwie nicht erreichen und bin es auch falsch angegangen. Vielleicht war ich auch einfach sauer, dass du dich so abgekoppelt hast, dich anderen … Dingen zugewandt hast. Ich habe auch unter Johns Tod gelitten und die Kinder vermisst, weißt du, und ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass wir einander Halt geben würden, aber das ist nicht geschehen. Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt, dass wir mehr Zeit für uns haben, wenn die Kinder aus dem Haus sind, stattdessen haben wir immer weniger Zeit miteinander verbracht."

Dracos belegte Stimme zeigte Harry, dass er unter der Situation gelitten hatte. Und auch wenn er sich an sein eigenes Verhalten nicht erinnern konnte, tat es ihm nun leid, Draco hängen gelassen zu haben: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so verhalten habe", meinte er deswegen.

Draco starrte weiter hinaus in die Landschaft: „Es lag ja nicht nur an dir. Du hörst das alles jetzt aus meiner Perspektive, und da klingt es so, als hätte ich alles richtig gemacht, aber das war natürlich nicht so. Du weißt doch, traue nie einem Slytherin."

Harry schaute auf seinen Ehering, dachte an das, was Ron und Hermine ihm über seine Gefühle für Draco erzählt hatten und rief sich das Gemälde im Wohnzimmer in Erinnerung, in dem Draco und er sich so verliebt anschauten. Harry fühlte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, für diesen Mann, der da so fremd und doch irgendwie schon ein wenig vertraut neben ihm saß. „Ich vertraue dir, Draco. Auch wenn du aus deiner Perspektive berichtest."

Draco schien für einen Moment zu erstarren, den Blick noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet. Er wirkte eigenartig verlegen. Harry sah mit jeder Stunde neue Seiten an Draco. Die Schulzeit lag lange zurück, aber er war sich sicher, dass der Junge von damals nie so verletzlich auf ihn gewirkt hatte wie seine erwachsene Version in diesem Moment.

„Wir können das Jahr nicht ungeschehen machen", meinte Draco schließlich und richtete nun doch seine Augen auf Harry, „aber ich will nicht, dass es so weitergeht oder sich das alles wiederholt. Du erlebst das Jahr nun zum zweiten Mal. Ich meine, dass Antares jetzt weg und John gestorben ist, das ist alles wieder neu für dich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wieder zurückziehst und versuchst, alleine damit fertig zu werden. Wenn du nicht mit mir sprechen kannst, dann sprich mit Hermine oder Ron oder Neville. Sie sind alle für dich da. Nur bitte bleibe bei uns und nimm dir die Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten."

Draco sah ihn fast beschwörend aus seinen silbergrauen Augen an und Harry fühle sich auf eine seltsame Weise wie hypnotisiert.

„Du bist für die nächsten drei Wochen krankgeschrieben. Bitte halte dich daran. Ich kenne dich, sobald du dich wieder einigermaßen fit fühlst, möchtest du zur Arbeit zurückkehren, nur weil du meinst, sie brauchen dich dort. Bitte tu das nicht. Bleib hier und erhole dich. Gib dir Zeit, über alles nachzudenken. Nutze diese Schonzeit für dich, für uns." Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Draco auf die Erde blickte. Dann murmelte er leise, aber bestimmt: „Und ich werde auch alles tun, was nötig ist, damit wir wieder glücklich werden."

Draco schluckte und Harry ließ seine Worte auf sich wirken. Wieso hatte er sich im letzten Jahr so verhalten? Harry wusste, dass er es mit der Arbeit immer übertrieben hatte und er wusste, dass er den Gedanken, dass bald auch das zweite Kind in Hogwarts sein würde, gehasst hatte. Natürlich hatte er unter Johns Tod gelitten, litt wieder darunter. Aber so, wie es aus Dracos Erzählung klang, hatte Harry mit seinem Verhalten seine Ehe riskiert, und auch wenn er in diesem Augenblick keine Liebe für den Mann neben sich empfand, so hatte er ihn ganz offensichtlich vor seinem Unfall geliebt. Wieso hatte er sich so gehen lassen und sich nicht gekümmert? Und stand das in einem Zusammenhang damit, dass der Oblivierungs-Zauber Draco aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hatte? Harry nahm sich vor, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und sein Möglichstes zu tun, seine Erinnerung wieder zu finden. Auf jeden Fall aber, wollte er sich Dracos Bitte zu Herzen nehmen und nicht nochmal denselben Fehler machen.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich dieses Mal anders verhalten werde. Ich werde die drei Wochen nutzen, um mich mit meiner Trauer auseinander zu setzen, und natürlich um gesund zu werden. Und ich möchte dich kennenlernen, auch wenn ich bald meine Erinnerung wieder habe."

Draco sah Harry überrascht an. Dann lächelte er und griff spontan nach Harrys Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken. Offenbar bemerkte er aber Harrys Befangenheit, denn er ließ sie sofort wieder los und murmelte nur ein „Danke, Harry."

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile auf der Bank, wechselten aber nur ein paar Worte über belanglose Dinge, die ihnen gerade in den Sinn kamen. Harry fühlte sich entspannt, fast wie im Urlaub. Der Tod Johns drückte ihn auf der Seele, aber hier auf dem Hügel, inmitten der Natur, fernab von der Arbeit und durch die Ruhe, die Draco ausstrahlte, konnte er sich fallen lassen. Es war schön, hier mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu sitzen. Eine Tatsache, die Harry unendlich erleichterte. Etwas in ihm begann zu schmelzen, ein Klumpen, dessen er sich vorher gar nicht bewusst gewesen war. So etwas wie Angst, in einer Situation zu stecken, der er nicht entkommen konnte. Angst, an den blonden Slytherin gebunden zu sein, ohne sich von ihm befreien zu können.

Irgendwann sprach Draco einen Zeitansage-Zauber. „Wir müssen zurück. Es ist schon fast Abend und ich denke, dein Besuch wird bald eintrudeln."

Der Weg den Hügel hinab war etwas schwieriger als hinauf und Harry war dankbar für Dracos Arm, der ihn stützte. Am Haus angekommen war er dennoch ziemlich verschwitzt und verabschiedete sich von Draco, um sich frisch zumachen. Draco sah ihm nach, wie er die Treppenstufen in den ersten Stock erklomm. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sicherstellen, dass Harry trotz seines geschundenen Körpers heile oben ankam. Er hatte sich offenbar einen sehr zuvorkommenden Mann ausgesucht.

Harry trat gerade aus seinem en-suite Badezimmer und knöpfte sich sein Hemd zu, als verärgerte Stimmen von draußen aus dem Hof an sein Ohr drangen. Neugierig trat er an eins der geöffneten Fenster, um herauszufinden, was los war. Da das Schlafzimmer leicht versetzt zum Haupteingang lag, konnte er den Eingangsbereich nicht einsehen, von wo der Lärm gekommen war, er hörte aber, wie jemand energisch seinen Namen rief. Harry erkannte die Stimme nicht und als er sich zum Fenster hinauslehnen wollte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, flog das Fenster mit voller Wucht zu. Harry schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, zurückspringen. Beinahe wäre ihm die Scheibe gegen den Kopf geprallt. Allerdings verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf dem Boden. „Was zum Teufel?" Unter Schmerzen rappelte er sich hoch und stieß das Fenster weit auf, doch das Einzige, was er noch hörte, war das Geräusch eines Apparierungs-Zaubers.

„Draco?", rief er hinunter und nochmal: „Draco!"

Der Slytherin trat aus dem Eingangsbereich in den Hof hinaus und kam ein paar Schritte auf Harrys Fenster zu.

„Ja?", rief er zurück.

„Wer war das?"

Draco kam noch ein Stück näher. „Bitte?"

„Wer das da gerade war, habe ich gefragt. Da hat doch jemand nach mir gerufen."

„Nur jemand von der Presse. Ich habe ihn fortgejagt."

„Ah, ach so. Danke."

„Kommst du runter?", fragte Draco. „Das Abendessen ist fertig. Ich habe Andromeda und Teddy vorgeschlagen, mit uns zu essen, da sie sowieso vorbeikommen wollten. Ron und Hermine kommen auch dazu. Sie müssten alle gleich eintreffen."

„Bin gleich fertig", antwortete Harry und drehte sich um. Er musste sich allerdings erst nochmal kurz auf sein Bett setzen, um sich von dem ganzen Wirbel zu erholen. Verdammt. Jetzt standen die Reporter schon vor der Haustür. Das hatte ja nicht lange gedauert. Harry wollte nicht belästigt werden und er wollte auch nicht, dass alle Welt erfuhr, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Erst recht nicht, dass jede Erinnerung an seinen Ehemann ausradiert worden war. Er konnte sich schon die besorgten und mitleidsvollen Blicke vorstellen, mit denen sie ihn und vor allem Draco betrachten würden. Harry konnte ihre Stimmen förmlich hören:

„Der Retter der Welt vergisst seinen Ehemann."

„Wie kann man nur seinen eigenen Ehemann vergessen?"

„Was ist da bloß los, dass er den eigenen Mann vergisst?"

„Der arme Draco. Harry hat ihn vergessen. Nur ihn, sonst niemanden. Was ist da bloß los?"

Wie unangenehm würde sich das für Draco anfühlen? Wie die Presse das Ganze aufbauschen würde, wie gehässig die Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand über Draco und ihn sprechen würden. Nein, es war besser, wenn keiner davon erfuhr. Auch besser für die Kinder. Sie würden sich nur grundlos Sorgen machen.

Entschlossen, mit Draco so bald wie möglich darüber zu reden, machte sich Harry auf den Weg ins Esszimmer. Als er das Foyer durchquerte, traten gerade Andromeda und Teddy aus dem Empfangszimmer. Eigentlich hätte er ihr Eintreffen an einer Vibration der magischen Schutzschilde spüren müssen, aber seine Magie war offenbar so erschöpft, dass ihm dafür jegliche Sensibilität fehlte. Die Ankunft des Reporters hatte er ja auch nicht gespürt. Wieso war der überhaupt durch die Schutzschilde gekommen? Schon an der Grundstücksgrenze hätte der abprallen müssen.

„Harry, ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Andromeda und zog Harry in ihre Arme. Danach war Teddy an der Reihe und drückte Harry ebenfalls vorsichtig an sich. „Ich habe dich auf deiner Station ein paarmal besucht", erzählte Teddy, der gerade seine Ausbildung zum Kinderheiler im Sankt Mungo machte. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Das sah gar nicht gut aus. Nelly – also Heilerin Gordon – war sich nicht sicher, ob du durchkommst. Außerdem ging das Gerücht um, du hättest einen Oblivierungs-Zauber abbekommen und Teile deiner Erinnerung verloren."

Harry warf Draco einen schnellen Blick zu. Er wunderte sich, wie schnell sich Informationen verbreiteten, aber es war ja klar, dass in einem Krankenhaus getratscht wurde. Nicht ohne Grund hatte die Presse schon Wind davon bekommen, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war.

„Ja, das stimmt. Ein Oblivierungszauber hat meine Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr ausgelöscht. Es fühlt sich wirklich seltsam an, aber die Heiler sind sich sicher, dass sie das wieder hinkriegen. Ich bin für drei Wochen krankgeschrieben, muss aber regelmäßig zur Physiotherapie gehen, ins Mungo. Da werden sie sich dann auch um den Oblivate kümmern." Mehr wollte Harry nicht verraten und schaute nochmal zu Draco, um ihm genau dies mit einem Blick klar zu machen. Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn, schien aber verstanden zu haben, was Harry ihm mitteilen wollte.

In dem Moment erschien Tinkie neben Harry: „Die jungen Herrschaften haben sich übers Flohnetzwerk gemeldet. Sie sind im Kamin im kleinen Salon."

„Oh, danke Tinkie, ich gehe sofort hin". Erfreut humpelte Harry so schnell er konnte ins Wohnzimmer und hockte sich vor den Kamin. „Hallo, ihr beiden, wie geht es euch?"

„Pa!", rief Antares fröhlich, doch Mirja antwortete nur: „Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, wie es dir geht, Papa." Der Ton der 14jährigen war fast vorwurfsvoll, aber Harry erkannte an ihrem Lächeln, wie erleichtert sie war, ihn wohlauf zu sehen. Harry berichtete von dem Unfall, seinen körperlichen Einschränkungen und dem Gedächtnisverlust, wobei er die Sache mit Draco wie geplant ausließ. Die Kinder fanden es ziemlich witzig, dass ihr Vater sich an die letzten Monate nicht mehr erinnern konnte und machten Späße darüber, wie praktische es sei, dass Harry den ganzen Quatsch, den sie angestellt hatten, vergessen hatte. Dann dachten sie sich peinliche Dinge aus, die Harry im letzten Jahr angeblich gemacht hatte und lachten mit ihm über ihre albernen Scherze. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich fröhlich, um das Abendessen in der Großen Halle nicht zu verpassen. „Tschüss und bis Samstag, Paps. Wir haben dich sehr lieb! Gut, dass es dir wieder besser geht!"

Harry blieb noch kurz vor dem Kamin sitzen und ließ das Gespräch auf sich wirken. Bei dem Gedanken, er wäre wirklich gestorben und hätte die Kinder allein zurückgelassen, krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen. Harry wusste genau, wie schwierig es war, geliebte Menschen zu verlieren und ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen. Jemand öffnete die Tür zum Salon und Harry drehte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer hineingekommen war. Draco stand im Türrahmen.

Aber sie wären ja gar nicht alleine, wenn ich sterbe. Sie haben ja noch ihren anderen Vater, dachte Harry und fühlte nichts als Erleichterung. „Und Narzissa, ihre Oma. Sie haben eine echte Familie. Menschen, die für sie da sein würden. Menschen, die jetzt auch meine Familie sind – nur habe ich sie vergessen." Von einem Gefühl des Verlustes und der Furcht überwältigt, dass er seine Erinnerung nicht wiedererlangen würde, sackte Harry ein wenig in sich zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Draco und näherte sich.

Harry holte tief Luft und kam zurück auf die Knie. „Ja, alles gut. Die Kinder waren gut drauf. Es war heute einfach alles ein bisschen viel."

Draco streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen. Harry nahm sie, und ließ sich hochziehen. Draco hielt seine Hand länger als nötig. „Wie kann ich dir helfen? Möchtest du vielleicht lieber allein sein und in deinem Zimmer essen?"

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich freue mich über den Besuch." Harry zog seine Hand weg. Sie kribbelte.

Draco sah ihn prüfend an. „Du musst nicht uns zuliebe den starken Mann spielen, Harry."

„Tue ich nicht. Ich freue mich auf das Essen und die Gesellschaft."

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen, Ron und Hermine sind gerade angekommen und Luli möchte auftragen. Du weißt doch, wie sie es hasst, wenn ihr Essen zu lange unter einem Stasis-Zauber stehen muss."

Bevor sie den Speiseraum betraten hielt Harry Draco auf. „Das mit meinem Gedächtnisverlust, dass ich dich vergessen habe, das möchte ich gerne für mich behalten. Hast du es schon jemanden erzählt außer Ron und Hermine?"

„Nein, niemanden."

„Gut, dann kann es auch dabei bleiben, oder was meinst du?"

„Glaubst du denn, sie werden es nicht bemerken?", gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Ich muss es ja gar nicht lange geheim halten. Die Heiler werden doch sicher schnell eine Lösung finden. Die anderen würden sich nur grundlos Sorgen machen, wenn sie es wüssten. Und die Kinder würden es nicht verstehen. Ich möchte kein großes Ding daraus machen."

„Hm", gab Draco unbestimmt zurück, „wenn du meinst."

„Ist es dir nicht recht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aber klar, es gibt keinen Grund die anderen zu beunruhigen, wenn die Heiler den Oblivate sowieso bald aufheben."

„Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was Ron und Hermine schon weiter erzählt haben, aber das finden wir ja gleich heraus."

„Ok."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Harry wusste nicht, warum er Draco nicht glaubte. Da lag etwas in dem Tonfall des Blonden, aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch. Als er Hermine und Ron begrüßte, bat er sie direkt, nichts weiterzuerzählen. Sie hatten das bisher auch noch nicht getan und willigten sofort ein. Während des Essens schaute Harry mehrfach zu Draco hinüber. Der Slytherin wirkte etwas in sich gekehrt. Möglicherweise verhielt er sich in Gesellschaft immer so. Harry wusste es nicht. Irgendwie blieb aber das Gefühl, dass Draco ‚etwas hatte', und sein Eindruck wurde noch dadurch bestärkt, dass auch Ron und Hermine Draco des Öfteren prüfende Blicke zuwarfen.

Nach dem Abendessen machte es sich die Gruppe im kleinen Salon gemütlich und wurde von Luli mit Knabbereien und Getränken versorgt. Draco schien langsam aufzutauen und Harry beobachtete unauffällig, wie er völlig unbefangen, ja sogar herzlich mit Harrys Gästen umging. Seine Freunde schienen Draco schon längst in ihren Kreis aufgenommen zu haben. Es war wirklich seltsam, denn das Letzte, an das sich Harry erinnern konnte, war, das Draco Hermine als ‚Schlammblut' bezeichnet, die Weasleys verachtet und keinerlei Kontakt zu seiner Tante Andromeda gehabt hatte. Jetzt wirkte ihr Verhältnis sehr eng. Teilweise fühlte sich Harry geradezu ausgeschlossen, weil er bei einigen Anekdoten nicht mitreden konnte oder einfach nicht wusste, wie er auf bestimmte Bemerkungen reagieren sollte. So auch als Andromeda fragte: „Harry, wirst du Draco zum Geburtstag eigentlich wieder eines deiner berühmten romantischen Wochenenden schenken?"

Woher sollte Harry überhaupt wissen, wann Dracos Geburtstag war? 5. Juni 1980, flüsterte seine innere Stimme. War das so? Konnte er sich tatsächlich an das Datum erinnern? Wusste er es vielleicht noch aus Hogwarts-Zeiten? Die waren über 20 Jahre her. Und wieso fühlte er sich so komisch, wenn er an Dracos bevorstehenden Geburtstag dachte? Als ober er etwas Wichtiges vergessen hätte. Nun, er hatte ja auch was Wichtiges vergessen, aber trotzdem.

Harry merkte, dass die anderen ihn abwartend anschauten und auf eine Antwort warteten. Besonders Ron sah ihn eindringlich an. So als ob er etwas wüsste. Harry wurde immer verlegener, da rettete ihn Draco, indem er für ihn antwortete. „Da ich mir die nächsten zwei Wochen auch frei genommen habe, ist das jetzt hier wie ein romantischer Urlaub. Da brauchen wir kein zusätzliches Wochenende. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht fahren wir mal an die See."

Draco hatte sich neben Harry auf das Sofa gesetzt und seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Harry Nacken abgelegt. Als die anderen abgelenkt waren, brachte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an Harrys Ohr und murmelte: „Wenn du den Schein wirklich wahren möchtest und nicht willst, dass sie denken, wir hätten uns gestritten, dann müssen wir schon ein wenig zärtlicher zueinander sein. Andromeda und Teddy werden es seltsam finden, dass ich dich nicht mehr so … äh … betüddel … wie sonst, erst recht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dich fast verloren hätte."

Dracos Atmen strich dabei sanft über Harrys Hals und Dracos Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Er roch nach einem herben Aftershave, aber auch ganz leicht nach Schweiß, und dann war da noch eine Note, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam. Allem in allem löste Dracos Geruch in Harry den Wunsch aus, tief einzuatmen. Harry schluckte und nickte zustimmend, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke etwas unangenehm war und verunsicherte. Natürlich hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass sie das liebende Pärchen spielen mussten, wenn keiner von dem Ausmaß seines Gedächtnisverlustes erfahren sollte.

Draco schien kein Problem mit der Rolle des trauten Ehemanns zu haben. Bevor er sich zurückzog, berührte er mit seinen Lippen ganz leicht Harrys Hals und auch wenn sich Harry augenblicklich versteifte, so fühlte er doch gleichzeitig den Drang, Draco noch mehr von seinem Hals anzubieten. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie sehr sein Körper auf diesen fremden Menschen ansprang. Wann hatte er wohl das letzte Mal Sex gehabt? War er vielleicht ausgehungert? Hatte Draco am Nachmittag nicht angedeutet, dass sie in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr im Bett waren? Oder hatte Harry da zu viel reininterpretiert.

Draco berührte Harry im Laufe der nächsten Stunde immer wieder in ganz unbefangener Weise. Er lehnte seinen Arm auf Harrys Oberschenkel ab, spielte kurz mit seinen Nackenhaaren oder drückte beim Aufstehen einen leichten Kuss auf Harrys Scheitel. Harry wusste kaum, wo er vor Verlegenheit hinschauen sollte. Er war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, Abstand zu halten und Dracos Zärtlichkeiten einfach zu genießen. Er kannte diesen Menschen doch gar nicht. Andererseits, er war früher auch in Bars gegangen und hatte völlig fremde Männer aufgerissen. Aber Draco war… Draco eben. Harry konnte nicht von jetzt auf gleich die Rolle des Geliebten einnehmen. Es fühlte sich falsch an, irgendwie heuchlerisch, auch wenn sein Körper nicht abgeneigt war.

Hermine und die anderen verabschiedeten sich, als sie bemerkten, dass Harry zu gähnen anfing und sich nicht mehr an der Unterhaltung beteiligte. Bei der Verabschiedung fragte Andromeda, ob Narzissa in den nächsten Tagen Harry besuchen würde. Sie wollte sie bei der Gelegenheit gerne zu sich einladen.

„Mutter weiß noch gar nichts von Harrys Unfall", gab Draco zu. „Ich habe ihr noch nicht Bescheid gegeben, weil sie sich nur unendlich aufgeregt hätte. Und solange Harry im Koma lag, wäre ein Besuch sowieso nutzlos gewesen."

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, ihr das nicht vorzuenthalten. Und die Entscheidung, ob sie einen Besuch für sinnvoll hält oder nicht, hättest du ihr selbst überlassen müssen. Meldet euch besser bei ihr, bevor sie sauer wird. Ladet sie doch zu Samstag ein, wenn auch die Kinder kommen. Du weißt, wie sehr sie sie vermisst. Und dann schicke alle zu mir rüber. Ich habe Mirja und Ari auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und ich brauche Zissys Rat. Sie muss sich meine Rosen anschauen. Sie sind von einem Pilz befallen."

„Granny, willst du Draco und Harry die Kinder wegschnappen, kaum da sie mal zuhause sind? Und Narzissa noch dazu?", scherzte Teddy.

„Warum nicht? Du hast doch gehört, für Draco und Harry sollen die nächsten Wochen ein romantischer Urlaub werden, da können sie keine Kinder und nervigen Schwiegermütter gebrauchen, stimmt's Jungs?"

Ganz ernst, war Andromedas Antwort nicht gemeint, wie Harry wusste. Bevor er antworten konnte, sagte Draco: „Mit den Kindern werden wir wohl fertig, aber die Schwiegermutter, da hast du völlig recht, Andromeda. Wenn Mutter kommt, schicken wir sie gleich zu dir und hoffen, dass du ihr klarmachst, dass unsere zweiten Flitterwochen kein guter Zeitpunkt für einen langen Besuch sind."

Harry war froh, dass Draco ihren Standpunkt so taktvoll rüber gebracht hatte. Er wollte Narzissa sicher nicht mehrere Tage bei sich wohnen haben. Er konnte sich an höchstens zehn Sätze erinnern, die er in seinem ganzen Leben mit Dracos Mutter gewechselt hatte und musste leider zugeben, dass er ihren Mann aus vollem Herzen hasste. Es war auch einer der ersten Dinge gewesen, die er Ron im Krankenhaus gefragt hatte: „Bitte sag nicht, dass Lucius nun mein Schwiegervater ist und wir jeden Sonntag Tee trinken." Der Gedanke allein, hatte Harrys Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Zum Glück konnte Ron ihn beruhigen. Dracos Vater war ein Jahr nach dem Krieg in Askaban erstochen worden.

Nachdem Harry Andromeda und Teddy zum Kamin begleitet hatte und sich umwandte, um nun auch seine beiden besten Freunde zu verabschieden, schnappte er gerade noch auf, wie Draco Hermine aufgeregt etwas zuflüsterte: „…unverschämter Kerl, dass er sich hier blicken lässt. Was denkt sich dieser V-…" Als Draco Harrys neugierigen Blick bemerkte, verstummte er augenblicklich.

„Wer lässt sich hier blicken?", fragte Harry.

„Ach, nur dieser Kerl von der Presse", antwortete Draco schnell. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu und sagte: „Diese Aasgeier von der Presse geben einfach nicht so schnell auf."

„Der von heute Nachmittag?"

Draco bestätigte: „Ja. War recht hartnäckig." Dann nahm er Hermine in die Arme, um sie zu verabschieden und klopfte Ron auf die Schultern. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir kommen schon klar."

Nachdem Ron und Hermine ebenfalls im Kamin verschwunden waren, standen Harry und Draco schweigend im Empfangszimmer. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest ins Bett?", fragte Draco.

„Äh, ja, ich bin müde." Sie gingen zurück in die Eingangshalle und blieben irgendwie verlegen an der Treppe stehen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen? Gute Nacht, Draco."

Draco machte einen halben Schritt auf Harry zu, besann sich dann aber und nickte. „Gute Nacht, Harry. Morgen um halb vier ist dein Termin im Saint Mungo."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, bringe ich dich dorthin. Ich möchte sowieso noch ins Ministerium."

„Ok, klar, warum nicht. Also dann." Harry kratze sich am Hals und ging langsam in den ersten Stock hoch. Er fragte sich, ob sie sonst wohl immer gemeinsam ins Bett gegangen waren, schob den Gedanken aber in eine entfernte Ecke seines Bewusstseins. Der ganze Abend hatte ihn sowieso schon irgendwie kribbelig gemacht.

Von dem wunderbaren Duft seines Bettes umgeben kehrten Harrys Gedanken dann aber doch zu Draco zurück. Er dachte an Dracos in sich gekehrtes Verhalten beim Abendessen. Überhaupt war der Slytherin erst komisch gewesen, ob verärgert oder bedrückt, das konnte Harry nicht genau sagen, dazu kannte er ihn zu wenig. Ein weiterer Punkt, der Harry verwunderte, war, wie sehr sich Draco über den Journalisten ärgerte, der gegen Abend zum Manor gekommen war. Wieder fragte sich Harry, wie der überhaupt zur Haustür gekommen war. Soweit Harry wusste, war das gesamte Grundstück gegen Fremde gesperrt. Das galt besonders für die neugierigen Mitarbeiter diverser Zeitungen und Zeitschriften. Harrys letzter Gedanke galt jedoch ihrem Gespräch auf Fox Hill und wie entspannt und angenehm ihr erster Tag verlaufen war. Das war wirklich etwas, das er niemals erwartet hätte.


	8. Lieben und misstrauen

_(Dracos Perspektive) _

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco aus einem sehr angenehmen Traum mit einer gewissen Erregung im Unterleib. Auf der Suche nach Harrys Wärme drehte er sich auf die rechte Seite, stellte aber schnell fest, dass er alleine war und sich keineswegs in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, sondern in einem der Gästezimmer befand. Mit einem Schlag wich die Süße des Traums der harten Realität. Draco fuhr sich frustriert über die Augen und tröstete sich damit, dass der gestrige Tag gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen war. Harry hatte sich freundlich und aufgeschlossen gegeben. In dieser Hinsicht, hatte sich Draco also nicht verkalkuliert. Auch dass Harry sofort auf Dracos Bitte eingegangen war, sich Zeit zu nehmen, für sich, seine Heilung und seine Trauer, erleichterte Draco ungemein.

Weniger angenehm war allerdings, wie Harry auf Dracos körperliche Annährungen reagiert hatte. Er ließ Dracos Zärtlichkeiten nur sehr verkrampft über sich ergehen. Natürlich war Draco bewusst, dass er für Harry eine fremde Person war, aber zu spüren, wie sich Harry immer kurz versteifte, wenn Draco ihm nahe kam, war trotzdem kaum zu ertragen. Selbst in den letzten Monaten, die geprägt von Streit und Misstrauen waren, hatte er nie in dieser Weise auf Draco reagiert.

Was Draco gestern einen weiteren Dämpfer verpasst hatte, war das plötzliche Erscheinen Vogts. Der Mann war einfach so auf ihrer Türschwelle aufgetaucht und hatte verlangt, Harry zu sehen. „Ich will nur wissen, wie es ihm geht!" Draco hätte den Wichser am liebsten ins Jenseits gehext. Die Impertinenz des Deutschen schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Draco hatte ihn natürlich energisch des Grundstückes verwiesen, doch Vogt ließ sich nicht so leicht abschrecken. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig von ihm fernhalten! Ich sehe ihn spätestens in der Zentrale wieder!", hatte er fast triumphierend geschrien und Draco musste einen schnellen Stillezauber sprechen, damit Harry sie nicht hörte. Den hatte der Auror allerdings ebenso schnell wieder aufgehoben. „Harry wird sich für mich entscheiden! Er liebt mich! Du kannst uns nicht aufhalten!" Und dann hatte er begonnen, wie ein Irrer Harrys Namen zu rufen. Draco hatte die Fenster des Manors mit einem Wink seiner Hand zufallen lassen, aber es war schon zu spät gewesen. Wäre Vogt auch nur ein paar Sekunden länger geblieben, hätte Harry ihn gesehen.

Draco wusste, dass Vogt nicht so schnell aufgeben würde, und hatte noch vor dem Abendessen dafür gesorgt, dass er das Anwesen nicht mehr betreten konnte. Warum hatte er nicht schon vorher daran gedacht? Die Flohverbindungen hatte Draco ebenfalls blockiert und sollte der Irre auf die Idee kommen, noch mehr Briefe zu schreiben, würden sie von Tinkie abgefangen werden. Draco hatte ihr Vogts magische Signatur auf den Siegeln der Liebesbriefe gezeigt, so dass die Elfe seine Nachrichten erkennen konnte.

Diese verdammten Briefe! Es waren vier gewesen und Draco hätte sie am liebsten allesamt verbrannt. Nur seine Hemmung, Harrys persönliches Eigentum zu zerstören, hielt ihn davon ab. Stattdessen hatte er sie in ein Geheimfach in seinem Büro gelegt. Zum Tausendsten Mal fragte sich Draco, ob und wie Harry die Briefe beantwortet hatte.

Auf den ersten Brief war Draco per Zufall gestoßen, als er vor drei Monaten in Harrys Schreibtisch nach Tacker-Klammern gesucht hatte. Es gab so einige Schreibwarenartikel in der Muggelwelt, die Draco tatsächlich praktischer fand als umständliche Büro-Zauber. Noch am gleichen Abend hatte er Harry mit dem Brief konfrontiert. Er hatte dafür wieder lange auf Harrys Rückkehr aus dem Büro warten müssen und seine Wut währenddessen an Harrys altem Flügel ausgelassen, an den Tasten, versteht sich. Als Harry endlich nach Hause kam und Draco mit einer Umarmung begrüßen wollte, hatte ihm Draco den Liebesbrief vor die Nase gehalten. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum dir dein Auroren-Partner einen Liebesbrief schreibt?"

Draco hatte genau gesehen, wie Harrys Gesicht vor Schreck gefror. Da Draco ihm noch immer mit dem Brief vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte, griff Harry danach und starrte ihn an, als müsste er ihn erst nochmal lesen, um zu wissen, was drin stand.

„Äh, offensichtlich hat sich Daniel in mich verliebt", meinte er dann in einem Ton, der Draco wohl beruhigen sollte, ihn aber nur noch wütender machte.

„Das habe ich schon verstanden. Aber warum weiß ich nichts davon? Der Brief ist immerhin schon eineinhalb Wochen alt. Und was hast du Vogt geantwortet?" Draco konnte nicht vermeiden, dass seine Stimme einen aggressiven, vorwurfsvollen Klang annahm.

„Ich habe ihm natürlich gesagt, dass ich verheiratet bin."

„Hältst du ihn für blöde? Da wusste er auch schon vorher! Was hast du ihm noch gesagt?"

„Dass ich seine Gefühle nicht erwidere und so."

Draco war mit der Antwort durchaus nicht zufrieden. Er kannte Harry und konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht verwehren, dass er bei Vogt keineswegs Klartext gesprochen hatte, aus Angst, seinen Kollegen zu verletzten.

„Und wie hat er darauf reagiert?"

Nun druckste Harry richtig rum: „Naja, er meinte, er würde nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich seine Gefühle erwidere, und bat mich, zu akzeptieren, dass er nun mal so empfinden würde. Vielleicht würde ich mit der Zeit ja doch noch Gefühle für ihn entwickeln."

„Was? Hat der sie noch alle? Ich hoffe, du hast ihm gesagt, dass er sich seine Gefühle in den Arsch schieben kann!"

Harry wagte es doch glatt, Draco anzulächeln. Wahrscheinlich, weil eine derart derbe Ausdrucksweise völlig untypisch für ihn war. „Nicht ganz so krass, aber ja. So ungefähr."

„So ungefähr was? Hast du ihm klar gemacht, dass da nichts zwischen euch laufen wird? Dass du nichts von ihm willst? Wieso kommt er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass da was sein könnte?"

Harry zog die Schultern nach oben und machte eine ratlose Miene. „Keine Ahnung."

„Hattest du ihm Hoffnungen gemacht?"

„Bist du wahnsinnig. Ich wusste nichts davon! Er war einfach nur mein Partner – bei der Arbeit."

„Wusstest du, dass er schwul ist?"

„Nein, … ja, ich habe es geahnt." Wieder dieses Drucksen.

„Wie geahnt?"

„Na, wie er sich mir gegenüber verhalten hat."

„Also hat er dich angemacht, oder was?"

„Angemacht nicht, ein bisschen geflirtet – vielleicht. Auf nette Weise."

Draco wollte dazu was erwidern, aber vor lauter Empörung blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Allein ein ungläubiges Schnauben kam aus ihm heraus. Dieser Vogt flirtete auf der Arbeit mit seinem Mann und der ließ es geschehen, fand es noch … _nett_. Jetzt bekam er Liebesbriefe und fand das offenbar auch _nett_. Alles, ohne Draco auch nur einen Ton davon zu sagen!

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zur Wohnzimmertür. Schneidend sagte er nur noch: „Ich hoffe, du machst ihm ein für alle Mal klar, dass du nicht zu haben bist. Wenn er nicht aufhört, erwarte ich von dir, dass du dir einen neuen Partner bei der Arbeit suchst." Mit einem lauten Knall warf er die Tür hinter sich zu und verkroch sich in seinem Büro.

Sie hatten die ganze Angelegenheit bis zum nächsten Vorfall nicht mehr erwähnt. Draco hatte von Harry erwartet, das Thema von sich aus nochmal anzusprechen und ihm zu versichern, dass er die Sache geregelt hatte, aber nichts kam. Das Schweigen entfremdete sie noch mehr als es Harrys ungewöhnlich zurückgezogenes Verhalten nach dem Tod von John getan hatte.

Ein paar Wochen später brachte eine Ministeriums-Eule einen weiteren Brief von Harrys Auroren-Partner. Draco erkannte den Absender sofort an der magischen Signatur des Siegels, das den Umschlag verschloss. Es war für Draco ein Leichtes, den Brief zu öffnen und später wieder so zu versiegeln, dass Harry es nicht merken würde. Draco fragte sich, ob Vogt ihn bewusst provozieren wollte, indem er den Brief ins Manor schickte. Der Inhalt selber klang nicht danach, als hätte Harry klare Grenzen gesetzt.

Draco studierte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck genau, während dieser abends vor dem warmen Kamin den Brief öffnete und die Zeilen überflog. Als Harry zu ihm hinsah, lächelte Draco ihn nur unschuldig an und fragte, ob etwas Interessantes bei seiner Post dabei wäre. Jeder, der nicht total auf dem Kopf gefallen war, hätte bei der Bemerkung sofort erkannt, dass Draco den Inhalt des Briefes kannte. Doch Harry verneinte nur und zog sich bald darauf ins Büro zurück. Draco wusste, was da alles zu bedeuten hatte, war aber noch unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Noch immer wartete er darauf, dass Harry ihn von selbst auf die Sache ansprechen würde.

Als noch ein weiterer Brief ankam, hielt er sich nicht länger zurück. In dem Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass es insgesamt vier Briefe gab. Harry zeigte ihm jeden einzelnen und versicherte, er hätte Daniel deutlich gemacht, was er davon hielt. Er behauptete, Vogt würde sich auf der Arbeit ganz professionell verhalten. Die Briefe konnte sich Harry auch nicht erklären.

„Sag mir nur eins, Harry, bist du mir treu?"

Harry hatte gelacht, versucht ihn zu umarmen und als Draco zurückwich, irritiert gefragt: „Wie kannst du das etwas anderes annehmen, Draco, nach all den Jahren, die die wir schon zusammen sind."

„Nach all den Jahren, genau. Irgendwann wird jede Ehe langweilig."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah Draco gekränkt an. Draco beachtete es nicht. „Gib mir doch einfach eine klare Antwort."

„Natürlich bin ich dir treu und habe auch nicht vor, das zu ändern. Sowas würde ich nie tun und das solltest du auch eigentlich wissen. Was soll das eigentlich heißen: ‚Jede Ehe wird langweilig'?"

Draco ignorierte Harrys Frage. „Nie tun? Als wir beide zusammen gekommen sind, hast du auch gerade in einer Beziehung gesteckt. Ich weiß also sehr wohl, was du tun würdest und was nicht."

Draco konnte sehen, dass seine Worte Harry trafen. Aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. Harry hatte seinen damaligen Freund Samuel wegen Draco verlassen. Trotzdem sagte er nun mit kalter, empörter Stimme: „Das jetzt gegen mich zu verwenden, ist einfach nur unfair, Draco. Wenn wir uns auf so ein Niveau begeben, dann kann ich dir auch vorwerfen, dass du nur mit mir zusammen gekommen bist, um die Reputation deiner Familie zu retten und um dir mein Vermögen unter den Nagel zu reißen, damit du das Manor renovieren kannst. Und weil du mich als Samenspender für deinen Nachwuchs wolltest. Kinder vom ‚Retter der Welt'."

Das waren Dinge, über die sie immer mal wieder gescherzt hatten. Es war von Draco ausgegangen, er hatte Harry damit in selbstironischer Weise aufziehen wollen. Hinter Dracos scherzhaften Worten hatte jedoch eine tiefe Furcht gesteckt, nämlich die Angst, dass Harry tatsächlich glauben könnte, er nutze Harry aus, denn Draco hatte andere durchaus darüber tratschen hören. Harry neigte zur Selbstaufgabe und hatte in ihrer Beziehung sehr viel für Draco getan. Er hatte bei wichtigen Entscheidungen oft nachgegeben, vielleicht auch aus der Angst heraus, dem anderen nicht zu genügen und verlassen zu werden. Aus dem gleichen Grund hatte er seinen Auror-Job nie an den Nagel gehängt. Lieber zerriss er sich zwischen der Arbeit und dem Wunsch nach mehr Familienzeit, als die Erwartungen der anderen zu enttäuschen.

Für Draco war es immer ein schmaler Grat gewesen, zu entscheiden, ob es für Harry wirklich in Ordnung war, sich seinen Wünschen zu fügen. Er hatte immer darauf geachtet, dass Harry sich selbst treu blieb, was für ihn keine leichte Aufgabe war, weil er einen stark ausgeprägten Egoismus besaß. Nie wäre er aber auf die Idee zu kommen, Harrys Verlassensangst und Gutmütigkeit für sich auszunutzen. Er liebte Harry viel zu sehr und bewunderte den Menschen, der er war, als dass er ihn verändern oder übervorteilen würde. Und nun warf Harry ihm genau das vor. Dabei wusste er genau, dass Draco dies immer befürchtet hatte. Glaubte Harry wirklich, dass Draco ihn ausnutzte oder wollte er damit nur von seinem eigenen Fehlverhalten ablenken?

Draco hatte keine Zeit, über Harrys Motive nachzudenken, denn sein Mann fuhr mit ätzender Stimme fort: „Jetzt habe ich meine Pflicht getan, die Kinder sind aus dem Haus und du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Der dumme Harry ist dir zu langweilig geworden. Besuchst du deswegen jede Woche deinen tollen Apotheker-Freund? Dachtest du, mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, wie oft du Ben triffst? Sprich du mir nicht von Untreue, Draco. Damit verurteilst du mich für etwas, das du dir selber herausnimmst."

Nach diesen Worten hatte Harry Draco stehen lassen und den Raum verlassen. Dieses Mal war er es, der die Tür zuknallte.

Da haben wir es, hatte Draco nur gedacht. Das Schuldeingeständnis. Nicht direkt, aber doch verständlich: ‚Damit verurteilst du mich für etwas, das du dir selber herausnimmst.' Draco dürfe ihm seine Untreue nicht vorwerfen, weil er selber auch untreu sei. Nur, Draco war weder untreu, noch nutzte er Harry aus.

Wenn das nach 20 Jahren Beziehung Harrys Meinung von Draco war, dann hatte er dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Tief getroffen hatte er sich auf das Sofa fallen lassen und versucht, mit dem Gefühl klarzukommen, dass sie ihre Ehe in eine Sackkasse gefahren hatten. Es war nicht ihr erster Streit von dieser Heftigkeit gewesen, aber der erste, in dem sie ihre Liebe und Beziehung in Frage stellten. Draco wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte und reagierte in den nachfolgenden Tagen mit Trotz und Kälte. Harry zog sich noch weiter in sich zurück, tat aber ansonsten so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Zu einer Aussprache war es nicht gekommen und zwei Wochen später hatte Harry per Zufall gesehen, wie Dracos ‚Apothekerfreund' versuchte, ihn zu küssen und war bei der Verfolgung von Lestrange verunglückt.

Für Draco hatte es aber nie jemand anderen gegeben als Harry, und er war sich sicher, dass das bis zu diesem verfluchten Jahr auch für Harry galt. Vor ein paar Jahren hatten sie zweimal zusammen einen Muggel-Swinger-Club für homosexuelle Männer besucht. Einige ihrer schwulen Bekannten hatten begeistert davon erzählt, obwohl sie in festen Partnerschaften steckten, und Harry und Draco hatten sich aus einer Experimentier-Laune heraus, entschieden, in dem Club vorbeizuschauen. Bei ihrem ersten Besuch blieben Harry und Draco trotz der offenen und freizügigen Atmosphäre aufeinander konzentriert und schliefen auch nur miteinander, durchaus angeregt von dem erotischen Treiben, das um sie herum stattfand.

Beim zweiten Mal sollte es eigentlich ähnlich ablaufen, aber irgendwie waren sie voneinander getrennt worden. Ein etwas jüngerer, dunkelhaariger Adonis bedachte Harry mit Aufmerksamkeit, während Draco von zwei etwa gleichaltrigen, attraktiven Männern umgarnt wurde. Draco wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Es hatte etwas Faszinierendes, zu beobachten, wie Harry von einem anderen Mann erregt wurde, dabei aber immer wieder zu Draco schaute und ihn mit seinen Blicken auszog. Auf der anderen Seite, war es ihm zutiefst unangenehm, Harry in den Armen einen anderen Mannes zu sehen. Bevor er seiner Eifersucht nachgeben konnte, hatten ihn seine beiden charmanten Verführer halb ausgezogen. Draco fand es schwierig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, während der eine mit dem Mund seinen Penis bearbeitete und der andere an seinem Nacken saugte und mit den Händen über seine Brustwarzen strich. Dracos Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Harry. Mit Eifersucht und voyeuristischer Erregung beobachtete er, was der dunkelhaarige Fremde mit seinem Mann anstellte. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn, beendete sein passives Liebesspiel jedoch ebenso wenig wie Draco das seine. Mit Hilfe einer magischen Technik, die er zu Zeiten des Krieges von Snape gelernt hatte, versuchte Draco, seine negativen Gefühle in eine weit entfernte Ecke seines Bewusstseins zu drängen. Er wollte Harry mit seiner Eifersucht nicht den Moment verderben. Der Trick klappte jedoch nicht, denn das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, wurde mehr und mehr von Harrys magischer Aura ausgefüllt, so dass sich Draco nicht auf seine Magie konzentrieren konnte. Stattdessen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das vertraute Gefühl von Harrys Magie. So gelang es ihm, sich den fremden Berührungen hinzugeben und auszublenden, dass es nicht Harrys Zunge und Harrys Hände waren, die über seinen Körper glitten.

Harrys Magie fühlte sich allerdings schon bald nicht mehr wie ein sanfter Nebel an, der ihm umgab, sondern verdichtete sich zu einer grauen Wolke, deren magische Eruptionen fast schmerzhaft gegen Dracos Haut schlugen und das Zimmer aus den Fugen zu sprengen drohten. Bevor Draco reagieren konnte, begannen die Lichter im Raum zu flackern. Mit einem lauten Knall explodierten mehrere der elektrischen Glühbirnen an den Wänden und der Decke, Trinkgläser zersprangen und Möbelstücke bebten. Die Muggels um Draco herum schrien erschrocken auf. Da wurde Draco auch schon grob von Harry am Arm gepackt und in die Umkleiden gezogen. Harry schnappte sich ihre Wertgegenstände aus den Schließfächern und apparierte sie zurück zum Manor. Sie landeten direkt in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Bevor Harry über Draco herfiel, knurrte er: „Niemals wieder, Draco. Kein anderer wird dich nochmal so berühren. Du gehörst mir allein." Draco war unendlich erleichtert und erwiderte Harrys zornige Leidenschaft mit ebenso großer Erregung.

Nachdem sie befriedigt in die Kissen zurückgesunken waren, sprachen sie von den Gefühlen, die es in ihnen ausgelöst hatte, den anderen in den Armen fremder Männer zu sehen. Es war für beide ein schreckliches Erlebnis gewesen, das sie nicht wiederholen würden. Sie konnten sowieso nicht sagen, warum sie sich darauf eingelassen hatten, da sie beide ihr Sexleben als äußerst befriedigend und noch immer als wunderschön und aufregend empfanden. Irgendwie hatten beide gedacht, der jeweils andere hätte Lust auf was Neues gehabt und sich nicht getraut, es ihm zu versagen.

Es war also nicht so, als ob die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen immer reibungslos lief. Draco war aber nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass ihre Probleme in diesem Jahr auch nur an fehlender Kommunikation gelegen hatten.

Bedrückt erhob er sich von seinem Bett und ging ins Gästebadezimmer. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ein anderes Gästebadezimmer. Vor 20 Jahren, im Grimmauld Platz, nachdem Harry und er zum ersten Mal zusammen im Malfoy Manor gewesen waren, um den Spuk im Haus zu untersuchen, der durch Voldemorts Verbrechen und durch die Vernachlässigung entstanden war. So grauenhaft ihr Gang durch das Anwesen auch gewesen war, der Tag hatte Draco verdeutlicht, wie viel er Harry bedeutete und wie sehr sich der Gryffindor von ihm angezogen fühlte.

Nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Landsitz waren sie ziemlich aufgelöst und nach Unrat stinkend in den Grimmauld Platz eingekehrt. Harry hatte an dem Tag wegen Draco schon viel auf sich nehmen müssen und trotzdem hatte er Draco nicht gehen lassen wollen, sondern auf sein Bleiben gedrängt. Draco selbst hatte sich in einer Art Trance befunden, hatte er doch erst kurz zuvor herausgefunden, dass Harrys Patronus ebenfalls ein Hirschbock war. Draco kannte genug schmalzige Hexenliteratur, um diese Information als gutes Zeichen zu bewerten. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass auch einseitige Liebe dahinter stecken konnte, denn Harry hatte ihm noch nichts von Severus' Patronus und seinen Gefühlen für Lilly Potter erzählt. An dem Abend fühlte er sich jedenfalls wie entrückt. Mit aller Absicht, Harry immer weiter zu verführen, hatte er dem jungen Mann seinen nackten Körper unter der Dusche präsentiert und sich über Harrys verräterische Verlegenheit gefreut. Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass sein Anblick Harry erregte.

Als Draco abends Harry gegenüber auf dem Sofa lag, sie dem Alkohol frönten und viel lachten, hatte er immer wieder Harrys Blicke auf sich gefühlt und er war sich so sicher wie noch nie gewesen, dass ihm eine Freundschaft mit Harry nicht reichen würde. Er wollte mehr von Harry, so viel mehr. So konnte er auch nicht widerstehen, sich neben Harry zu knien, als dieser eingeschlafen war, und ihm einen Kuss zu geben, ganz zärtlich, kaum spürbar. Harry war durch die Berührung halb aufgewacht und hatte versucht, den Kuss zu vertiefen. Allein ein schnell gesprochener Einschlaf-Zauber rettete Draco vor der Enttarnung. Draco war nicht bereit gewesen, seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, weil Harry noch immer mit seinem Freund Samuel zusammen gewesen war.

Mirja hatte sich die Geschichte ihres ersten Kusses immer und immer wieder erzählen lassen, weil es so ‚romantisch' war, während Antares seine Hände über die Ohren schlug und so tat, als wäre ihm das alles viel zu albern. Draco und Harry hatten sich nur grinsend angesehen und später, als sie alleine waren, gefrotzelt, wie gut es war, dass sie diesen harmlosen Kuss als ihren ersten angeben konnten, denn wenn sie über ihren ersten richtigen Kuss würden erzählen müssen, im Archiv des Ministeriums zwischen all den staubigen Artefakten, dann würden sie sicher ins Stammeln kommen angesichts der Dinge, die an Ort und Stelle noch geschehen waren

Und nun waren all diese Erinnerungen aus Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht. Draco klammerte sich daran, dass es ihm gelingen würde, Harry erneut zu verführen. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Harry verheimlichen wollte, dass er sich nicht mehr an seine Beziehung zu Draco erinnerte. Draco hatte natürlich selbst vorgehabt, Harry darum zu bitten und es nur aufgeschoben, weil er seinen Mann nicht misstrauisch machen wollte. Es war nicht nur besser, wenn die Kinder nichts davon erführen, sondern bot Draco auch die Möglichkeit, Harry nahe zu sein, um die Charade aufrecht zu erhalten. Gut dosiert konnte er dafür sorgen, dass Harry ihm erneut verfiel. Außerdem konnte Draco so auch selber etwas von seiner Sehnsucht nach Harry befriedigen. Er vermisste Harry. Er vermisste ihre Nähe, ihre Partnerschaft, ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen, all das vermisste er schon seit Monaten und nun vermisste er auch noch so etwas Selbstverständliches wie das gemeinsam geteilte Wissen über ihr Leben, über ihre Kinder und den jeweils anderen.

Draco überlegte, ob er sich auch nicht Pansy anvertrauen durfte. Er hätte sich durchaus gerne Tipps von seiner Freundin geholt, wie er mit der ganzen Situation fertig werden sollte. Hermine war in dieser Hinsicht keine gute Ansprechpartnerin, denn sie würde immer zu völliger Offenheit raten. In diesem Fall hielt Draco die Wahrheit für unklug. Er konnte Harry nicht für sich gewinnen, wenn dieser wusste, dass er Gefühle für den Deutschen entwickelt hatte. Es würde ihn geradewegs in die Arme Vogts treiben. Nein, der Deutsche musste ein Geheimnis bleiben, komme was wolle.

* * *

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Fanficton die Reihenfolge der Kapitel durcheinander geschmissen hat, bzw. meine Korrkektur der Reihenfolge nicht umgesetzt hat.

Die Reihenfolge der nächsten Kapitel ist

"Flirten und sich kennenlernen", dann

"Trost suchen und Häuser heilen" und

"Schwiegermütter und ein Bett teilen".

Sorry!


	9. Flirten und sich kennenlernen

**Flirten und sich annähern**

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Auch Harry hatte in der Nacht einen schönen Traum gehabt. Wie Draco, so drehte auch er sich auf die Seite und tastete im Halbschlaf nach dem vertrauten Körper des geliebten Menschen neben ihm. Seine Hände fanden nur Leere, die gleiche Leere, die in seiner Erinnerung herrschte.

Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Harry auf. Er war unbewusst davon ausgegangen, dass da jemand neben lag. Auf der rechten Seite des Bettes. Und am Vorabend war er wie selbstverständlich von der linken Seite ins Bett gestiegen, obgleich die rechte Betthälfte einfacher zu erreichen war. Die Erkenntnis, dass es da einen Automatismus in ihm gab, löste in Harry ein hoffnungsvolles Gefühl aus. Offenbar hatte sich etwas von seinem Zusammenleben mit Draco so tief in sein Unterbewusstsein gegraben, dass es von dem Oblivierungszauber nicht erreicht worden war. Oder es gab Lücken in der Oblivierung, die ihm Zugang zu seinen Erinnerungen gewährten. Irgendwie machte das die ganze Situation weniger surreal. Gutgelaunt hievte er sich aus dem Bett und begab sich unter die Dusche.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche blieb Harry vor Dracos Zimmer stehen. Es war kurz nach sieben. Nach kurzem Zögern klopfte er an Dracos Tür. „Draco? Bist du wach?" Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Slytherin kein Langschläfer war, dazu wirkte er zu strukturiert und dynamisch. Harry selbst ging den Tag am liebsten ruhig an, hatte sich wegen der Arbeit und den Kindern aber auch zu einem Frühaufsteher entwickelt.

Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken öffnete Draco die Tür und musterte Harry neugierig, bevor er ihn mit einem „Guten Morgen" begrüßte. Er hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen, ansonsten war er nackt. Wasser tropfte aus seinem hellen Haaren auf seine entblößten Schultern. Wie von selbst wanderten Harrys Augen über Dracos Körper, von den schön geschwungenen Schlüsselbeinen über die sanft ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln hinunter zu den schmalen Hüften und dem flachen Bauch. Draco war fast unbehaart, nur ein schmaler Streifen blonder Haare zog sich von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts und verschwand unter dem Saum seines Handtuchs. Harrys Blick glitt schnell wieder nach oben. Sein Blick verfolgte die feine Narbe, die sich über Dracos Brust bis fast zum rechten Hüftknochen zog, ein Zeugnis des Sectumsempra-Fluches, den Harry im 6. Schuljahr auf seinen verzweifelten Mitschüler gefeuert hatte. Seine Gefühle dazu waren seltsam dumpf, was er nur auf den Effekt des Oblivates zurückführen konnte, denn eigentlich hätte er sich für die Tat in den Boden schämen müssen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass genau dieses Gefühl in dem Moment in ihm erwachte.

Draco schien zu bemerken, wohin Harrys Gedanken gingen. „Fang jetzt bitte nicht vom 6. Schuljahr an, Harry. Das Thema ist durch, wir haben es vor 20 Jahren hinter uns gelassen. Ich kläre dich gerne über alles auf, an das du dich nicht erinnerst, aber deine kleinen Sünden zu Schulzeiten müssen wir dabei nicht zum Thema machen."

Kleine Sünden? Das war wohl kaum die richtige Bezeichnung für eine Tat, die Draco fast das Leben gekostet hatte. Spielte der Slytherin seine eigenen Sünden auch so runter? Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, sprudelte eben diese Frage aus Harrys Mund: „Und wie steht es mit deinen Sünden? Klärst du mich über die auf oder sind die auch nicht der Rede wert?"

Harrys konnte sehen, dass seine Unterstellung Draco getroffen hatte. Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes verdunkelte sich, bevor er seine Wut – oder Enttäuschung? – niederrang, langsam ausatmete und missbilligend seine Augenbraunen hob, so als könne er Harrys Affront nur mit größter Nachsicht begegnen.

„Natürlich nicht, und wenn du Fragen hast, werde ich sie dir gerne beantworten, aber nicht vor dem Frühstück. Das ist kein Gespräch, das man mit leerem Magen führen sollte." Mit einem leichteren Ton und einem anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen fügte er hinzu: „Abgesehen davon fände ich es viel anregender, wenn du angesichts meines nackten Oberkörpers an etwas anderes denken würdest als an Todesser und Todesflüche." Dabei zwinkerte er mit den Augen, dass Harry nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln.

Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Draco von seiner unrühmlichen Vergangenheit ablenken wollte. Er war einfach um eine gute Stimmung bemüht. Dummerweise brachten Harry solche Bemerkungen aber auch immer etwas in Verlegenheit. Daher murmelte er: „Gut, ich wollte auch eigentlich nur wissen, ob du mit zum Frühstück kommst."

„Ja, lass uns gehen", antwortete Draco und machte Anstalten, Harry auf der Stelle zu begleiten. Überrascht wich Harry ein Stück zur Seite. Da lachte Draco auch schon auf: „Harry! Dein Blick! Keine Sorge, ich werde mich nicht halbnackt in die Küche setzen."

In der Hoffnung, nicht ganz so lahm zu wirken, antwortete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken: „Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht, schließlich kenne ich unsere Angewohnheiten nicht. Ich hätte gar nichts dagegen mit einem nackten Mann am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen, wenn er so aussieht." Dabei machte er mit der Hand eine schnelle Bewegung Richtung Draco.

Harry konnte sehen, dass dieser mit so einer Erwiderung nicht gerechnet hatte. Ein erfreutes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Mit einem Schritt überbrückte Draco den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte Harry seine Hand locker in den Nacken. „Unsere Angewohnheiten kann ich dir gerne zeigen", hauchte er Harry ins Ohr, wobei er noch näher kam und mit seinen Fingern Harrys Rücken hinunterstrich. Für einen Augenblick spürte Harry die volle Länge von Dracos langer, schlanker Gestalt an seinem Körper. Dann wurde er wieder losgelassen. Harry schwankte kurz in Richtung Draco, als wollte er seiner Wärme und dem erotischen Angebot folgen.

„Aber ich möchte das Anstandsgefühl unserer Hauselfen nicht überstrapazieren. Die sind zwar schon so einiges von uns gewöhnt, aber gerade Luli wird im Alter immer konservativer." Mit den Worten „Ich komme gleich nach." verschwand Draco in seinem Zimmer.

Harry ging bis zur Treppe weiter und blieb dort für einen Moment stehen, um zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte mit Draco geflirtet – und es war sehr nett gewesen.

Das Frühstück verlief genau, wie Harry es am liebsten mochte und von freien Wochenenden in Erinnerung hatte, nur dass er dieses Mal nicht alleine, beziehungsweise mit den Kindern, sondern mit einem blonden Mann am Tisch saß, der nun von einem grauen, edlen T-Shirt und einer enggeschnittenen, dunkelblauen Stoffhose bedeckt wurde. Sie sprachen nicht viel, sondern vergruben sich jeder in einen Teil des Daily Prophets und der seriöseren internationalen Wochenzeitung Magical World Insight. Draco hatte sich eine Lesebrille aufgesetzt, was Harry direkt kommentieren musste: „Schicke Brille. Warst du nicht derjenige, der mich immer wegen meiner Brille aufgezogen hat?"

„Habe ich? Ich erinnere mich nicht."

„Doch, du hast mich zum Beispiel gefragt, ob ich meine Brille von meiner Großmutter geerbt oder auf einer dieser Muggel-Müllkippen gefunden hätte, die die Erde so verpesten würden."

„Gut, dass du dir irgendwann ein moderneres Modell besorgt hast, sonst würde ich dich das heute noch fragen", gab Draco ungeniert zurück.

Mit so einer lapidaren Antwort hatte Harry nicht gerechnet und für einen Moment war er regelrecht sprachlos. Draco erwiderte seinen schockierten Blick achselzuckend. Dann begann, sein Mundwinkel zu zucken und Harry erkannte, dass er versuchte, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Harry schnaubte und konnte sich ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Und damit war das Thema erledigt. Einfach so, völlig problemlos. Von ihren gegenseitigen Anfeindungen zu Schulzeiten war nichts übrig geblieben. Draco vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Zeitungsartikel und da er gelegentlich eine Nachricht kommentierte, tat es ihm Harry gleich. So verging die Zeit in einer gemütlichen, einvernehmlichen Atmosphäre.

Irgendwann bemerkte Harry ihre leeren Kaffeebecher und griff nach der Kanne, um nachzuschenken. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, goss er Dracos Tasse bis zur Hälfte mit Kaffee voll. Dann gab er viel Milch und einen gestrichenen Löffel Zucker hinein. Er selber nahm seinen Kaffee nur mit einem kleinen Schuss Milch. Draco griff mit einem Dankeschön nach seinem Becher und nippte an dem heißen Getränk. Auch Harry hob seine Tasse an. Beide Männer erstarrten plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung und sahen sich an.

„Woher weißt du, wie ich meinen Kaffee trinke? Hast du es eben mitgekriegt?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, ich habe gar nicht drauf geachtet."

„Interessant." Dracos Augen leuchteten auf, als er das sagte.

Harry überlegte, ob er Draco seine Beobachtung vom Morgen mitteilen sollte. Er wollte ihm eigentlich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, entschied sich dann aber doch dafür: „Ich glaube, dass sich in meinem Unterbewusstsein ein paar Erinnerungen erhalten haben. Manchmal fühlt es sich so an, als ob ich Dinge einfach weiß, und ich entdecke Gewohnheiten an mir, die nur entstehen können, wenn man lange mit einer Person zusammen ist."

Als sich Dracos hoffnungsvoller Blick noch verstärkte, wiegelte Harry ein wenig ab: „Vielleicht weiß ich bestimmte Sachen auch nur, weil wir mehrere Jahre zusammen zur Schule gegangen sind, und nicht, weil wir ein Paar waren."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich bei Harrys letztem Wort. Entweder war er enttäuscht über Harrys alternativen Erklärungsversuch oder aber es lag an seiner Formulierung. „Ein Paar sind", hätte er wahrscheinlich sagen müssen. Aber nur, weil er diese erwachsene Version von Draco ungewöhnlich sympathisch fand, und nur, weil er sich auch so eine Liebesbeziehung wünschte, wie sie zwischen Draco und ihm anscheinend bestanden hatte, brachte er Draco nicht plötzlich tiefere Gefühle entgegen. Zum einen verspürte er noch immer ein gewisses Restmisstrauen gegenüber dem Slytherin und zum anderen kannte er Draco noch gar nicht gut genug, um verliebt zu sein oder gar von Liebe zu sprechen. Harry hatte aber Lust, sich auf Draco einzulassen. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass das auch alle von ihm erwarteten, was ihn unter Druck setzte und daher störte.

„Das mit dem Kaffee könntest du wirklich durch unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit wissen. Immerhin hast du mich damals oft beobachtet, weil du in mich verliebt warst", unterbrach Draco Harrys Gedanken.

„Weil ich dachte, dass du was im Schilde führst. Was ja auch so war."

„Ist das Frühstück schon vorbei?", erwiderte Draco mit falschem Erstaunen in der Stimme. „Geht es jetzt ans – wie sagst du doch immer – ‚Eingemachte'?"

„Nein, keine Sorge", antworte Harry schnell, da er den entspannten Morgen nicht mit traurigen Geschichten über den Krieg und Dracos Todesser-Vergangenheit verderben wollte. Stattdessen sagte er: „Eine Gewohnheit stammt bestimmt nicht aus Hogwarts: Ich habe mich gestern Abend ganz automatisch auf die linke Seite des Bettes gelegt und heute Morgen beim Aufwachen hatte ich die Erwartung, dass da eigentlich jemand neben mir liegen müsste."

Draco schwieg. Dann sagte er in einem undefinierbaren Tonfall: „Wer mag das wohl sein? Ich schlafe nie rechts."

Harry wäre fast der Kaffeebecher aus der Hand gefallen. Er sah Draco beinahe erschrocken an. Da grinste der Slytherin: „Das war nur ein Scherz." Sein Lächeln erreichte dieses Mal allerdings nicht seine Augen, was Harry verunsicherte.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Klar." Draco trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und nahm seine Zeitung wieder auf, doch Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl und schaute immer wieder zu Draco hinüber. Der bemerkte Harrys Blicke und versicherte: „Wirklich. Ich wollte nur einen dummen Scherz machen. Das war blöd von mir. Tut mir leid. Ich schlafe tatsächlich auf der rechten Seite des Bettes."

„Wenn ich mich an sowas aus unserer Beziehung noch erinnern kann, wenn auch unbewusst, dann bedeutet das doch sicher, dass der Oblivierungs-Zauber nicht richtig wirkt, oder? Wahrscheinlich wurde er schlecht oder unvollständig ausgeführt und ist dadurch schwächer. Ich finde, das ist ein gutes Zeichen", stellte Harry fest.

„Nicht unbedingt. Ein falsch gesprochener Zauber ist nicht automatisch schwächer als ein korrekt ausgeführter. Seine Wirkung ist nur eine andere. Sie ist verworrener, nicht so gradlinig. Die Struktur der Magie ist irgendwie ausgefranst. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Jedenfalls ist es meistens schwieriger, solche Zauber aufzuheben."

„Was ich einfach nicht verstehe, ist, warum du aus meiner Erinnerung gelöscht wurdest. Ich meine, warum Lestrange versucht hat, das letzte Jahr auszuradieren, ist klar, aber wieso noch eine Person obendrein? Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn."

„Das ist wirklich seltsam und ich wünschte, ich hätte eine vernünftige Theorie dazu, aber du siehst mich völlig ratlos. Ich hatte zunächst vermutet, dass du genau in dem Moment an mich gedacht hast, als du von dem Oblivate getroffen wurdest, aber Hermine hielt das für sehr unwahrscheinlich."

„Dass ich an dich gedacht habe?", fragte Harry, um Draco zu ärgern. Der beachtete Harrys Scherz gar nicht. „Nein, dass ein Oblivierungszauber in derartiger Weise wirkt."

Harry dachte darüber nach und meinte dann mit dramatischer Stimme. „Wer weiß, vielleicht funktioniert es doch so. Möglicherweise stand mir der Tod vor Augen, als ich von dem Zauber getroffen wurde. Ich habe praktisch mein letztes Stündlein schlagen hören und natürlich galt in dem Moment nur einer einzigen Person mein letzter Gedanke: dem geliebten Ehemann."

Draco schmunzelte. „Das hört sich gut an, sehr gut sogar! Ich werde der Theorie nachgehen."

„Wieso ist Lestrange zu so einem komplexen Zauber überhaupt in der Lage? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass man während eines Kampfes mal soeben einen Oblivierungszauber sprechen kann. Ich würde mir gerne mal seine Akte ansehen, um herauszufinden, wo er das gelernt hat."

„Die Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt."

„Dann können wir ja nächste Woche mal in die Zentrale flohen und uns seine Akte anschauen."

Dracos sah das ganz anders: „Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Du hast mir versprochen, dich nicht sofort wieder in die Arbeit zu stürzen. Ich werde die Akte kopieren und mitbringen, und dann können wir sie zusammen in Ruhe ansehen. Aber von der Zentrale musst du dich fernhalten."

Draco war offenbar sehr besorgt um sein Wohlergehen und Harry hatte ihm ja tatsächlich versprochen, die Arbeit ruhen zu lassen. Er war auch gar nicht scharf darauf, ins Büro zurückzukehren. Allein der Gedanke an die Arbeit löste ein ungutes Gefühl in Harrys Bauch aus. Und John war auch nicht mehr da… Nur dieser neue Kollege aus Deutschland, der offenbar Harrys Partner geworden war. Harry erinnerte sich kaum an ihn, da er erst vor gut einem Jahr in ihrer Abteilung angefangen hatte. ‚Daniel' hieß er, mit einem langen ‚a'. Er hatte einen deutschen Akzent, schien ziemlich clever zu sein und wirkte sehr sportlich, das wusste Harry noch. Auf jeden Fall sollten sie mal mit ihm reden. Als Harrys Partner verfügte er doch bestimmt über Informationen, die Draco und ihm weiter helfen konnten. Also schlug Harry vor: „Ich könnte ja mal mit meinem neuen Partner, Daniel Vogt, sprechen. Er weiß vielleicht was."

„Vogt?"

„Ja, du hattest doch gesagt, er sei beim Kampf gegen Lestrange dabei gewesen. Und wir haben doch bestimmt zusammen an dem Fall gearbeitet."

„Ja, habt ihr. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, wenn ich im Ministerium bin. Er hat sicher eine Aussage gemacht, die schriftlich hinterlegt wurde. Oder ich bitte ihn um seine Erinnerung an eure Verfolgungsjagd. Die können wir uns dann in unserem Denkarium angucken."

„Gute Idee. Mich wundert, dass er sich noch gar nicht bei mir gemeldet hat. John hätte schon längst auf der Matte gestanden."

„Hm."

„Ob er sich schuldig fühlt, dass ich verletzt wurde und er nicht?"

„Weiß nicht, kann ich mir bei dem nicht vorstellen. Aber er hat dich im Krankenhaus besucht. Und … gestern war er auch hier, als du am Schlafen warst. Tut mir leid, dass ich vergessen habe, das zu erwähnen. Er wollte wissen, wie es dir geht und ich soll dir Grüße ausrichten. In drei Wochen würdet ihr euch dann ja wiedersehen.

„Ah." Komischer Kauz, dachte Harry. Sie standen sich wohl nicht gerade nahe. Tatsächlich war ihm der Gedanke an seinen neuen Partner unangenehm. Wahrscheinlich, weil er John ersetzt hatte, was natürlich unmöglich war. Als Harry zu Draco sah, fiel ihm auf, dass dieser ziemlich missmutig wirkte. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu stören. „Was ist?"

„Was soll sein?", gab Draco gereizt zurück.

„Du guckst so."

„Wie denn?"

„Als ob du sauer wärst."

Erst schwieg Draco, dann meinte er plötzlich: „Du fängst schon wieder damit an."

Harry wusste nicht, was Draco meinte: „Womit denn?"

„Vogt! Und Arbeit! Du musst immer arbeiten. Lestrange ist tot. Der Fall ist geklärt. Warum musst du dich jetzt wieder in den Fall stürzen? Warum musst du mit deinem Partner reden? Der… der zieht dich nur wieder in die Arbeit rein. So kriegt der…, so kriegst du nie den Kopf frei!"

Das klang reichlich vorwurfsvoll und Harry reagierte ebenso aufbrausend: „Ich wusste nicht, dass der Fall geklärt ist. Ich weiß nichts über den Fall. Und ich dachte, wir wollten etwas über den Oblivate herausfinden, damit die Heiler ihn aufheben können. Damit ich mich wieder an dich erinnere. Und an das letzte Jahr."

„So toll war das Jahr nun auch nicht, dass man sich daran erinnern muss. Du warst völlig durch den Wind. Ich habe gar nichts mehr von dir gehabt. Und jetzt geht es schon wieder los. Vogt hier, Vogt da. Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit!"

Draco hatte sich ganz offensichtlich in Rage geredet, aber unter seinem Unmut spürte Harry eine tiefliegende Bitter- oder auch Traurigkeit. Es überraschte ihn. Draco war bisher immer so ruhig gewesen, so gefasst und bedacht. Irgendetwas war im letzten Jahr tatsächlich gründlich schief gelaufen, und wenn es an seinem Verhalten in Bezug auf seine Arbeit lag, dann würde Harry genau an dieser Stelle die Notbremse ziehen. Er hatte sowieso keine Lust mehr auf seinen Job. Immer stand der im Vordergrund, Harry wollte das nicht mehr.

„Ok."

„Ok?", gab Draco verwundert zurück.

„Ja, ok. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

„Was du tun sollst?"

„Ja, was ich tun soll. Ich will keinen Streit. Ich weiß nicht, was ich letztes Jahr gemacht habe, aber es hat dich unglücklich gemacht. Und da ich sowieso keinen Bock mehr auf meine Arbeit habe, frage ich dich, was ich tun soll."

Draco war völlig verblüfft. Er starrte Harry an, als hätte er sich vor seinen Augen in eine Fee verwandelt, entgeistert, aber angenehm überrascht.

„Okay." Der Slytherin zog die Buchstaben in die Länge. Harry konnte sein Misstrauen förmlich hören. Dann schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und sagte: „Danke." Harry wollte abwinken. „Nein, wirklich: danke. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich möchte auch eigentlich nur, dass du dich von der Arbeit fernhältst und alles in Ruhe angehst. So wie ich es gestern gesagt habe. Ich fände es schön, wenn du dich erholst und deine Rekonvaleszenz als Urlaub begreifst."

„Rekonvaleszenz?"

„Genesungszeit."

„Ich weiß, was da heißt, ich wusste nur nicht, dass jemand das Wort tatsächlich gebraucht."

„Das kann auch nicht jeder."

„Dann freue ich mich, dass ich einen so gebildeten Ehemann habe."

„Gut. Dann überlass mir die Recherche in der Zentrale und vertraue darauf, dass ich in der Lage bin, Informationen zu deinem Oblivierungszauber zu finden, sollte es welche geben. Und natürlich werde ich meine gesamten Erkenntnisse mit dir teilen."

„In Ordnung." Harry lächelte Draco aufmunternd an. So schlimm fühlte es sich gar nicht an, die Verantwortung ein wenig aus den Händen zu geben. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick und entspannte sich sichtlich. Es machte Harry seltsam froh, dass sein Gegenüber wieder glücklicher wirkte. Diese leichte Verzweiflung in Dracos Stimme hatte Harry auf eigenartige Weise alarmiert.

Draco hatte sich unterdessen wieder den Daily Prophet geschnappt und aufgeschlagen. Harry nippte an seinem Kaffee und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als Draco meinte: „Hier ist ein Bericht über Teddy. Schau mal. Offenbar sind ein paar Leute der Meinung, seine Band dürfe nicht vor Muggel auftreten. Davon hat er uns gestern gar nichts erzählt."

Draco legte die Zeitung so auf den Tisch, dass er und Harry den Artikel gleichzeitig lesen konnten. Es war ein Bericht aus dem Klatschteil des Daily Prophet.

„Sie behaupten, die Band hätte den Plattenvertrag nur bekommen, weil sie den Chef von Creation Records verhext hätten. Was für ein Quatsch! Oder?" Ganz genau wusste es Harry allerdings nicht, denn dass Teddys Band einen Vertrag mit einem Muggel-Label bekommen hatte, musste eine Entwicklung des letzten Jahres sein.

„Natürlich ist das Quatsch. Sie hatten mehrere Songs bei Youtube hochgeladen und ihre allgemeine Internet-Präsenz verstärkt, also auch auf Twicker und Instantgramm oder so, und dadurch wurden zwei Londoner Independent Labels auf sie aufmerksam. Am Ende haben sie Creation Records den Zuschlag gegeben. Die hatten schon die Muggelband Oasis unter Vertrag. Teddy meinte, Oasis sei eine weltberühmte Britpop Band."

Harry nickte beeindruckt. „Ich stelle es mir für Zauberer schwierig vor, in der Muggelwelt berühmt zu werden. Das muss doch auffliegen, wenn man immer wieder von der Bildfläche verschwindet. Erst recht, wenn man im Rampenlicht steht."

„Ja, aber Teddy ist der einzige in der Band, der nicht muggelstämmig ist. Und da er wie die anderen in Muggel-London lebt, werden sie es wohl irgendwie hinkriegen", wandte Draco ein. "So haben sie jedenfalls ein viel größeres Publikum. Teddy hat sich ja immer geärgert, dass sich Zauberer zu wenig für Musik interessieren. Hier weiß nicht mal einer, was Dream Pop überhaupt ist."

Dass Dream Pop die Musikrichtung von Teddys Band war, „eine Unterart des Indie-Pops", blablabla, wusste Harry natürlich. Teddy hatte es ihm lang und breit erklärt, nicht nur zu einer Gelegenheit. Harry fand diese Musikrichtung zum Einschlafen. Ob Draco sie wohl mochte? „Na, Hauptsache, er vernachlässigt seine Ausbildung nicht. Kinderheiler ist ein so schöner Beruf und er ist gut bezahlt."

„Musiker ist auch ein schöner Beruf und Teddy muss sich um Geld sowieso keine großen Sorgen machen. Er wird doch mal den Grimmauld Platz erben und Andromedas Häuschen. Außerdem hat sein Vater ihm eine stattliche Summe hinterlassen. Zum Überleben reicht das allemal."

„Hm", brummte Harry und wunderte sich über Draco. Wie gut er sich mit Muggel-Technologien auskannte und wie wertfrei er über Muggels redete. Auch das mit Teddys Karriere sah er sehr locker. Das klang gar nicht nach den Wertvorstellungen traditioneller Reinblüter. Draco hatte sich verändert, in vielerlei Hinsicht, und Harry freute sich darauf, den neuen Draco kennen zu lernen.


	10. Trost suchen und Häuser heilen

**Trost suchen und Häuser heilen**

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Nach dem Frühstück entschuldigte sich Draco, um im Büro zu arbeiten. Harry wanderte durch den Garten des Manors und umrundete das Haus in einem weitläufigen Bogen. Die Ruhe und Lieblichkeit der Außenanlagen machten Harry melancholisch. Harry liebte das Manor. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er einen großen Teil seines Vermögens in das Anwesen gesteckt und es nach seinen Vorstellungen umgestaltet hatte. Mit jedem Tag Arbeit hatte er sich mehr in den alten Herrensitz verliebt. Hermine hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er die Renovierungsarbeiten durchaus nicht alleine durchgeführt hatte, sondern zusammen mit Draco. Doch Dracos Rolle in der ganzen Angelegenheit blieb eine Leerstelle in Harrys Gedächtnis. Er nahm sich vor, Draco später darauf anzusprechen. Es gab so viel, dass er nicht mehr wusste. Die Anzahl der Fragen, die Harry zu ihrem gemeinsamen Leben hatte, war unendlich.

Als Harry zurück am Haus war und bei ihrem Außenpool vorbei kam, überlegte er, ob sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht schon die Sommersaison eröffnen konnten. Der Mai zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und die Hauselfen waren in der Lage, das Wasser mit ihrer Magie auf angenehme Temperaturen zu erwärmen und mit Stasis-Zaubern warm zu halten.

Auf der Veranda machte Harry eine kurze Pause und las die Post, die Tinkie auf einem silbernen Tablett vor ihm auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Da waren eine Einladungskarte, ein Flyer für eine Sonderverkaufsaktion, eine Rechnung und ein paar Grußkarten mit Genesungswünschen. Darunter auch eine Karte aus Hogwarts:

„Lieber Harry, mit Bedauern hörten wir von Ihrem Unfall. Ich schicke Ihnen die besten Genesungswünsche von der gesamten Lehrerschaft. Minerva lässt ihnen ebenfalls die herzlichsten Grüße ausrichten. Wir hoffen, dass es Ihnen bald wieder besser gehen und einer Zusammenarbeit im neuen Schuljahr nichts im Wege stehen wird. Ich zähle auf Sie! Erholen Sie sich gut und lassen Sie von sich hören, wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht!  
Hochachtungsvoll  
Randolph Graham"

Damit war wohl klar, dass Harry sich tatsächlich in den Vorstand der Elternpflegschaft wählen gelassen hatte. Es freute Harry. Minerva war einfach viel zu konservativ gewesen. Graham wirkte dagegen geradezu progressiv und würde Hogwarts mit Sicherheit ins 21. Jahrhundert bringen. Harry hatte große Lust, ihm dabei zu helfen. Seine Arbeit als Auror sollte ihm in Zukunft nicht mehr daran hindern, Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen und sich Dingen zu widmen, die ihm wichtig waren!

Mit den Gedanken bereits wieder bei der Arbeit dauerte es nicht lange, bis Harry an seinen verstorbenen Partner John dachte. Dass er nicht mehr da war... So alt war er doch noch gar nicht gewesen…eine verdammte Herzschwäche. Wieso hatte Harry nichts davon bemerkt? Er hätte John überredet, kürzer zu treten. Eine Welle der Traurigkeit überkam Harry und er wusste nicht so recht, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Draco wohl zu einer kurzen Tee-Pause bewegen konnte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sogleich. Das Frühstück war noch nicht mal zwei Stunden her und Draco wollte bestimmt in Ruhe arbeiten. Es war ja eh schon sehr lieb, dass er sich zwei Wochen frei genommen hatte, um Harry Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Bedrückt und von seinem langen Rundgang körperlich erschöpft streckte sich Harry auf der großen Hängeschaukel aus, die unter dem Dach der Veranda befestigt war, und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Er wurde erst wach, als Taps auf seinem Schoss landete und seine Auroren-Reflexe dazu führten, dass er fast von der Schaukel gefallen wäre. Der Kater landete geschickt auf seinen vier Pfoten und verdrückte sich mauzend. Himmel! Warum hatten sie keine Kniesel? Die galten als intelligent und wussten mit Sicherheit, dass man einen Schlafenden nicht so erschreckt.

Harry setze sich zurück auf die Schaukel. Das Druckgefühl in seiner Brust war noch immer da. Bald würden die Elfen zum Mittagessen rufen, also konnte Harry nun ohne schlechtes Gewissen nachschauen, was Draco so trieb. Steif erklomm er die Stufen in die erste Etage, auf der sich neben ihren Schlafzimmern und ein paar anderen Räumen auch das Büro und die Bibliothek befanden. Vor Antares Zimmer blieb er stehen und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum verströmte noch immer den vertrauten Geruch, aber alles wirkte furchtbar aufgeräumt und einige der Kinderspielzeugkisten waren verschwunden. Kahle Stellen an den Wänden zeugten davon, dass Ari ein paar seiner Poster mit nach Hogwarts genommen hatte. Auch das Plakat von Teddys Band Magic Realms war verschwunden. Aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete Harry den Kleiderschrank und sah, dass auch ein Großteil von Aris Garderobe fehlte. Er strich mit den Fingern über einem Strickpulli, der ganz nach Mollys Kreation aussah, und führte einen Ärmel zu seiner Nase. Auch hier war der Geruch seines kleinen Jungen noch ganz leicht wahrnehmbar. Der Anblick des ausgeräumten Zimmers half nicht gerade, Harrys Stimmung zu verbessern. An Mirjas Weggang hatte er sich inzwischen gewöhnt, aber nun war auch das Küken aus dem Haus und Harry wusste nicht einmal, wie Antares Einschulung und seine ersten Schulwochen verlaufen waren. Alles ausgelöscht durch diesen verdammten Fluch. Niedergeschlagen erwog Harry, Ron oder Hermine anzuflohen. Stattdessen setzte er seinen Weg zum Arbeitszimmer fort. Auf den letzten Metern fiel ihm ein, dass er ja Mirjas und Antares Briefe aus den vergangen Monaten lesen könnte, die er – sie! – dort aufbewahrten.

Als Harry vor der geschlossenen Bürotür stand, fühlte er sich wie ein Eindringling, obwohl es dasselbe Zimmer war, in dem er immer arbeitete, wenn er zuhause war. Daher klopfte er zwar an, öffnete die Tür allerdings, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Das Büro gehörte mit seiner altmodischen, gemütlichen Herrenzimmer-Atmosphäre zu Harrys Lieblingsräumen im Haus. Seine Einrichtung entsprach dem kitschfreien viktorianischen Stil, der fast überall im Manor zu finden war. Hohe, dunkelbraune Bücherregale bedeckten einen Großteil der Wände. An einer Seite des Zimmers befand sich ein Kamin und in der Ecke standen zwei hell-gemusterte Sessel. Auf der anderen Seite führten zwei hohe, breite Flügeltüren direkt in die Bibliothek. Die Mitte des Raumes wurde von einem schweren Schreibtisch beherrscht, an dem sich zwei Personen gegenüber sitzen konnten. Dass auch Draco hier einen Arbeitsplatz besaß, hatte der Oblivate aus Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht. Dementsprechend verwundert war er, Draco nicht an ‚seiner' Hälfte des Tisches zu sehen, sondern auf der anderen Seite. Der Slytherin schaute bei Harrys Eintreten auf und lächelte.

„Hallo", grüßte Harry und fühlte sich verpflichtet, seinen Besuch zu erklären. „Ich dachte, ich lese mir mal die Briefe von Antares und Mirja durch, um zu wissen, was sie so getrieben haben."

„Gute Idee", meinte Draco und vertiefte sich auch schon wieder in seine Arbeit, worin auch immer die bestand. Harry ging zu einem der Regale und holte die Post von Mirja und Ari aus einem Kästchen. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete die Umschläge, ohne mit dem Lesen anzufangen. Er fühlte immer noch diese unangenehme Schwere in seiner Brust. Draco kritzelte ein paar Notizen auf einen Muggel-Block. Harry starrte auf die Briefe, dann sah er wieder zu Draco hinüber. Der fuhr sich gerade mit der linken Hand durchs Haar, was seine Frisur etwas durcheinander brachte. Eine Strähne stand nun etwas vorwitzig ab. Draco runzelte die Stirn beim Lesen des nächsten Abschnitts. Unbewusst führte er seinen edlen Muggel-Füllfederhalter zum Mund und steckte sich das Ende zwischen die Lippen. Mit einer Schreibfeder wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. Antares schrieb auch lieber mit Muggel-Stiften. Mirja bevorzugte Schreibwaren aus der Zauberwelt.

Harry fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Gerne hätte er Draco erzählt, wie trostlos ihm Antares Zimmer vorgekommen war. Und über Johns Tod wollte er auch nochmal sprechen. Vielleicht sollte er doch Hermine anflohen? Aber die war sicher gerade im Ministerium mit irgendeinem Rechtsstreit beschäftigt. Und Ron? Der stand in der Werkstatt von Weasleys' Wizards Wheezles und bastelte an einer neuen Erfindung herum. Draco war hier. „Ich hab' mir mal Antares Zimmer angeguckt", sagte Harry in den Raum hinein.

„Hm", gab der Blonde abwesend zurück und blätterte eine Seite in seinem Buch weiter.

„Es kommt mir so vor, als ob ich seine Einschulung verpasst hätte."

„Liest du deswegen die Briefe?", fragte Draco mit leichter Verzögerung, ohne den Blick zu heben.

„Ja. Ich habe immer gedacht, ich bekomme nicht genug von den Kindern mit, und nun habe ich gleich ein ganzes Jahr verpasst. Ist das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals?"

„Schicksal?", echote Draco, ohne richtig hingehört zu haben.

„Oder kann man es als ‚gerechte Strafe' bezeichnen?"

„Was?" Draco stockte nun doch in seiner Arbeit und sah Harry an. „'Gerechte Strafe'? Wofür denn?", fragte er mit echter Neugier. Dann schien er sich zu besinnen und meinte: „Weil du den Kampf gegen Lestrange verloren hast? Du tust so, als wärst du Schuld an dem Fluch, dabei bist du das Opfer. Du kannst nichts dafür."

Als sei damit alles gesagt, wandten sich Draco Augen erneut seinem Text zu.

„Nicht? Ich habe im Dienst versagt, einen Fehler gemacht. Keine Ahnung. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen."

„Hm…, stimmt." Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich bei Dracos Zustimmung. Aber er hatte ja recht.

„Ja? Ja, nicht wahr? Und ich habe gedacht, ich würde gerne Johns Grab besuchen. Ich hätte auch auf John besser aufpassen sollen. Wieso hat er mir das mit der Herzschwäche nicht gesagt? Wir waren so ein gutes Team. Habe ich es absichtlich nicht beachtet, um ihn nicht als Partner zu verlieren?"

Harry merkte, dass seine Stimme einen brüchigen Klang angenommen hatte. Draco schien das auch aufgefallen zu sein, denn er richtete wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und musterte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. Sein Gesicht nahm einen weichen, mitfühlenden Ausdruck an. Er kam um den Tisch herum und setzte sich halb auf die Tischplatte, schräg vor Harry. Der fuhr fort: „Ich glaube halt, das nichts von der ganzen Scheiße geschehen wären, wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte. Ich hätte auch Johns Tod verhindern können."

„Aber nein!" Draco drückte Harrys Schulter. „John hat niemanden von seinen gesundheitlichen Problemen erzählt, weil er unbedingt im Außendienst bleiben wollte. Er ist das Risiko bewusst eingegangen. Nach dem Tod von Mathilde war er sowieso nicht mehr der Alte. Die Arbeit war sein Ein und Alles. Ein Schreibtischjob hätte ihn todunglücklich gemacht. Das weißt du doch."

Harry nickte. Seine Augen begannen trotzdem zu brennen. Draco strich ihm über den Rücken und beugte sich vor, um seine andere Hand an Harrys Wange zu legen. „Wenn du gerne zu Johns Grab möchtest, kann ich dich gerne heute Nachmittag dahin apparieren, Süßer. Nach deinem Termin im Krankenhaus. Ich hätte dich sowieso abgeholt. Wir können Blumen aus unserem Garten mitnehmen. Die Tulpen blühen gerade so schön. Wusstest du, dass sie für Vergänglichkeit stehen, aber auch für Liebe und Zuneigung? Wir können nach dem Mittagessen einen Strauß fertig machen, wenn du magst."

Harry nickte nochmal. Er merkte, dass ihm die Tränen aus den Augen zu quellen drohten, schämte sich aber nicht dafür, auch wenn er erst gestern vor dem Slytherin geweint hatte. Draco war so liebevoll und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass das der Hauptgrund gewesen war, wieso es ihn ins Büro gezogen hatte. Er war auf der Suche nach Trost und menschlicher Wärme gewesen und er hatte einfach gewusst, dass er beides bei Draco finden würde. Nun saß er einfach da und ließ seine Traurigkeit aus sich herausströmen. Er war nicht allein.

Nach einer Weile fühlte sich Harry deutlich besser. Er richtete sich auf seinen Stuhl auf und Draco griff nach einem der Briefe, die Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Hier, das ist der Brief, in dem Ari von der Zuordnungsfeier und dem Sprechenden Hut erzählt." Dann zupfte er ein hellgelbes Blatt aus Harrys Händen. "Und das ist Mirjas Version des Ganzen. Sie klingt richtig abgeklärt. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass sie viel aufgeregter war, als sie durchblicken lässt."

Er hielt Harry die beiden Briefe hin. „Ich weiß von der Feier eigentlich auch nur durch das, was in diesen Briefen steht. Du weißt doch, wie die Kinder sind, wenn man was von ihnen wissen möchte: einsilbig. Aber die Briefe sind sehr ausführlich. Und du kannst Ari und Mirja ja nochmal fragen, wenn sie morgen kommen. Sie wissen doch, dass du dich an das letzte Jahr nicht erinnern kannst."

Harry nahm die Briefe entgegen und legte die Restlichen auf dem Tisch ab. Draco erhob sich und strich Harry nochmal über den Rücken. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück und widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Harry las unterdessen die Briefe der Kinder und musste manchmal laut auflachen über Antares kindlicher Freude und die altklugen Kommentare von Mirja.

„Antares scheint ja richtig Angst zu haben, dass ich enttäuscht bin, weil er nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen ist."

Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bis Harrys Worte zu Draco durchgedrungen waren. Anscheinend verfügte er über sehr gute Konzentrationsfähigkeiten, wenn er seine Umwelt so schnell ausblenden konnte. Aber natürlich war Draco schon immer sehr zielstrebig und effektiv gewesen, abgesehen bei seinen Mordplänen Dumbledore gegenüber. Und jetzt arbeitete er in der Mysterien-Abteilung des Ministeriums. Die nahmen nur die schlausten Köpfe – und die verrücktesten, wie Harry und seine Kollegen oft spotteten. Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Typen von Unsäglichen: die verschrobenen Wissenschaftler und die arroganten Besserwisser. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass Draco eine Mischung aus beiden war.

Seine Gedanken wurden in dem Moment von Dracos Antwort unterbrochen, die sehr verspätet kam: „Hm, ja? Ich sagte ja, dass er enttäuscht war, nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen zu sein."

Draco hatte ihm nicht richtig zugehört. „Wenn er enttäuscht war, dann nur, weil er Angst hatte, mir würde es etwas ausmachen", korrigierte er Draco, dessen Blick schon wieder an seiner Buchseite klebte.

„Ja?"

„Ja." Harry musste ein bisschen über Dracos mentale Abwesenheit schmunzeln. „Sag mal, was liest du da eigentlich?" Harry legte die Briefe beiseite und ging um den Tisch herum, um einen Blick auf den Text zu werfen, der Draco so zu fesseln schien. Als er dem schönen Studiosus – Äh?! Das hatte er jetzt nicht gedacht, oder? – näher kam, stieg ihm Dracos verführerischer Geruch in die Nase. Allein das war ein Grund, sich noch etwas tiefer über ihn zu beugen.

„Eine Abhandlung über Oblivierungszauber."

„Oh." Es war Harry augenblicklich peinlich, dass er den halben Morgen verschlafen hatte, anstatt zu versuchen, Draco mitzuhelfen, ihm seine Erinnerung zurück zu geben.

„Ich helfe dir. Gibt es noch mehr Bücher dazu?"

„Wir haben nur noch das da." Draco deutete auf ein dickes, in schwarzem Leder eingebundenes Buch. „Das ist allerdings auf Französisch. Und dann gibt es hier noch zwei Schriftrollen, auf denen ein paar ganz spezielle Oblivierungszauber beschrieben werden. Ich habe sie mir noch nicht genauer angeguckt. Sie sind in Alt-Persisch. Ich kann noch nicht einmal die Schriftzeichen lesen, aber ich werde mir einen der Übersetzer aus dem Archiv ausleihen."

Harry überlegte, ob er einen Spruch kannte, der das französische Buch übersetzen würde. Draco folgte seinem Blick und meinte: „Das nehme ich mir später vor, ich spreche schließlich Französisch. Ich werde aber heute, wenn du bei der Therapie bist, nach weiteren Büchern in der Ministeriums-Bibliothek schauen. Dann kannst du auch loslegen."

„Ja, gerne."

„Wenn Hermine nicht schon alle ausgeliehen hat", gab Draco zu bedenken.

„Was sehr wahrscheinlich ist." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln schauten sie sich an.

Harry wollte gerade zu seinem Platz zurückgehen, da fiel sein Blick auf ein dickes Buch mit einem grau-blauen Einband. Auf dem Buchrücken waren ineinander verschlungene, helle Linien zu sehen, die den Titel und Autorenamen umgaben: „Draco Malfoy – Das Wesen magischer Häuser." Harry nahm das Buch in die Hand. Auf dem Buchdeckel befanden sich die gleichen Linien und bildeten die stilisierte Form eines Hauses. Darin standen noch einmal Dracos Name und der Buchtitel. „Draco, du hast ja ein Buch geschrieben." Ehrfürchtig fuhr Harry mit der Hand über den edlen Einband.

Der Angesprochene hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er durch die Seiten blätterte und die zahlreichen Bilder von unterschiedlichen Häusern und Räumen betrachtete. Bei einem Bild vom alten Fuchsbau hörte Harry auf zu blättern und schaute zu Draco.

„Das ist die Trivialversion meiner Dissertation zur Magie von Häusern. Meine Dissertation steht daneben. Sie war zu wissenschaftlich, als dass sie für die Allgemeinheit von Interesse gewesen wäre. Aber das Thema lag mir einfach so am Herzen, dass ich noch mal einen einfacheren Text darüber verfasst habe."

Harry zog die genannte Dissertation ebenfalls aus dem Regal. Der Einband war weniger aufwendig gestaltet als der andere und im Inneren gab es keine Bilder, dafür aber viele Formeln und Grafiken sowie ein seitenlanges Quellenverzeichnis. Er schob das Buch zurück ins Regal und widmete sich wieder dem anderen Exemplar. Draco war aufgestanden und blickte Harry über die Schultern. Sein Atem streifte Harrys Hals, was einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ. Da entdeckte Harry gerade mehrere Bilder vom Manor, die darstellten, wie sich das Anwesen in den letzten 30 Jahren verändert hatte. Irgendwann nach dem Krieg war das Gebäude sogar geschrumpft. Es war nicht mehr so lang wie früher und ein Stockwerk fehlte. Außerdem hatte sich die Farbe der Sandsteinfassade in den Jahren nach dem Krieg aufgehellt. Die Zufahrt zum Haus hatte sich ebenfalls verändert. Im Krieg hatte eine Hecke eine Art Tunnel gebildet, der auf den Eingang zuführte. Nun standen die Büsche weit auseinander und ließen einen einladenden Blick auf das Herrenhaus zu.

„Das ist unglaublich!", murmelte Harry, während er mit seinen Fingern über eines der Bilder fuhr.

„Du warst dabei, als es sich zu dem verwandelte, was es heute ist. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie erschrocken du warst, als du morgens in den Garten gegangen bist und dir plötzlich auffiel, dass ein Stockwerk fehlte. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten wir hier schon eine ganze Weile gewohnt und du hattest dich in den Wochen zuvor mehrfach beschwert, dass dir das Gebäude für unsere kleine Familie viel zu groß sei."

„Platz gibt es hier immer noch mehr als genug", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Sag das nicht zu laut!", warnte Draco.

„Du glaubst… Wie haben wir…?"

„Die Kurzversion? Wir haben verschiedene Rituale durchgeführt, die uns zu den Herren des Hauses gemacht haben und unsere Bindung zu ihm festigten. Seine Magie reagiert auf unsere Bedürfnisse."

„Aber als Erbe warst du doch schon immer der Herr von Malfoy Manor."

„Nicht nach Voldemort. Als er hier einzog, hat er die Herrschaft mit Gewalt übernommen und dadurch die Position von meinen Eltern und mir stark geschwächt. Vom Recht der Geburt her waren wir die Herren des Manors, aber durch Voldemort war die Magie des Hauses nicht mehr auf uns abgestimmt. Und das blieb lange Zeit so, denn nach dem Krieg kamen meine Eltern nach Askaban und ich ging nach Hogwarts. In der Zwischenzeit haben Beamte aus dem Ministerium hier rumgewütet und Artefakte mitgenommen, die seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz unserer Familie waren und zum Haus gehörten. Die paar verbliebenen Hauselfen, die es noch gab, sind in die Dienste anderer Magier getreten."

Dracos Stimme klang nicht aufgebracht, als er da sagte, was Harry etwas verwunderte. Der Slytherin gab einfach einen neutralen Bericht über die Ereignisse nach dem Krieg.

„Danach blieb das Manor sich selbst überlassen. Als Mutter und ich ein Jahr später versucht haben, wieder einzuziehen, war es bereits so verwahrlost, dass es sich gegen uns wandte. Vater war in Askaban umgebracht worden, also konnte er uns auch nicht mehr in die Rituale einweisen, die das Anwesen auf mich oder meine Mutter übertragen hätte, falls das zu dem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch geholfen hätte. Weil sie nicht im Manor wohnen konnte, zog meine Mutter nach Nizza. Ich bin zum Studium nach Frankreich gegangen. Wieder hat sich keiner um das Haus gekümmert, wodurch sich alles noch verschlimmerte."

„Was denn genau?"

„Na, der Spuk. Die Magie des Hauses war durch die Gräueltaten Voldemorts und die Atmosphäre von Angst und Schrecken während des Krieges dunkel und unberechenbar geworden. Es hat in Voldemorts Zimmer eine Art Geschwür ausgebildet. Hier auf dem Bild kann man es sehen." Draco deutete auf einen Raum, der aussah, als ob er von Fäulnis überzogen war. „Das Manor war krank, es litt. Häuser, in denen schon lange Magie gewirkt wurde, bilden eine Seele aus, und die war beschädigt."

Harry nickte. Dass mit der Seele, davon hatte er schon gehört.

„Außerdem produzierte das Manor geisterhafte Erscheinungen, je nachdem, vor wem seine Besucher am meisten Angst hatten. Mich hat es mit einer Geistergestalt von Nagini gejagt und dich mit den Schreien von Hermine. Mutter hatte immer das Gefühl, Greyback würde hinter ihr stehen. Insgesamt war die Atmosphäre feindselig und gruselig, man konnte es hier nicht aushalten."

„Aber, wie hast du das alles ändern können?"

„Ich habe die Seele des Hauses durch Rituale geheilt. Aber das habe ich nicht alleine gemacht, Harry. Du hast mir ganz viel dabei geholfen. Wir haben das Haus mehrfach untersucht und dann begann ich, gezielt Nachforschungen über die Magie von Häusern anzustellen. In der Endphase meines Studiums machte ich dann genau das zu meinem Schwerpunktthema. Ich hatte die Magie von dunkelmagischen Objekten studiert, erst in Frankreich, dann in London bei Professor Grimzak. Lionel hat mir dann auch wider Erwarten viel geholfen."  
Draco grinste schief, so als würde er sich an eine besondere Begebenheit mit seinem Professor erinnern.  
"Na jedenfalls, in Frankreich bin ich durch Jean, einem Freund von mir, an eine Sammlung von einzigartigen Schriften über Hausrituale gekommen. Die Älteste stammte aus dem frühen Mittelalter und verwies auf andere Werke. Von da führten mich meine Recherchen von einem Ort zum anderen. Ich habe mit Zauberern und Hexen auf der ganzen Welt Kontakt aufgenommen, Hausbesitzer, Wissenschaftler, Bibliothekare und so weiter. Und dann haben wir einige von ihnen besucht. Ich war fünf Monate unterwegs und du hast dir drei Monate unbezahlten Urlaub genommen, um mich begleiten zu können. Wir haben die Welt bereist, gearbeitet und Urlaub gemacht. Du natürlich mehr als ich", schob Draco mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinterher.

Harry war klar, dass er sich damit auf den Urlaub bezog und nicht auf die Arbeit. Er war aber viel zu geplättet von den ganzen Informationen, als das ihm eine gute Erwiderung eingefallen wäre.

„Es gibt ein Fotoalbum über unsere Reisen. Steht im kleinen Salon, wenn du reinschauen möchtest."

In dem Moment machte es Plop und Luli bat sie, zum Mittagessen zu kommen.

„Ah, gut, danke Luli", meinte Draco. „Harry, kommst du? Ich geh schon mal vor, ich muss vorher noch ins Bad."

Ins Bad? Ach, aufs Klo. „Ja, ich komme gleich."

Während Draco den Raum verließ, stellte Harry das Buch zurück ins Regal. Beim Zuklappen fiel sein Blick auf eine Widmung, die in schön geschwungenen Lettern auf der Seite vor dem Inhaltsverzeichnis stand. Neugierig flogen Harrys Augen über die Zeilen.

_für Harry_

_Die Magie eines Hauses ist wie eine Seele. _  
_Sie gedeiht durch die Liebe seiner Bewohner._  
_Dieses Haus wird durch unsere Liebe wachsen, _  
_wie meine Seele durch deine Liebe fliegt._

Etwas in Harrys Bauch zog sich zusammen, als er das las, und verwandelte sich dann in tausend kleine Schmetterlinge. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Im Gegenteil. Warm und seltsam aufregend fühlte es sich an. Wie eine große Freude.


	11. Schwiegermütter und ein Bett teilen

**Schwiegermütter und ein Bett teilen**

_(Dracos Perspektive)_

Draco war nervös und hatte deshalb mehr Zeit als nötig in dem Badezimmer verbracht, das zu Harrys und seinem Schlafzimmer gehörte. Harry lag bereits im Bett und fragte sich wahrscheinlich schon, warum er solange brauchte. Draco hatte sich rasiert, geduscht, sein Lieblings-After-Shave aufgetragen, die Haare frisiert, die Nägel geschnitten und sich die Zähne geputzt, wie man das so macht, wenn man ins Bett geht. Na gut, eigentlich war bis auf das Zähneputzen nichts davon nötig gewesen, aber nicht zu wissen, was ihn erwartete, wenn er sich gleich zu Harry ins Bett legen würde, machte ihn einfach unsicher.

Würde Harry versuchen, möglichst viel Platz zwischen ihren Körpern zu lassen, verkrampft ein paar Bemerkungen machen und so tun, als wäre alles ganz normal? Oder würde er ganz locker sein, sich noch etwas freundschaftlich unterhalten und dann ruhig einschlafen wollen? Oder würde er …? Nein, würde er nicht. Harry hatte seit seiner Entlassung aus Sankt Mungo vor drei Tagen keine Anstalten gemacht, Draco von sich aus näher zu kommen.

Aber warum erschauerte er dann immer, wenn Dracos Atem seine Wange streifte? Warum neigte er den Kopf ganz leicht, wenn er Dracos Lippen auf seinem Hals spürte und warum schlug sein Puls so schnell, wenn Draco einen Arm um seine Schultern legte? Waren das nicht alles Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry ihn anziehend fand? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Draco stellte seine Zahnbürste zurück in den Zahnputzbecher und betrachtete sich in dem schlichten Wandspiegel. Hatte er immer schon so alt ausgesehen? Sein Blick wanderte von der Haut an seinem Hals hinunter zu seinen Brustmuskeln. Sollte er mehr trainieren? Er stellte sich aufrechter hin und drückte die Brust heraus. Nein, das musste reichen. Warum war er plötzlich so unsicher? Er wusste doch, dass er gut aussah, bekam es von Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen bestätigt, durch Blicke, die etwas länger an ihm hängen blieben, durch ein leichtes Erröten und ein kleines Lächeln.

Auch Harrys Körper reagierte auf Dracos Nähe, aber sein Verstand schien Dracos Annäherungsversuchen widerstehen zu wollen. Harry wollte ihn nicht, jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Noch nicht, versuchte sich Draco Mut zu machen, aber die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung. Wenigstens stand nicht zu befürchten, dass Harry ihn gleich aus dem Ehebett werfen würde. Schließlich hatte er selbst vorgeschlagen , dass Draco die Nacht bei ihm im Schlafzimmer verbringen sollte: „Damit die Kinder nicht misstrauisch werden."

Natürlich hätte man die getrennten Schlafzimmer auch durch Harrys verletzungsbedingtes Ruhebedürfnis erklären können, aber Draco war der Letzte, der sich über Harrys Idee beklagen würde. Es konnte ja nur Vorteile bringen, wenn sie sich ein Bett teilten.

Während sie Mirja und Antares im Unklaren über das Ausmaß von Harrys Gedächtnisverlust gelassen hatten, wusste Narzissa inzwischen Bescheid, denn Draco hatte Harry beim Frühstück gebeten, seine Mutter einweihen zu dürfen: „Ich weiß, dass du nicht willst, dass es alle Welt erfährt, aber ich würde meiner Mutter gerne erzählen, dass du dich nicht mehr vollständig an mich erinnerst."

Harry war gerade dabei gewesen, Rührei auf seine zwei goldbraun-gerösteten Toast-Scheiben zu legen. Ohne ein Zeichen von Verärgerung hörter der Draco zu, als der erklärte: „Meine Mutter ist kein Dummkopf, sie würde schnell bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Immerhin kennt sie dich schon eine ganze Weile und weiß, wie wir miteinander umgehen. Ihr etwas vorzumachen, kann nur peinlich werden und sie kränken."

Als kein Widerspruch von Harry kam, fuhr Draco fort: „Abgesehen davon ist sie selbst direkt von deinem Gedächtnisverlust betroffen. Du hast ja nicht nur unsere Beziehung, sondern auch deine Beziehung zu ihr vergessen. Ich finde, sie hat ein Recht darauf, das zu erfahren."

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. „Du hast recht. Es ist falsch, ihr etwas zu verschweigen, was sie so direkt betrifft. Wenn wir ihr die Information vorenthalten, müssten wir ihr die ganze Zeit etwas vorspielen und nehmen ihr die Chance, selbst zu entscheiden, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen möchte."

Draco war bei Harrys Worten blass geworden. Er selber tat ja nichts anderes. Indem er Harry dessen Affäre mit Vogt verschwieg, hielt er Informationen zurück, die Harry unmittelbar betrafen und die Auswirkungen auf sein Verhalten gegenüber Draco hatten. Würde Harry ihm später überhaupt verzeihen, dass Draco ihn diesbezüglich angelogen hatte?

„Aber den Kinder müssen wir wirklich nichts sagen. Es betrifft sie ja nur indirekt", meinte Harry nach einer Pause. „Wenn wir sie das nächste Mal sehen, sind meine Erinnerungen wieder da und alles ist in Ordnung."

Ob dann tatsächlich alles wieder gut sein würde, wagte Draco zu bezweifeln. Trotzdem nickte er zustimmend. „Meine Mutter wird niemanden etwas erzählen. Lass uns in Ruhe mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie ankommt. Ihr Portschlüssel geht um 12:30 Uhr."

„Klär mich vorher bitte über alles auf, was ich über meine Schwiegermutter wissen sollte."

Es wurde ein langes Gespräch und trotzdem konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Harry äußerst angespannt war, als sich Dracos Mutter um 12:31 Uhr in ihrem Empfangszimmer materialisierte, Harry zur Begrüßung an ihre schmale, wenn auch hochgewachsene Gestalt zog und ihm französische Küsschen auf die Wangen hauchte.

„Harry, mein Lieber, ich bin so erleichtert, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Geht es dir denn auch wirklich besser?" Prüfend musterte sie Harry von Kopf bis Fuß und hielt dabei seine beiden Hände fest. In ihrem Blick lag viel Wärme, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass Harry vor allem irritiert war, vielleicht, weil Narzissa mit einem leicht versnobten Klang in der Stimme sprach.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich diese gefährliche Arbeit aufgeben", fuhr sie auch schon fort. „Du könntest so viele andere Dinge tun." Narzissa zog ihr Jäckchen aus und sah sich nach Tinkie um. Die kleine Elfe machte sich sofort bemerkbar und nahm die Jacke entgegen. „Willkommen zuhause, Herrin."

„Guten Tag, Tinkie. Es freut mich, dich zu sehen. Teile Luli bitte mit, sie möge mir vor dem Essen ein Glas warmen Ingwer-Tee servieren. Ich fühle eine Erkältung nahen." Dann nahm sie Draco in den Arm und strich ihm zärtlich über die Haare. „Mein Liebling, du musst ja völlig außer dir gewesen sein. Wie haben denn die Kinder reagiert?"

"Sie haben sich natürlich Sorgen gemacht, aber als ich ihnen nach drei Tagen mitteilen konnte, dass Harry aus seinem Koma erwacht war, haben sie den Schreck schnell wieder vergessen." Ganz so war es nicht gewesen, aber warum sollte er seine Mutter damit belasten, wie aufgelöst die Kinder gewesen waren?

Narzissa wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Du hast wirklich schon genug für die Zauberer-Welt getan, Harry. Sollen doch die anderen die Verbrecher jagen! Der Gedanke, dich zu verlieren, ist unerträglich. Was sollen Draco und die Kinder ohne dich machen? Setzen wir uns direkt zu Tisch?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ sie das Empfangszimmer und schritt durch das Foyer. Die beiden Männer setzten sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Harry suchte Dracos Blick. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte seiner Mutter. Diese meinte soeben: „Es gibt im Ministerium doch sicher andere Möglichkeiten für dich, Harry. Welche, die nicht so gefährlich sind und dich trotzdem voran bringen. Du bist schon über 40 und arbeitest noch immer als Auror."

Harry warf Draco einen weiteren Blick zu, der genau zeigte, was er von dieser herabsetzenden Aussage hielt. Draco verzog den Mund zu einer entschuldigenden Grimasse. „Dass mein Job den Ambitionen deiner Mutter nicht genügt, davon hast du mir ja gar nichts erzählt", raunte Harry.

„Das kann man so nicht sagen, Harry", warf Narzissa ein, die seine leise Bemerkung offenbar gehört hatte. „Auroren machen eine wichtige Arbeit, aber ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass es eine Tätigkeit ist, die dir besonderen Spaß macht. Oder irre ich mich da?" Sie sah Harry aus ihren blauen Augen mit ihrem typischen, scharfen Blick an, den Draco zu genüge kannte und den er nie gelernt hatte, auszuweichen. Auch Harry hatte seine Probleme damit: „Nein, nein, nicht wirklich. Oder besser gesagt, mit den Jahren immer weniger."

„Siehst du. Und mit 42 ist man auch nicht mehr so agil wie mit 25. Ich würde dir ja vorschlagen, dich um die Stelle des Head Aurors zu bewerben, wenn Robards in zwei Jahren in seinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand geht, aber ich glaube, das würde dir nicht wirklich guttun." Narzissa nahm ihren Stammplatz am Esstisch ein. „Draco, Liebling, du hast gesagt, die Kinder kommen auch. Wann holst du sie ab?"

„Um vier, Mutter. Ari hat vorher noch ein Quidditch-Spiel und Mirja muss mit dem Orchester für die Abschlussfeier proben. Übrigens bittet dich Andromeda, morgen zu ihr zu kommen. Sie hat Probleme mit ihren Rosen."

„Ja, natürlich. Du musst ihr bitte eine Eule schicken, dass ich sie gerne morgen zum Tee besuchen werde. Aber nun, Harry, erzähle doch erstmal, was geschehen ist." Sie legte ihre grazile Hand auf Harrys und sah ihn fragend und mit viel Mitgefühl an.

„Ja, also…", stammelte Harry und blickte zu Draco.

„Mutter, wir müssen dir etwas erzählen, dass dich vielleicht etwas erschrecken wird", griff Draco ein und begann, von dem Unfall und dem Oblivierungs-Zauber zu berichten. Harry überließ ihm das Reden und knibbelte selber nur nervös an dem feinen Bast seines Platzdeckchens herum. Er wird es noch kaputtmachen, fuhr es Draco durch den Kopf. Narzissa hörte Draco mit fast unbewegter Miene zu. Ein Außenstehender würde denken, die Informationen ließen sie kalt, doch Draco erkannte an ihrem starren Gesichtsausdruck, dass seine Mutter schockiert war. Sie verstand sehr wohl, was Harrys Gedächtnisverlust für ihren Sohn bedeutete. Dass Harry nicht mehr wusste, welche Rolle sie in seinem Leben spielte, war bedeutungslos gegenüber der Tatsache, dass er ihren Sohn vergessen hatte, denn das übersetzte sie sogleich in die Aussage: „Harry liebt meinen Sohn nicht mehr."

Tröstend griff sie nach Dracos Hand. Dann wandte sie sich Harry zu und Draco ahnte, mit welchem Blick sie den Gryffindor nun taxierte, nämlich so, als ob ihr Harry gerade erzählt hätte, dass er Draco und die Kinder noch heute verlassen würde. Das war kein angenehmer Blick und Harry sah auch so aus, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Ich wollte das nicht", antwortete Harry entschuldigend, ohne angesprochen worden zu sein. Und dann: „Die Heiler bekommen das bald wieder hin". Der Spruch war inzwischen zu einer Art Mantra für sie geworden. Himmel, Harry tat ihm leid, aber sich selbst tat Draco auch leid.

Narzissa nickte und atmete tief ein, so als müsste sie wieder zur Besinnung kommen. „Natürlich, das werden sie. Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen. Hauptsache, du bist ansonsten gesund."

„Wir kommen klar, Mutter", beschwichtigte sie Draco. „Harry und ich verstehen uns gut. In ein paar Wochen lachen wir darüber."

„Sicher, das werden wir. Was ist mit den Kindern? Wissen sie es?"

Harry und Draco erzählten Narzissa, dass Ron und Hermine bisher die einzigen gewesen waren, die davon wussten und es auch sonst niemand erfahren sollte. Danach lenkte Draco das Gespräch auf andere Themen, erkundigte sich nach Nikolai, dem Lebensgefährten seiner Mutter, und nach ihrem Leben in Nizza. Harry saß dabei und hörte mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu. Nach dem Essen lud Draco seine Mutter zu einem Spaziergang durch den Garten ein. Harry wirkte erleichtert, ein wenig allein sein zu können. Er kündigte an, sich nochmal die Kopie von Lestranges Akte vornehmen zu wollen, die Draco am Vortag aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hatte. Nach seiner Therapie am Abend, war er zu müde gewesen, sie noch durchzuschauen. Ansonsten war der Tag noch sehr schön gewesen.

Nach ihrem Gespräch über das Manor hatten sie im Salon Lulis leckeres Mittagessen genossen. Harry war ungewöhnlich gut drauf gewesen und hatte Draco mit Fragen über ihre Studien-Reise gelöchert. Er hatte auch wissen wollen, was Draco nach seinem Studium gemacht hatte.

„Ich habe Masterkurse gegeben und weiter geforscht. Dadurch bin ich dann auch zu meinem Professoren-Titel gekommen. Darüber hinaus war die Arbeit praktisch. Ich konnte mir meine Zeit relativ frei einteilen und viel von zuhause arbeiten. So konnten wir zusammen das Manor renovieren. Auch später, als die Kinder noch klein waren, war es hilfreich, dass ich viel zuhause sein konnte." Das war allerdings kein Thema, das er länger ausgeführt hatte, da sich Harry dann nur wieder schuldig gefühlt hätte.

„Was ist denn aus deinem Nebenjob im Ministerium geworden? Ihr habt mir doch erzählt, dass du als Experte für dunkel-magische Objekte eingestellt worden bist. Ron sagte, wir hätten zusammen gearbeitet und wären uns dadurch näher gekommen."

„Das habe ich nur ein paar Jahre gemacht. Als es an die Dissertation ging, blieb einfach keine Zeit mehr dafür." Außerdem hatte der Job seinen Zweck erfüllt. Draco hatte durch sein Verhalten und seine Fähigkeiten das Vertrauen der Ministeriums-Mitarbeiter gewinnen und die gute Reputation des Namens Malfoy zum Teil wieder herstellen können. Der praktische Umgang mit einer Vielzahl von Artefakten war ihm im Studium zugutegekommen und die Arbeit mit den Auroren hatte ihn auf persönlicher Ebene weiter gebracht.

Von alldem berichtete Draco Harry, während sie den Nachtisch beendeten. Harry hatte Draco aufmerksam zugehört und ab und an Fragen gestellt. Nach dem Essen wollte er das Fotoalbum mit den Bildern von ihrer Reise sehen. Daher waren sie in den Salon gegangen und hatten sich zusammen auf das Sofa gesetzt, dicht beieinander, mit dem Fotobuch auf ihrem Schoss. Es war Draco nicht immer leicht gefallen, sich auf seine Berichte zu konzentrieren. Viel lieber hätte er das Album beiseitegelegt und Harry an sich gezogen. Er war wieder mal völlig verzaubert von Harrys expressiver Mimik. Wie seine Augen strahlten und sich ein Grübchen am Mundwinkel zeigte, wenn er sich über ein Bild amüsierte. Oder wie er verschämt guckte und rot wurde, wenn ihm ein Foto von sich peinlich berührte. Manchmal machte er sich auch über ein Bild von Draco lustig und schaute dabei so schelmisch, dass Draco schmunzeln musste. Wie war es möglich, dass sein Herz noch immer stehen blieb, wenn sich Harrys grüne Augen auf ihn richteten und er ihn anlächelte? Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als könne Draco in seiner Liebe für Harry ertrinken.

Den Nachmittags-Tee hatten sie wieder auf der Veranda eingenommen. Zuvor waren sie jedoch noch mit einem Korb in den Garten gegangen, um Blumen für Johns Grab auszusuchen. Als Harry eine Gartenschere aus der Tasche zog und die Blumenbeete betrat, war Melvin mit einem Plop erschienen und aufgeregt um sie herum gehüpft, voller Angst, sie könnten unansehnliche Löcher in der Blütenpracht hinterlassen. „Die Herrin! Was wird die Herrin sagen, wenn sie morgen kommt!", hatte er lauthals geklagt und mit seiner Magie alle zertretenen Pflänzchen schnell wieder aufgerichtet. Draco hatte Harry beinahe vorgeschlagen, den Strauß für das Grab in der Diagon Alley zu besorgen, doch sein Mann war ganz gelassen geblieben. Er kannte die übertriebene Panik des alten Hauselfens, wenn es um den Garten ging, und hatte aufgegeben, sie allzu ernst zu nehmen. Es gab mehr als genug Blumen im Garten des Malfoy Manors.

Um kurz vor halb vier apparierte Draco Harry zu seinen Behandlungen ins Sankt Mungo. Er selber war weiter ins Ministerium gefloht, um eine Kopie von Lestranges Akte anzufertigen. Auf Vogt traf Draco zum Glück nicht. Leider hatte der Deutsche seine Erinnerungen an die Verfolgung Lestranges nicht archiviert, daher musste sich Draco mit seinem schriftlichen Bericht begnügen. Er füllte allerdings einen Antrag aus, um Vogts Erinnerungen doch noch zu erhalten. Danach verbrachte Draco einige Zeit in der großen Ministeriums-Bibliothek und lieh sich Fachbücher über Oblivierungs-Magie sowie einen magischen Übersetzer aus.

Zurück im Sankt Mungo hatte ihn ein erschöpft aussehender Harry erwartet. Obwohl er unter Kopfschmerzen litt, bestand Harry auf den Besuch von Johns Grab. Auf dem Weg zum Apparierungs-Bereich fragte Draco gespannt: „Wie lief denn die Untersuchung? Hat Taylor etwas Neues über den Oblivate herausgefunden?"

Harry hatte Draco nicht angeschaut, als er etwas kleinlaut antwortete: „Äh, nein." Er zögerte, bevor er zugab: „Er konnte heute gar nicht daran arbeiten, weil er sich erst um die Zauber kümmern musste, die ich am Donnerstag auf mich selbst gewirkt habe. Er war ziemlich ungehalten über meine Selbstversuche."

Draco hätte gelacht, wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre. Jetzt hatte Harry mit seiner Unvernunft auch noch seine Heilung verzögert! Enttäuscht und verärgert kniff er die Lippen aufeinander. Harry zupfte ihm am Ärmel und versuchte, Draco zu besänftigen: „Komm, ist doch egal. Auf einen Tag mehr oder weniger kommt es doch nun auch nicht an."

Johns Grab befand sich auf dem Magier-Friedhof Sankt Geneve im Süden von London. Draco apparierte sie in einem Sprung zum Eingangsportal. Schweigend liefen sie auf den schmalen Wegen an alten, überwucherten Gräbern und finsteren Gruften vorbei, bis sie vor dem Grab der Familie Weston standen. Harry konnte sich an den Weg noch erinnern, weil hier vor drei Jahren Johns Frau Agathe beerdigt worden war. Beide Gräber sahen sehr gepflegt aus. Die Sträucher waren in Form geschnitten und das Unkraut entfernt worden. Offenbar war einer aus Johns Familie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier gewesen. Harry hatte die Blumen auf der hellen Marmorplatte abgelegt und einen Stasis-Zauber gesprochen, damit sie möglichst lange frisch blieben.

Draco wusste, dass Harry kein Christ war und keine Gebete sprechen würde. Er wusste auch, dass Harry trotzdem an ein Leben nach dem Tode glaubte und Trost in dem Gedanken fand, die Verstorbenen im Jenseits wiedersehen zu können. Auch Draco fand die Vorstellung tröstlich. Er gab Harry Zeit, sich in Ruhe von John zu verabschieden. Als er sah, dass Harrys Schultern zu zucken begannen, umschlang er ihn von hinten mit den Armen. Harry lehnte sich an Draco und weinte stumme Tränen. Nach ein paar Minuten meinte er: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ständig rumheule."

„Das ist doch ganz normal", gab Draco sanft zurück. „Du hattest John sehr lieb und ich bin einfach nur froh, dass du deine Trauer rauslässt und nicht wieder alles in dich vergräbst."

„Danke, Draco, dass du für mich da bist."

Draco hätte gerne erwidert, dass das doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit war, aber er fragte sich in dem Moment, ob er im letzten Jahr wirklich so für Harry da gewesen war, wie es nötig gewesen wäre. Hätte sich sein Mann auch Vogt zugewandt, wenn Draco ihn in seiner Trauer nicht so allein gelassen hätte? Wieso hatte es Draco nicht geschafft, Harry aus dem Loch heraus zu holen, in das er nach Johns Tod gefallen war? War Draco zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt und zu beleidigt über Harrys Rückzug in sich selbst gewesen, dass Harry Trost bei einem anderen gesucht hatte?

Es war eine quälende Frage, aber Draco wusste, dass er sich seiner eigenen Schuld stellen und den Grund herausfinden musste, warum sich Harry von ihm abgewandt hatte. Nur dann würde er sein Verhalten ändern und Harry zurückgewinnen können. Durch Sex allein, war das nicht zu machen. So oberflächlich war sein Mann nicht.

Zurück im Manor war Harry so erschöpft gewesen, dass er nur eine Kleinigkeit aß und sich dann auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer gelegt hatte. Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen. Gegen 20 Uhr wurde er jedoch wieder geweckt, weil erst Ginny und dann Luna über das Flohnetzwerk anriefen. Draco tat es leid, ansehen zu müssen, wie Harry mit seinem geschundenen Körper vor dem Kamin hockte. Immerhin musste man bei den modernen Kaminen nicht mehr seinen Kopf in die Flammen halten. Es reichte, vor dem Kamin zu sitzen. Wie viel einfacher hatten es da die Muggels mit ihren Smartphones und Tablets. Leider funktionierte Muggel-Technik nicht in einer hochmagischen Umgebung. Das Manor besaß nicht einmal einen Fernseher. Ein Grund, warum immer mehr junge Hexen und Zauberer wie Teddy Muggel-Wohnungen nahmen und sich in ihren Haushalten auf die dinglichsten Sprüche beschränkten. Das Internet brachte Vorteile, die Magie nicht immer ausgleichen konnte. Ihr Freund Dean Thomas hatte sich mit seiner Firma MTM (Muggle Technology and Magic) darauf spezialisiert, Magie und Muggeltechnik soweit wie möglich in einem Haushalt kompatibel zu machen. Die Welt wandelte sich, und auch wenn Draco Ängste und Vorbehalte hatte, er würde sich nicht dagegen sperren. Dazu brachten die Errungenschaften der Muggels zu viele Vorteile.

Nachdem Harry die Flohverbindung mit Luna beendet hatte, meldeten sich Molly und Arthur und kamen sogar kurz vorbei. Molly hatte Harry eine stärkende Brühe mitgebracht und da sie so gut duftete und Harry inzwischen wieder Hunger bekommen hatte, löffelte er sie direkt aus dem Topf noch während der Besuch da war. Molly und Arthur bemerkten schnell, dass Harry eigentlich ins Bett gehörte, und verabschiedeten sich nach nur wenigen Minuten. Harry ging daraufhin hoch ins Schlafzimmer, um sich ins Bett zu legen. Draco wäre gerne mitgegangen, befürchtete aber, nicht erwünscht zu sein. Stattdessen nahm er noch die Flohanrufe von George Weasley und Pansy Parkinson entgegen, die sich ebenfalls nach Harry Befinden erkundigen wollten.

Und nun war es wieder Abend und dieses Mal war Draco erwünscht. Was das genau beinhaltete, blieb abzuwarten. Sollte er einen Pyjama anziehen? Eigentlich trug er bei solch warmen Temperaturen nur Shorts. Aber das kam ihn doch etwas zu offensichtlich vor, also zog er sich den dünnen, kurzärmeligen Sommerschlafanzug an, den er sich mitgebracht hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Der Raum lag im Dunkeln, nur das Lämpchen auf seinem Nachtschränkchen warf etwas Licht auf Dracos Bettseite. Von Harry kam keine Reaktion, als Draco sich dem Bett näherte. Auch nicht, als er unter die Sommerdecke glitt und sich Harry zuwandte. Langsam gewöhnten sich Dracos Augen an die Dunkelheit. So sah er, dass Harry mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag – ohne T-Shirt. Sein Atmen ging tief und ruhig und seine Brille hing schief auf seiner Nase. Er schlief.

Enttäuscht und belustigt zugleich starrte Draco seinen Mann an und lauschte auf dessen ruhige Atemzüge. Langsam ließ er seine Hand über die Matratze zu Harrys Arm gleiten und berührte vorsichtig seine warme Haut. Er könnte ihn wecken. Er könnte seine Hand auf Harrys Bauch legen und die dunklen Haare berühren, die von dort abwärts führten. Er könnte mit den Fingern den Strich dieser Haare bis unter den Saum von Harrys Boxershorts folgen. Er könnte sich zu Harry hinüberbeugen und mit der Zunge über seine Brustwarzen fahren. Er könnte mit seinen Lippen aufwärts wandern, leckend, saugend, knabbernd. Er könnte Harrys Mund zärtlich um Einlass bitten, mit der Zunge in die süße Höhle eindringen, sanft und spielerisch, dann tief. Sein Unterleib würde sich wie von selbst gegen Harrys Hüfte drücken. Harry würde seine Arme um ihn legen und Draco auf sich ziehen und sie würden sich aneinander reiben. Langsam, dann schneller, bis einer von ihnen seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper gleiten ließe.

Draco tat nichts von alledem. Stattdessen griff er vorsichtig nach Harrys Brille und beförderte sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand auf Harrys Nachtschränkchen. Dann drehte er sich um, murmelte einen Spruch, der das Licht erlöschen ließ, und versuchte, seine Erregung zu ignorieren und einzuschlafen.

Gegen halb vier wachte Draco auf. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, etwas Schweres hielt ihn umschlungen. Es war Harry. Sie lagen auf der Seite und der Gryffindor war im Schlaf so dicht an Draco heran gerückt, dass Draco jedes Heben und Senken von Harrys Brustkorb an seinem Rücken spüren konnte und Harrys ruhiger Atmen seine Wange streifte. Harrys linker Arm lag unter Dracos Kopf, den rechten hatte er fast besitzergreifend um Dracos Hüfte gelegt. Auch Dracos Unterkörper war von Harry gefangen genommen worden. Er hatte seinen rechten Oberschenkel über Dracos angewinkeltes Bein geschoben und lag mit seinem Unterleib so nah an Dracos Gesäß, dass er Harrys schlaffen Penis fühlen konnte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Draco in dieser Position wiederfand. Harry liebte es, zu kuscheln, und hatte nachts fast immer Dracos Nähe gesucht. Dass Harry es auch jetzt wieder getan hatte, berührte Draco in einer so überwältigenden Weise, dass er meinte, zu schweben, obgleich er durch Harrys Gewicht sanft gegen die Matratze gedrückt wurde. Draco wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Harry aufzuwecken und den Moment zu zerstören. Vielleicht, war es ja doch wahr, dass Harry niemand anderen liebte. Vielleicht war alles ein Missverständnis gewesen. Vielleicht musste Draco Harry einfach vertrauen. Immerhin hatte er ja auch anfänglichst behauptet, Draco nicht untreu gewesen zu sein.

Mit diesen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken dämmerte Draco in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf. Als Harrys Atmung schneller wurde und seine Gliedmaßen im Schlaf zu zucken begannen, bemerkte er es zunächst nicht. Als die Bewegungen etwas heftiger wurden, erlangte er allerdings sein volles Bewusstsein zurück und realisierte, dass Harry träumte. An was oder wen er wohl gerade dachte? Draco musste nicht lange auf die Antwort warten, denn in dem Augenblick hauchte Harry einen Namen: „Daniel." Dracos Herz blieb stehen und eine Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, die ihn förmlich erstarren ließ. Also doch.


	12. Verlangen und träumen

**Verlangen und träumen**

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Als Harry gegen 7 Uhr aus einem Alptraum hochfuhr, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Wo war Draco? War er überhaupt ins Bett gekommen? Harry lauschte, ob sich der Slytherin vielleicht im Badezimmer aufhielt, konnte aber keine Geräusche aus dem angrenzenden Raum vernehmen. Mit einem Gefühl der Enttäuschung ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Eigentlich sollte er erleichtert sein. Er war nicht bei klarem Verstand gewesen, als er Draco gestern Abend vorgeschlagen hatte, im Elternschlafzimmer zu übernachten. Nicht völlig, jedenfalls. Der Wein hatte ihn enthemmt. Besser gesagt, die Kombination aus einem Aperitif, 3 Gläsern Wein und Heiltränken. Das war es gewesen. Und…naja… vielleicht hatten Dracos Nähe und Zärtlichkeiten ebenfalls eine berauschende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt. Hatten es noch immer. Das mit den Kindern war natürlich nur eine Ausrede gewesen.

Dreieinhalb Tage „Draco" hatten gereicht, Harrys Körper mit einem tiefen Verlangen nach noch mehr „Draco" zu erfüllen. Wie konnte das sein? Was hatte Ron im Krankenhaus noch gesagt? „Du wirst dich eh in ihn verlieben." und „Eher hat er dich zu seinem Sexsklaven gemacht." Also, das mit dem Verlieben, da war Harry noch weit von entfernt – oder? Aber das mit dem Sexsklaven, ok, das könnte passieren. Bei Merlin, Draco war aber auch … heiß. Und sympathisch, unglaublich sympathisch. Alles an ihm sprach Harry in einer Weise an, die ihn selbst überraschte. Dabei sollte er nicht erstaunt sein, schließlich hatte er seinen ehemaligen Schulfeind sicher nicht ohne Grund geheiratet.

Im Nachhinein war es Harry fast peinlich, wie sehr er den ganzen Abend auf Draco konzentriert gewesen war, obwohl es seine Kinder waren, die er länger nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Zu seiner Entschuldigung musste Harry sagen, dass er sich seiner Erinnerung nach noch im August 2021 befand und Antares und Miri den ganzen Sommer über gesehen hatte - abgesehen von den zwei Wochen, in denen die Kinder bei Narzissa in Frankreich gewesen waren, woran sich Harry nicht erinnerte. Auf jeden Fall hatte sich Harry sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit den Kindern gefreut und war deshalb auch ein bisschen irritiert gewesen, wie es dann tatsächlich abgelaufen war.

Als Draco am Nachmittag mit den Kindern aus dem Kamin stieg, waren sie sogleich auf Harry zugestürmt und hatten ihn voller Freude umarmt. Sobald sie jedoch Narzissa bemerkten, die in der offenen Tür zum Foyer stand und die Kinder ebenfalls begrüßen wollte, war Harry vergessen. „Grandma! Du bist auch hier? Super!", war das Einzige, was Harry noch vernommen hatte. Verwundert hatte er sich umgedreht und dabei zugesehen, wie Narzissa beide Kinder gleichzeitig in den Arm nahm und mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer ging. Antares berichtete ihr aufgeregt über sein Quidditch-Match und Mirja versprach, Narzissa alles über einen ‚Kevin' zu erzählen. Kevin?

Harry hatte zu Draco geschaut, der ebenfalls Zeuge dieser Szene geworden war und amüsiert lächelte. Als er Harrys konsternierten Blick bemerkte, zuckte er nur mit den Achseln, legte Harry kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schulter und meinte: „Wir sind eben nur die langweiligen Eltern, Narzissa ist die Oma. Die Kinder haben sie seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Wir hingegen, waren noch vor drei Wochen in Hogsmeade."

Harry nickte stumm und fragte: „Und das mit diesem Kevin?"

„Frauenangelegenheiten", scherzte Draco.

„Aha."

„Kevin ist schon längst wieder passé. Wofür sich Mirja eigentlich interessiert ist Jean-Luc."

„Was?"

„Das ist der Sohn von Mutters Chauffeur."

„Nein." Harry war fassungslos

„Doch. Er macht auch manchmal den Pool sauber."

„Echt jetzt?"

„Nö."

„Sehr witzig." Ein bisschen lustig war es allerdings doch.

„Das mit dem Chauffeur stimmt aber."

Harry musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu entscheiden: „Sie darf nicht mehr nach Nizza."

„Sagst du es ihr?", fragte Draco sogleich.

„Ähm, nein." Harry konnte sich vorstellen, was das für einen Tobsuchtsanfall nach sich ziehen würde.

Beide Männer sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Naja, sie ist ja aufgeklärt", meinte Harry wegwerfend, während sie sich auf den Weg in den Salon machten, wo Kaffee und Kuchen auf sie warteten. Natürlich war die Bemerkung nicht ernst gemeint. Harry würde niemals befürworten, dass sein kleines Mädchen schon Sex hatte. Draco verstand ihn sofort und frotzelte weiter: „Früh übt sich und so. Kann ja nicht schaden."

„Dann lernt sie wenigstens mal einen richtigen Mann kennen."

„Genau, nicht so zwei Schwulis wie uns."

Harry hatte laut los gelacht. Ihre Sprüche waren dermaßen dumm, aber in einem völlig ernsthaften Ton geäußert worden, dass jeder zufällige Zuhörer entsetzt nach Luft geschnappt hätte. Für Draco und Harry war klar, dass sie nur rumblödelten. Der Nachmittag mit den Kindern wurde noch richtig schön und Harry schaffte es problemlos, die beiden von Narzissa loszueisen und alleine mit ihnen Zeit zu verbringen.

Nach dem Abendessen spielten sie Karten im Salon. Es war ein Spiel, bei dem Mogeln erlaubt war. Natürlich schien Draco ein richtiges Talent dafür zu besitzen. Seinem Pokerface war nicht anzumerken, dass er die anderen gerade wieder einmal über den Tisch zog. Außerdem verbrüderte er sich gerne mit einem Partner, ohne dass die anderen es mitbekamen. Ari war da ganz ähnlich. Harry musste zwischendurch immer wieder Flohanrufe entgegennehmen, so dass die anderen ohne ihn weiter spielten und zu Knallpoker wechselten.

Gegen 21 Uhr machten sie es sich auf den Sofas bequem. Ari blätterte in Harrys aktueller Ausgabe vom Quidditch unlimited und Narzissa vertiefte sich in einen amerikanischen Roman namens „Call Me by Your Name", dessen Inhalt sie nicht verraten wollte. Draco ging zum Flügel und stimmte eine Melodie an. Mirja setzte sich neben ihn und bald erfüllte der Klang von ein paar sehr melancholischen Duette den Salon. Harry konnte sich nicht auf sein Buch über Oblivierungs-Magie konzentrieren. Nach dem dritten Glas Wein aus einer der Flaschen, die Narzissa aus Frankreich mitgebracht hatte, schwindelte ihm der Kopf. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Flügel und blieb an Draco hängen. Was für ein schöner Mann er war. Mit welch liebevollen Blicken er Mirja anlächelte und wie entrückt er wirkte, wenn er sich ganz der Musik hingab. Harry merkte, wie sein Herz ein paar Takte schneller zu schlagen begann und seine Hose eng wurde, bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco sein Mann war. Und dann scharwenzelte dieser faszinierende Mensch auch noch ständig um ihn herum, berührte genau die Stellen an Harrys Hals, die ihm zum Schmelzen brachten, drückte seinen Oberschenkel an Harrys, hauchte ihm ins Ohr. Am Ende des Abends stand Harrys Körper förmlich in Flammen und er fühlte sich wie ein Magnet, der auf Draco gepolt war. Natürlich wollte er ihn in seinem Bett haben, Harry war auch nur aus Fleisch und Blut und es gab ja nichts, was dagegen sprach.

Abends im Schlafzimmer hatte er sich so schnell wie möglich fertig gemacht und auf Draco gewartet, der erst noch seine Sachen aus dem Gästezimmer holen musste und dann ärgerlicher Weise Stunden im Badezimmer verbrachte. Harry war aufgeregt und erregt zugleich, aber als er es sich erstmal in dem großen Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, merkte er, wie müde er eigentlich war. Schlafen war allerdings das Letzte, nach dem ihm der Sinn stand. Da Draco aber noch immer nicht aus dem Badezimmer heraus kam, begann Harry, Vogts Bericht über ihre Verfolgung von Lestrange zu lesen, krampfhaft bemüht, wach zu bleiben. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen und er wurde auch nicht wach, als Draco schließlich ins Bett kam.

Jetzt musste sich Harry fragen, ob Draco absichtlich so lange gewartet hatte, bis Harry eingeschlafen war. Harry erinnerte sich an Dracos Reaktion, als er ihm vorschlug, die Nacht mit ihm im Elternschlafzimmer zu verbringen. Draco hatte völlig überrascht gewirkt und auch etwas zwiegespalten. Vielleicht war es ihm gar nicht so recht gewesen. Auf jeden Fall hatte er Draco mit seinem Vorschlag überrumpelt. Es sah danach aus, als wollte sein Mann gar nicht mit ihm schlafen, auch wenn er sonst seine Nähe suchte und mit ihm flirtete.

Harry musste zugeben, dass Draco ihn eigentlich nur berührte, wenn er Harry trösten wollte oder wenn andere dabei waren und sie das liebende Paar spielten. Wenn sie in den Wochen vor Harrys Erinnerungsverlust Streit gehabt hatten, wollte Draco im Moment vielleicht auch gar nicht mit ihm intim werden, oder erst, wenn Harry seine Erinnerungen zurückerhielt. Es musste für Draco ja auch unangenehm sein, mit jemanden ins Bett zu gehen, der sich gar nicht an ihn erinnerte.

Je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schämte er sich, dass er Draco so unverblümt Avancen gemacht hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sich Draco morgens so schnell wie möglich verdrückt hatte. Harry würde sich ab jetzt beherrschen. Es war Dracos Recht, das Tempo zu bestimmen, nicht Harrys. Schließlich liebte Draco ihn, während Harry ihn einfach nur sehr anziehend fand – oder so. Es wäre unfair, Dracos Gefühle für ihn auszunutzen, nur weil sein Schwanz es so wollte.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte er Dracos Verhalten nur so missinterpretieren können? Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett herum. Dabei fiel sein Blick fiel auf die gelbe Ministeriums-Akte mit dem Bericht seines Auror-Partners zu der Festnahme von Lestrange. Er musste Harry beim Einschlafen aus den Händen gerutscht sein, denn er lag auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett. Harry bückte sich danach und stellte fest, dass sein Körper gegen die Bewegung nicht mehr ganz so protestierte wie in den Tagen zuvor. Als er den Bericht erneut las, erinnerte er sich wieder an den Traum, der ihn die Nacht über nicht losgelassen hatte.

Er hatte sich darin selbst gesehen, wie er in einem leeren Großraumbüro auf einem verschmutzten Teppichboden lag. Im Hintergrund eine kaputte Fensterfront mit Blick auf heruntergekommene Hochhausfassaden. Vor ihm ein stämmiger, braunhaariger Mann mit Bart: Lestrange, wie Harry durch die Fotos in der Akte wusste. Der Magier hielt seinen Stab auf Harry gerichtet und murmelte einen komplexen Zauberspruch. Durch einen mächtigen Impedimenta bewegungsunfähig gemacht, konnte Harry nur hilflos dabei zusehen, wie sich mehr und mehr Teile seiner Erinnerung in Luft aufzulösen schienen. Sein Kopf schmerzte dabei, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. Plötzlich erschien ein dunkelblonder Mann in Auror-Roben hinter Lestrange. Es war Daniel Vogt. Sein Kollege schlich langsam näher, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben. Als er Lestrange genau im Visier hatte, feuerte er einen Stupor auf den Verbrecher ab. Lestrange sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Langsam ging Daniel auf Harry zu, seine Lippen bewegten sich, verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, doch was genau sein Kollege sagte, konnte Harry durch das anhaltende Dröhnen in seinem Kopf nicht verstehen. Dann hob Daniel seinen Zauberstab und zielte direkt auf Harry, das Gesicht vor Konzentration verzerrt, die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Offenbar wollte er Harry von dem Zauber befreien, den Lestrange auf ihn gesprochen hatte. In dem Moment regte sich Lestranges Gestalt. Harry wusste, Daniel hatte es nicht bemerkt. Warnend schrie er Daniels Namen. Sein Partner drehte sich um und versuchte noch, einen Protego zu sprechen. Der Zauber leuchtete auf, war aber zu schwach und wurde von Lestrange Angriff durchdrungen. Getroffen sackte Daniel in sich zusammen und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Lestranges nächster Zauber galt Harry. Es war ein mächtiger Detrudo. Harry flog durch den Raum, durchbrach die Fensterscheibe und fiel ins Nichts.

Der Traum hatte sich in der Nacht ein paarmal wiederholt, aber erst heute Morgen, als er mit Harrys Aufprall auf dem Straßenpflaster endete, war er davon wach geworden. Harry wunderte sich nicht über den Traum. Er spiegelte die Vorgänge wieder, die er vor dem Einschlafen in Daniels Bericht gelesen hatte. Die Bilder dazu musste sein Gehirn eigenständig produziert haben. Oder war er in der Lage, sich im Schlaf an den Kampf zu erinnern? Gab es in dem Oblivierungs-Zauber Lücken, die Harry im Dämmerzustand durchdringen konnte? Harry nahm sich vor, Draco darauf anzusprechen. Wo war der überhaupt?

Er erhob sich aus dem Bett und streifte sich sein T-Shirt vom Vortag über. Dann verließ er den Raum, um an die Tür zum Gästezimmer zu klopfen, das Draco bewohnte. Da keine Antwort kam, suchte Harry im Rest des Hauses nach seinem Ehemann, konnte ihn aber nirgends finden. Von Tinkie erfuhr er schließlich, dass Draco Joggen gegangen war. Also duschte Harry, zog sich frische Kleidung an und setzte sich mit der Akte von Lestrange an seinen Schreibtisch ins Büro. Als er eine halbe Stunde später eine Person den Gang entlang kommen hörte, lief er in den Flur. Es war Draco. Er trug Sportklamotten und war auf dem Weg zu seinem Gästezimmer.

„Draco!", rief Harry und war überrascht über die Freude in seiner Stimme. Der blonde Mann drehte sich um und kam den Gang entlang auf Harry zu. Sehr schlank und groß erschien er Harry, obwohl er selbst nur unbedeutend kleiner war als Draco. Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und er fühlte sich plötzlich seltsam verlegen. Draco blieb einige Meter vor Harry stehen, so dass Harry es war, der den Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrückte. Draco roch nach frischem Schweiß. Seine Haut glänzte und hatte eine rötliche Farbe angenommen. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco ähnlich erhitzt aussah, wenn er Sex gehabt hatte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, sich zu wünschen, es bald herauszufinden.

Draco sah Harry kühl an: „Guten Morgen."

„Äh, guten Morgen. Du joggst?"

„Ja."

„Ich auch."

„Ich weiß."

„Äh, ja, sicher. Vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen joggen."

„Im Moment eher nicht."

„Nein, natürlich." Himmel, warum stammelte er bloß so und warum war Draco so kurz angebunden?

„Ich geh dann mal duschen."

„Äh, ja, gut."

Als Draco sich umdrehte, fragte Harry schnell: „Frühstücken wir später alle zusammen?" Er trottete Draco hinterher.

„Ja, im Esszimmer. Nur wenn wir alleine sind, frühstücken wir in der Küche."

„Die Kinder schlafen noch. Wann meinst du, steht Narzissa auf?"

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich schon wach."

„Ich habe sie unten gar nicht gesehen."

„Sie liest ganz gerne noch im Bett, bevor sie aufsteht."

Harry hatte Draco nicht richtig zugehört, da dieser gerade die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und Harrys Blick auf das ungemachte Bett fiel. „Ah. Ja, ich auch", antwortete er abwesend. Hatte Draco hier geschlafen? Tinkie würde doch nie ein Bett ungemacht lassen. Harry folgte Draco in den Raum hinein, schließlich wollte er noch mit Draco über seinen Traum sprechen.

„Du liest morgens im Bett? Das wäre mir neu", meinte Draco gerade zweifelnd.

„Liest? Ich dachte, du hättest ‚liegt' gesagt."

„Also, du ‚liegst' gerne im Bett vor dem Aufstehen? Das ist ja mal was."

„Hm?" Harry war verwirrt. Worüber unterhielten sie sich gerade? Er sah Draco genauer an. Der erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem leicht genervten Ausdruck im Gesicht. So hatte er Harry bisher noch nie angesehen. Jedenfalls nicht, seitdem er als Harrys Ehemann an seinem Krankenbett aufgetaucht war. Es versetzte Harry einen kleinen Stich.

„Du möchtest duschen, tut mir leid." Harry wollte das Zimmer verlassen, blieb dann aber im Türrahmen stehen, um doch noch eine Frage loszuwerden. Draco hatte sich abgewandt und zog gerade sein T-Shirt aus. Sein Bizeps wölbte sich, als er die Arme hob, und Harry betrachtete fasziniert das Spiel der Muskeln auf Dracos Rücken. Seine Augen wanderten von Dracos breiten Schultern zu den schmalen Hüften. Der Slytherin hatte wirklich einen sehr ansehnlichen Hintern.

„Ich habe gestern Abend Daniels Bericht über die Verfolgung von Lestrange gelesen und heute Nacht davon geträumt. Mehrfach sogar. Im Traum konnte ich alles ganz klar sehen. Glaubst du, dass ich mich im Schlaf an den Kampf mit Lestrange erinnert habe?"

Draco drehte sich um, das T-Shirt noch in der Hand. „Du hast von dem Kampf geträumt?"

„Ja, von Lestrange und meinen Kollegen Daniel Vogt. Es war ein Albtraum! Ich habe gesehen wie Lestrange den Oblivate auf mich gesprochen hat. Dann kam Daniel von hinten angeschlichen und hat ihn mit einem Spruch ausgeknockt. Dann wollte er mir helfen, hat aber nicht bemerkt, dass Lestrange wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Lestranges hat einen Angriffszauber auf Daniel gesprochen und mich dann mit einem Schleuderspruch aus dem Fenster katapultiert. Glaubst du, ich habe im Traum die Realität gesehen?"

Draco stand vor dem Bett und dachte nach. Harry kam nicht umhin, den Anblick seines entblößten Oberkörpers zu genießen. Verdammt, er hatte sich doch vorgenommen, sich zu beherrschen.

„Ein Traum zeigt nie die Realität. Träume sind immer surreal. Aber ob du beim Träumen auf Erinnerungen von dem realen Kampf zurückgegriffen hast, die in deinem Unterbewusstsein existieren, können wir erst herausfinden, wen wir Vogts Erinnerungen im Denkarium mit deinen Traumbildern vergleichen. Dazu solltest du sie allerdings so genau wie möglich aufschreiben, denn Träume vergisst man schnell."

„Dann mache ich das jetzt gleich. Und wenn du mit dem Duschen fertig bist, wecken wir die Kinder und frühstücken."

Harry lächelte Draco an und der lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen zurück. „Ok, bis gleich." Harry hatte allerdings noch immer etwas auf dem Herzen: „Sag mal, hast du doch nicht bei mir im Zimmer geschlafen?"

„Doch, habe ich."

„Und wieso… duschst du dann hier? Ich meine, die Kinder…"

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich bin früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern schon am Schlafen war, als du ins Bett gekommen bist." Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Es entsprach zwar der Wahrheit, aber er wusste nicht, ob sich Draco von dieser Aussage unter Druck gesetzt fühlte. Schnell schob er hinterher: „Ich meine, es war ein bisschen unhöflich."

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass deine Manieren zu wünschen übrig lassen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er hoffte, Draco hatte das als Scherz gemeint, und so wie er das kleine Schmunzeln auf Dracos Lippen einschätzte, war es das auch.

„Es tut mir jedenfalls leid. Ich hätte mich gerne noch… mit dir unterhalten." Die suggestive Pause war keine Absicht und Harry errötete, als er merkte, dass er mit Draco zu flirten begann. Ich muss hier raus, dachte er und verabschiedete sich. Vergnügt lief er zurück ins Büro, um seinen Traum bis ins Detail aufzuschreiben, was nicht so leicht war, wie er gedacht hatte.

Der Tag verlief ebenso schön wie der Samstag. Weil das Wetter sehr warm war, bat Harry die Elfen, das Wasser des Pools aufzuwärmen. Mit vereinten Kräften hatten sie diese Aufgabe schnell erledigt. Während Narzissa am Rand auf einen Liegestuhl saß, tobten die Kinder mit Draco im Wasser herum. Harry schwamm einfach nur vorsichtig hin und her und beobachte das Treiben mit stiller Freude. Das war seine Familie. Unglaublich. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Draco und ein warmes, fast sehnsuchtsvolles Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust und in seinem Bauch aus.

Am Nachmittag besuchte Narzissa Andromeda und kam erst zum Abendessen wieder. Leider mussten die Kinder zurück nach Hogwarts. Draco flohte mit ihnen die lange Strecke nach Hogsmeade und war auch erst kurz vorm Abendessen wieder zurück.

Harry hasste langes Flohen. Je länger die Strecke war, desto schlechter ging es ihm bei der Ankunft und desto größer wurde die Gefahr, in einem falschen Kamin auszukommen. Hogwarts war fast 800 km vom Malfoy Manor und London entfernt. Das war auch der Grund, warum die Schüler nicht nach Hogwarts flohten, sondern den Zug nahmen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Zugfahrt zu einem Ritual geworden war. Aus irgendeinem Grund blieben Harrys Gedanken länger bei den Möglichkeiten des magischen Transportwesens hängen. Da war doch was gewesen… Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern und er wusste auch nicht, ob er diesen Anfällen von Da-war-doch-was Bedeutung beimessen sollte. Es schien ja tatsächlich so zu sein, dass der Oblivierungs-Zauber, der auf ihn lag, nicht sehr sauber wirkte. Vielleicht, weil Daniel angefangen hatte, ihn aufzuheben, bevor er von Lestrange getroffen wurde. Als Harry an die gesamte Szene in dem alten Bürogebäude zurückdachte, erschauerte er.

Luli servierte das Abendessen auf der Veranda, so dass Narzissa, Draco und Harry die laue Mailuft genießen konnten. Es war sehr friedlich und Harry musste zugeben, dass Dracos Mutter eine angenehme Gesellschaft war. Offensichtlich hatte Andromeda mit ihr geredet, denn sie verkündete, dass sie bereits am folgenden Tag nach Nizza zurückkehren würde. Harry und Draco protestierten nicht. Harry freute sich, mit Draco allein sein zu können.

Gegen acht Uhr bekam Harry einen Flohanruf von Neville. Sein Freund aus Schulzeiten arbeitete in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde. Er hatte nie geheiratet. Viele Lehrer in Hogwarts waren alleinstehend, fiel Harry auf. Ließ das Schulleben überhaupt genug Raum für eine Partnerschaft?

„Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir? Ich war geschockt, als ich es hörte", eröffnete Neville das Gespräch.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Aber mir geht es wieder gut. Ich meine, die Heilung geht gut voran."

„Gut."

„Ja."

„Gut, gut." Neville zögerte kurz und sagte dann: „Und sonst?"

Und sonst? Hatte Neville von seinem Gedächtnisverlust erfahren? Der Tagesprophet hatte noch nicht davon berichtet und die nächste Ausgabe kam erst morgen, am Montag. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Kinder etwas erzählt. Bevor er Neville fragen konnte, sprach sein Freund schon weiter: „Ich meine, habt ihr gesprochen? Draco und du?"

Ah, Harry hatte Neville offenbar von den Problemen erzählt, die Draco und er gehabt hatten. Nun, die waren nach ihrem Gespräch auf Fox Hill ja jetzt wohl geklärt, beziehungsweise hatten sie im Moment ganz andere Probleme, aber das musste Neville genauso wenig erfahren, wie alle anderen. „Äh ja. Wir haben gesprochen."

„Dann ist jetzt alles geklärt?"

„Ja, ja, ich glaube, es ist alles geklärt." Was genau hatte er Neville wohl erzählt? Aber mehr als die Version, die er von Draco kannte, konnte es ja nicht sein. „Also Draco hat mir gesagt, wie er mein Verhalten empfunden hat, und ich habe versprochen, dass ich mich nicht mehr so zurückziehen werde. Ich werde mir mehr Zeit nehmen - für alles." Das klang sehr einseitig, daher fügte Harry hinzu: „Draco hat auch zugegeben, Fehler gemacht zu haben, aber … aber jetzt wird alles besser." Das klang doch gut und traf es ja auch.

„Gut … gut, Kommunikation ist wichtig. Hatte ich dir ja auch schon gesagt. Dann machst du dir jetzt also keine Sorgen mehr?"

„Äh, nein, nein, es ist alles gut."

„Gut."

„Und die Überraschung? Bist du schon fertig? Er wird sich bestimmt freuen."

Ging es hier wieder um Dracos Geburtstag? Das romantische Wochenende, das er jedes Jahr plante? Das würde wohl ins Wasser fallen, es sei denn, er bekam seine Erinnerungen vorher wieder. Oder aber, er konnte herausfinden, was er geplant hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mal nach versteckten Unterlagen suchen. Wenn er schon was vorbereitet hatte, dann müsste er die Buchungen ja irgendwo hingelegt haben. Irgendwo, wo Draco nicht herankommen konnte.

„Neville, weißt du zufällig, wo ich mit Draco hinwollte?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ähm, du weißt es vielleicht noch nicht, aber bei dem Kampf, also vor dem Unfall, wurde ich von einem Oblivierungszauber getroffen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern."

„Was?", fragte Neville alarmiert.

„Ja, also weißt du zufällig, wo ich das romantische Wochenende mit Draco verbringen wollte?"

„Ein Oblivierungszauber, sagtest du? Das ist ja echt übel! Woran kannst du dich denn nicht mehr erinnern?"

Harry hatte keine Lust zum 500sten Mal von der ganze Sache zu erzählen. Er wollte seinen Freund aber auch nicht anlügen, daher wich er der Frage einfach aus. „Die Heiler kriegen das bald wieder hin. Es könnte aber noch etwas dauern, ist wohl ein bisschen verzwickt."

„Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Neville, wirkte aber so, als ob er überhaupt nichts verstand. Harry blieb eine Erklärung allerdings erspart, weil in dem Moment jemand nach Neville rief. „Oh, warte mal eben, Harry", entschuldigte er sich und wechselte offenbar ein paar Worte mit einer Person, die hinter ihm stand. Nach ein paar Sekunden wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. „Ich muss leider Schluss machen, Harry. Es gibt hier ein Problem. Ich fahre morgen mit meinem UTZ-Kurs auf Exkursion in die Alpen. Für eine Woche. Ein paar Schüler scheinen ihren Portschlüssel verloren zu haben und drehen gerade durch. Überleg dir gut, ob du dir das wirklich antun möchtest, Harry. Ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin, dann können wir länger reden."

„Warte noch kurz, Neville", bat Harry und wiederholte seine Frage: „Also weißt du, was für einen Kurztrip ich für Draco geplant habe?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, das hattest du mir nicht erzählt."

„Ja, ok, schade. Dann viel Spaß in den Bergen!"

„Danke, dir auch. Erhole dich gut. Und ich bin froh, dass du das mit Draco geklärt hast. Du warst ja richtig fertig, als du letztens hier warst. Aber dass mit der Überraschung, das wird ihn umhauen. Was Besseres hättest du gar nicht tun können. Für euch beide, meine ich. Naja, wie gesagt, Reden hilft. Mach's gut, bis bald!"

„Neville!", versuchte ihn Harry aufzuhalten, doch sein Freund hatte die Verbindung bereits unterbrochen.

Was für ein seltsames Gespräch. Wann hatte Harry wohl Neville das letzte Mal gesehen? Wahrscheinlich, als er auf der Elternpflegschafts-Versammlung in Hogwarts gewesen war. Gut zu hören, dass Harry sich wirklich bemüht hatte, die Probleme zwischen Draco und sich auszuräumen. Aber was für eine Überraschung hatte er wohl geplant? Er würde Neville fragen, sobald der von seiner Exkursion wieder da war.

Harry trank noch einen Absacker mit Draco und Narzissa auf der Veranda. Im Schein der Windlichter und Fackeln wirkte Dracos Gesicht unglaublich schön. Dieses Mal war er es, der sich als erster verabschiedete, um ins Bett zu gehen. Beim Aufstehen meinte er: „Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe nicht allzu gut geschlafen und möchte mich hinlegen." Er küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange, zögerte kurz, kam dann aber doch zu Harry herüber. Seitdem die Kinder weg waren, hatte er Harry nicht mehr berührt. Harry vermisste Dracos Nähe bereits, aber er konnte ihn verstehen. Er nahm sich vor, Draco in den nächsten Tagen zu zeigen, dass er ihre Ehe ernst nahm und an ihr festhalten wollte, auch wenn er sich im Moment nicht vollständig an Draco erinnerte. Er fühlte sich wirklich zu Draco hingezogen und wollte gerne seine Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Es war tatsächlich ein wenig wie Urlaubmachen. Wie ein Urlaub, in dem man auf eine ganz besondere Person trifft.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und legte ihm seine Hände auf die Schultern, während er Harry ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Harry wollte nicht zu forsch auftreten, dennoch drehte er schnell seinen Kopf, damit er mit seinen Lippen ebenfalls Dracos Gesicht berühren konnte. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und Draco nach oben begleiten. Stattdessen sagte er nur „Gute Nacht".

Als Draco fort war, starrte Harry in den dunklen Garten und trank seinen Feuerwhiskey aus.

„Harry", sagte da Narzissa mit leiser Stimme, „Draco liebt dich sehr, bitte verletze ihn nicht."

Harry sah überrascht auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich das tun?" Harry dachte an sein Verhalten im letzten Jahr. „Ich meine, absichtlich würde ich das nie machen."


	13. Sich verlieben und sich wundern

** Sich verlieben und sich wundern **

_ (Nochmal Harrys Perspektive) _

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, oder besser gesagt, wie im Rausch. Denn so fühlte sich Harry: berauscht. Jeder Tag, den er mit Draco verbrachte, öffnete sein Herz ein Stück mehr für seinen ehemaligen Mitschüler. Harry wollte es gar nicht verhindern, Draco war schließlich sein Ehemann. Er hätte es aber auch gar nicht aufhalten können, denn Draco übte eine Anziehungskraft auf ihn auf, die ihnn selbst verwunderte.

Harry war am Montag und Mittwoch im Sankt Mungo gewesen und jedes Mal von Draco begleitet worden, der nach Ankunft allerdings direkt zum Ministerium weiter zog. Nach jedem Termin fühlte sich Harry erschöpft und hatte Kopfschmerzen, aber einen Tag später ging es ihm ein Stückchen besser - zumindest körperlich. An seinem Gedächtnisverlust hatte sich durch die zwei Termine nichts wahrnehmbar verändert.

Da die Temperaturen warm geblieben waren, nutze Harry weiterhin den Pool, um seine Muskeln aufzubauen. Draco gesellte sich meistens zu ihm und es fiel Harry schwer zu verbergen, was der Anblick von Dracos athletischen Körper in ihm auslöste. Harry musste sich willentlich davon abhalten, Draco zu berühren, wenn er sich auf einer der Pool-Liegen ausstreckte oder am Beckenrand saß, um mit Harry zu plaudern, während dieser Bahnen durch das Wasser zog. Wenn Harry sich abends oder morgens von seiner aufgestauten Lust befreite, dachte er daran, wie sich Dracos helle, feinporige Haut unter seinen Fingern anfühlen würde. Er stellte sich Dracos Gesicht vor, wenn er ihn für sich bereit machte, oder stöhnte Dracos Namen bei dem Gedanken, wie er sich in Harry anfühlen würde.

Leider war Dracos Verhalten ihm gegenüber seit Samstagnacht distanziert geblieben. Er war nach wie vor zuvorkommend und liebevoll, aber manchmal wirkte er nachdenklich und traurig und er berührte Harry eigentlich nur, wenn sie Besuch hatten. Harry flirtete weiterhin mit Draco und versuchte, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er Harry gefiel. Ansonsten hielt er sich mit seinen Avancen zurück, weil er nach wie vor entschlossen war, Draco das Tempo ihrer Annäherung bestimmen zu lassen.

Als Draco am Montag aus dem Ministerium zurückkam, um Harry im Krankenhaus abzuholen, wirkte er mehr als missmutig. Offenbar ärgerte es ihn, dass er noch immer nicht Daniels Erinnerungen bekommen hatte. Harrys Vorschlag, Daniel selbst zu kontaktieren, wurde dennoch direkt abgeschmettert: „Nein, du sollst dich erholen, sonst nichts."

Draco hatte allerdings nichts dagegen, dass Harry ebenfalls Fachbücher über Oblivierungs-Magie wälzte. So saßen sie oft beisammen und besprachen ihre Ergebnisse. Harry begann, diese gemütlichen Stunden genauso zu lieben, wie den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit. Neben dem Schwimmen machten sie weiterhin Spaziergänge. Am Dienstag brachte Draco Harry auf die Isle of Wight, die keine 90 Kilometer vom Malfoy Manor entfernt war. Sie wanderten langsam einen der schönen Inselstrände entlang und gruben ihre Füße in den weißen Sand. Später lagen sie auf einer Decke in der Sonne. Während Draco las, fiel Harry in einen leichten Mittagsschlaf mit dem Duft von Dracos Sonnencreme in der Nase und dem Rauschen der Wellen und den Rufen der Möwen als Hintergrundmusik. Abends aßen sie Meeresfrüchte in einem Muggel-Restaurant in Shanklins und kehrten erst spät ins Manor zurück. Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her und konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, zu Draco rüber zu gehen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Sie hatten sich natürlich auch noch mehrmals Lestranges Akte vorgenommen. Es gab nur einen einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass er ein Spezialist im Bereich der Oblivierungs-Magie war. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er auf dem Kontinent mehrere Banküberfälle begangen. Sein Vorgehen war immer dasselbe gewesen. Zunächst brachte er die betroffenen Muggels mit einem Imperius-Fluch dazu, ihm den Tresor zu öffnen. Dann oblivierte er sie bei der Verabschiedung so geschickt, dass das Verschwinden des Geldes erst bei der nächsten Überprüfung auffiel. Bis die Muggelbehörden und dann das Ministerium von den Überfällen erfuhr, waren Monate vergangen.

Am Mittwoch erhielt Draco endlich Vogts Erinnerungen von Lestranges Festsetzung. Noch am Abend schauten sich Harry und Draco die Bilder in dem kleinen, aus schwarzen Mamor bestehenden Denkarium in der Bibliothek an. Die erste Erinnerung begann in Knockturn Alley. Sie sahen, wie Harry und Vogt Lestrange in einer kleinen Seitengasse auflauerten und mit einem Anti-Apparierungs-Zauber versahen. Dummerweise trat in dem Moment eine Hexe aus einem Hintereingang und wurde von Lestrange ergriffen und als Schutzschild missbraucht. So konnte er aus der Gasse fliehen und eine belebtere Straße erreichen, wo er einem jungen Mann den Flugbesen aus der Hand riss und in Richtung Ost-London davonflog. Die Geisel stieß er nach ein paar Metern einfach vom Besen. Zum Glück war Harrys Kollegin ebenfalls Vorort und konnte die verletzte Frau versorgen, während Harry und Daniel die Verfolgung von Lestrange aufnahmen.

Sie hatten Lestrange fast eingeholt, als er auf dem Dach eines verlassen Bürogebäudes in Southwark landete und in dessem Inneren verschwand. Harry und Daniel forderten Verstärkung an und trennten sich, um das Gebäude zu durchsuchen. Die darauffolgenden Erinnerungen zeigten, wie Daniel die unteren Stockwerke durchkämmte. Schließlich erreichte er die 6. Etage, wo Harry von Lestrange gefangen gehalten wurde. Es folgten die Szenen aus Harrys Albtraum, die damit endeten, wie Daniel von Lestranges Zauber getroffen wurde und zusammen sackte.

Weitere Erinnerungen zeigten, wie Lestrange zu Tode gekommen war. Daniel erwachte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und sah Lestrange am Fenster stehen. Der Todesser schaute durch die zerbrochene Scheibe nach unten auf die Straße. Als er Daniels Bewegung bemerkte, fuhr er herum und feuerte einen Todesfluch auf den am Boden kauernden Auror ab. Daniel konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Protego speculum wirken, wodurch Lestranges Zauber gespiegelt wurde. Der Rückschlag warf den Verbrecher nach hinten. Er stolperte, verlor den Halt und fiel rücklings gegen das kaputte Fenster, wobei sein Hinterkopf genau auf eine der spitzen Scherben traf, die aus der zersplitterten Scheibe herausragten. Lestrange verblutete innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Keine drei Minuten später erscholl Geschrei von der Straße und Fußgetrampel aus einem der Korridore. In der letzten Erinnerung war zu sehen, wie drei Auroren kampfbereit in den Raum stürmten.

Harry und Draco zogen ihre Köpfe aus dem Denkarium. Draco war ganz blass geworden und stützte sich auf dem Rand der Mamorschale ab. „Wie du da am Boden gelegen hast…", stieß er leicht keuchend hervor.

Harry wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte schon viele solcher Situationen erlebt, aber das würde er seinem besorgten Mann sicher nicht erzählen. Bisher war ja auch nie etwas Schlimmes passiert. Er griff mit seiner Hand nach Dracos, um ihn mit der Berührung zu trösten. Dracos Haut war eiskalt.

„Dich so zu sehen ist…schwierig", erklärte Draco entschuldigend und nahm Harrys Gesicht in die Hände. Er drückte seine Stirn an Harrys. Harry genoss den intimen Augenblick. Draco hatte sich seit dem Wochenende mit Liebesbekundungen sehr zurück gehalten und Harry musste zugeben, dass er sie vermisste.

„Es ist ja alles gut ausgegangen", sagte er, obwohl das natürlich Unsinn war angesichts seiner schlimmen Verletzungen und des Gedächtnisverlustes. Draco schnaubte und zog sich zurück. Harry lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Vogts Erinnerungen: „Konntest du Lestranges Spruch genau verstehen? Hörte sich nach einem ganz normalen Oblivierungs-Zauber an, oder nicht?"

„Mir ist nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Er scheint dein Gedächtnis ganz systematisch ausgelöscht zu haben, sukzessiv von der Gegenwart in die Vergangenheit. Allerdings konnte ich nicht alles von seinem Gemurmel verstehen. War dein Traum denn nun so wie es Vogts Erinnerungen hier zeigen?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Daniels Erinnerungen sind ziemlich zerstückelt, daher gibt es ein paar Lücken."

„Ja, Vogt scheint nicht gerade ein Profi darin zu sein, Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu ziehen."

Dracos Stimme hatte einen abfälligen Klang angenommen und Harry fühlte sich genötigt, seinen Kollegen zu verteidigen, auch wenn er ihn immer noch irgendwie unsympathisch fand: „Ist auch nicht ganz einfach."

„Naja", schnaubte Draco, „sollte für einen Auror doch wohl kein Problem sein. Muss er ja schließlich oft genug machen."

Da hatte er allerdings auch wieder recht, aber egal. „Lass uns Lestranges Gemurmel noch Mal mit einem Gehörverstärkungs-Zauber anhören", schlug Harry vor.

„Ja, gut. Wenn wir ihn mit Hilfe der Bücher identifizieren können, sehen wir, ob es Abweichungen gibt, die erklären, warum der Zauber so ausgeartet ist, dass er auch mich aus deinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hat."

Bevor sie ihre Köpfe wieder ins Denkarium steckten, meinte Draco noch scherzhaft: „Und? Stand dir der Tod nun so vor Augen, dass du in deinem letzten Stündlein an mich gedacht hast?"

Draco spielte damit auf Harrys Scherz an, dass Draco vielleicht deshalb aus seinem Gedächtnis ausradiert worden war, weil ihm seine letzten Gedanken gegolten hatten. Wenn Harry an die Schmerzen zurückdachte, die er bei der Oblivierung empfunden hatte, dann fand er es eher wahrscheinlich, dass er an rein gar nichts gedacht hatte. Da Draco seine Bemerkung aber sowieso nicht ernst meinte, erwiderte Harry nur: „Da ich sowieso Tag und Nacht an dich denken muss, habe ich das mit Sicherheit auch in der Situation getan."

Und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Harrys Gedanken kreisten in der Tat ständig um Draco. Der lächelte erfreut und errötete sogar leicht, gab jedoch keine Antwort. Es war selten, dass Harry den eloquenten Slytherin mundtot bekam.

Am Donnerstagmorgen erhielt Harry eine Nachricht von Ron. Seine Bestellung für Dracos Geburtstag sei fertig, er könne sie sich im Laden anschauen. Wieder hatte Tinkie ihm die Post gebracht und Harry wunderte sich so langsam, dass keine der Eulen, die zum Manor kamen, ihn persönlich anflog. Er wusste natürlich, dass es an der Art lag, wie man eine Nachricht adressierte, wen die Eule ansteuerte. Wenn die Adresse vor dem Empfängernamen notiert wurde, nahmen die Hauselfen die Post entgegen. War es anders herum, ging die Post an den genannten Empfänger, wobei sich gerade faule Eulen gerne mit einem Angehörigen des Hauses zufrieden gaben. Stand nur der Empfängernamen auf dem Umschlag, ging die Nachricht eigentlich ausnahmslos an eben diese Person, egal, wo sie sich befand. Dass Harry eine Woche lang von so gar keiner Eule aufgesucht worden war, hatte es selten gegeben. Allerdings wussten seine Freunde auch, dass er im Manor war, und die meisten anderen Personen adressierten ihre Post sowieso an den Herrensitz und nicht an dessen Besitzer, wie es von alters her Sitte war. Schließlich wollte man die Hausherren nicht durch einen ständigen Eulen-Andrang belästigen. Harry nahm sich vor, ihre drei Eulen bald mal im West-Turm zu besuchen, verschob das aber auf einen anderen Tag.

Harry las Rons kryptische Nachricht ein zweites Mal. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon sein bester Freund sprach, und nahm sich vor, möglichst bald in Ron und Georges Laden vorbei zu schauen. Wenn es sich um ein Geschenk für Draco handelte, würde er ihm natürlich nichts davon erzählen. Die Gelegenheit bot sich schneller als gedacht. Mittags teilte Draco Harry mit, dass er im Ministerium vorbeischauen musste: „Im Labor gab es einen Zwischenfall mit einem der Artefakte, an denen ich arbeite. Meine Chefin, glaubt, unsere Praktikantin hätte daran herumgepfuscht. Das kann ich mir bei Desiree aber absolut nicht vorstellen."

Harry fand, das war eine gute Gelegenheit, Ron alleine aufzusuchen. Er antwortete sofort: „Dann werde ich heute Nachmittag Ron im Laden besuchen. Wir können uns ja später bei Daja-Chan treffen. Ich habe schon ewig nichts Asiatische mehr gehabt." Glaubte er jedenfalls.

„Gute Idee. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich Astoria und ihren Mann dazu einlade? Sie wollten dich schon längst besuchen, aber da du dich nicht an sie erinnern kannst, habe ich sie immer vertröstet."

Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich mit jemanden zu treffen, den er vergessen hatte, aber Draco zuliebe stimmte er mit so viel Enthusiasmus wie möglich zu: „Wenn du meinst."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es sind ganz liebe Menschen und ich werde aufpassen, dass du nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht wirst."

Bevor Harry gegen drei in den Kamin stieg, fragte er Draco noch, ob er wüsste, ob sie diese Salbe hätten, die gegen Muskelverspannung helfe. Seine Physiotherapeutin Anadyomene hatte die Salbe empfohlen. Sie musste gut einmassiert werden und Harry hatte sofort an eine große, blonde Person mit langen schönen Fingern gedacht, die das für ihn tun konnte.

„Meinst du 'Muskelweich'? Nein, haben wir nicht", antwortete Draco abwesend, weil er gerade Unterlagen verkleinerte, die er mit ins Ministerium nehmen wollte.

„Ok, dann besorge ich welche. Wir sehen uns um sechs. Bis später!"

„Harry!" rief ihm Draco hinterher. Seine Stimme klang plötzlich sonderbar alarmiert.

„Ja?"

„Gehst du zur Apotheke?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Äh, das kann ich doch machen."

„Wieso denn? Ich komme doch praktisch daran vorbei. Ich mach das schon. Tschüss!"

„Ich glaube, die Salbe gibt es in der Sunflower-Apotheke, da beim Kindergarten, billiger", wandte Draco schnell ein.

„Egal, wir gehen doch immer zu Ben. Tschüss, ich muss los." Und schon war Harry im Kamin verschwunden.

Die Diagon Alley war wie immer sehr belebt. Nach einer Woche auf dem Landsitz erschlug Harry das Durcheinander auf der Straße förmlich. Er musste wirklich alt geworden sein, wenn er die Ruhe des Landlebens dem Trubel der Stadt vorzog. Er brauchte diese ganze Aufregung einfach nicht mehr. Hatte sie – wenn er ehrlich wahr – nie gebraucht. Erst recht nicht das Getue um seine Person. Das Gleiche galt für seinen Job. Früher hätte er es als spannend empfunden, einem Verbrecher hinterher zu jagen. Jetzt dachte er nur an die möglichen Folgen, die sich daraus ergeben konnten.

Als Harry auf ihre Stammapotheke zuging, fühlte er sich schwer und niedergedrückt. Mit jedem Schritt schwand seine Motivation, in den Laden hinein zu gehen, ein Stück mehr. Wie traurig, dachte er, kaum gingen seine Gedanken in Richtung Arbeit, schon fühlte er sich schlecht. Oder warum war da plötzlich so ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust?

Harry öffnete die moderne Glastür und erblickte die hochgewachsene Gestalt Ben Dales hinter der Theke. Der Apotheker hatte eine Ausgeh-Robe an und notierte etwas in ein dickes Buch. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Harry von einer Welle der Abneigung überrollt. Er konnte sich kaum dazu bringen, den Laden zu betreten. Da schaute Ben auch schon hoch. Das Lächeln erstarb auf seinem Gesicht. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf und für einen Moment taxierten sich Harry und Ben wie Feinde. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was da vor sich ging.

Er wollte sich gerade ein „Hallo" abringen, als Bens Angestellte aus dem Raum hinter der Theke kam und meinte: „Ben, da ist eben eine Nachricht für dich durch den Kamin gereicht worden. Sie ist von Mr. Mal…" Als sie Harry erblickte, beendete sie ihren Satz mit einem schwachen „... Malcombe, Mr. Malcombe", und reichte Ben die Nachricht.

„Hallo Harry", würgte Ben heraus. „Du entschuldigst mich. Leni könntest du…" Er drehte sich weg und faltete die Nachricht auseinander. Harry wandte sich der kleinen Hexe zu, die ihn mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln anblickte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Potter?"

„Eine Tube 'Muskelweich', bitte."

Während Leni die Salbe aus einem der Regale holte, schielte Harry zu dem Apotheker hinüber. Der war recht blass geworden und warf Harry ebenfalls komische Blicke zu. Als er den Brief schließlich sinken ließ, wirkte er zornig. Harry fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Er fingerte nervös an seinem Zauberstab herum. Was wollte der Mann von ihm? Er hatte Ben als umgänglichen Menschen in Erinnerung. Jetzt fand er den Apotheker absolut unsympathisch. Hatte Draco ihn deswegen zu der anderen Apotheke schicken wollen? Hatten sie sich mit Ben überworfen und gingen hier eigentlich nicht mehr hin? Oder hatte es etwas mit Harrys Arbeit zu tun? Waren er oder einer seiner Kollegen dem Apotheker auf den Schlips getreten? Wäre nicht die erste Apotheke, die illegale Tränke herstellte.

Als Bens Mitarbeiterin zurück in den Verkaufsraum trat, zahlte Harry schnell und verabschiedete sich. Er versuchte, noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Nachricht zu erhaschen, die Dale erhalten hatte, da ihm das Briefpapier bekannt vorkam. Der Apotheker war jedoch gerade dabei, den Briefbogen in seiner Hand zu zerknüllen. Da hatte wohl nichts Erfreuliches drin gestanden.

Der Weg bis zu Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes war nicht weit. Als Harry den Laden betraf, wurde er freudig von Rons Bruder George begrüßt. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, dann ging Harry nach hinten in die Werkstatt, wo Ron gerade an einer neuen Erfindung bastelte. Das Ding sah aus wie ein schickes Muggel-Smartphone. Ron hielt es Harry entgegen. „Drück mal auf das Display."

Harry tat wie geheißen, aber anstatt eine Glasscheibe zu berühren, versank sein Finger in dem Handy als würde er ihn in Quecksilber eintauchen.

„Aha", war Harrys einziger Kommentar. Er versuchte, seinen Finger wieder heraus zu ziehen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass das nicht so einfach möglich war. „Hm", gab er ohne Begeisterung von sich und probierte einen Finite Incantatem. Der beendete den Zauber problemlos. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen sah er Ron an, meinte jedoch gutwillig: „Schöner Effekt."

Ron kannte Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sein Freund nicht allzu beeindruckt war. „Das ist ja auch noch nicht fertig. Ich kann mir zum Beispiel vorstellen, dass der Finger verwandelt herauskommt und jedes Mal anders aussieht, wenn man ihn wieder reinsteckt."

„Ok, verstehe. Das klingt ganz lustig." Harry klang aber überhaupt nicht belustigt.

„Alles klar mit dir? Bist du schlecht drauf? Was macht dein Gedächtnisverlust?", fragte Ron in keinster Weise beleidigt.

„Noch da."

„Und wie läuft es mit Draco?"

„Ganz gut." Harry errötete und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

Ron lächelte wissend: „Ah, hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?" Harry wusste genau, dass Ron auf ihre Unterhaltung im Krankenhaus anspielte, in der er behauptet hatte, Harry würde sich sowieso in Draco verlieben.

„Ja, hast du. Es ist aber komisch."

„Das fand ich früher auch!", grinste Ron und sah Harry prüfend an.

„Und schön", gab dieser leise zu, woraufhin sein Freund erfreut auflachte. Dann wechselte er das Thema: „Komm, ich zeige dir deine Verschwindekabinette."

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht? Natürlich nicht. Komm mit, sie stehen im Nebenraum." Harry folgte Ron, der sich einen Weg durch die zugestellte Werkstatt bahnte, und gelangte in einen Raum, der die verschiedensten Möbelstücke enthielt und nach Holz duftete. Ron stellte sich stolz neben zwei schmale, hohe Schränke, die mit schönen, komplizierten Intarsien verziert waren, aber ihre besten Tage schon hinter sich hatten.

„Da sind sie. Und sie funktionieren. Ich habe es ausprobiert."

„Was funktioniert?" Harry konnte nicht begreifen, was er mit den beiden Verschwindekabinetten zu tun haben sollte. Er hatte mit solchen Schränken in seinen gut 20 Berufsjahren zweimal zu tun gehabt und erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass Draco im 6. Schuljahr monatelang an einem herumgebastelt hatte, um dadurch Todesser ins Schloss zu bringen. Alles, was Harry mit diesem Möbelstück verband, war negativ besetzt.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte er daher fast anschuldigend, so als ob Ron ihm die Schränke unterschieben wollte.

„Äh, das weiß ich nicht. Du hast gesagt, es wäre eine Überraschung für Draco und ich solle niemanden etwas davon erzählen, weil alles noch nicht so sicher sei."

„Mehr habe ich nicht dazu gesagt?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Harry konnte sich nur über sich selbst wundern. Was hatte er im letzten Jahr getrieben? Wozu brauchte er Verschwindekabinette und warum hielt er sie für ein geeignetes Geschenk für Draco? Sein Mann wollte durch sie sicher nicht an seine Todesser-Vergangenheit erinnert werden.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich diese Schränke bestellt habe."

„Du meintest, du hast sie auf einem Trödelmarkt gefunden. Weil sie kaputt waren, musstest du einige Ersatzteile nachkaufen. Erst hast du versucht, sie alleine zu reparieren, in einer der Werkstätten des Ministeriums nach der Arbeit. Und dann hast du mich gebeten, alles zusammen zu bauen, weil du es selber nicht geschafft hast."

„Woher wusstest du denn, wie das geht?"

„Du hast mir die Konstruktionspläne des Verschwindekabinetts gegeben, an dem Draco damals in Hogwarts gearbeitet hat, und seine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen mit welchen Zaubern er die Kabinette miteinander verbunden hat."

„Und Draco weiß nichts davon?"

„Nein, es soll ja eine Überraschung werden, hattest du jedenfalls behauptet."

„'Behauptet'? Du meinst ‚gesagt'."

„Ja, ‚gesagt'."

„Hast du mir nicht geglaubt?"

„Doch, doch, habe ich." Harry sah Ron scharf an. Irgendwas verschwieg ihm sein Freund doch.

„Du warst im letzten Jahr einfach komisch. Keine Ahnung. Frag Draco, wenn du mehr wissen willst."

„Und was können diese Verschwindekabinette genau?"

„Sie verbinden zwei Orte miteinander. Ist viel bequemer als Flohen oder einen Portschlüssel zu benutzen und sicherer als Apparieren. Eigentlich genial, aber sie sind ziemlich selten und teuer und man kommt eben nur da aus, wo das Gegenstück steht. Möchtest du es mal ausprobieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry misstraute diesen Dingern.

„Es ist wirklich völlig ungefährlich. George hat es kontrolliert und ich habe schon das Prüfsiegel vom Ministerium beantragt. Wenn du sie nicht haben willst, dann behalte ich sie. Hier, versuch mal. Es ist, als ob man durch einen Tunnel läuft."

Harry probierte es dann doch aus und musste Ron recht geben. Er ging in einem rein, wurde kurzeitig von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, spürte eine Art Magiestoß und kam aus dem anderen Kabinett wieder heraus. „Nicht schlecht! Hast du die denn auch schon über längere Distanzen ausprobiert?"

„Nur vom Grimmauld Platz bis hier. Richtig lange Strecken habe ich noch nicht versucht, aber von der Magie her, macht das keinen Unterschied."

„Vielleicht wollte ich Draco damit den Weg ins Büro erleichtern."

„Draco? Aber der hat doch gar keine Probleme mit dem Flohen oder Apparieren. Du bist doch derjenige, der es nicht verträgt."

„Hm... Oder damit er bequem nach Nizza kommen kann, zu Narzissa."

„Das würde gegen internationale Grenzgesetze verstoßen und wäre höchst illegal." Stimmt, das wusste Harry eigentlich.

„Dann vielleicht, damit uns die Kinder einfacher besuchen können und wir sie?"

„Schüler dürfen so einen Schrank wohl kaum in ihren Schlafräumen aufstellen, und wo in Hogsmeade würdest du ein Verschwindekabinett unterbringen? Das gäbe doch Hinz und Kunz Zugang zum Manor."

Rätselhaft. Was hatte Harry sich bei diesem Geschenk bloß gedacht? Das letzte Jahr war ein einziges Fragezeigen. Und so langsam bekam Harry das Gefühl, dass mehr passiert war, als er ahnte. Und das warf die Frage auf, ob Draco ihm wirklich alles über die letzten Monate erzählt hatte. Harry fühle sich plötzlich ganz schwach.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Kaffee."

„Kein Problem, komm mit." Sie gingen in den gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum hinter dem Laden, wo es eine Teeküche gab und zwei alte Ledersofas standen. Harry setze sich auf einen von ihnen. Er fühlte sich alles andere als gut. Erst das mit Dale, jetzt die Verschwindekabinette.

Ron gab Kaffeepulver in einen Filter und brühte Wasser auf. Harry fragte: „Sag mal Ron, ich war eben in Ben Dales Apotheke. Er war ganz komisch."

„Ach ja?", gab Ron in einem ahnungslosen Ton zurück, den Harry sofort durchschaute.

„Ja, so als ob wir uns gestritten hätten. Irgendwie hatte ich voll den Hass auf ihn. Also, vor einem Jahr, da war das noch nicht so, das weiß ich genau. Wir haben immer ein bisschen geredet, wenn ich in die Apotheke kam. Smalltalk nur, aber es war immer sehr nett. Weißt du was dazu?"

„Äh, nicht so genau."

„Ron!"

„Also, wie ich schon sagte, du solltest das besser mit Draco besprechen."

„Jetzt frag ich aber gerade dich!"

Ron räusperte sich. Harry merkte, dass er den Fragen am liebsten ausgewichen wäre. „Also, ich nehme an, ihr versteht euch nicht mehr so gut, weil er Draco angegraben hat. Du hast wohl auch gesehen, dass sie sich geküsst haben. Ich meine, wie Dale versucht hat, Draco zu küssen."

„Was?" Es war das dritte Mal in einer Stunde, dass Harry aus allen Wolken fiel.

„Aber, wenn du dich daran erinnern kannst, dass da was war – also gefühlsmäßig – dann ist das doch ein gutes Zeichen, Harry. Deine Therapie geht voran!", versuchte Ron abzulenken. Harry hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. Ein brennendes Gefühl drückte auf seine Brust und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich um Eifersucht handelte. Die Vorstellung, dass ihm jemand Draco wegnehmen wollte, Draco küsste, ätzte sich gerade unangenehm durch seinen Köper. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Ron ihm einen vollen Kaffeebecher vor die Nase hielt. Schon begann seine Magie in zornigen kleinen Wellen aus ihm heraus zu strömen.

„Harry?... Harry, deine Magie! Richte hier bitte kein Chaos an!"

„Oh!" Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance und brachte seine Magie wieder unter Kontrolle. „Sorry. Aber… Warum hat Draco mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Vielleicht wollte er dich nicht damit belasten?"

„Hat…hat…Draco Gefühle für Dale?", fragte Harry stammelnd und hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

„Nein!" Ron schien über Harrys Frage ehrlich entsetzt zu sein. „Absolut nicht. Niemals. Dir muss doch aufgefallen, wie sehr er dich liebt. Er glaubt sogar…" Ron hielt inne. „Wirklich, Harry, sprich mit Draco darüber. Ich bin da nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner."

„Hermine…"

„Auch nicht. Das betrifft Draco und dich. Versuch erstmal, das mit ihm zu klären."

Harry nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und verbrannte sich prompt. Der Schmerz erdete ihn ein wenig. Trotzdem meinte er sarkastisch: „Ich wollte Draco mit dem Verschwindekabinett ja wohl keinen direkten Zugang zu seinem Liebhaber ermöglichen, oder?"

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, Harry."

rry."


	14. Wahrheit und Eifersucht

**Um Wahrheit bitten und Eifersucht überwinden**

(Dracos Perspektive)

Angespannt wartete Draco um 18 Uhr vor ihrem Liebling-Chinesen. Das Problem mit dem Artefakt im Ministerium hatte er ohne großen Aufwand beheben können. Es hatte zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber dadurch war er wenigsten von seinen bösen Vorahnungen bezüglich Harrys Besuchs in Bens Apotheke abgelenkt worden.

Draco hatte Ben seit dem Vorfall mit dem Kuss nicht mehr gesprochen. Er war viel zu sehr mit Harry beschäftigt gewesen, der am gleichen Abend verunglückt war. Tatsächlich hatte Draco auch später nicht mehr an den Apotheker gedacht. Draco hatte sich in den letzten Monaten mit Ben befreundet und ihm aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht mehr verstand, von seinen Eheproblemen erzählt. Dass Ben mehr für ihn empfand, hatte er nicht bemerkt, und seine Flirtversuche gar nicht ernst genommen. Draco hatte den Kuss nicht gewollt. Er hatte Trost gesucht, aber nicht solche. Als Ben sich so unerwartet vorbeugt hatte, seine Arme um ihn schlang und seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund drückte, hatte er nichts als Überraschung gefühlt und eine gewisse Genugtuung Harry gegenüber. Es vergingen jedoch keine fünf Sekunden, da wurde ihm der Kuss auch schon zu viel. Er war falsch und nicht das, was Draco wollte oder brauchte. Ben war nicht Harry.

Also hatte Draco die Arme hochgenommen, um Ben von sich zu schieben, aber es war schon zu spät gewesen. Harry war durch die Durchgangstür in den hinteren Bereich der Apotheke gekommen und hatte sie gesehen. „Ach so ist das also", hatte er voller Bitterkeit herauswürgt und war ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die Straße gestürmt. Draco war ihm sofort hinterhergelaufen, aber er hatte nur noch das Ploppen von Harrys Apparierungs-Zauber vernommen. Seinen Frust hatte Draco daraufhin an Ben ausgelassen, der ihnen nach draußen gefolgt war: „Verdammte Scheiße, Ben! Was sollte das? Jetzt hast du alles noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Wie soll ich Harry das erklären? Der denkt doch jetzt, ich würde ihn betrügen."

Draco sah, wie Ben gekränkt zusammenzuckte, aber dann hatte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und kühl geantwortet. „Geschieht ihm doch recht. Dann weiß er mal, wie sich das anfühlt."

„Himmel, Ben, ich will Harry zurückgewinnen und nicht vertreiben. Verstehst du nicht, dass ich ihn liebe?"

„Und ich liebe dich."

Bens ruhiges Geständnis brachte Draco für einen Moment aus dem Konzept, dennoch machten ihn die Worte eher wütend, als dass sie sein Mitgefühl erzeugt hätten. Am Ende war es Bens Problem, wenn er sich mehr von Draco erhoffte, und nicht Dracos. Mit dem Kuss hatte er es nun aber zu Dracos Problem gemacht. Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf, so als könne er Bens Liebe dadurch ungeschehen machen.

Dieser insistierte jedoch: „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Draco. Und ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie unglücklich Harry dich macht. Er hat dich nicht verdient."

Draco kniff nur die Augen zusammen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Er versuchte, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er spürte, wie ihn Ben zaghaft am Arm berührte: „Draco, du bedeutest mir wirklich viel. Wenn du mich nur ließest, könnte ich dir zeigen, wie viel. Harry…"

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre und unterbrach den anderen harsch: „Es tut mir leid, Ben, aber ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht. Ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass ich Harry liebe. Ich will Harry und sonst niemanden und das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. Falls ich dir Hoffnungen gemacht habe, tut es mir leid, wirklich leid, aber ich kann mich im Moment nicht damit befassen. Ich muss Harry finden und die Sache klären."

Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, war er in mehreren Sprüngen zum Manor appariert. Er hoffte, Harry dort anzutreffen. Sein Mann kam aber nicht nach Hause. Draco wartete lange auf seine Rückkehr und hatte sogar begonnen, ein paar ihrer engsten Freunde anzuflohen, um herauszufinden, ob Harry vielleicht bei ihnen war. Im Grunde gab es aber nur einen Ort, an dem er Harry vermutete: bei Vogt.

Er hatte sich geirrt. Harry war zurück ins Ministerium appariert, wo die Nachricht eines Kontaktmannes auf ihn wartete. Lestrange war in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend von Muggel-London gesichtet worden. Zusammen mit Vogt und einem weiteren Auroren-Team war Harry losgezogen, um den Verbrecher festzusetzen. Draco hatte seinen Mann erst im Krankenhaus wiedergesehen.

Und jetzt wartete Draco ein weiteres Mal auf Harry und empfand die gleiche Nervosität, wie nach dem Vorfall mit Ben. Dieses Mal war sein größtes Problem allerdings nicht, dass Harry von dem Kuss erfahren hatte, sondern dass Ben Harry auf dessen Affäre mit Vogt angesprochen haben könnte, aus Rache oder falsch verstandener Hilfsbereitschaft. Draco hoffte sehr, dass Ben die Nachricht erhalten hatte, die Draco seiner Angestellten durch den Kamin gereicht hatte.

Ben,  
Harry hatte einen Arbeitsunfall. Du hast sicher aus der Zeitung davon gehört. Was die Zeitungen nicht berichtet haben, ist, dass Harry von einem Oblivate getroffen wurde und sich im Moment nicht mehr an das letzte Jahr erinnern kann. Er weiß nichts von dem Kuss, den du mir gegeben hast. Er weiß auch nichts von seiner Affäre mit Vogt. Harry ist auf dem Weg zu dir, um eine Salbe zu kaufen. Ich bitte dich inständig, erzähle ihm nichts von alledem. Ich werde es ihm selber sagen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist.  
Draco

Hoffentlich hatte Ben seine Nachricht rechtzeitig bekommen und sich daran gehalten. Als Harry um die Ecke bog, wusste Draco, dass sein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen war. Harry blickte ihm mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Gekränktheit entgegen, die nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Draco Herz machte einen ängstlichen Sprung. Dann schaltete er in seinen „Slytherin-Modus", wie Harry ihn immer genannt hatte.

„Ich war bei Ben!", schleuderte ihn Harry grußlos entgegen, als er vor Draco zum Stehen kam. Draco konnte spüren, wie Harrys Magie kleine Funken versprühte.

„Hallo! Schön dich zu sehen", erwiderte er in argloser Freundlichkeit, um Harry direkt auszubremsen.

„Hallo", antwortete dieser irritiert aber höflich und Draco musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Damit Harry sich gar nicht weiter in seine Wut hineinsteigern konnte, fragte er: „Wie war es bei Ron? Kommt er voran mit seinem falschen Smartphone?"

„Äh, ja, er kommt voran." Harry hatte offenbar nicht vor, sich vom Thema ablenken zu lassen, denn er fing sofort wieder an: „Also, ich war in der Apotheke…"

„Bei Ben? Hast du deine Salbe bekommen? Ich kann sie dir gerne einmassieren, wenn wir zurück im Manor sind. Soweit ich weiß, soll sie auf dem ganzen Körper verteilt werden. Ich bin sehr gut im Massieren." Draco senkte bewusst seine Stimme und ließ sie rau und verführerisch klingen. Vielleicht überzog er es gerade, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, in die Enge getrieben zu werden. Es brachte ihn immer dazu, die andere Person verunsichern zu wollen. Bei Harry gelang ihm das eigentlich nie, aber da er Draco nicht mehr kannte, hatte er hoffentlich auch seine kleinen Tricks vergessen.

Womit Draco nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Harry bei Dracos Vorschlag rot wurde und kurz schamhaft zu Boden schaute. Interessant. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Mann schon eine ähnliche Idee gehabt und war dabei auf unschickliche Gedanken gekommen.

„Äh, ja, wenn du das tun würdest", murmelte Harry etwas verlegen.

Aha, dachte Draco erleichtert. Wenn Harry über seine Affäre mit Vogt aufgeklärt worden wäre, hätte er diese Antwort sicher nicht gegeben. Dann ging es also nur um den Kuss. Damit konnte Draco leben.

„Ich hoffe, Ben hat sich dir gegenüber nicht komisch verhalten." Dracos Ton klang keinesfalls zerknirscht. Ein schamhaftes Verhalten würde ihm Harry niemals abnehmen. „Als du heute Nachmittag darauf bestanden hast, seine Apotheke aufzusuchen, wollte ich dich eigentlich noch vorwarnen, aber du warst so schnell verschwunden…" Er räusperte sich und tat so, als würde es ihm nun doch etwas schwer fallen, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Also, … uhm… es klingt irgendwie blöd, wenn ich das sage, aber Ben scheint sich in mich verliebt zu haben. Ich weiß daher nicht, wie eurer Treffen verlaufen ist."

Draco sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Er wagte es nicht, wegzuschauen, denn das hätte nach Scham und Schuld ausgesehen. Harry erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem leicht taktierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Draco fühlte sich wie einer von Harrys Schwerverbrechern beim Interview.

„Er hat versucht, mich zu küssen", fuhr er etwas unsicherer fort, „letzte Woche, in der Apotheke. Leider bist du Zeuge dieser unschönen Szene geworden." Noch immer starrte ihn Harry einfach nur aufmerksam an.

„Bevor du auf falsche Gedanken kommst. Ich…ich habe Ben zurechtgewiesen und ihm klargemacht, dass ich nichts für ihn empfinde. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir seine Apotheke erstmal nicht mehr besuchen, daher wollte ich auch, dass du zur Sunflower Apotheke gehst. "

Harry hatte ganz leicht die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Draco wusste, dass er nach der Falschheit hinter Dracos Sätzen suchte, aber da im Grunde nichts von alledem gelogen war, würde Harry keine Unwahrheiten finden können. Und tatsächlich entspannte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig. Aber natürlich musste er noch fragen: „Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt? Es war wirklich blöd für mich, Ben zu treffen, ohne zu wissen, was passiert ist."

„Da du dich nicht an mich erinnerst, hatte ich Angst, du würdest mir nicht vertrauen und denken, dass ich dich betrüge. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen sollte."

„Aber das hast du doch gerade ganz geschickt gemacht, oder nicht?", gab Harry zurück.

Draco errötete. Verdammter Auror! „Ich hoffe es."

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich leicht nach oben. Dann machte er aber noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu und meinte eindringlich: „Ich möchte nicht, dass es Geheimnisse zwischen uns gibt, Draco. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, ich komme damit schon klar und werde dich nicht verurteilen."

Und wenn ich damit nicht klarkomme?, dachte Draco. Harry sah ihn an, als ob er darauf warten würde, dass Draco noch mehr Geheimnisse zugab.

„Ist dich Ben in irgendeiner Form angegangen?", versuchte Draco abzulenken. „Ich kann nochmal mit ihm sprechen, wenn das der Fall war."

„Nein", antwortete Harry schnell. „Ich fühlte mich nur sehr unwohl. Dale wirkte feindselig und ich wusste nicht warum. Ron hat mir dann aber später erzählt, was passiert ist." Harry schien etwas einzufallen, denn er fügte schnell hinzu: „Ron meinte übrigens, es wäre ein gutes Zeichen, wenn Gefühle von früher hochkämen. Ich meine, ich wusste nichts von Dales Verliebtheit oder dem Kuss, aber ich fühlte eine spontane Abneigung gegen ihn, obwohl wir uns sonst immer gut verstanden haben."

Eine ‚spontane Abneigung'? Tatsächlich? Draco wurde es ganz warm in der Brust.

„Das scheint mir in der Tat ein gutes Zeichen zu sein." Draco sprach aus vollem Herzen und begann, laut nachzudenken: "Stand das nicht auch in dem Buch von Grease, in ihrem zweiten Band aus dem Jahr 2005? Dass es die Emotionen sind, die als erstes an die Oberfläche kommen, wenn eine Oblivierung nachlässt. Du solltest Heiler Taylor morgen darauf ansprechen."

„Dann geht es ja endlich voran mit meinem Gedächtnisverlust. Bald habe ich alle meine Erinnerungen wieder! Erst die Gefühle, dann die Fakten!", frohlockte Harry und fiel Draco vor lauter Freude um den Hals.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Harry sich bald wieder an alles erinnern würde, löste in Draco ein zwiespältiges Gefühl aus. Natürlich wollte er, dass sein Mann wieder der Alte war, gesund und mit allem, was ihn ausmachte und zu ihm gehörte. Nur leider würde das für Draco weniger schöne Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, erwiderte er Harrys Umarmung und versuchte zu lächeln.

Als er Harry wieder freigeben wollte, ließ dieser es nicht zu, sondern verharrte in der Umarmung. Er raunte an Dracos Hals: „Als Ron mir erzählte, dass du von Dale geküsst worden bist, war ich sehr eifersüchtig. Ich habe den Gedanken gehasst, dass du was mit einem anderen haben könntest. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, wie gern ich dich habe, mit oder ohne Erinnerungen."

Dann zog er den Kopf leicht zurück, um Draco anzusehen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Dracos Lippen und dann wieder zu seinen Augen, so als ob er nach Dracos Einverständnis fragen wollte. Er bewegte den Kopf leicht nach vorne und zog Draco gleichzeitig näher zu sich heran. Draco wusste, dass Harry ihn gleich küssen würde. Draco wollte diesen Kuss, verzehrte sich danach, aber der Gedanke, dass Harry ihn verabscheuen würde, sobald er herausfand, was Draco ihm da vorenthielt, ließ ihn innerlich gefrieren.

So war er geradezu erleichtert, als von hinten ein anfeuerndes Klatschen und laute Pfiffe ertönten. Astoria und ihr Mann William McKenzie waren eingetroffen. Draco beugte sich schnell vor und streifte Harrys Lippen mit einem unschuldigen Kuss, dann löste er sich von ihm, um ihre Freunde zu begrüßen. Harrys enttäuschtes Gesicht ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Harry hatte Astoria und ihren Mann immer gern getroffen und kam auch mit Dracos anderen alten Slytherin-Freunden gut aus. Nur mit Pansy konnte er nicht viel anfangen, was nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie ihn damals an Voldemort ausliefern wollte. Astoria nun vorzuspielen, dass Harry sie gut kannte, war schwieriger als gedacht. Draco musste immer wieder für Harry antworten und das Gespräch auf allgemeine Themen lenken. Astoria wäre allerdings noch misstrauischer geworden, wenn Draco ein Treffen weiterhin aufgeschoben hätte. Da sie mit Hermine in einer Abteilung arbeitete und beide oft zusammen Mittag aßen und sich auch privat trafen, wusste sie sehr wohl, dass Harry die ganze Woche über Besuch empfangen hatte. Es wäre äußerst unhöflich gewesen, sie als einzige auszusparen.

Abgesehen davon, dass Draco also etwas umständlich durch die Unterhaltung navigieren musste, verbrachten sie eine gute Zeit und Naru, der Besitzer des Daja-Chans servierte ihnen ein wunderbares Menu für vier Personen. Er war einer von Harrys größten Fans und wurde von seinen Freunden sogar ‚Naru-Potter' genannt, wie er ihnen vor langer Zeit verraten hatte. Mit den Jahren war der Kult um Harry weniger geworden, aber er gehörte noch immer zur Londoner Prominenz und wurde daher noch oft von der Presse verfolgt. Das Gleiche galt für Draco. Zum einen, weil er Harrys Partner war, zum anderen, weil er sich durch sein Buch einen Namen gemacht hatte, und ganz selten auch noch wegen seiner unrühmlichen Vergangenheit.

Zurück im Manor merkte Draco, wie geschafft Harry von dem langen Tag war. Trotzdem schien er den Abend nicht beenden zu wollen und lud Draco zu einen Absacker in den Salon ein. Draco folgte Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Magen flatterte, was nicht an dem vorzüglichen Essen lag, sondern, weil er wusste, dass Harry vorhatte, ihren unterbrochenen Kuss fortzuführen. Draco war nicht entgangen, welche Blicke Harry ihm in den letzten Tagen zugeworfen hatte. Immer wieder war er Draco wie zufällig nahe gekommen, hatte aber nie den letzten Schritt getan und Draco deutliche Avancen gemacht. Beim Abendessen im Daja-Chan hatte sich das geändert. Harrys Blick war immer wieder an Draco hängen geblieben, er hatte nach Dracos Hand gegriffen und unterm Tisch sein Bein gegen Dracos gepresst. Harrys Zärtlichkeiten hatten die seltsamsten Gefühle in Draco ausgelöst. Er hatte sich lange nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt, aber seit Samstag fühlte er sich durch seine Eifersucht und Schuldgefühle so blockiert, dass er den eigentlichen Plan, Harry zu verführen, ruhen gelassen hatte. Auch jetzt wusste er nicht, was er eigentlich wollte.

Während Harry erschöpft seinen Lieblingsplatz einnahm, ging Draco zur Anrichte, um ihnen beiden einen Drink fertig zu machen. Fast wäre er über Taps gestolpert, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und nun empört mauzte, so als wäre Draco schuld an ihrem Zusammenstoß.

„Miez, miez, miez! Tapsilein", lockte Harry den Kater zu sich, woraufhin Taps sogleich zu ihm hin stolzierte. Anstatt auf Harrys Schoß zu springen, schlug er allerdings seine Krallen in das Sofa und zerkratzte den edlen Bezug. Draco hasste das. Schnell schickte er einen harmlosen Stachelzauber in die Richtung des Katers. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen machte Taps eine Art Bocksprung und flüchtete fauchend aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Ich wollte gerade mit Taps kuscheln. Dann musst du wohl herhalten", meinte Harry im neckenden Ton. Draco hätte fast über Harrys tapsige Verführungsversuche gelächelt, wäre er nicht so nervös gewesen. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als er den Rum in die Gläser goss.

Plötzlich erschien Tinkie mit einem Plop neben Draco. „Ein Brief ist angekommen, Master Draco", teilte sie ihm leise mit. Draco fühlte sich, als ob ihm jemand einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet hätte und gleichzeitig machte sich ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Brust breit.

„Danke, leg ihn bitte zu den anderen."

„Was ist?", rief Harry.

„Ein Brief ist angekommen, mit dem ich zu dieser späten Stunde nicht gerechnet hatte. Von jemanden aus dem Ministerium. Es ist eine unangenehme Sache. Ich sollte mich besser gleich darum kümmern."

„Hat das etwas mit dem Artefakt zu tun, das Probleme bereitet hat? Du hast noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es gelaufen ist."

„Ach, das war ganz unproblematisch", erwiderte Draco Harrys erste Frage ignorierend. Er gab Harry seinen Drink und ließ sich auf dem andere Sofa nieder. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar gefiel es ihm nicht, dass Draco sich nicht neben ihn setzte. Draco erzählte Harry lang und breit von seiner Arbeit und wusste, dass Harry nur aus Höflichkeit zuhörte, denn im Moment interessierte ihn etwas ganz anderes. Nach Tinkies Nachricht fühlte sich Draco allerdings noch weniger bereit, die Nacht mit Harry zu verbringen. Zum Glück wurde Harry immer müder und der Alkohol tat sein übriges.

„Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen", schlug Draco vor, als sie ihre Gläser ausgetrunken hatten. Er zog Harry an der Hand vom Sofa hoch und sie gingen gemeinsam in den ersten Stock, händchenhaltend. Dracos Hand kribbelte und doch war er von einer Traurigkeit erfüllt, die er kaum unterdrücken konnte. Warum Vogt, Harry? Warum nicht ich?

Oben an der Treppe zog Draco Harry an sich, damit sein Mann nicht in sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Er spürte Harrys Lächeln an seinem Hals und wusste, dass er einen beseelten, trunkenen Ausdruck im Gesicht trug. Er hielt sich an Draco fest, als brauchte er eine Stütze. Draco musste schmunzeln. Harry war durch den langen Tag und den Alkohol gar nicht mehr in der Verfassung für irgendeine Art leidenschaftlicher Aktivität. Kuscheln war wohl tatsächlich das, was Harry jetzt am meisten brauchte, auch wenn er das selber gar nicht wahrhaben wollte. Draco würde Harry ein bisschen von dem geben, wonach er verlangte, das war der beste Weg, den Abend zu beenden, ohne ihn offen vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Er musste einfach erst nochmal darüber nachdenken, was er wirklich wollte.

Draco beugte sich vor und berührte Harrys Mund mit seinen Lippen. Wie hatte er dieses Gefühl vermisst. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund ein wenig und stupste mit der Zungenspitze die Lippen seines Gegenübers an. Harry gab sofort nach. Seine Zunge kam der von Draco entgegen. Sie trafen sich voller Vorsicht und erkundeten langsam und genüsslich die Süße des anderen. Harry seufzte und drängte sich noch näher an Draco. Seine Arme hielten ihn fest umschlungen. Wohlige Schauer liefen Dracos Rückgrat hinunter. Er strich mit seinen Händen Harrys Rücken entlang und legte sie in den Nacken des Gryffindors. Seine Fingerspitzen glitten in Harrys dichtes, schwarzes Haar. Ohne dass Draco es beabsichtigt hatte, intensivierte sich ihr Kuss. Immer leidenschaftlicher drängten sie sich aneinander. Draco spürte, wie sein Glied anschwoll, und auch Harrys Körper reagierte auf Dracos Nähe. Draco hatte Harrys Müdigkeit wohl überschätzt. Er musste das Ganze jetzt beenden, sonst würde er Harry nicht mehr widerstehen können. Es war nur so unendlich schwer. Er zog seinen Kopf zurück, doch Harrys Lippen folgten den seinen und wollten ihn nicht gehen lassen. Draco schob Harry sanft von sich weg, drückte aber noch ein paar weitere, harmlosere Küsse auf Harrys Mund, kaum fähig, auf Abstand zu gehen.

„Ich muss noch ins Büro. Tut mir leid."

Harry schnaufte frustriert. „Bist du dir sicher? Meinst du nicht, dass du dich jetzt besser ausruhen und hinlegen solltest", murmelte er und zog Draco wieder an sich heran. Seine Lippen begannen, an Dracos Hals zu knabbern. Es fiel Draco schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihm schien mit jeder weiteren Bewegung von Harrys Mund ein Stück Kontrolle über seinen Körper abhanden zu kommen. Willenlos legte er den Kopf schief und hob sein Kinn etwas an, um Harry einen noch besseren Zugang zu seiner empfindlichen Haut am Hals zu geben. Harry stieß einen erfreuten Ton aus, halb Lachen, halb Stöhnen. Draco konnte sein Lächeln erneut auf seiner Haut spüren. Harrys Hände waren unterdessen Dracos Rücken hinabgewandert und umfassten seinen Hintern. Er zog Draco gegen seinen Schritt. Merlin! Draco musste dem jetzt Einhalt gebieten, sonst war es um ihn geschehen.

„Ja, ich muss wirklich…" Er löste sich von Harry und brachte einen deutlichen Abstand zwischen ihre Körper. „Es tut mir leid, Liebster."

„Du kannst später nachkommen", versuchte ihn Harry zu überreden und griff nach Dracos Hand, nicht, um ihn noch einmal zu sich zu ziehen, sondern einfach, um Draco zu berühren. Draco wäre fast dahingeschmolzen.

„Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert, dann vielleicht", antwortete Draco mit einem Kloß in der Stimme.

Harry verzog enttäuscht den Mund, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden. Er hob Dracos Hand an und hauchte kleine Küsse auf die Innenflächen, bevor er "Gut" wisperte und sich in Richtung seines Zimmers wandte. Seine Hand ging automatisch zu seiner Hose, um sie zu richten. Auch Dracos Glied drückte unangenehm gegen den Reißverschluss. Er sah Harry hinterher. Auf halben Weg drehte sich Harry nochmal um und sagte mit ganz viel Wärme in der Stimme: „Ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du warten willst, bis ich mein Gedächtnis wieder habe, Draco. Wirklich, ich kann das gut nachvollziehen. Bitte fühl dich von mir nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Es ist nur schwer, dir zu widerstehen."

Draco nickte lächelnd und Harry ging weiter den Gang hinunter. Er fühlte sich tief berührt von Harrys Worten. War das der Grund, warum Harrys Annäherungsversuche nicht über einen gewissen Punkt hinausgegangen waren? Er hatte Angst, Draco unter Druck zu setzen? Draco hatte geglaubt, es läge daran, dass irgendwo in Harrys Unterbewusstsein die Sehnsucht nach Vogt existierte. Dabei war es Harrys Gryffindor-Moral gewesen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatten, sich Draco auf intimere Weise zu nähern.

Draco würde darüber nachdenken müssen. Und auch darüber, wie groß die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, Harry überhaupt jemals wieder in sein Bett zu bekommen, wenn er wartete, bis Harry sein Gedächtnis zurück bekäme.

Im Büro verschloss Draco die Tür und sprach einen Zauber, der ihn warnen würde, wenn sich eine andere Person näherte. Tinkie hatte Vogts Brief in eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches gelegt, in der er Unterlagen für die Arbeit aufbewahrte. Draco nahm das Schreiben heraus und studierte den Umschlag mit Abscheu. Er hasste Vogt und wenn er wie sein Vater gewesen wäre, hätte er inzwischen Mittel und Wege gefunden, ihn loszuwerden. Irgendetwas ließ sich sicher über den Deutschen herausfinden, das ihm ein Verbleib in England unmöglich machte. Und wenn es nichts gab, ließ sich etwas konstruieren. Im Grunde wusste Draco nichts über Harrys Kollegen. Er kannte nicht einmal Vogts Privatadresse. Es war aber auch irrelevant. Draco würde Vogt nichts antun, denn er war nicht wie sein Vater, und es würde an Harrys Gefühlen für ihn sowieso nichts ändern.

Am Ende war für Draco nur wichtig, dass Harry glücklich war. Wenn das bedeutete, ihn frei zu geben, so würde er das tun, aber nicht, ohne um ihn zu kämpfen, und das bedeutete nun einmal, Harry für sich zu gewinnen, solange er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Indem Draco Harry die Wahrheit verschwieg, verschaffte er sich Zeit, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und begehrte – und wie begehrenswert er selbst war. Hätte er Harry von Anfang an erzählt, dass er eine Affäre mit Vogt hatte, wäre Harry im Krankenhaus geblieben, ohne eine einzige positive Erinnerung an Draco und ihr gemeinsames Leben. Harry hätte Vogt aufgesucht und sich erneut in ihn verliebt. So gesehen hatte Draco nichts zu verlieren. Jetzt bestand wenigstens die Chance, dass Harry sich für ihn entscheiden würde.

Bisher hatte Draco nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob er überhaupt in der Lage war, Harrys Untreue zu vergeben. Menschen waren schwach und verdienten eine zweite Chance. Draco hatte sie nach dem Krieg auch erhalten und seine Verbrechen waren deutlich schwerwiegender gewesen als eine Affäre nach 20 Jahren Ehe. Das sagte zumindest sein Verstand. Sein Herz sprach anders. Es drückte, brannte und schrie. Draco musste zugeben, dass er vielleicht doch nicht in der Lage war, über Harrys Untreue hinweg zu sehen. Gerade in den Momenten, in denen sie sich näher kamen und Draco vor Sehnsucht und Begehren förmlich zitterte, meldete sich seine Eifersucht.

Draco legte Vogts Brief zurück in seine Schublade. Er wollte den Inhalt nicht lesen und auch keinen weiteren an Harry adressierten Brief öffnen. Anstatt Harry ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen, setzte er sich auf einen der geblümten Sessel. Wenn er seine verletzten Gefühle nicht überwinden konnte, waren alle Versuche, ihre Ehe zu retten, zwecklos. Draco nahm sich vor, sich mehr zusammen zu reißen. Was blieb ihn sonst auch übrig? Gleich würde er Harry ins Schlafzimmer folgen. Gleich. Er konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen aufzustehen, sondern ließ sich von seiner Trostlosigkeit überwältigen und glitt schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	15. Kämpfen und sich beunruhigen

**Kämpfen und sich beunruhigen**

Nachdem Draco am Vorabend darauf bestanden hatte, sich erst noch um seine Arbeit zu kümmern, war Harry ins Bett gegangen und hatte mit klopfendem Herzen auf seinen Mann gewartet. Ob Draco tatsächlich noch vorbeigekommen war, konnte er nicht sagen, denn er war nach einen halben Stunde eingeschlafen und erst vor wenigen Minuten wieder aufgewacht. Jetzt lag er allein unter seiner Bettdecke und ärgerte sich, Draco versichert zu haben, dass sie mit dem Sex noch warten konnten, bis er seine Erinnerung wieder hatte. Harry stand zu seinen Worten, aber er hätte sagen sollen, dass er auf jeden Fall die Nacht mit Draco verbringen wollte, egal, ob sie intim würden oder nicht, denn dann läge sein Mann jetzt neben ihm und Harry hätte sich an ihn kuscheln können - und küssen.

Der Kuss! Oh mein Gott, der Kuss war einfach wunderschön gewesen. Vielleicht sollte Harry mal bei Draco vorbeischauen? Hastig stand er auf und lief nur mit seinen Shorts bekleidet zu Dracos Zimmer. Zaghaft klopfte Harry an die Tür. „Draco?" Obwohl keine Antwort kam, öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Das Zimmer war leer und aufgeräumt, das Bett bereits gemacht. Oder hatte Draco bei Harry geschlafen und er wusste wieder nichts davon? Harry kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, duschte und zog sich ein paar bequeme Kleidungsstücke an.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche schaute Harry am Büro vorbei, aber da er seinen Mann weder dort noch in einem der unteren Räume fand, vermutete Harry, dass Draco wieder Joggen war. Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand stellte sich Harry auf die Veranda und spähte hinaus in die Grünanalgen. Der Tag war grau. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und die Temperaturen waren deutlich gefallen. Plötzlich bemerkte Harry eine Bewegung in der Luft über dem Gartenteich. Jemand flog über das Grundstück in Richtung Haus. Harry trat aus dem Schutz der Veranda hervor und suchte mit den Augen den Bereich oberhalb des Manors ab, wo die Person verschwunden war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er Draco erblickte, der auf einem Flugbesen Krum-Schleifen übte. Ohne lange nachzudenken, stellte Harry seinen Kaffee ab und holte seinen Firebolt aus dem Verschlag am Ende der Veranda. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Fluggerät. Er fühlte sich etwas unsicher, denn seine Muskeln waren steif und sein Körper schien ihm nicht immer gehorchen zu wollen. Wilde Manöver würde Harry nicht durchführen können. Um seinen Körper an die Bewegung auf dem Besen zu gewöhnen, flog Harry in geringer Höhe zum Pool. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab im Schlafzimmer vergessen, sah aber keine Notwendigkeit, ihn zu holen. Zur Not konnte er auch stablos zaubern.

Während er ein paar Kreise über dem Wasser flog, sah er, wie Draco auf den kleinen Eichenwald jenseits der Grundstücksgrenze zusteuerte. Harry stieg vorsichtig höher, um Draco nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Slytherin hatte die Bäume fast erreicht und verlangsamte seinen Flug, bis er über den Baumkronen zum Stillstand kam und etwas zwischen den Ästen zu betrachten schien. Genau konnte es Harry nicht erkennen, denn dafür war Draco zu weit weg. Er bemerkte jedoch, wie sich einzelne schwarze Punkte aus dem Geäst in die Luft erhoben. Draco musste den Schwarm Saatkrähen aufgescheucht haben, die jedes Jahr in den Eichen brüteten. Die Vögel verhielten sich etwas seltsam. Sie umkreisten Draco und kamen ihm dabei immer näher. Misstrauisch geworden, flog nun auch Harry langsam in Richtung des Eichenwäldchens. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war Draco von rund hundert der schwarzen Krähen umgeben. Aus der Entfernung wirkten sie wie eine wabernde Wolke in deren Zentrum Draco gefangen war. Das Krächzen der Tiere klang in Harrys Ohren schrill und feindselig.

Harry nahm an Geschwindigkeit auf, um möglichst schnell zu Draco zu gelangen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das Verhalten der Vögel nicht normal war. Und tatsächlich, er war noch über 300 Meter entfernt, als er mitansehen musste, wie ein paar Krähen begannen, Draco anzugreifen. Sie krallten sich an Dracos Quidditch-Anzug fest, als ob sie den Zauberer von seinem Besen zerren wollten. Einige der Tiere hackten mit ihren scharfen Schnäbeln nach Dracos Kopf. Draco versuchte, die aggressiven Vögel mit seinem Zauberstab abzuwehren, aber seine Blitze waren relativ ineffektiv gegen die schiere Masse an Vögeln, die sich zeitgleich auf ihn stürzten. Harry sah, dass Draco vergeblich versuchte, eine Protego zu sprechen. Die Farben des Zaubers leuchteten in der Luft auf, verblassten jedoch sogleich wieder.

Kalte Angst legte sich um Harrys Herz, aber für Panik war keine Zeit. Wie ein Kugelblitz schoss er in den Schwarm Saatkrähen und setzte nach allen Seiten stablose Betäubungszauber ab. Harry musste zu Draco durchdringen, bevor der noch vom Besen stürzte oder es den Vögeln gelang, ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Die Krähen griffen nun auch Harry an. Harrys magische Kraft war durch die Heilung noch immer auf einem schwachen Level und nun raubten ihm die zauberstablosen Sprüche schnell den Rest seiner Energie. Als er sich endlich zu Dracos Seite durchgekämpft hatte, fühlte er sich bereits so ausgelaugt, dass er immer wieder mit den Fäusten nach den Vögeln schlug, anstatt einen weiteren Zauber zu sprechen. Auch Draco griff die Tiere mit bloßen Händen an. Anscheinend hatte er seinen Zauberstab im Kampfgetümmel verloren.

Harry griff nach Dracos Besen und konzentrierte sich auf seine letzten Magiereserven, während er die Vögel so gut wie möglich ignorierte. Dann sprach er mit aller Kraft, die ihm verblieben war, einen Flächenzauber, der sich konzentrisch von ihnen weg bewegte und die Krähen in einem Umkreis von zwanzig Metern betäubte. Die Tiere fielen wie Steine zu Boden und Harry war es völlig egal, ob sie ihren Sturz überlebten oder nicht. Er wollte einfach nur Draco aus der Gefahrenzone bringen. Erschöpft klammerte er sich mit einer Hand an seinen Besen, während er mit der anderen Draco festhielt und sie langsam zum Manor zurückflog. Draco ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen.

Auf der Veranda angekommen kam Melvin angelaufen. „Oje, Master Draco, Master Harry. Was ist passiert? Wie kann Melvin helfen?" Aufgeregt hüpfte der alte Hauself um sie herum.

„Melvin, kannst du Draco heilen, ich habe nicht mehr genug Kraft dazu", bat Harry schweratmend. Draco hatte sich schlaff von seinem Besen rutschen lassen und lag nun keuchend auf den Holzdielen der Veranda. Er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und es sah so aus, als ob die Krähen ihn auch ein paar Haarbüschel ausgerissen hatten. Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als er seinen Mann so kraftlos vor sich liegen sah. Merlin sei Dank war seinen Augen nichts geschehen. Die Verletzungen wirkten ungefährlich.

Melvin machte sich sofort ans Werk. Vor Harrys Augen schlossen sich Dracos Wunden und seine Atmung wurde tief und ruhig.

„Melvin hat Master Draco geheilt und eingeschlafen", verkündete er stolz.

Da hatte es der Elf wohl mit der Heilung übertrieben, aber das war ja gar nicht schlimm, dachte Harry. „Melvin, könntest du eben noch einen Reinigungszauber über uns sprechen und dann Draco in sein Zimmer apparieren. Nein! Ins Herrenschlafzimmer! Ach, und würdest du anschließend Dracos Zauberstab holen. Er muss ihn beim Eichenwäldchen verloren haben."

„Natürlich, Master Harry. Sofort!" Eine Welle Elfenmagie rauschte über Harry hinweg und hinterließ ein Gefühl von Frische und Sauberkeit. Kurz drauf verschwanden Draco und Melvin mit dem üblichen Ploppen.

Harry schleppte sich die Treppe hoch und ging ebenfalls ins Schlafzimmer. Draco lag in ihrem Bett. Der alte Elf hatte Draco von seinem Quidditch-Anzug befreit und jedes Kleidungsstück ordentlich auf einen Stuhl gelegt. Harry zog sich ein frisches T-Shirt an. Dann kroch er neben Draco ins Bett und zog die Decke über sie. Ganz dicht kuschelte er sich an seinen Mann. Wenige Sekunden später war auch er eingeschlafen.

***

Harry erwachte, als er fühlte, wie sich neben ihn jemand bewegte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in zwei silbergraue Augen inmitten eines lächelnden Gesichts. Harry fiel es schwer, nicht in diesen Augen zu ertrinken.

„Guten Morgen, mein Held", sagte Draco mit leichtem Scherz in der Stimme. „Zeit zum Aufstehen."

Harry registriere, dass Draco sich bereits halb angekleidet hatte. Er selbst hatte allerdings wenig Lust, das Bett zu verlassen. Er hob die Hand und legte sie auf Dracos Wange. Fast hätte er diesen Mann verloren. Er betastete Dracos Gesicht und strich mit seinen Fingern durch das seidige Haar. Draco rührte sich nicht. Er schloss die Augen und genoss Harrys Zärtlichkeiten. Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem schönen Gesicht lösen. Tiefe Zuneigung erfüllte ihn und er wisperte: „Draco, ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Sehr sogar." Das Geständnis fiel ihm nicht schwer, Draco erwiderte seine Gefühle schließlich. Sie waren verheiratet. Was Schöneres hätte Harry gar nicht passieren können, als an diesen Mann gebunden zu sein.

Draco öffnete überrascht seine Augen. Er lächelte, doch dann zog ein Schatten über sein Gesicht und er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück. Harry nahm seine Hand weg. So langsam kam es ihm verdächtig vor, dass Draco immer Abstand bewahrte, wenn Harry ihm nahe sein wollte. Wann hatte Draco eigentlich das letzte Mal gesagt, dass er Harry liebte? Harry ermahnte sich, nicht ungeduldig zu sein. Er musste Draco Zeit geben. Er konnte von Draco nicht erwarten, sich Harry gegenüber wie ein verliebter Ehemann zu benehmen, wenn Harry selbst nicht derselbe war, wie vor seinem Erinnerungsverlust. Der Gedanke blieb in Harrys Bewusstsein hängen und löste eine Welle an quälenden Fragen aus. Verhielt sich Harry vielleicht ganz anders als früher? Hatte er sich durch den Gedächtnisverlust verändert und war Draco fremd geworden? Wollte ihn Draco nicht mehr?

„Sag mal, komme ich dir eigentlich verändert vor?", fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Verändert? Wie meinst du das?"

„Bin ich wie immer?" Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er seine Zweifel in Worte fassen konnte.

„Du bist wie … früher, ja."

Harry war das kurze Zögern in Dracos Stimme aufgefallen und er überlegte, was es bedeuten konnte. „Du meinst, wie ganz früher. Nicht wie im letzten Jahr, wo ich so ‚durch den Wind war'?" hakte Harry nach und benutzte Dracos Formulierung aus einem ihrer vorherigen Gespräche.

„Ja."

„Dann ist es doch gut, dass ich wieder ganz der Alte bin, oder?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja. Es ist sehr gut." Dracos Stimme klang trotz der Bestätigung irgendwie traurig.

„Warum…?" Harry unterbrach sich selbst. Er hatte fragen wollen, warum Draco ihn so auf Abstand hielt, wenn alles gut war, aber dann fiel ihm der Grund wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Hast du Angst, dass sich das ändert, wenn ich meine Erinnerungen zurück erhalte?"

Draco schwieg und blinzelte. Sein Adamsapfel hob und senkte sich.

„Draco." Harry streckte wieder seine Hand aus. Er berührte Dracos Wange ein zweites Mal. „Ich werde so bleiben, wie ich jetzt bin, das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde mich nicht mehr in meine Arbeit vergraben oder mich vor dir zurückziehen." Eine einzelne Träne hatte sich tatsächlich in Dracos Augenwinkel gebildet. Harry strich sie sanft mit dem Daumen weg.

„Ich bin glücklich mit dir. Sehr glücklich. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das so bleibt."

Draco atmete tief ein und mit einem Zittern wieder aus. Dann nickte er. Schließlich bewegte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen. Harry wollte in den Kuss reinschmelzen. Er wollte Draco an sich ziehen und den blonden Mann mit seinem ganzen Körper spüren, ihn festhalten, bis er Harry so vertraute, wie er Draco vertraute. Aber dieser rückte wieder ein Stück ab und murmelte: „Wir werden sehen." Dann drehte er sich weg und stand auf.

„Luli war hier und hat gefragt, wann wir zum Mittagessen kommen. Ich befürchte, sie ist verärgert, weil wir nicht gefrühstückt haben. Wenn wir nun auch noch das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, bekommen wir am Wochenende keine warme Mahlzeit mehr."

Draco nahm sich einen grauen, leichten Pulli aus seinem Schrank. Harry bewunderte seinen Po und die langen, schlanken Beine in der schwarzen Stoffhose. Er wollte diesen Hintern mit Küssen übersähen und Dracos Beine über seine Schultern legen. Harry fühlte schon wieder Lust in sich aufsteigen, aber es gab Dringenderes zu tun. Seufzend setzte er sich auf. Als er sich ebenfalls aus dem Bett erhob, stöhne er auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich fast so schlimm an wie in der Vorwoche „Mist!"

„Du hättest nicht fliegen sollen", tadelte Draco.

„Dann hätte ich dich nicht retten können."

„Das ist auch wieder wahr. Habe ich mich überhaupt schon dafür bedankt?"

„Nein, aber ich wüsste, was du für mich tun könntest." Harrys Ton lies nicht offen, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gingen.

„Ah ja?" Draco sah Harry mit gespielter Naivität an.

„Du hattest mir doch eine Massage versprochen."

„Stimmt, da war was."

„Ganz genau."

Draco kam um das Bett herum und umfing Harry mit seinen Armen. „Das klingt in meinen Ohren eher nach einer Belohnung als nach dem Bezahlen einer Schuld. Nach dem Mittagessen?"

Harry drückte einen Kuss auf Dracos Hals. Draco roch umwerfend und er war mehr als versucht, auf das Angebot einzugehen. „Ich würde mich gerne nach dem Essen nochmal im Wäldchen umsehen. Ich finde es komisch, wie sich die Krähen verhalten haben. Saatkrähen können aggressiv werden, vor allem, wenn es um ihre Brut geht, aber von so einem Angriff durch mehrere Krähen habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Ja, das war wirklich nicht normal. Ich werde dich begleiten."

Harry nickte. „Aber dieses Mal nehme ich meinen Zauberstab mit und den Protego sprechen wir vorher."

***

Nach dem Mittagessen apparierten sie zur Grundstücksgrenze und betraten den kleinen, alten Eichenwald. Es war eigentlich ein wunderschöner Ort, der wie verwunschen wirkte. Die knorrigen Eichen hatten lange Äste, manche von ihnen ragten fast bis zum Boden. Ein dichter Teppich aus Moos bedeckte den Untergrund und färbte die Felsen und Baumstämme grün. An mehreren Stellen reckten sich Farnbüschel in die Höhe. Das braune Laub der Vorjahre federten ihre Schritte ab. Da so früh im Jahr das Blattwerk noch jung war, drang trotz des trüben Tages viel Licht zu ihnen durch.

Ein paar Krähen saßen oben in den Bäumen, aber sie machten keine Anstalten, ihr Verhalten vom Morgen zu wiederholen. Harry und Draco liefen den Wald systematisch ab und sprachen Analysezauber, um herauszufinden, ob dort kürzlich eine Person Magie gewirkt hatte. Harry befürchtete, dass irgendwer die Krähen mit einem Imperius oder einem verwandten Zauber beherrscht und auf Draco gehetzt hatte. Um das beweisen zu können, mussten sie jedoch eine der Krähen finden, die sie angegriffen hatten, denn Signaturen von Zaubern in der Luft aufzuspüren, war so gut wie unmöglich.

Seltsamer Weise fanden sie keinen Krähenkadaver am Boden.

„Wo sind die Vögel hin?", wunderte sich Harry. „Glaubst du, sie können einen Sturz aus der Höhe überleben?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Manchmal findet man Jungvögel, die aus dem Nest gefallen sind. Die Küken können den Sturz überleben. Ob eine ausgewachsene, bewusstlose Krähe das auch kann, ist fraglich. Hängt wahrscheinlich von der Beschaffenheit des Untergrundes ab und wie sie aufgeschlagen ist."

„Aber dass wir hier so gar keine toten Krähen finden, ist doch seltsam. Vielleicht sollten wir uns nochmal die Vögel in den Baumkronen vornehmen. Glaubst du, du kannst dich nach dort oben apparieren?" Harry deutete auf das Geäst über ihnen.

„Ja, klar. Du zuerst, ich möchte da oben nicht mit dir zusammenstoßen."

Als Harry auf einem dicken Ast gelandet war und einen guten Halt gefunden hatte, gab er Draco das Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Draco apparierte auf einen Ast in der Nähe von Harry. Wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt saßen ein paar Saatkrähen, die sie misstrauisch, aber nicht aggressiv anschauten. Harry sprach einen Zauber auf die Vögel, um festzustellen, ob sie verhext worden waren. Das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. „Negativ", meinte er zu Draco.

Sie wiederholten den Spruch bei anderen Krähen ohne ein positives Ergebnis zu erhalten.

„Tja, sieht nicht so aus, als würden wir hier noch etwas herausfinden. Wir können aber nicht ausschließen, dass jemand die Krähen verhext hat und ihre Leichen verschwinden ließ, nachdem wir ins Manor zurückgekehrt sind."

Draco stimmte zu.

„Ich werde den Kollegen in der Zentrale Bescheid geben. Es könnte sich um einen Anschlag gehandelt haben. Außerdem sollten wir Hogwarts anflohen und Minerva sagen, dass Mirja und Antares erstmal nicht das Schulgelände verlassen sollen."

Harry sah, wie Draco aufhorchte. Ein schockierter Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, bevor es wieder diesen gefassten Ausdruck annahm. Sie kehrten zum Manor zurück. Draco bliebt schweigsam und nachdenklich. Harry konnte es Draco nicht verdenken. Es war immer erschreckend, wenn das eigene Leben oder das Leben von Menschen, die man liebte, bedroht wurde. Leider war es nicht da erste Mal, dass ein Anschlag auf Harry verübt worden war oder seine Kinder im Visier eines Kriminellen standen. Das brachte Harrys Rolle im Krieg, seine anhaltende Prominenz und seine Arbeit als Auror unweigerlich mit sich. Als sein Ehemann war Draco mit Sicherheit auch schon zum Opfer krimineller Machenschaften geworden, ganz abgesehen davon, dass es vielleicht Menschen gab, die ihm wegen seiner Todesser-Vergangenheit Übles wollten.

Bevor sie ins Haus gingen, rief Harry Melvin zu sich, um ihn zu fragen, ob er die toten Krähen oder etwas anderes Verdächtiges im Eichenwald gesehen hatte.

„Melvin war nicht im Eichenwald, Master Harry. Melvin hat Master Dracos Stab mit Magie zu sich gerufen. Warum ist Melvin nur nicht selbst zum Wald appariert? Melvin hat versagt!" Die Stimme des Elfens nahm einen immer verzweifelteren Klang an. „Melvin ist unwürdig, Master Harry. Oh Master Draco, Melvin ist ein Nichts!" Er begann, sich seinen Gartenhut in den Mund zu stopfen und Stücke davon abzubeißen, um sie hinunterzuwürgen. Draco gebot ihm schnell Einhalt und versuchte , tröstende Worte zu finden.

Im Salon flohte Harry zunächst mit Mrs. McGonagall und verständigte dann die Auroren-Zentrale. Er wurde zu Robards weitergeleitet, der versprach, ein Team von Tatort-Forensikern vorbei zu schicken, eine Spezialeinheit, die sich das Ministerium vor ein paar Jahren aus der Muggel-Welt abgeschaut hatte. Außerdem legte der Chief ihm nahe, Personenschutz durch ein oder zwei Auroren in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Harry warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu. „Nein! Bitte keinen Personenschutz. Durch die Schutzschilde des Manors kommt keiner durch, daher gibt es keinen Grund auf Schritt und Tritt von Auroren begleitet zu werden."

Harry stimmte zu, das er eh davon ausging, besser auf Draco aufpassen zu können, als die meisten seiner Kollegen.

Nach den Flohanrufen warteten sie 30 Minuten auf das Eintreffen von Harrys Kollegen. Draco lief die ganze Zeit nervös hin- und her und stimmte zweimal ein Lied am Flügel an, nur um es wieder abzubrechen. Harrys Versuche, ihn durch Worte oder Berührungen zu beruhigen, wich er aus. „Mir geht's gut. Behandel mich nicht wie ein Baby, Harry." Harry hatte aber durchaus nicht das Gefühl, dass Draco die Wahrheit sprach.

Als die Schilde des Manor die Ankunft der Spezialeinheit ankündigten, sprang Harry auf und eilte zum Empfangszimmer, um seine Kollegen zu begrüßen. Er sah noch, wie Draco tief durchatmete und ihm dann langsam folgte. Robards hatte die beiden Forensiker Thabit und Isa geschickt. Sie bildeten das seltsamste Team, das man sich vorstellen konnte. Isa war eine kleine zierliche Albino-Gnomin und Thabit ein großer schlanker Zauberer mit dunklem Teint. Obwohl oder gerade weil sie ständig miteinander stritten, kamen sie immer schnell zu guten Ergebnissen. Wahrscheinlich versuchten sie permanent, sich gegenseitig zu überbieten. Bevor sie mit der Arbeit begannen, versorgten sie Harry noch mit dem neusten Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Abteilung. Draco, der nicht mehr ganz so angespannt wirkte, stand ungeduldig dabei und drängte zum Aufbruch. Er musste jedoch feststellen, dass die beiden Forensiker niemanden bei der Arbeit dabei haben wollten. Sie ließen sich von Harry den Tatort zeigen, schickten ihn dann aber zurück zum Haus. Bei Harrys Rückkehr stand Draco auf der Veranda und starrte zum Eichenwäldchen hinüber. Er war tief in Gedanken vertieft und zuckte zusammen als sich Harry on hinten näherte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry und schmiegte sich an Dracos Rücken.

„Ja, alles gut."

Harry glaubte ihm nicht. Draco hielt sich viel zu aufrecht und ließ sich so gar nicht auf Harrys Berührung ein. Daher drehte Harry ihn sanft zu sich herum und schaute prüfend in seine Augen.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Draco. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir oder den Kindern etwas passiert."

Draco schnaufte, aber es klang nur milde spöttisch. „Ich weiß. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um uns."

„Was bedrückt dich dann so?"

„Nichts. Wirklich. Das sind vielleicht nur die Nachwirkungen des Angriffs."

Harry zog Draco noch enger an sich und versuchte, ihm so viel Körperwärme zu geben wie möglich. Mit langsamen Bewegungen strich er ihm über den Rücken. Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge und umschlang dessen Taille mit den Armen. Er seufzte und schien sich unter Harrys Zärtlichkeiten langsam zu entspannen.

„Ich werde die Physiotherapie absagen und nur den Termin bei Heiler Taylor wahrnehmen. Seine Sitzung sollte ich besser nicht verpassen. Sport kann ich auch alleine machen."

Draco widersprach: „Es ist nicht gut, wenn du eine Therapie-Sitzung verpasst. Je schneller du zu Kräften kommst, desto besser. Außerdem ist die Physiotherapie kein normaler Sport, wie du wohl weißt. Die Übungen werden von Sprüchen begleitet, die du selber nicht zaubern kannst."

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange Thabit und Isa brauchen, und möchte lieber die Ergebnisse abwarten und bei dir bleiben."

„Vielleicht kannst du den Termin nach hinten verschieben. Für den Retter der Welt werden sie an einem Freitagnachmittag bestimmt länger arbeiten."

„Für den Retter der Welt nicht, aber vielleicht für sexy Harry. Habe ich dir erzählt, welche Blicke mir Ana, meine Therapeutin, so zuwirft", fragte Harry, um Draco auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Ist das so? Dann darf ich dich wohl nicht mehr alleine zu ihr lassen." Dracos Entrüstung war gespielt.

„Oder du ersetzt meine Therapiestunde durch die versprochene Ganzkörpermassage."

„Ganzkörpermassage? Ich verstehe."

„Dachtest du etwa, es ginge nur um meine Schultermuskulatur?", fragte Harry mit falschem Unglauben.

„Nein, mir war schon klar, welcher Muskel betroffen ist."

„Ich gebe dir die Schuld daran. Schließlich tritt die Verspannung immer auf, wenn ich mir dir zusammen bin."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht mehr Abstand halten."

„Ich finde, wir halten schon viel zu viel Abstand." Um seine Aussage zu untermauern, umschlang Harry Draco noch etwas fester und presste seinen ganzen Körper an den blonden Mann.

„Hm, ist da eine Ganzkörper-Massage-Technik?", fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme.

„Nein, das geht eher so", antworte Harry und begann, sich vorsichtig an Draco zu reiben. Dabei drückte er seine Lippen in Dracos Halsbeuge und begann, an der weichen Haut zu saugen. Er hatte noch gut in Erinnerung, wie Draco am Vorabend auf diese Berührung reagiert hatte. Wie beabsichtigt tat sich etwas in Dracos Hose. Harrys Blut hatte schon längst seine unteren Regionen erreicht.

„Siehst du, jetzt passiert es schon wieder. Und ich glaube, du hast das gleiche Problem wie ich", hauchte er ganz nah an Dracos Mund und streifte dessen Lippen mit den seinen. Draco erschauerte.

„Da könntest du recht haben. Ich fühle mich wirklich ziemlich steif und es wird mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer", gab dieser zurück und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Seine Zunge suchte die von Harry. Der Kuss vernebelte Harrys Sinne. Ein drängendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus.

„Ich könnte mich erst um dein Problem kümmern und danach löst du deine Schuld ein. Ich kenne da eine ausgesprochen effektive Massagetechnik, bei der man seinen Mund einsetzt. Ich würde sie gerne mal an dir ausprobieren."

„Wann und wo?", fragte Draco und schloss seine Augen, weil Harry wieder an seinem Hals knabberte.

„Jetzt und hier", antwortete Harry und zog Draco rücklings mit sich zur Sitzgarnitur, während er sich mit einer Hand an Dracos Hosenbund zu schaffen machte. Als er das Gefühl hatte, gleich gegen einen Sessel zu stoßen, drehte er sich um und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Noch einen Schritt weiter und er wäre über Luli gestolpert, die den Weg versperrte und sie aus ihren großen Elfenaugen anstarrte. Ihr verdrießlicher Blick vermochte einem das schönste Schäferstündchen zu verderben. Harry räusperte sich und richtete sich auf, wobei er nach Dracos Hand tastete und sie fest umschlossen hielt.

„Luli? Was gibt's?"

„Master Harry, Master Draco, der Tee ist fertig. Luli hat Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte gebacken. Nach dem Rezept von Mister Vogt. Master Harry war so begeistert, als er sie bei seinem geschätzten Partner zuhause probiert hat."

„Bei wem?", fragte Harry, der Mühe hatte, in die harte Realität zurückzukehren.

„Bei Master Harrys Auror-Partner Daniel Vogt."

Draco zog seine Hand aus Harrys Umklammerung. Harry antwortete stirnrunzelnd: „Ok, ich erinnere mich zwar nicht, aber wenn es eine Leckerei aus Deutschland ist, esse ich sie sicher gerne. Kennst du Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, Draco?"

Draco war zu einem der Sessel gegangen und hatte sich hingesetzt. Er schaute Harry nicht an, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er über die Unterbrechung alles andere als begeistert war. Harry musste darüber ein wenig lächeln. So langsam bekam er seinen Mann doch noch rum.

„Soll Luli für Master Harrys Kollegen mit eindecken?"

Dracos Kopf fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Für Isa und Thabit? Ja, gerne. Sie werden zwar noch eine Weile beschäftigt sein, aber bevor sie gehen, haben sie vielleicht Lust auf etwas Kuchen. Danke, Luli. Draco, ich flohe mal eben das Krankenhaus an und versuche, meine Termine nach hinten zu verschieben."

Harry hatte kein Glück. Ana konnte Harry nicht später behandeln, weil ihre Schicht endete und sie nicht bereit war, für ihn länger zu bleiben. Enttäuscht entschied sich Harry, die Therapie-Sitzung nicht ausfallen zu lassen. Wenn er für Dracos Sicherheit zuständig war, musste er möglichst fit sein. Als er zurückkam, hatte Draco seinen Tee fast schon ausgetrunken. Die Torte hatte er nicht angerührt. Er spöttelte ein wenig, dass Harrys Physiotherapeutin wohl doch nicht so auf Harry abfuhr, wie er sich das eingebildet hatte. Seine Stimme klang trotz der Neckerei ungewöhnlich kühl.

„Hauptsache, du fährst auf mich ab, alle anderen sind mir egal", meinte Harry charmant. Draco blieb danach stumm und entschuldigte sich bald darauf, um im Büro zu arbeiten, bis Harrys Kollegen ihre Arbeit beendet hätten. Harry hätte die Zeit zwar lieber kuschelnd auf ihrer Liegeschaukel verbracht, aber er wusste inzwischen, dass Draco immer mal wieder Zeit für sich brauchte und die Arbeit ihm half, abzuschalten.

Kurz vor halb vier, als Harry schon fast auf dem Weg ins Sankt Mungo war, kehrten Isa und Thabit zum Haus zurück. Harry gab Draco sogleich Bescheid. Die Forensiker hatten ein paar einzelne Federn gefunden, an denen Bruchteile einer magischen Signatur zu erkennen waren. Gutgelaunt probierten sie ein Stück Torte. Thabit zeigte ihnen die Federn, damit Harry und Draco überprüfen konnten, ob ihnen die Signatur bekannt vorkam. Harry sprach zuerst einen Analysezauber, konnte aber nur verneinen. Danach war Draco an der Reihe. Auch er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Die magische Signatur ist wirklich extrem schwach", tröstete Isa. Wir werden sie im Labor potenzieren und dann Daniel übergeben. Er freut sich sicher, wenn er euch helfen kann. Er wirkt ganz schön verloren, seitdem du nicht mehr da bist, Harry. Im Moment hilft er beim Kessler-Fall und überwacht Kesslers Schwiegertochter Marrie oben in Newcastle. Aber wenn er später wieder zurück ist, hat er sicher Zeit, diese Signatur mit den Aura-Proben aus der Verbrecher-Datei abzugleichen.

Harry wunderte sich über Isas Worte. Sein Auror-Partner Daniel wirkte ‚verloren' ohne ihn? Außerdem hatte er Harry mal zum Torten-Essen eingeladen. Dann war ihr Verhältnis wohl doch nicht so schlecht wie Harry angenommen hatte. Warum hatte sich Daniel dann nicht noch einmal bei Harry gemeldet? Und warum spürte Harry einen Kloß im Hals und sowas wie… Verärgerung, wenn er an den Deutschen dachte? Hatten sie sich vielleicht gestritten? Harry hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, da er dringend zum Sankt Mungo aufbrechen musste. Er verabschiedete sich mit einem Dankeschön von seinen Kollegen und mit einem Kuss von Draco und flohte zum Krankenhaus.

***

Ana war heute besonders nett zu Harry. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr unangenehm, weil sie nicht auf Harrys Wunsch eingegangen war, den Termin nach hinten zu verlegen. Das führte wiederum dazu, dass Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sie überhaupt um sowas gebeten zu haben. Als er später bei Heiler Taylor war, fragte er den alten Zauberer, ob Gefühle tatsächlich das Erste waren, was wieder hochkam, wenn eine Oblivierung aufgehoben wurde.

„Ja, das ist in der Tat so. Sind bei Ihnen Gefühle hochgekommen, Harry? Das wäre ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Ich weiß ja, dass Sie mit dem Fortschritt Ihrer Therapie nicht zufrieden sind und sich wünschten, alles würde schneller gehen. Aber die Arbeit am Geist ist eben sehr delikat und ich möchte keine Ihrer Erinnerungen beschädigen, wenn ich den Oblivierungs-Zauber löse."

Danach schwieg der Heiler und arbeite konzentriert weiter. Harry hatte sich inzwischen an das unangenehme Gefühl gewöhnt, die die Sprüche in seinem Kopf auslösten. Auch über die Reaktionen in seinem Körper wunderte er sich nicht mehr. So empfand er zum Beispiel manchmal ganz unvermittelt Angst, Erregung, Trauer oder Freude, wenn Taylor an seinem Geist herumdokterte.

Nach einer halben Stunde beendete der Heiler seine Behandlung. Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah Harry ernst an: „Mich hat schon bei der letzten Untersuchung etwas stutzig gemacht, Harry. Etwas, dass der Grund dafür ist, dass sich der Oblivierungs-Zauber so schlecht lösen lässt. Sie haben anscheinend zwei unterschiedliche Oblivate abbekommen. Einer ist für den Verlust ihrer Erinnerung an das letzte Jahr verantwortlich, der andere betrifft die Erinnerungen an ihren Mann."

Das war keine Überraschung für Harry, denn nach dem Studium der Fachliteratur hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, dass ein und derselbe Zauber zwei so unterschiedliche Wirkungen entfalten konnte. Was der Heiler allerdings als nächstes sagte, ließ Harry aufhorchen: „Die beiden Zauber haben unterschiedliche magische Signaturen. Der Oblivate, der für den Erinnerungsverlust bezüglich ihres Mannes verantwortlich ist, liegt im Inneren des zeitbezogenen Oblivierungs-Zaubers. Man findet ihn kaum, so sehr ist er mit dem anderen Zauber verschmolzen. Im Moment sieht es so aus, als ob sie von zwei verschiedenen Personen verhext worden sind. Der Zeit-Zauber stammt von Lestrange. Er hat die gleiche Signatur, wie die Probe, die Ihr Mann aus dem Ministerium mitgebracht hat. Die Signatur des anderen Zaubers weicht davon ab, wie gesagt. Kann es sein, dass Lestrange noch einen Komplizen hatte?"

Harrys Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen. Wenn es einen Mittäter gab, dann war der sicher auch für den Anschlag auf Draco verantwortlich. Wobei nicht klar war, ob der Angriff wirklich Draco galt. Vielleicht versuchte auch jemand, Harry zu schaden, indem er seinen Mann verletzte. Oder Draco hatte als Lockvogel gedient, damit Harry zum Eichenwald flog.

Obwohl Harry der Auror war, fragte er laut: „Warum würde ein Komplize von Lestrange Draco aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen wollen?"

Heiler Tylor zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Der Spruch wurde nicht vollendet. Ich nehme an, Professor Malfoy war einfach die erste Person, die aus Ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht wurde, weil er in Ihren Gedanken … sagen wir mal ‚an vorderster Front' stand… und dadurch am leichtesten anzugreifen war. Andere Personen, zum Beispiel Ihre Kinder, wären wohlmöglich noch gefolgt."

Harry war still geworden. In der Akte von Lestrange hatte es keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass er mit jemand anderen zusammen gearbeitet hatte. In Daniels Bericht wurde auch niemand erwähnt. Weder in den Erinnerungen noch in Harrys Traum war ein Mittäter zu sehen. Harry fragte sich, wann er wohl mit dem personen-bezogenen Oblivierungs-Zauber angegriffen worden war und wieso er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Kann man sagen, welcher Zauber als erstes gewirkt wurde? Ich meine, wenn der personen-bezogene Oblivate innerhalb des anderen liegt, muss der doch wohl als erstes gesprochen worden sein, oder?"

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich, ja."

„Wahrscheinlich oder sicher?"

„Ich kann es nicht zu 100 Prozent sagen. Man kann Zauber ‚verstecken', aber das ist kompliziert und braucht Zeit. Sie hätten es eigentlich bemerken müssen, wenn jemand Sie mit so einem schwierigen Spruch verhext hätte."

„Es sei denn, ich war bewusstlos."

„Ja."

„Ich lag ein paar Minuten bewusstlos auf der Straße, nachdem ich von Lestrange aus dem Fenster gestoßen wurde. Ich nehme an, in der Zeit hätte mich jemand verhexen können."

„Das wäre möglich."

Es klopfte an der Tür und eine Mitarbeiterin des Hospitals machte den alten Zauberer darauf aufmerksam, dass sein nächster Patient bereits wartete. Harry erhob sich und verließ mit ein paar Abschiedsworten das Behandlungszimmer. Er flohte jedoch nicht sofort zurück nach Hause, sondern setzte sich auf eine Bank in einem der Korridore des Hospitals. Er wollte in Ruhe über die neuen Informationen nachdenken.

Eins stand jedenfalls fest, der „Urlaub" war vorbei. Harry konnte auf keinen Fall untätig zuhause sitzen, wenn da draußen jemand herum lief, der seiner Familie etwas antun wollte. Harry musste mit Daniel sprechen und Nachforschungen anstellen, auch wenn Draco wollte, dass er sich nicht in die Arbeit stürzte. Lestrange Komplizen zu finden und die Gefahr auszuschalten, war wichtiger als eine geruhsame Genesungszeit. Draco würden ihn sicher verstehen. Er würde Draco auch mit einbeziehen, ihn mitnehmen, wenn nötig, dann konnte er auch auf ihn aufpassen. Due Familie stand für Harry an erster Stelle und er würde Draco nicht noch einmal das Gefühl geben, dass ihm die Arbeit wichtiger war. Das war sie auch absolut nicht. Nichts war wichtiger als Draco und die Kinder. Noch als Harry das dachte, bemerkte er, wie sehr er seinem Ehemann verfallen war. Waren das neue Gefühle oder alte, die Dank Heiler Taylors Wirken wieder hochkamen? Es war egal, Draco bedeutete ihm sehr, sehr viel und er wollte ihn nicht wieder so traurig machen, wie das wohl im letzten Jahr geschehen war.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Nachmittag, als es fast zu einem … einer sehr intimen Massage gekommen war. Er hatte geplant, heute Abend da weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Wenn Draco von diesen neuen Nachrichten erfuhr, würde er sich große Sorgen machen. Der Angriff im Eichenwald hatte ihn schon extrem nervös gemacht. Harry kannte Draco nicht gut, aber dass er kein sehr mutiger Mensch war, wusste er noch aus Hogwarts. Nein, er würde ihnen diesen letzten Abend ihres ‚Urlaubes' nicht verderben, indem er Draco noch mehr beunruhigte. Das musste bis morgen warten. Heute wollte er Draco endlich in den Armen halten, ihn verwöhnen und lieben. Heute sollten die Schrecken der Welt keinen Einlass in ihr Zuhause finden. Morgen würde er an die Arbeit gehen.


	16. Einen Abend zelebrieren und gehen

_Hi, liebe Leser!_

_Damit ich nicht ins MA-Rating rutsche, ist die Bettszene in diesem Kapitel gekürzt._

_Ich hoffe, sie ergibt trotzdem noch Sinn. In voller Länge findet __ihr sie bei AO3 _

_oder Fanfiktion, aber inhaltlich ist hier auch alles drin._

* * *

-o-

**Einen Abend zelebrieren und gehen**

_(Dracos Perspektive)_

_-o-_

Nachdem Harrys Kollegen aus der Forensik ins Ministerium zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sich Draco im Wohnzimmer auf seinen Ledersessel gesetzt und durch die französischen Türen in den Garten gestarrt, an dessen fernem Ende das Eichenwäldchen zu sehen war. Der Himmel hatte sich im Laufe des Nachmittags weiter zugezogen. Tiefgraue Wolken und ein stetig zunehmender Wind kündigten das Nahen eines Gewitters an. Dracos innerer Sturm war hingegen einer resignierten Ruhe gewichen. Es war vorbei. Harry würde nicht ruhen, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wer die Krähen auf Draco gehetzt hatte. Dracos Plan, ihn von Vogt fernzuhalten, war gescheitert, beziehungsweise vorzeitig zum Erliegen gekommen.

Draco kannte seinen Mann und wusste daher, dass Harry spätestens morgen in die Zentrale flohen und Nachforschungen anstellen würde. Ein Treffen mit Vogt war unabwendbar. Es glich eher einem Wunder, dass dies noch nicht geschehen war. Nachdem Harry angekündigt hatte, das Ministerium über den Vorfall mit den Saatkrähen informieren zu wollen, war Draco klar gewesen, dass sein kleines Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen würde. Er hatte eigentlich sogar damit gerechnet, dass Vogt die beiden Forensiker zum Manor begleitet würde. Es wäre natürlich schnell aufgefallen, dass Harrys Geliebter als Einziger nicht durchkommen konnte, da Draco die Kamine gegen ihn blockiert hatte. Draco konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, mit welchen Fragen Harry auf ihn zugekommen wäre.

Nichts von alle dem war geschehen, aber es war nur eine Frage von Stunden, bis Harry von seiner Beziehung zu Vogt erfahren würde. Noch schob Harry Dracos Nervosität auf den Schock durch das vermeintliche Attentat. Er war den ganzen Tag über so liebevoll gewesen, dass es Draco schwer fiel zu glauben, Harry hätte jemals etwas mit einem anderen gehabt. Aber Harry kannte eben nicht alle Fakten und er kannte Draco nicht. Es kränkte Draco etwas, dass Harry ihn für einen Angsthasen hielt, der sich durch den Angriff von ein paar Vögeln so aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Draco musste allerdings zugeben, dass Harry nicht wissen konnte, wie sehr Draco nach dem Krieg an sich gearbeitet hatte, um ein besserer und mutigerer Mensch zu werden. Und vielleicht war Draco darin auch tatsächlich gescheitert, denn sein Verhalten, Harry nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, konnte man nur als feige bezeichnen.

Ganz abgesehen davon hatte er sich bei dem Angriff durch die Krähen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Der unruhige und kurze Schlaf auf dem Sessel im Büro und sein exzessives Quidditch-Workout in den frühen Morgenstunden hatten ihn erschöpft und die Sinne vernebelt. Von der schieren Masse an Tieren und ihrer Aggressivität völlig überrumpelt war es ihm nicht gelungen, sich zu verteidigen oder zu fliehen, und dann war ihm auch noch sein Zauberstab entglitten… Einfach nur peinlich.

Draco war der Gedanke gekommen, dass Harrys Geliebter für das Verhalten der Krähen verantwortlich war. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie Vogt an der Grundstücksgrenze herumlungerte und auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, Harry auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Als er Draco sah, hatte er in seiner Wut die Vögel mit einem Imperius-Fluch auf ihn gehetzt. Dagegen sprach allerdings, dass Vogt zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs in Newcastle gewesen sein soll.

Außerdem steckte hinter so einer Tat eine erhebliche Menge krimineller Energie. Vor ein paar Monaten, als Draco den Deutschen im Beisein von Harry ein paarmal getroffen hatte, hätte er ihm diese niemals zugetraut. Er hatte Vogt für einen netten, rechtschaffenden Auroren gehalten – zumindest, bis er anfing, sich an Harry ran zu machen. Auch Harrys Erzählungen von seinem neuen Partner hatten nie darauf hingedeutet, dass er eine dunkle Seite in sich haben könnte. Harry hatte ihn immer als teamfähig, freundlich, kompetent und intelligent beschrieben. So kompetent, einen ganzen Schwarm Vögel zu manipulieren und die Kadaver verschwinden zu lassen, konnte er jedoch nicht sein, oder? Und schon gar nicht so dumm, zu glauben, dass ein derartiges Verbrechen nicht auffliegen würde. Schließlich kannte er die Ermittlungsverfahren in- und auswendig.

Abgesehen von Dracos Bauchgefühl gab es nicht viel, das dafür sprach, dass Vogt die Krähen verhext hatte. Draco hütete sich davor, den Deutschen zu verdächtigen, nur weil er ihn hasste. Sonst hätte er ihm auch schon längst für den Oblivierungszauber verantwortlich gemacht, der ihn aus Harrys Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte. Natürlich hatte Draco in Erwägung gezogen, dass Vogt dahinter steckte, aber in dessen Erinnerungen war nichts Verdächtiges zu sehen gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite war es schon ungewöhnlich, dass die Erinnerungen so zerstückelt waren. Möglicherweise hatte Vogt alle verräterischen Sekunden weggelassen. Harry war jedoch nichts Verdächtiges aufgefallen. Alles wäre so ziemlich wie in seinem Traum gewesen, hatte er gesagt.

Zudem wusste Draco mittlerweile, dass nur sehr gut ausgebildete Oblivatoren in der Lage waren, einen solchen Zauber zu wirken. Erst recht, in so kurzer Zeit und in einer derartigen Situation. Gewöhnliche Auroren verfügten nicht über die dazu notwendigen Kenntnisse, jedenfalls nicht die Englischen. Wie die Auroren-Ausbildung in Deutschland aussah, konnte Draco nicht sagen. Aber auch wenn Vogt zu einem solchen Spruch in der Lage gewesen wäre, blieb die Tatsache bestehen, dass es Lestrange war, der den Oblivierungszauber gesprochen hatte, nicht Vogt. Das hatte Heiler Taylor bestätigt.

Darüber hinaus fiel es Draco auch bei diesem Verbrechen schwer, zu glauben, dass ein Auror dumm genug war, eine Tat zu begehen, die sich so schnell aufdecken ließ. Jeder halbwegs gebildete Zauberer wusste, dass Oblivierungen reversibel waren. Und wieso würde man so etwas der Person antun, die man liebte und für sich gewinnen wollte? Na gut, Menschen begingen die schlimmsten Verbrechen aus Liebe und handelten auch nicht immer rational. Eifersucht war ein gängiges Mordmotiv und Harry hatte bisher keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sich von Draco zu trennen. Vielleicht hatte das Vogt zu drastischen Maßnahmen getrieben.

Warum hatte Harry Draco eigentlich nie auf eine Trennung angesprochen? Wegen der Kinder? Oder lag ihm noch etwas an Draco? Harrys derzeitiges Verhalten nach zu urteilen, ließ sich das nicht leugnen. Aber wie würde es sein, wenn er seine Erinnerungen zurückerhielt? Harry ging davon aus, dass sich sein Verhalten auch dann nicht verändern würde. Er hatte es sogar versprochen und gesagt, er sei sehr glücklich mit Draco. Vielleicht sollte Draco einfach mal versuchen, Harry zu vertrauen? War sein Plan, Harry für sich zu gewinnen, vielleicht doch aufgegangen? Allerdings blieb da die Sache mit seinem eigenen Betrug. Selbst wenn Harrys Gefühle für Draco stärker waren als die für Vogt, so würde er ihm sicher nicht so schnell verzeihen, dass er ihn tagelang etwas Entscheidendes vorenthalten hatte.

Was sollte Draco also tun? Er musste Harry die Wahrheit sagen und zwar sobald wie möglich. Aber nicht heute. Heute wollte er einen letzten Abend mit Harry verbringen, bevor dieser ihre ganze Beziehung in Frage stellte. Draco brauchte diesen einen Abend und er würde ihn sich durch keinen Brief von Vogt und keine Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte verderben lassen.

Entschlossen stand Draco auf, um Vorkehrungen für ein romantisches Dinner zu treffen und für seinen Abschied. Denn darauf würde es hinauslaufen, so oder so.

Als Harry um halb sechs aus dem Kamin stieg, saß Draco am Flügel und spielte ein Stück von George Winstons Winter-Album. Er bemerkte, wie Harry in der Tür stehen blieb, um die Szene und die Musik in sich aufzunehmen. Draco sah sofort, dass Harry etwas beschäftigte. Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an, als er sich vorstellte, wie Harry ihm gleich mitteilen würde, dass er direkt weiter ins Ministerium flohen würde, um der Sache mit den Saatkrähen nachzugehen. Draco fragte sich, ob es überhaupt noch zu einem gemeinsamen Abend kommen würde. Er verspielte sich und hielt inne, bemüht, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er würde den Abend einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.

Harry durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich neben den Flügel. Er beobachtete, wie Dracos Finger über die Tasten glitten und die traurigen Akkorde produzierten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken trat er hinter Draco, der nichts anderes zu fühlen wagte, als Harrys Wärme an seinem Rücken und die Klänge der Musik. Dann legten sich Harrys Hände auf seine Schultern. Daumen strichen kurz an beiden Seiten von Dracos Hals entlang. Draco schoss die Augen und hielt die Luft an, da löste Harry seine Finger von Dracos Haut. Draco wollte schon enttäuscht die Augen öffnen, als er eine neue Berührung verspürte. Harry spielte mit den kurzen Haaren in seinem Nacken und ließ längere Strähnen durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann vergrub er seine Finger tief in Dracos dichtem Haar und fuhr vorsichtig, aber ohne zu zögern Dracos Kopfhaut entlang. Es war eine vertraute Zärtlichkeit, eine Berührung, die Draco in all den Jahren ihres Zusammenseins schon tausende Male genießen durfte und noch nie hatte sie ihre Wirkung verfehlt. Wohlige Schauer breiteten sich auf seinen Armen aus und er neigte seinen Kopf den kosenden Händen entgegen.

Bals schon war das Klavierspiel vergessen. Draco war nicht in der Lage, sich auf die Noten zu konzentrieren, während eine Gänsehaut seine Arme bedeckte. Harry lachte und massierte weiter Dracos Kopfhaut. Dann setzte er sich neben Draco auf die Bank und sah ihn mit prüfenden Augen an. Offenbar wollte er wissen, ob sein Mann noch immer so nervös war wie am Nachmittag. Draco bewies Harry mit einem innigen Kuss, dass dem nicht so war. Atemlos ließen sie schließlich zögerlich voneinander ab.

Als Harry Draco sanft anlächelte, wusste Draco, dass sein eigenes Gesicht die ganze Liebe verriet, die er für Harry empfand. Außerdem verschwand alle Unsicherheit, die er bezüglich des Abends gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass Harry die nächsten Stunden für ihn reserviert hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sein Verhalten aus den letzten Monaten wirklich hinter sich gelassen.

„Wie war deine Therapie? Was sagt Taylor?", fragte Draco.

Ein Schatten huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Hmm, er hat wieder ganz schön in meinem Kopf herumgewirkt."

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ein wenig. Es geht. Er meinte übrigens, dass es ein gutes Zeichen sei, wenn Gefühle wieder hochkommen, und dass das wohl an seiner Behandlung läge. Ich wäre nur viel zu ungeduldig. Er hat außerdem … äh… neue Erkenntnisse über den Oblivierungszauber und schien ganz guter Dinge zu sein, dass er ihn bald lösen kann. Aber wollen wir jetzt wirklich über Heiler Taylor reden?" Harry gab sich selbst die Antwort, indem er Dracos Mund mit seinen Lippen verschloss.

‚Neue Erkenntnisse?', dachte Draco noch, bevor seine Denkfähigkeit von den Gefühlen unterbunden wurde, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreiteten. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Harry nach den Therapie-Sitzungen Ruhe brauchte und hätte er Luli nicht ein romantisches Abendessen für sie beide vorbereiten lassen, hätte er Harry auf den Flügel ausgebreitet und ihm an Ort und Stelle gezeigt, was er mit seinen Fingern noch so alles anstellen konnte.

„Ich habe Luli aufgetragen, das Abendessen hier zu servieren. Und danach möchte ich mein Versprechen wahrmachen - ohne Störungen."

„Das klingt gut, sehr gut! Ich ziehe mein Angebot von heute Nachmittag allerdings nicht zurück."

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht", erwiderte Draco und versuchte, die Melancholie aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten.

„Ja, und noch viele weitere Nächte", fügte Harry hinzu und drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf Dracos Stirn. „Dann gehe ich jetzt mal duschen und Ruhe mich etwas aus. Oder kann ich dich dazu bewegen, mitzukommen?"

Draco grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Spielst du heute Abend noch für mich?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Vielleicht nicht auf dem Flügel. Aber ich werde auf dir spielen, bis du meinen Namen singst."

Harry schluckte und errötete. „Weißt du, wie unglaublich du bist und wie verrückt du mich mit nur einer von solchen Bemerkungen machen kannst?"

„Gut zu wissen. Ich werde mir noch ein paar weitere einfallen lassen."

Draco hielt sein Versprechen. Während des Abendessens flirtete er ungeniert mit Harry und machte ihn an, wo er nur konnte. Harry war nicht weniger kreativ, während er sich hungrig über das Boeuf Bourguignon hermachte und ihre Gläser immer wieder mit einem edlen Rotwein aus der Provence auffüllte. Als sie beim Nachtisch angekommen waren, hatten ihre suggestiven Bemerkungen, Blicke und Berührungen eine derart übertriebene Qualität angenommen, dass ihnen vor lauter Lachen die Tränen in die Augen stießen. Trotzdem war die Spannung kontinuierlich gestiegen. Dracos Glied lag halb hart in seiner Hose und drückte unangenehm gegen die Knopfleiste. Als sich Harrys Lippen verführerisch über den Dessertlöffel mit Eis und Himbeeren schlossen, fiel alle Albernheit von ihm ab. Seine Augen blieben an Harrys Mund hängen und sein Herz pochte schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb. Harry bemerkte seinen Blick und es war als ob die Zeit stehenblieb. Wie in Zeitlupe legte Harry sein Besteck auf dem Teller ab und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und zog Draco zu sich hoch. Der Nachtisch war vergessen.

Etwas in Draco begann zu klingen, seine Magie streckte sich nach Harry aus und er fühlte Harrys Antwort. Fest umschlungen, zeigte er Harry mit seinem Mund, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Nach einer Weile löste Draco seine Lippen von Harrys.

"Bring uns ins Bett", flüsterte er. Harry verstand sofort, rief seinen Zauberstab herbei und apparierte sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie taumelten in Richtung Bett. Harrys Arme umfingen Draco, seine Lippen suchten erneut seinen Mund, gierig und heiß. Er war wie ein Verhungernder und Draco empfand nicht anders. Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet. Harrys Finger öffneten die Knöpfe an Dracos Hemd und steiften es ihm über die Schultern. Draco hatte nicht vergessen, dass manche Bewegungen für Harry noch immer schmerzhaft waren. Mit mehr Vorsichtigkeit als Harry an den Tag legte, zog er ihm das schwarze Poloshirt über den Kopf. Harry küsste Dracos Hals und strich mit den Händen über seine Seiten. Er brachte seine Nase ganz dicht an Dracos Haut und inhalierte seinen Geruch wie ein Rauschmittel.

„Du riechst so gut, Draco. Du bist so wahnsinnig schön und sexy", murmelte er zwischen seinen Küssen.

Draco freute sich über Harrys Worte. Er war aber viel zu abgelenkt von Harrys Lippen, die an seiner Brustwarze saugten und Stromstöße durch seinen Körper schickten, als dass ihm eine Erwiderung eingefallen wäre.

Draco genoss Harrys wilde Zärtlichkeiten. Er zog Harry mit sich aufs Bett und kniete sich neben Harrys muskulösen Beinen. Geschickt öffnete er Harrys Hose, um seinen Unterkörper von der überflüssigen Kleidung zu befreien. Dann entledigte er sich selbst seiner Hose und Unterhose und kletterte zwischen Harrys gespreizten Beinen. Sein Mann lag vor ihm wie ein Geschenk, an dem er sich laben durfte. Die weiche Haut schimmerte in einem dunklen Goldton. Schwarze, gekräuselte Haare betonten Harrys Brustkorb. Ein feiner Streifen führte hinunter zu seinem Geschlecht und lenkte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf Harrys Unterleib. Er sah, wie erregt Harry war. Draco spürte Harrys Blick auf sich, während er Harrys wunderschönen Körper betrachtete als könnte ihm allein der Anblick am Leben erhalten. Draco kannte jede einzelne Narbe, jedes Muttermal und jede Unebenheit. Er vergötterte Harrys Körper ebenso sehr wie seinen Verstand.

Hatte Vogt diesen Körper berührt? Wie oft hatten sie sich geliebt? Draco verssuchte den Gedanken an Harrys Geliebten beiseite zu schieben. Der Moment gehörte ihm. Harry gehörte ihm. Er sah Harry in die Augen und versuchte dort die Bestätigung dafür zu finden, dass Harry seins war so wie er Harrys. Harry runzelte die Stirn und streckte die Hände nach Draco aus. Bemerkte er Dracos Unsicherheit? Spürte er die Veränderung in Dracos Atmung oder in seiner Aura? Harry zog Draco zu sich hinunter. Sie lagen aufeinander und Draco konnte endlich mit seinem ganzen Körper Harrys nackte Haut unter sich fühlen. Es war wie ein Nachhausekommen. Aber hatte nicht ein anderer sein Zuhause besetzt?

Harrys Mund umfing Dracos Lippen. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss und Draco konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. „Was ist los, Draco?"

Draco konnte und wollte Harry keine Antwort geben. Er brachte die Worte nicht hinaus, sondern vertiefte den Kuss, versuchte, sich in dem Gefühl von Harrys Lippen zu verlieren. Er würde Vogt verdrängen. Nicht nur aus seinen Gedanken, sondern auch aus Harrys. Aus ihrem Leben. Diese Nacht sollte eine Erinnerung sein und ein Versprechen, wie es zwischen Harry und Draco war und wieder werden könnte. Wild drang Dracos Zunge in Harrys Mund ein. Er biss auf Harrys Lippen, bis er fast Blut spürte. Harry wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte Dracos leidenschaftliches Drängen mit gleicher Intensität. Für einige Momente vergaß Draco alles um sich herum.

Dann löste er sich etwas von Harry. Küssend und saugend wanderte er an Harrys Körper hinunter und zog eine feuchte Spur hinunter zu Harrys Hüftknochen. Seine Finger spielten derweil weiter mit Harrys Brustwarzen. Harry konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Erregung war deutlich zu spüren. Er vergrub seine Hände in Dracos blonden Haaren, glitt mit den Fingern immer wieder über seine Schulter und seinen Rücken.

„Du machst mich an wie kein anderer", murmelte Harry. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, „Ich möchte dich berühren!", doch Draco drückte ihn zurück auf die Matratze.

„Jetzt bin ich dran. Lass dich verwöhnen." Sein Mund näherte sich Harrys Unterleib und seine Finger glitten die leicht behaarten Beine entlang.

„Du machst mich verrückt, Draco", wiederholte Harry keuchend. „Ich konnte dir keine Woche widerstehen, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte. Kein Wunder, dass ich dich geheiratet habe."

‚Aber Sex war nicht der Hauptgrund für ihre Ehe gewesen, sondern Liebe', dachte Draco. Draco neckte Harry weiterhin und ließ seine Finger langsam an den Innenseiten von Harrys Schenkeln nach oben wandern.

„Du neckst gerne", stellte Harry fest. Seine Stimme drückte Wärme und Ungeduld gleichermaßen aus. „Ich brauche dich."

‚Gereicht habe ich dir aber nicht', dachte Draco, sagte aber: „Geduld, mein Liebster."

Draco wusste, wie er Harry noch weiter erregen konnte. „Draco", stieß Harry flehentlich aus.

Berauscht von Harrys Geschmack und Geruch hätte Draco fast seinem Drängen nachgegeben, aber er ließ sich Zeit, um seinen Mann so zu verwöhnen, wie dieser es liebte.  
„Worauf hast du Lust, Harry?"

„Auf dich. Auf alles, Draco, alles."

Draco wollte Harry alles geben, aber noch war er mit anderen Körperteilen beschäftigt. Harry war kaum noch in der Lage, sich kohärent auszudrücken: „Keiner … macht mich … an … wie du."

Kein anderer? Was war das dann mit Vogt? Wieso dann …

Draco genoss Harry Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen. Harrys Blick war voller Begierde, sein Mund stand leicht offen und er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Draco liebte diesen erhitzten Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Mann.

„Gott, Draco, ich will dich anfassen! Küss mich!"

„Das tue ich doch", gab Draco mit einem Lachen zurück.

„Nein, ja. Komm her, bevor es zu spät ist. Bitte."

Draco beugte sich nach vorne, um Harrys Wunsch zu entsprechen. Harry zog ihn sofort an sich und verschlang seinen Mund. Dann begann er seinerseits, Dracos Körper zu erkunden.

Hatte Harry das auch mit Vogt gemacht? Hatte Harry so unter Vogt gelegen und seine Lippen auf seinem Körper gespürt? Hatte er seinen Geliebten mit den gleichen Worten angeturnt und mit den gleichen Komplimenten überhäuft? Der Gedanke irritierte Draco so sehr, dass er befürchtete, zu erschlaffen. Er ermahnte sich, die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

Harry drängte Draco dazu, sich ihm völlig zu überlassen. Merlin, wie gerne hätte Draco dem nachgegeben. Er wollte Harry für sich beanspruchen und markieren. Und doch wurden ihm Harrys Berührungen unerträglich. Der Gedanke an Vogt ließ ihn nicht los und die Eifersucht brannte sich wie glühendes Eisen durch seine Brust.

Sanft entzog er sich Harry, der ihn fast schon enttäuscht ansah. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry seine Schwierigkeiten bemerkte, eine Erektion zu behalten.

„Accio Gleitcrème", rief Draco und fing das Fläschchen Crème, das aus der Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf ihn zugeflogen kam, geschickt mit der Hand auf.

„Ich möchte bei meinem ursprünglichen Plan bleiben", raunte Draco, wusste jedoch gar nicht mehr, ob er tatsächlich in der Lage war, ihn durchzuziehen. Harry rutschte nach oben. Er kannte Dracos Stimmungen offenbar genau, denn er fragte: „Ist etwas? Habe ich dir wehgetan?"

‚Ja, hast du!', hallten Dracos unausgesprochene Worte in seinen eigenen Ohren wider. Er sagte aber nur: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich möchte dich einfach verwöhnen. Wenn du so weitermachst, ist unser Liebesspiel schnell vorbei. Oder ist es dir nicht mehr recht?"

Er konnte das. Er wollte das. Aber die Eifersucht schmerzte und es gelang Draco einfach nicht, das Bild von Harry in dem Bett von Vogt aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Doch! Das ist es." Harry lächelte ihn selig an, aber es entstand trotzdem eine etwas befangene Stille, während Draco seine Finger mit dem Gleitmittel einschmierte und Harry noch einmal fragend ansah. Der nickte und rückte noch weiter zum Kopfende des Bettes. Harrys Erregung war erschlafft, aber Draco wusste, wie er das ändern würde. Bevor er sich seinem Mann wieder widmen konnte, meinte Harry: „Draco."

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Harrys Worte fuhren geradewegs in Dracos Herz, aber anstatt es zu heilen, brach es in tausend weitere Stücke. Gequält sah er auf. Harry blickte ihn mit so viel Liebe an, wie er es seit Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte. Draco wollte sich gerne einreden, dass er die Liebe einfach nicht gesehen hatte, aber er wusste es besser. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er hockte da zwischen den Beinen seines geliebten Mannes und war unfähig, sich weiter etwas vorzumachen. Er konnte seine Eifersucht nicht besiegen.

Schließlich flüsterte er: „Nein, Harry. Ich liebe dich", und wusste, dass der Abschied gekommen war. „Du liebst mich gar nicht, Harry. Du liebst einen anderen. Ich… ich habe dir etwas vorgemacht. Etwas verschwiegen. Es tut mir leid. Du hattest eine Affäre. Mit Vogt, deinem P…Partner."

Draco räusperte sich und rückte ans Bettende. „Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum wir in den letzten Monaten Probleme hatten."

Harry sah Draco an, als ob er eine fremde Sprache sprach.

„Ich habe dir nichts davon erzählt, weil…weil, ich dachte, ich könnte dich zurückgewinnen, wenn du nichts davon weißt. Es tut mir leid."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Was redest du denn da?"

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen, bis du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast. Dann können wir ihn Ruhe darüber reden."

Draco erhob sich und nahm seine Kleidung vom Boden.

„Draco, warte, was hast du vor? Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich ziehe vorübergehend aus, Harry. Ich habe dir ein paar meiner Erinnerungen in Flakons gefüllt. Sie stehen im Büro. Du kannst sie dir im Denkarium ansehen, dann wirst du verstehen, was passiert ist."

Draco zog sich an. Harry blieb wie erstarrt auf dem Bett liegen.

„Tinkie!" rief Draco. Als die Elfe kurz darauf erschien, bat Draco sie, ihm Vogts Briefe zu bringen.

Er legte den Packen auf das Bett. Den letzten hatte er nach wie vor nicht gelesen. „Das sind die Briefe, die du von Vogt bekommen hast. Liebesbriefe." Dracos Stimme klang bitter.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry, und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir die Wahrheit über unsere … äh… Beziehungsprobleme verschwiegen habe. Ich…ich, will nicht, dass Schluss ist. Wirklich nicht. Aber das hier eben hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich dir überhaupt verzeihen kann. Ich muss nachdenken. Ich werde mich bei dir melden - oder du dich bei mir, ja?" Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Draco, nein, bleib". Harry war aus dem Bett gesprungen und lief hinter Draco her. Er griff nach Dracos Hand und riss ihn zu sich herum. „Das kann nicht sein! Merkst du nicht, wie viel ich für dich empfinde. Ich liebe dich. Ich kann dich nicht betrogen haben!"

Draco entzog Harry seine Hand und antwortete traurig: „Lies die Briefe, Harry. Schau dir meine Erinnerungen an. Wenn du dein Gedächtnis zurück hast, reden wir." Er ging weiter den Gang hinunter. Harry kam ihm hinterher.

„Nein! Draco, du irrst dich. Egal, was das für Briefe sind. Ich kann nichts mit Vogt gehabt haben. Ich … ich fühle nichts für ihn! Gar nichts!"

Draco spürte, wie Harrys Magie sich um ihn herum zusammenbraute. Es war fast, als ob die Luft zu einer dickflüssigen Masse wurde, die er nur schwer durchschreiten konnte. „Harry!", ermahnte er ihn und fügte beschwichtigend hinzu: „Ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich brauche nur Abstand. Oder besser gesagt, du brauchst Abstand. Lies die Briefe!"

„Geh nicht!", wiederholte Harry und alleine sein verzweifelter Ton hätte Draco fast bewogen, stehen zu bleiben. Draco wusste, dass Harry große Verlassensangst hatte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Abschied sich so abspielen würde.

„Wir können das gemeinsam besprechen! Und wo willst du überhaupt hin? Draco, Daniel bedeutet mir nichts!", versuchte Harry ihm zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, Harry! Du erinnerst dich nicht, ok? Ich kann nicht bleiben. Es tut mir leid."

Als Draco die Treppe zum Foyer hinunterging, kam im Harry nicht mehr hinterher. Er blieb oben an der Brüstung stehen und starrte ihm nach.

„Tinkie! Meinen Koffer!", befahl Draco. Die Elfe erschien mit einem Plop und reichte Draco das Gepäckstück.

„Du hast das alles geplant?", rief Harry aufgebracht von oben hinunter. „Du hast die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass du mich verlassen würdest?"

Draco sah nach oben. „Ich…ja. Ich wusste, dass du spätestens Morgen in die Zentrale flohen würdest. Dort wirst du auf Vogt treffen und es wäre sowieso alles heraus gekommen. Ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit, dir über deine Gefühle klar zu werden." Draco wollte weitergehen, da fiel ihm aber noch etwas ein, dass er Harry fairer Weise mitteilen sollte: „Vogt war letzte Woche übrigens hier und wollte dich sehen. Es war keiner vom Tagespropheten, der vor der Haustür gestanden hat, sondern dein Geliebter. Er brennt darauf, dich zu treffen. Ich habe die Schutzschilde gegen ihn eingestellt und die Kamine blockiert, damit er uns in Ruhe lässt. Außerdem habe ich Tinkie beauftragt, seine Briefe abzufangen."

Es tat gut, sich das von der Seele zu reden, es Harry vor den Latz zu knallen.

„Deswegen die Eulen… und letzte Woche, beim Abendessen mit Teddy und Andromeda, da hast du mit Hermine und Ron getuschelt."

„Ich habe ihnen das Versprechen abgenommen, nichts zu sagen. Sie glauben nicht an deine Untreue."

„Und du glaubst daran, ja? Du bist mein Mann, Draco. Kannst du mir nicht auch vertrauen?", fragte Harry wütend. Er kam nun doch ein Stück die Treppe hinunter.

Draco brachte die Antwort kaum heraus: „Nein. Ich…kann es nicht."

„Draco!" Draco wandte sich ein letztes Mal um. „Hattest du was mit Ben? Aus Rache?"

„Nein! Es war alles so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Ich melde mich. Pass auf dich auf."

Nachdem Draco in so überstürzter Weise das Manor verlassen hatte, flohte er zur internationalen Portschlüssel-Station und besorgte sich einen Schlüssel nach Paris, wo Pansy inzwischen lebte. Von der dortigen Station aus, flohte er direkt Pansys Apartment an. Mit nur einem dünnen Negligé bekleidet und ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, öffnete Pansy die Flohverbindung. "Draco? Was ist denn los? Es ist schon spät."

"Kann ich zu dir rüber kommen?"

Scheinbar alarmiert durch Dracos Tonfall stimmte sie sofort zu: "Ja, natürlich, warte."

Wenige Sekunden später stolperte Draco mit seinem Koffer in Pansys Wohnzimmer. Von seiner sonstigen Eleganz war nichts übrig geblieben.

"Was ist passiert, Draco? Ist was mit Harry? Geht's ihm gut", bestürmte Pansy ihn sogleich.

"Harry geht's gut, keine Sorge. Wir… Ich...ich habe ihn verlassen, vorrübergehend."

"Was?"

"Also, ich meine, ich bin ausgezogen."

"Aus deinem Haus?"

"Aus unserem Haus."

"Schon gut. Was ist denn passiert? Als ich am Montag mit euch gefloht habe, war doch noch alles in Ordnung."

Draco stellte seine Tasche ab und ließ sich auf Pansys beigefarbenem Sofa fallen. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Es war gar nichts in Ordnung. Schon lange nicht mehr."

Pansy setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn abwartend an. "Harry hatte eine Affäre", brachte Draco heraus und erntete dafür ein ungläubiges Stirnrunzeln von seiner langjährigen Freundin. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Na, dann erzähl mal. Aber lass mich erst mal etwas zu trinken holen. Mit oder ohne Alkohol?"

Nachdem Pansy eine Cola mit Eis und Zitrone sowie eine Schale mit Chips auf dem eleganten Wohnzimmertisch abgestellt hatte, berichtete ihr Draco vom letzten Jahr, davon, wie unglücklich und in sich gekehrt Harry gewesen war, von den Liebesbriefen und wie er Harry darauf angesprochen hatte, von dem Kuss, Lestranges Verfolgung und wie ihr Verhältnis sich in den Tagen danach entwickelt hatte. Er verschwieg nicht, was sein ursprünglicher Plan gewesen und wie der heutige Tag verlaufen war. Draco sprach fast 30 Minuten und wurde von Pansy nur selten unterbrochen. Als er schließlich endete, schwieg Pansy. Draco goss sich Cola nach und schob sich ein paar Chips in den Mund. Ihm war nicht nach Essen, aber irgendwie musste er Pansys Schweigen überbrücken.

„Lass uns noch mal zurückgehen zu der Stelle, als du Harry vorgeworfen hast, dir untreu zu sein", bat sie plötzlich.

„Er meinte, ich dürfe ihm seine Untreue nicht vorwerfen, da ich selber untreu sei."

„Hat er das so formuliert?", hakte Pansy nach und strich sich ihre Haare hinter die Ohren. Ein paar Strähnen fingen an, grau zu werden, aber Draco mochte die Zeichen des Alters an Pansy. Es gab ihrem Aussehen einen besonderen Charakter.

„Ungefähr so, ja, keine Ahnung. Dem Sinn nach, auf jeden Fall. Es ist schon ein paar Wochen her."

„Aber davor, als du ihn fragtest, ob er dir untreu sei, was hat er da geantwortet?"

„Er hat es verneint und gesagt, dass er das nie tun würde und es auch nicht vorhätte, und dass ich das wissen müsste nach 20 Jahren Beziehung. Ganz genau kann ich es dir jetzt auch nicht mehr sagen", antwortete Draco leicht gereizt. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Du kennst Harry besser als jeder andere. Hältst du ihn für einen Lügner?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…"

„Hältst du ihn für einen Betrüger?"

„Nein, aber … Was soll ich dazu sagen? Er hat sich verliebt, da tun die Menschen Dinge, an die sie vorher nie gedacht haben. Abgesehen davon, du erinnerst dich vielleicht daran, dass er Samuel damals auch für mich verlassen hat."

„Ja, aber hat er Samuel betrogen? Ich meine, er war über beide Ohren in dich verliebt."

„Nein, nicht körperlich. Wir haben mal Händchen gehalten, heimlich auf einer Feier. Da war er noch mit Samuel zusammen. Da saß Samuel direkt daneben, um genau zu sein." Draco wurde es ganz schwer ums Herz, als er daran dachte.

„Aber hat er das getan, um mit dir intim zu werden?"

„Während sein Freund auf dem Sessel daneben sitzt?", fragte Draco und verzog den Mund. „Ich glaube, er wollte mich trösten"

„War das bei dem Abendessen bei Hermine, wo du mit Astoria hingegangen bist, um Harry eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Äh, ja." Stimmt, diese kleine Tatsache hatte Draco schon verdrängt. Pansy hatte ein wirklich gutes Gedächtnis.

„Und dann hat er noch am gleichen Wochenende mit Samuel Schluss gemacht, wie ich mich erinnere", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ja."

„Also hat Harry seinen Freund nicht betrogen. Warum gehst du davon aus, dass er dich betrügen würde? Hat es vor diesem Jahr Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er dich nicht mehr liebt?"

„Nein."

„Hast du mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass er was mit Vogt hat."

Draco musste darüber nachdenken, dabei lag die Antwort auf der Hand. „Nein."

„Warum hast du ihm dann nicht geglaubt?"

„Weil er sich so anders verhalten hat und es diese Liebesbriefe gab und er Vogt nicht zum Teufel gejagt hat. Das habe ich dir doch eben erzählt. Und er hat so komisch rumgedruckst."

„Harry war traurig über mehrere Dinge: den Tod seines Partners, Aris Einschulung und Mollys Krebserkrankung. Die Arbeit hat ihn zunehmend runtergezogen und trotzdem hat er keine andere Lösung gesehen, als sich noch mehr in ihr zu vergraben. Er hat sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen und sich nicht getraut, eine Person, die sich in ihn verliebt hat, vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Außerdem befürchtete er, du hättest was mit diesem Apotheker."

„Ich weiß nicht." Pansys schuldvoller Tonfall behagte Draco gar nicht.

„War es so?"

„Ja."

„Was hast du denn getan, damit er sich besser fühlt? Habt ihr viel geredet? Hast du dich um ihn gekümmert?"

Es fiel Draco schwer, es zuzugeben: „Nein, ich war…beleidigt und habe mich ebenfalls zurückgezogen."

„Warum, Draco? Du musst doch gesehen habe, wie er leidet."

Draco schwieg. Tränen traten ihn in die Augen. Dann flüsterte er: „Ich habe ihm nicht vertraut. Es fing alles damit an, dass ich den Eindruck hatte, ich wäre ihm ohne die Kinder nichts wert." Das klang so schrecklich, als wäre er eifersüchtig auf die Kinder gewesen, aber so stimmte das nicht. Draco hatte sich einfach auf die gemeinsame Zeit mit Harry gefreut und verstand nicht, warum dieser so untröstlich war, bald mit ihm allein zu sein. So als ob Draco ihm allein nicht mehr reichte.

„Ah." Pansy sah ihn mitfühlend an, trotzdem sagte sie: „Ich stelle fest, du hast Harry hängen lassen, als es ihm dreckig ging."

Das war eine Feststellung, der Draco nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Es war ja nicht einmal so, als wäre ihm das nicht auch inzwischen klar geworden. Schnell versuchte er, die Tränen wegzuwischen, die aus seinen Augen zu quellen drohten. Er hatte sich in der Tat sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. „Pansy", brachte er mit einem hilflosen Qietschton hinaus. Seine Freundin umfing ihn schnell mit ihren Armen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Perspektive nicht verstehen kann, Draco, ich kann sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie es zu all diesen Missverständnissen gekommen ist. Jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit, sich den Tatsachen zu stellen und sich nicht von verletzten Gefühlen leiten zu lassen, Draco. Da ist nämlich noch so eine Sache, die dir hätte auffallen müssen."

Draco blinzelte seine Tränen weg und hob den Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt, Gefühle wären das Erste, was zurückkommt, wenn eine Oblivierung aufgehoben wird. Was waren denn die ersten Gefühle, die bei Harry in der letzten Woche zurückgekommen sind? Eine plötzliche starke Sehnsucht nach seinem Kollegen war ja wohl nicht dabei. Jedenfalls hast du nichts davon erzählt."

„Nein", wisperte Draco.

„Also sag, welche Gefühle sind denn in Harry hochgekommen?"

„Der Hass auf seine Arbeit und die Trauer um John."

Pansy schnaubte. „Das meinte ich nicht, Draco. Welche Gefühle hat er dir entgegen gebracht?"

Draco flüsterte beinahe, als ihm die Erkenntnis traf: „Vertrauen und Sympathie. Eifersucht. Begehren. Verständnis, Geduld. Liebe?" Als Draco einmal angefangen hatte, sprudelte es nur so aus ihm raus. „Harry hat sich für mich interessiert. Er schien mich zu mögen. Er hat es genossen, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen und ist zu mir gekommen, wenn er traurig war. Außerdem wollte er mit mir schlafen und war eifersüchtig, als er dachte, ich hätte was mit Ben gehabt. Er hat mir versprochen, sich anders zu verhalten, als im letzten Jahr. Irgendwie wollte er es mir gerne recht machen und wenn er mich aus Versehen gekränkt hat, tat es ihm leid. Heute Abend hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt."

„Also, alles so wie immer." Als Draco nicht reagierte, fragte Pansy. „Verstehst du was ich sagen will, Draco? Wenn es um Harry geht, schaffst du es leider immer vorzüglich, deinen Verstand auszuschalten und das Offensichtliche zu übersehen. Harry liebt dich. Er interessiert sich nicht für diesen Vogt und hat dich niemals betrogen. Das würde ein Mensch wie Harry auch nie tun. Vielleicht denkst du mal darüber nach? Komm, Zeit zum Schlafen, ich muss morgen früh raus. Du kennst ja den Weg zum Gästezimmer. Handtücher sind im Badezimmerschrank."

Draco blieb sitzen und fragte hilflos: „Aber was soll ich jetzt tun? Soll ich sofort zu ihm zurückkehren?"

„Nein, Draco. Wir überlegen morgen, was du tun kannst. Eines scheint mir jedoch von größter Dringlichkeit zu sein. Du solltest dir diesen Vogt mal genauer ansehen. Mit dem ist doch eindeutig etwas faul."


	17. Wahrheit suchen und finden

**Wahrheiten suchen und finden**

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Harry lief Draco nicht hinterher, als dieser im Empfangszimmer verschwand und wenige Augenblicke später das Rauschen des Kamins zu hören war. Stattdessen ließ er sich auf die Treppenstufen sinken und versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Master Harry", hörte er Tinkies zaghafte Stimme wie von Ferne. „Master Harry? Wann kommt Master Draco wieder?"

„Komm, Tinkie", erklang die kratzige Stimme von Luli in ungewohnt zärtlicher Weise. „Master Draco kommt bald wieder."

Harry schaute auf und sah, dass neben Tinkie sowohl die alte Elfe als auch Melvin im Foyer standen. Sie wirkten traurig und sahen Harry zerknirscht an, so als wären sie Schuld an Dracos Fortgang.

Harry räusperte sich und versuchte, Worte zu finden, die ihn und die treuen Hauselfen trösten würden: „Er kommt bald wieder. Das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Manchmal streitet man eben." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig und alle Energie schien ihm entzogen worden zu sein. Er wusste, was er als nächstes tun würde, fand jedoch kaum die Kraft, sich zu erheben.

Dracos Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, aber ihr Inhalt ergab keinen Sinn. Harrys Herz hatte aber durchaus verstanden, was passiert war: Draco war fort. Draco wollte Abstand. Draco vertraute ihm nicht. Der Schmerz war wie eine offene Wunde, die sich über seinen Oberkörper zog.

Langsam erhob sich Harry und kehrte zum Schlafzimmer zurück. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete das Bündel Briefe, welches Draco auf das Bett geworfen hatte als wäre es Unrat. Und das war es auch. Harry nahm ein paar seiner Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf und zog sich an. Dann näherte er sich dem Bett mit dem gleichen Unbehagen, das er empfunden hatte, als er am Vortag auf Bens Apotheke zugegangen war. Mit zittrigen Fingern löste er das Band, mit dem die Briefe zusammengehalten wurden. Bis auf einen waren alle Umschläge schon einmal geöffnet worden. Harry betrachtete die Anschriften: „Auror Harry Potter, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire". Der letzte Brief war nur mit Harrys Namen beschriftet. Tinkie musste es irgendwie geschafft haben, den Brief der Eule abzujagen, bevor sie Harry persönlich erreichen konnte. Ein Absender stand auf keinem der Umschläge, aber auch ohne Dracos Erklärung hätte Harry gewusst, von wem sie stammten. Er erkannte Daniels Schrift und auch die Aura des Siegels war ihm vetraut. Offenbar hatte Heiler Taylor durch die Behandlung am Nachmittag wieder ein Stück von Harrys Erinnerung zurückgeholt.

Mit spitzen Fingern zog Harry die Briefbögen aus ihren Umschlägen und sortierte sie nach Datum. Dann nahm er den ältesten hoch und begann, zu lesen.

**_„Harry,_**

**_du hast mir wieder einmal das Leben gerettet. Als McTrump so plötzlich hinter mir auftauchte, habe ich schon gedacht, das wär's gewesen. Ich wollte dir danken und dir mit diesem Brief sagen, wie froh ich bin, mit dir zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen. Ich kann meine Gefühle im Alltag nicht gut ausdrücken und hoffe einfach, dass du trotzdem weißt, dass ich dich als Kollegen und Freund sehr schätze. Mehr noch als das. _**

**_Viele Grüße_**

**_Daniel"_**

Der Brief war in Ordnung, nichts, was Anlass zur Besorgnis gab. Vielleicht hatte Draco Daniels Gefühle einfach missverstanden? Harry nahm den nächsten in die Hand.

_**„Harry,**_

_**ich traue mich nicht, es dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sagen, aber ich kann es auch nicht mehr für mich behalten, darum schreibe ich dir. Ich empfinde mehr für dich als es für einen Kollegen angemessen wäre. Du wirst meine Gefühle niemals erwidern, das ist mir klar, und ich werde meine Gefühle unterbinden und mir keine Hoffnung machen. Ich musste sie dir aber gestehen, sonst würden sie mein Herz sprengen. **_

_**Bitte verhalte dich mir gegenüber nicht anders als sonst. Ich bin dein Partner und Freund und will dein Vertrauen nicht verlieren. Ich möchte dir keine Probleme bereiten. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt. **_

_**Daniel"**_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der Brief war mutig und ehrlich. Harry konnte Daniel nicht vorwerfen, sich in ihn verliebt zu haben. Trotzdem lösten die Sätze ein klebriges Gefühl in ihm aus. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Draco von so einem Brief nicht begeistert war. Harry wollte auch keine Liebesbriefe an Draco lesen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl wandte er sich dem dritten Brief zu.

_**„Lieber Harry,**_

_**irre ich mich, oder gibt es doch Hoffnung? Wie du mich anschaust, wie du mich berührst. Sag mir, dass ich mich täusche. **_

_**Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gutgeht. Ich verstehe deine Sorgen und würde dich nie alleine lassen. **_

_**Ein Zeichen von dir genügt und ich bin an deiner Seite.**_

_**Dein Daniel"**_

Harry las den Brief zweimal. Sein Herz klopfte in seiner Brust. Wie musst er sich verhalten haben, dass Daniel zu dem Schluss gekommen war, Harry würde sich für ihn interessieren? Ängstlich wandte er sich dem vorletzten Brief zu. Er war ebenso kurz wie der Dritte.

_**„Mein Liebster,**_

_**manchmal liege ich im Bett und kann nicht einschlafen. Ich denke an dich. Ich brauche dich. Warum bist du jetzt nicht bei mir? Du sagst, ich muss Geduld haben. Ich bemühe mich. Wirklich. Ich warte auf deine Antwort.**_

_**In Liebe**_

_**Danny"**_

Oh Gott! Oh nein!

_**„Harry,**_

_**ich weiß nicht, ob du diesen Brief erhalten hast. Ich wollte dich im Manor besuchen, doch dein „Mann" hat mich nicht durchgelassen. Mit Sicherheit wird er auch dafür sorgen, dass du diesen Brief nicht erhältst.**_

_**Wenn doch, so möchte ich dir sagen, dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst. Natürlich bin ich für dich da. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht verhindern konnte, dass Lestrange dich erwischt hat. Ich bin so unendlich froh, dass du noch lebst. Ich habe gehört, dass du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast. Aber an mich wirst du dich doch erinnern und an das, was wir gehabt haben, nicht wahr? **_

_**Ich warte auf dich. Draco kann uns nicht ewig trennen.**_

_**Dein dich liebender Danny-Boy"**_

Fassungslos ließ Harry den Brief sinken. Das sah nicht gut aus und doch konnte Harry nicht glauben, dass er Draco betrogen hatte. Die Briefe waren nicht gefälscht, soviel war sicher, aber das hieß nicht, dass das, was sie implizierten, auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Wenn er Daniels Gefühle tatsächlich erwidert hätte, müsste er sich mittlerweile daran erinnern können. Emotionen kamen schließlich als erstes hoch und eine monatelange Liebschaft war mit starken Gefühlen verbunden, wenn nicht mit Liebe, so doch mit Schuld. Harry fühlte sich aber keineswegs schuldig und in Daniel verliebt war er ganz sicher nicht. Es war auch nicht so, als ob da eine Leere wäre, wenn er an seinen Auror-Partner dachte, so als würde er sich einfach nicht an ihn erinnern können. Nein, da war was, nämlich Abneigung und Misstrauen. Und diese Gefühle waren nicht erst heute entstanden. Schon seit seinem Erwachen im Krankenhaus hatte der Gedanke an Daniel Unbehagen in ihm ausgelöst. Harry konnte also keine Affäre mit Daniel gehabt haben.

Auch wenn Draco nicht in der Lage war, Harry zu vertrauen, er selbst würde nicht wegen ein paar missverständlicher Liebesbriefe den Glauben an seine Integrität verlieren. Solange es keine eindeutigeren Hinweise für seine Untreue gab, würde er von seiner Schuldlosigkeit ausgehen. Mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Nervosität stand Harry auf und ging ins Büro. Acht kleine Fläschchen standen in einer hübsch verzierten Holzschatulle auf seinem Schreibtisch, fein säuberlich mit Datum versehen. Harry nahm sie hoch und lief durch die großen Flügeltüren in die Bibliothek, wo er das Kästchen auf den Tisch neben dem Denkarium stellte. Dann ließ er die älteste Erinnerung in die silbrig-schimmernde Substanz gleiten und steckte seinen Kopf in die Schale.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatte er sich alle Erinnerungen angesehen. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, war ihm schwindelig. Außerdem pochte es schmerzhaft hinter seiner Stirn. Trotzdem fühlte er sich unendlich erleichtert. Es gab nicht einen einzigen ernstzunehmenden Hinweis auf Harrys vermeintliche Untreue. Weder hatte Draco ihn in flagranti ertappt, noch hatte er in irgendeiner Weise zugegeben, Draco untreu zu sein. Im Gegenteil, als Draco ihn direkt danach gefragt hatte, war Harrys Antwort ein klares „Nein" gewesen.

Trotz der Kopfschmerzen schaute sich Harry alle Erinnerungen ein zweites und dann ein drittes an. Dabei achtete er darauf, die Szenen so neutral wie möglich zu betrachten. Dracos Erinnerungen zeigten die Vergangenheit aus seiner Perspektive, sie waren aber nicht von seinen eigenen Emotionen gefärbt, weil die Magie nur das tatsächlich Geschehene wiedergab. Die Interpretation kam dem Betrachter zu. Da Harry sich selbst sah, war es nicht ganz leicht, objektiv zu bleiben. Erst gegen Mitternacht hatte er das Gefühl, genug gesehen zu haben.

Müde setzte er sich in die nächstgelegene Fensternische und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen. Die Erinnerungen waren deprimierend. Er hatte Gespräche gehört, die in Frust und Zorn endeten, weil Draco und er zu verletzt waren, um dem anderen noch richtig zuzuhören. Sie hatten sich voneinander zurückzogen und darunter gelitten, weil Misstrauen und Eifersucht jeden rationalen Gedanken in den Hintergrund gedrängt hatten. Dass Draco und er sich liebten, war für Harry trotz der Streitereien offensichtlich gewesen. Nur deshalb waren sie überhaupt in der Lage sich so zu verletzen. Warum hatte Draco das nicht erkannt?

Von einem rationalen Standpunkt aus konnte Harry verstehen, warum Draco ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Sein distanziertes zum Teil ausweichendes Verhalten war alles andere als vertrauenserweckend gewesen und zusammen mit den Liebesbriefen konnte es tatsächlich so wirken, als ob Harry log. Trotzdem war er wütend auf Daco. Abgesehen davon, dass Draco ihn seit Tagen anlog und dann einfach abhaute, war es erschreckend, wie wenig Vertrauen er ihm entgegenbrachte und wie schnell er Harry für schuldig befunden hatte. Sie waren seit über 20 Jahren zusammen und Draco hatte ihm nicht einmal genug vertraut, um zugegeben, wie sehr ihn die Liebesbriefe beschäftigt und verunsichert hatten. Stattdessen hieß es nur: „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du dir einen anderen Auror-Partner suchst!", „Jede Ehe wird irgendwann mal langweilig!" und „Ich weiß wozu du in der Lage bist. Samuel hast du schließlich auch betrogen."

Dracos kalte, hochmütige Stimme klang Harry noch immer in den Ohren. Zorn erfasste ihn. Sich ständig mit Ben treffen, aber Harry eine Affäre anhängen, und dann nicht einmal zugeben können, dass man eifersüchtig war. Für so niedere Gefühle war der Herr Malfoy sich wohl zu erhaben. Schließlich war Harry der Sentimentale in ihrer Beziehung, der Anhängliche, der die Kinder viel zu sehr vermisste. Draco hatte nie wirklich Verständnis für Harrys Angst gehabt, nicht genug vom Familienleben mitzubekommen. Er selber hatte ja immer so viel Zeit, hatte so einen tollen Beruf und war so erfolgreich. Der umjubelte Wissenschaftler und Autor. Die Ruhe in Person. Und nun, wo beide Kinder aus dem Haus waren und Harry sich einsam fühlte, wollte er _endlich_ seiner Karriere nachgehen, sich _ganz_ seinem Beruf widmen. Für Harry wäre dann wohl nicht mehr viel Zeit geblieben. Dabei hatte Harry geplant, sein Leben zu ändern. Hatte alles in die Wege geleitet, damit endlich mehr Zeit für die Familie da war, Zeit für Draco! Harry hatte… er hatte … _Ja was?_

Harry hielt abrupt inne. Wo kamen all diese Gedanken her? Es mussten sich um Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahr handeln. Was für Veränderungen hatte er geplant? Harry suchte in seinem Gedächtnis krampfhaft nach einer Antwort, aber es kamen keine weiteren Erinnerungen hoch. Frustriert gab er auf und entschloss sich, ins Bett zu gehen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren auch nicht besser geworden und sein Nacken fühlte sich durch das gekrümmte Stehen über dem Denkarium unangenehm verspannt an.

Im Bett kam Harry aber auch nicht zur Ruhe. Er wälzte sich hin und her und versuchte, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Das Bett kam ihm groß und einsam vor. Obwohl er wirklich enttäuscht von Draco war, vermisste er ihn. Er dachte an den Abend zurück, an die schönen Momente. Wie Draco am Flügel gesessen hatte. Wie sie beim Abendessen Tränen gelacht und sich voller Leidenschaft geküsst hatten. Seine Haut kribbelte bei der Erinnerung an ihr Liebesspiel, an die Art, wie Draco seinen Körper verwöhnt hatte und wie sich Dracos Haut unter Harrys Händen anfühlte. Er erinnerte sich an Dracos Geruch und an seinen Schwanz in Harrys Mund. Es war unglaublich erregend gewesen, aber jetzt, ohne Draco, blieb nur Sehnsucht und Schmerz. Wo war Draco? War er überhaupt in Sicherheit? Irgendwo da draußen gab es eine Person, die ihnen schaden wollte.

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Harry hoch. Daniel! Als jemand, der ein eifersüchtiges Interesse an Harry bekundete, gehörte Daniel zu den Hauptverdächtigen, sowohl was den Angriff durch die Saatkrähen als auch den personenbezogenen Oblivierungszauber betraf. Er hätte ohne Probleme alles, was ihn selber belasten konnte, aus seinem schriftlichen Bericht und den Erinnerungen wegauslassen können. Draco hatte sich ja sogar noch darüber mokiert, dass die Erinnerungen so zerstückelt waren. Und da gab es tatsächlich etwas, das Harry nur im Traum, nicht aber im Denkarium gesehen hatte: Daniel hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, nachdem Lestrange zu Boden gegangen war. Harry hatte Daniels Geste keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen, weil es üblich war, dass Auroren sich gegenseitig heilten oder von Flüchen befreiten. Er hatte bisher auch keinen Grund gehabt, Daniel zu misstrauen.

Nun sah die Lage anders aus. Offenbar versuchte sein Partner, einen Keil in ihre Ehe zu treiben. Dafür sprach auch, dass er seine Liebensbriefe ans Manor adressiert hatte und nicht an Harry allein, so als wollte er geradezu, dass Draco sie finden würde. Eifersucht oder eine krankhafte Obsession mussten Daniel angetrieben haben. Solche Fälle kannte Harry zu genüge und war nach dem Krieg auch schon das ein oder andere Mal Opfer von einer aufdringlichen Verehrerin geworden.

Harry war wieder hellwach. Er ermahnte sich, nicht voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Es war durchaus möglich, dass die Liebesbriefe, der Oblivierungszauber und auch die Sache mit den Saatkrähen nichts miteinander zu tun hatten. Harry würde sich diesen Daniel Vogt aus Deutschland genauer ansehen müssen. Vor allem, wie es kam, dass er solche Sprüche überhaupt beherrschte. Außerdem musste er herausfinden, was für Pläne er selbst bezüglich seines Lebens gemacht hatte. Und wo Draco war. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf übermannte Harry dann doch noch irgendwann der Schlaf.

Er erwachte in den frühen Morgenstunden, duschte und ging direkt ins Büro. Es gab viel zu tun.

„Luli!"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor die alte Hauselfe erschien.

„Ja, Master Harry?", fragte sie grummelig.

„Ich wünsche dir einen guten Morgen. Würdest du mir bitte einen Kaffee, etwas Orangensaft und ein Croissant bringen. Ich frühstücke heute hier."

„Aber…"

„Ja, hier im Büro, Luli. Ich pass schon auf, dass ich nichts verschmutze."

„Sehr wohl, Master Harry."

Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit „Danke" zu sagen, so schnell war die Elfe auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er öffnete alle Schubladen und Fächer, in denen er vertrauliche Unterlagen aufbewahrte und die daher mit magischen Schlössern versehen waren. Irgendwo mussten doch Informationen zu seinen lebebsverändernden Plänen zu finden sein.

„Tinkie!"

„Guten Morgen, Master Harry! Wie kann Tinkie euch dienen? Kommt Master Draco heute zurück?"

„Guten Morgen! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal wo er ist. Hast du mitbekommen, welche Adresse er gestern Abend gerufen hat, bevor er in den Kamin gestiegen ist."

„Nein, Master Harry. Es tut mir leid, Master Harry. Tinkie hätte Master Draco ins Empfangszimmer begleiten müssen. Tinkie hat…"

Bevor sich die Hauselfe in Selbstbezichtigungen hineinsteigern konnte, unterbrach Harry sie lieber schnell: „Alles in Ordnung, Tinkie. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Hast du denn vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo Draco sein könnte? Vielleicht in Nizza?" Als Tinkie den Kopf schüttelte bat er: „Kannst du es bitte herausfinden, aber diskret. Ich möchte nicht, das sich alle Sorgen machen. Narzissa schon gar nicht."

„Wenn Master Draco bei der Herrin ist oder bei Freunden der Familie, kann Tinkie es schnell herausfinden." Mit einem Plop löste sie sich in Luft auf.

Harry durchsuchte weiter das Büro. Er fand jedoch nichts, das ihm verriet, was er geplant hatte. Es überraschte ihn nicht, hatte er doch schon Anfang der Woche alles überprüft, um Informationen zu dem romantischen Wochenende zu finden, das er angeblich jedes Jahr Draco zum Geburtstag schenkte. Auch da war nichts zutage gekommen. Vielleicht waren die Infos in seinem Chaos verloren gegangen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten sich alte Briefe, Kinokarten, Rechnungen, Werbeprospekte, Zeitungsauschnitte, Arbeitsunterlagen, Notizen, seine Genesungskarten und das Schulprogramm von Hogwarts. Harrys nahm die dicke Broschüre hoch und blätterte gedankenverloren darin herum. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie wegen seiner zukünftigen Tätigkeit in der Schulpflegschaft noch mal gelesen.

Vielleicht sollte er mal für ein bisschen Ordnung sorgen? Er klappte das Schulprogramm zu, rutschte schwungvoll mit seinem Bürostuhl nach hinten, machte dabei eine halbe Drehung und befand sich vor seinem Bücherregal. Eine Lücke weiter unten deutete an, wo der die Broschüre für gewöhnlich stand, also offenbar gleich neben der „Geschichte von Hogwarts". Hä? Was machte die denn hier? Das langweilige Werk stand doch sonst immer in der Bibliothek bei den anderen Geschichtsbüchern. Während Draco und Hermine fast alle Fakten auswendig kannten, interessierte sich Harry doch gar nicht dafür. Bei diesem Exemplar handelte es sich um die Neuausgabe von 2013 mit einem modernen Hochglanz-Umschlag. Inzwischen wurden Bücher nur noch selten in Leder eingebunden. Instinktiv nahm Harry das Buch aus dem Regal und schlug es wahllos auf einer Seite auf. Er überflog den Text, blinzelte, blätterte zwei Seiten weiter, las und zog schließlich das Buch aus dem Umschlag heraus, um einen Blick auf den Papp-Einband zu werfen.

Das war nicht „Die Gesichte Hogwarts"! Das war ein Muggel-Ratgeber für Lehrer- und Lehrerinnen mit dem Namen „Guter Unterricht – 99 Tipps für den Schulalltag". Harry legte das Buch beiseite und zog weitere Bücher mit einem Hochglanz-Umschlag aus seinem Regal. Es gab mehrere und bei vier von ihnen verbargen sich ebenfalls Unterrichts-Ratgeber hinter dem Schutz-Umschlag. Am besten gefiel Harry der Titel: „Wie Sie Ihre Schüler vor dem Einschlafen bewahren". Wenn doch auch die Lehrer in Hogwarts etwas von Didaktik verstehen würden!

Harry starrte auf die fünf Ratgeber. Seit wann besaß er Ratgeber für guten Unterricht? Und warum hatte er sie versteckt? Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die verschiedenen Bruchstücke aus den Gedanken und Gesprächen der letzten Tagen zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenschoben und Sinn ergaben. Harry dachte an seine zunehmende Unzufriedenheit mit der Arbeit als Auror und an seinen Wunsch nach mehr Sicherheit und geregelteren Arbeitszeiten. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Graham durch die Übernahme der Schulleitung seine Lehrtätigkeit im Fach „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" aufgeben würde und die Schule daher nach einer neuen Lehrkraft suchte. Er sah Grahams Grußkarte mit dem Wunsch auf eine „gute Zusammenarbeit" und der Aufforderung, sich zu melden, vor sich. Er hörte Nevilles kryptische Frage „Bist du sicher, dass du dir das antun möchtest?" und verstand nun auch, warum ausgerechnet der Hogwarts-Lehrer wusste, was er Draco zum Geburtstag schenken wollte. Nun war auch klar, warum Neville nichts von einem romantischen Wochenende gehört hatte. Es gab keines. Harrys Geschenk an Draco waren die Verschwindekabinette und die damit verbundene Absicht, einen Schlussstrich unter seine Arbeit als Auror zu ziehen. Harry hatte um keinen neuen Partner gebeten, weil er sowieso vorgehabt hatte, zu kündigen.

Sein Plan war aber von der Fertigstellung und tadellosen Funktionsweise der Verschwindekabinette abhängig. Harry würde niemals in Hogwarts arbeiten, wenn das bedeuten würde, Draco im Malfoy Manor zurückzulassen und eine Fernbeziehung führen zu müssen. Nun hatte Ron die Schränke erfolgreich repariert und Harry würde mit ihnen weite Distanzen überwinden können, so als ob er von einem Zimmer ins den nächste wechselte. Schüler durften solche Verschwindekabinette nicht in ihren Schlafräumen aufstellen, aber Lehrern war es sicherlich erlaubt. Jedenfalls ging Harry davon aus, dass er diesbezüglich Absprachen mit Graham getroffen hatte. Minerva hätte so etwas nie zugelassen, aber der zukünftige Schulleiter war progressiv und fand nicht, dass Lehrer ihr Privatleben für die Schule opfern sollten.

Harry durchfuhr eine unbändige Freude. Er würde die Auroren-Arbeit mit dem Stress und den Gefahren hinter sich lassen. Er konnte seinen Kindern nahe sein, ihren Alltag miterleben und trotzdem bei Draco bleiben und die Abende, Nächte und Wochenenden mit ihm verbringen, sofern er nicht für irgendwelche Aufsichten eingeteilt wurde. Das war deutlich mehr Zeit mit Draco als er als Auror hatte! Harry bekam die Chance, die Schule nach vorne zu bringen und mit seinen Fähigkeiten Gutes zu tun, ohne immer den Retter spielen zu müssen. Endlich konnte er sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückziehen, hatte aber immer noch mit einer Vielzahl von Menschen zu tun. Er würde die Landschaft Schottlands genießen, aber sein geliebtes Manor nicht verlassen müssen. Und dann waren da noch die langen Ferien. Es war perfekt.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, trank er seinen Kaffee aus und verschlang das Croissant. Bevor er nach dem Orangensaft greifen konnte, erschien Tinkie.

„Tinkie, ich werde Lehrer! Aber sag Draco nichts davon. Es ist eine Überraschung", begrüßte Harry sie überglücklich. Von seiner Fröhlichkeit angesteckt, hüpfte die kleine Elfe aufgeregt herum.

„Master Harry wird Lehrer! Wie wunderbar!" Sie klatschte in die Hände. Harry lachte. Dann besann er sich und fragte: „Hast du Draco gefunden?"

„Tinkie war im Grimmauld Platz und im Fuchsbau und in Hogwarts und im Ministerium und im Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes und in McKenzie Manor…" Die Elfe zählte alle Plätze in Großbritannien auf, wo sich Draco hätte aufhalten könnte inklusive ein paar Hotels im Zauberer-Viertel und schloss dann: „Master Draco war an keinem dieser Orte. Tinkie wir nun die Orte in Übersee und auf dem Kontinent abfragen: New York, Nizza, Paris und das Chateau de Bauffremont."

Harry nickte und Tinkie verschwand mit einem Plop. Seine gute Laune hatte gerade einen erheblichen Dämpfer erfahren. Wo war Draco?

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab, um alle Bücher, die er aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, zurück an ihre Plätze zu befördern. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seinen Dienstplan, um herauszufinden, ob er an diesem Wochenende hätte arbeiten müssen. Er wollte ins Ministerium flohen und sich Daniels Personalakte anschauen, hatte aber keine Lust, dabei auf seinen Kollegen zu treffen. Zum Glück verriet der Dienstplan, dass er und Harry heute keine Bereitschaft gehabt hätten. Hoffentlich hatten sich Daniels Arbeitszeiten nicht geändert.

Harry sah keinen Sinn darin, Daniel schon jetzt mit seinen Verdächtigungen zu konfrontieren. Um aber zu verhindern, dass sein Auror-Partner wieder irgendetwas anstellte, war es wohl am besten, sich mit ihm zu verabreden. Bis zu dem Treffen würde er hoffentlich die Füße still halten. Harry musste lange überlegen, wie er die Nachricht an Daniel formulieren sollte und entschied sich dann, es möglichst kurz zu halten.

**_„Lieber Daniel,_**

_**du hast recht, ich kann mich an das letzte Jahr nicht mehr erinnern. Lestrange hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und mein Heiler war bisher nicht in der Lage, den Oblivierungszauber zu lösen. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen dir und mir vorgefallen ist und würde dich gerne treffen.**_

_**Leider geht es erst am Dienstag. Komme bitte um 20 Uhr in die Bar „Avenging Angel" in Knockturn Alley. Dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten.**_

_**Harry"**_

Harry schrieb Daniels Namen auf den Umschlag. Danach wollte er alle Informationen notieren, die ihm zu seinem Kollegen einfielen. Die Liste blieb sehr kurz, da er ihn erst in diesem Jahr wirklich kennen gelernt hatte und die Erinnerungen daran fort waren. Er wusste eigentlich nur, dass Daniel aus Berlin stammte und Deutschland verlassen hatte, um mal was anderes zu erleben, oder so.

Missmutig ging Harry ins Schlafzimmer, um seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Schrank zu holen. Bevor er ins Ministerium flohte, übergab er Tinkie den Brief. Sie sollte ihn mit einer Eule losschicken. Tinkie hatte gerade mit Pansys Hauselfen gesprochen und gute Nachrichten für Harry. Draco hatte die Nacht in Paris bei seiner alten Freundin verbracht. Im Moment war er allerdings nicht mehr im Haus. Harry ärgerte sich und war zugleich erleichtert. In Frankreich war Draco sicherer als in England. Er bat Tinkie, Bescheid zu geben, wenn Draco zurückkehren sollte. Dann stieg er in den Kamin.

Da es ein Samstag war, befanden sich nicht viele Menschen in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Harry fuhr rasch mit einem Aufzug hinunter in die zweite Etage. Auch in der Auroren-Zentrale war es ruhiger als gewöhnlich. Seine Kollegen kamen sogleich auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. Harry versuchte, den Smalltalk kurz zu halten. Er ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz und durchsuchte unauffällig Daniels Schreibtisch, der dem seinen gegenüber stand. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild einer älteren Frau, die freundlich in die Kamera lächelte. Sie sah Daniel ähnlich, also war es wohl seine Mutter. Es gab auch noch ein Gruppenbild von ein paar Zauberern und Hexe Mitte dreißig. Beschriftungen gab es leider nicht. Harry fertigte eine Kopie von beiden Bildern an und steckte sie in die Mappe in seiner Tasche.

Dann verließ er die Zentrale und ging zum Personalbüro, wo die Dienstakten gelagert wurden. Ein junger Mann saß am Empfang, sichtlich ermüdet von einer durchgezechten Nacht und völlig unbegeistert darüber, an einem Samstagmorgen arbeiten zu müssen.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter", gähnte er und richtete sich etwas auf. Sein Namensschild wies ihn als Edgar Simmons aus. „Sind sie auf der Suche nach Ihrem Mann? Der ist schon wieder weg."

Harry versuchte, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Draco war im Ministerium?

„Das ist ja doof, dass ich ihn verpasst habe. Ich nehme an, er war schon bei den Personalakten?"

„Ja, er wollte Ihren Arztbericht in die Akte heften. Meinte, Sankt Mungo hätte noch etwas nachgereicht." Edgar fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die fettigen Haare und sah Harry aus roten Augen an.

„Ah ja, ich müsste auch mal an meine Akte ran. Draco hat das falsche Dokument mitgenommen. Harry zog ein Stück Papier aus seiner Mappe, zeigte aber nur die Rückseite des Schreibens. Es handelte sich um irgendeinen alten Bericht, der hinfällig geworden war.

„Eigentlich führen wir ja die Akten der Mitarbeiter und nicht die Angestellten selbst, aber na gut. Geht sicher schneller, wenn Sie es selbst einheften." Edgar gähnte noch einmal mit weit geöffneten Mund und Harry war klar, dass dieser Zauberer einfach zu faul zum Aufstehen war.

„Bin gleich wieder da." Harry schob sich an ihm vorbei und betrat das Nebenzimmer. Der Aktenschrank schien in den Tiefen des Ministeriums zu verschwinden. „Daniel Vogt!", sagte Harry leise und der Schrank beförderte die passende Akte auf magischen Weg nach oben. Harry fertigte von allen relevanten Seiten Kopien an und ließ diese ebenfalls in seiner Mappe verschwinden. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Schalter. Edgar hatte den Kopf auf seinen Armen abgelegt. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er am Schlafen war.

So schnell er konnte hastete Harry zurück in die Eingangshalle und fragte am Empfang, ob Draco Malfoy noch im Haus war.

„Nein, Mister Malfoy ist schon wieder weg. Er ist in die Richtung gegangen." Harry folgte dem ausgestreckten Finger der Mitarbeiterin. Ein langer Gang führte vom Ministerium zur internationalen Portschlüssel-Station.

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„So eine halbe Stunde mindestens. Er hatte einen Koffer dabei."

Harry verabschiedete sich und eilte zu einen der Kamine. Schnell steckte er den Kopf hinein und flohte nach Hause. Tinkie meldete sich. „War Draco zuhause?"

„Nein, Master Harry."

„Tinkie, pack bitte einen Koffer für … äh, drei Tage. Ich reise nach Berlin. Bringe mir den Koffer hierher ins Ministerium. Ich warte am Brunnen."

Tinkie bejahte und fünf Minuten später, die Harry wie zwanzig vorkamen, hüpfte sie aus dem Kamin und überreichte Harry einen schwarzen Lederkoffer.

„Ich nehme mir ein Zimmer im ‚Alberich'. Diese Information darfst du aber nicht an Daniel Vogt weitergeben. Erzähle ihm überhaupt nichts darüber, was wir im Moment so machen, Ok?"

„Natürlich, Master Harry. Tinkies Mund ist zugeklebt und die anderen Hauselfen werden auch nichts verplappern."

„Gut, danke. Dann bis bald. Ich bin nicht lange weg."

Harry beeilte sich, zur Portschlüssel-Station zu gelangen. Apparieren innerhalb des Gebäudes war nicht möglich, daher rannte er den Flur entlang. Schnaufend kam er am Schalter an und wandte sich an einen hageren Mitarbeiter, der ungefähr hundert Jahre alt war. Harry fühlte sich nach dem Sprint genauso alt. Merlin, sein Körper war wirklich noch nicht wieder gesund. Harry bat um einen Portschlüssel nach Berlin und der Beamte begann, alle 35 Angebote hinunter zu rattern. Harry versuchte, ihn zu unterbrechen, weil er einfach so schnell wie möglich abreisen wollte, aber das führte nur dazu, dass der Zauberer den Faden verlor und wieder von vorne begann. Als Harry endlich bezahlen durfte, fragte er noch schnell, ob Draco Malfoy nach Berlin oder Paris portiert sei.

„Das sind vertrauliche Informationen, Mister Potter."

„Ich bin aber sein Ehemann."

„Dann müssten Sie auch wissen, wo er hin ist", antwortete der Griesgram schnippisch und ließ das Gitter vor dem Schalter mit einem lauten Knall hinunterfallen. Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hand wegziehen.

Das Wetter in Berlin war deutlich besser als in London. Als Harry aus dem Portschlüssel-Bahnhof-Oranienburg herauskam, erwartete ihn ein blauer Himmel und strahlender Sonnenschein. Die Berliner Zauberer-Gemeinde befand sich zwischen der Muggel-Charité und dem Friedrichstadt-Palast nördlich der Spree. Vor und im Zweiten Weltkrieg der Muggels hatten sehr viele Zauberer Deutschland und besonders Berlin verlassen. Die Berliner Gemeinde war danach jahrzehntelang klein und unbedeutend geblieben. Erst seit dem Mauerfall hatte sich das geändert. Inzwischen war Berlin wahrscheinlich eine der aufstrebendsten und dynamischsten Orte der Zaubererwelt. Harry und Draco waren schon einige Male hier gewesen und hatten sich immer ein Zimmer im ‚Zwerg Alberich' genommen, weil das kleine Hotel nicht nur wunderschön ausgestattet war und einen sehr guten Service bot, sondern auch ein ganz besonderes Flair besaß.

Harry apparierte vor den Eingang des Hotels. Als er das Foyer durchquerte, fiel sein Blick auf die Gestalt eines hochgewachsenen, weißblonden Mannes, der an der Rezeption stand und mit dem Rezeptionisten sprach. Harrys Herz begann zu klopfen und ein kribbeliges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Mit wackeligen Knien ging er auf Draco zu, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Als der Rezeptionist gerade die Zimmerschlüssel überreichen wollte, trat er neben Draco und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Geben Sie Herrn Malfoy bitte ein Doppelzimmer. Er reist nicht allein. Sein Mann ist auch dabei."


	18. Zueinander finden

_Hi,_

_auch dieses Kapitel ist wegen des Verbots von _

_pornographischen Inhalten von mir gekürzt worden. _

_Die Bettszene könnt ihr auf AO3 und Fanfiktion in voller _

_Länge lesen, aber inhaltlich verpasst ihr hier auch nichts._

_Grüße  
Dramfanforever_

* * *

**Zueinander finden**

_(Harrys und Dracos Perspektiven)_

Ein kurzer Schauer durchfuhr Draco, als er Harrys Stimme hinter sich hörte. Langsam und mit klopfendem Herzen drehte er sich zur Seite. Harry streifte ihn mit einem kurzen, kühlen Blick, bevor er sich dem Rezeptionisten des Hotels zuwandte.

„Wie…wie hast du mich gefunden?", stammelte Draco.

Harry schaute nicht zu Draco, als er antwortete: „Ich habe dich nicht ‚gefunden', wir hatten nur zufällig das gleiche Ziel".

Draco wurde rot. Natürlich hatte Harry ihn nicht gesucht. Nach Sichtung der Briefe und Erinnerungen hatte er einfach seinen Verstand eingeschaltet und – anders als Draco – sofort die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Nun war er wahrscheinlich hier, um mehr über Vogt herauszufinden. Mit Draco selbst hatte das nichts zu tun.

Harrys Wut auf Draco war noch nicht verraucht und er hatte nicht vor, ihn so einfach davonkommen zu lassen. Als er nun aber Dracos Verlegenheit bemerkte, wollte er ihn am liebsten in seine Arme ziehen und trösten. Beschwichtigend schob er daher hinterher: „Dass ich dich nicht ‚gefunden' habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich dich nicht gesucht hätte."

Draco verstand Harrys Satz nicht als Eingeständnis seiner Sorge um ihn, sondern als Anklage. „Ich dachte, etwas Abstand würde uns guttun. Damit wir beide mal richtig nachdenken können", antwortete er daher abwehrend.

„Wenn ich nicht richtig ‚nachgedacht' habe, dann lag das sicher nicht am ‚fehlendem Abstand', sondern daran, dass mir wichtige Informationen vorenthalten wurden", gab Harry im scharfen Ton zurück.

Dracos Blick huschte zu dem Mann hinter der Rezeption. Er hasste öffentliche Szenen und sie standen kurz davor, den Leuten eine zu bieten. Als der Rezeptionist Dracos Blick bemerkte, nahm sein Gesicht sofort einen neutralen Ausdruck an. Er räusperte sich und meinte im leutseligen Ton: „Also wenn die Herren ein Doppelzimmer möchten, könnte ich Ihnen die Hagen Suite anbieten. Ich glaube, die haben Sie auch bei Ihrem letzten Besuch genommen." Er wandte sich nun Harry zu: „Herzlich willkommen, Mister Potter. Wir freuen uns, Sie wieder in unserem Hotel begrüßen zu dürfen."

Harry schielte auf das Namensschild des Rezeptionisten: Konrad Meyer. Tatsächlich kam er Harry etwas vertraut vor. „Vielen Dank, Herr Meyer", antwortete er höflich. „Die Hagen Suite ist sehr schön, die nehmen wir gerne."

„So? Sind deine Erinnerungen wieder da?", zischte Draco leise.

Harry ignorierte ihn und begann, das Formular auszufüllen, das Herr Meyer ihm zugeschoben hatte. Dann nahm er ihre Schlüssel entgegen. Der Rezeptionist winkte einen Portier herbei. Der richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Gepäck und führte sie zum Aufzug. Die beiden Koffer schwebten hinter ihnen her. Schweigend standen sie im Fahrstuhl und ebenso schweigend folgten sie dem Portier zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war ein Gang nach Canossa für Draco. Um Harry zu beschwichtigen, würde er Buße tun müssen, aber Schuldeingeständnisse waren nicht gerade Dracos Stärke. Vielleicht hatte Harry ihn auch schon abgeschrieben? Aber dann hätte er doch sicherlich kein Doppelzimmer verlangt.

In ihrer geräumigen Suite angekommen mussten Harry und Draco feststellen, dass keiner von ihnen daran gedacht hatte, deutsches Geld zu besorgen. So konnte Draco dem Portier nur mit hochroten Wangen eine britische Gallone zustecken.

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Fauxpas dieser Art waren für Draco immer extrem peinlich. Er hielt inne. Woher wußte er das? Offenbar war wieder etwas aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt. So wie die Sache mit dem Zimmer. Harry erinnerte sich tatsächlich daran, schon mal diese Suite belegt zu haben. Taylors letzte Behandlung musste in Harrys Gedächtnis mehr in Bewegung gesetzt haben als es ihm bewusst war.

Harry stellte seinen Koffer auf die Ablage neben seiner Bettseite und beobachtete, wie Draco seinen eigenen Koffer hinlegte, öffnete und fünf elegante Roben mit dem Zauberstab in den Schrank beförderte.

„Lohnt sich doch gar nicht", bemerkte Harry und sein Ton war angriffslustiger als er beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nein? Manche Menschen achten eben auf ihr Erscheinungsbild und wollen nicht mit Falten in der Kleidung ausgehen. Wie lange planst du denn, hierzubleiben, wenn du deinen Koffer nicht mal auspacken willst?"

„Wie lange willst du denn bleiben?", fragte Harry giftig zurück.

„Beantwortest du jetzt jede meiner Fragen mit einer Gegenfrage?", schnaubte Draco. „Und muss ich dir jede Antwort aus der Nase ziehen?" Stoisch stapelte er acht Poloshirts in das oberste Fach seines Schrankes.

„Nein, durchaus nicht", äffte Harry Dracos hochnäsigen Tonfall nach. Ich erzähle dir gerne alles."

Draco rollte die Augen. Wie lange wollte Harry dieses kindische Spiel noch fortführen? „Und ich habe das unterlassen? Meinst du das? Dann sag es doch ganz offen."

Nachdem nun auch zahlreiche Hemden und Hosen ordentlich im Schrank hingen, öffnete er die oberste Schublade einer Kommode und winkte seine Unterwäsche hinein. Draco beanspruchte immer ganz automatisch die oberste Schublade und die obersten Regalbretter für sich, angeblich weil er größer war und es Harry daher leichter fiel, sich zu bücken. Harry war höchstens drei Zentimeter kleiner und er hatte Draco wegen dieser egoistischen Marotte schon oft aufgezogen. Ärgern konnte er sich über solche Kleinigkeiten eigentlich nicht. Harry fielen unvermittelt ein paar Gelegenheiten ein, bei denen sich Draco ganz gerne für ihn gebückt hatte. Er grinste amüsiert und konnte es dennoch nicht lassen, noch ein bisschen auf Draco herum zu hacken: "Du hast ja deinen ganzen Kleiderschrank mitgenommen. Wann hattest du eigentlich vor, zurück zu kommen? In fünf Wochen?"

Draco würdigte Harry keines Blickes. Zwei Sommer-Pyjamas mussten noch verstaut werden. „Eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis du deine Erinnerung wieder hast. Aber nach meinem gestrigen Gespräch mit Pansy habe ich es mir anders überlegt. Hast du nicht den Brief gelesen, den ich dir heute Morgen geschickt habe? Ich wäre direkt nach meinem Aufenthalt hier in Berlin ins Manor zurückgekehrt."

„Ich habe keinen Brief erhalten", bemerkte Harry in einem Ton, als ob er bezweifelte, dass Draco ihm wirklich eine Nachricht geschickt hatte.

„Dann warst du wohl nicht zuhause. Wo warst du denn? Bei Vogt?" Draco hatte die Bemerkung nicht ernst gemeint, er wollte Harry nur provozieren. Dass das eine idiotische Strategie war, wenn man sich versöhnen wollte, war ihm auch klar. Aber…

„Wohl kaum!", brauste Harry auch sogleich auf. „Du bist manchmal so ein Idiot!" Dann besann er sich jedoch und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er wollte nicht streiten und sich in gegenseitigen Vorwürfen verstricken. Dann wären sie nicht weiter als in den Wochen vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, die Vernunft sprechen zu lassen: „Du hättest mir von meiner angeblichen Affäre mit Daniel erzählen sollen." Noch als die Worte herauskamen, ärgerte er sich über seine ungeschickte Ausdrucksweise.

Da war er nicht der Einzige. Draco wusste, dass Harry recht hatte, aber die Art, wie er es gesagt hatte, brachte ihn nur noch mehr auf die Palme: „So ‚angeblich' sah das gar nicht aus. Du hast doch sicher seine Liebesbriefe gelesen."

„…und deine Erinnerungen gesehen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Daher weiß ich auch ganz genau, was ich dir geantwortet habe, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dir untreu bin, nämlich ‚Nein'. Laut und deutlich ‚Nein'. Anstatt den Liebesbriefen zu glauben, hättest du mir vertrauen sollen!"

Harry umrundete das Bett, um sich vor Draco aufzubauen. Der hatte das Auspacken seines Koffers beendet und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll entgegen. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir geglaubt, wenn du häufiger zuhause gewesen wärst, um mit mir zu sprechen. Und mit deinem ‚Laut und deutlich' warst du bei deinem Auror-Partner auch nicht gerade erfolgreich, oder warum hat er nicht verstanden, dass du nicht zu haben bist?"

Die ganze Unterhaltung hatte einen Déjà-vu Effekt auf Harry. Zum einen hatte er derartige Auseinandersetzungen erst gestern in Dracos Erinnerungen gesehen, zum anderen kam ihm das ganze Verhalten von Draco so unglaublich vertraut vor: der verächtliche Tonfall, die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und die abschätzig gekräuselten Lippen. Harry sah aber noch mehr. Da war die Verletzlichkeit in Dracos Augen und das nervöse Nesteln am Saum seines Hemdes. Harry bemerkte die roten Flecken auf Dracos Wangen und Hals und wie er sich unbewusst mit der Hand durch die Haare strich. Das ganze arrogante Gehabe war zum Großteil eine Maske, hinter der Draco Selbstzweifel und Verunsicherung versteckte. Harry kannte das alles, hatte Draco in den letzten 20 Jahren schon mehrmals so erlebt. Das war sein Mann, mit all den kleinen Macken und in all seiner Großartigkeit. Harry liebte jede Facette dieses Menschen.

Sein Ärger war mit einem Schlag verraucht. Ohne jede Boshaftigkeit fragte er: „'Nicht zu haben bin'. Etwa, weil ich dir gehöre?"

„Ja. Du gehörst mir", verkündete Dracos mit fester Stimme und blickte Harry herausfordernd an. Noch hatte er Harrys Stimmungswechsel nicht bemerkt. Harry hielt Dracos Blick eine Weile stand, dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen: „Stimmt."

Dracos verdutztes Gesicht zeigte, dass er mit so einer Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte. „Was stimmt?", hakte er unsicher nach.

„Beides", gab Harry ruhig zu.

„Dass du mir gehörst?"

„Ja." Harry nickte, als er das sagte, und ging noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu. Der wich ein Stück zurück, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank stieß.

„Und dass du das Vogt hättest klar machen müssen?", fragte Draco weiter.

„Auch das." Harry überbrücke noch ein paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen. Er konnte Dracos Körperwärme spüren und nahm seinen Geruch wahr. „Ich gehe aber davon aus, dass ich das wirklich versucht habe. Daniel scheint mir nur viel zu verrückt zu sein, um ein ‚Nein' auch zu akzeptieren."

Da fiel Harry ein, was er Draco noch unbedingt hatte mitteilen wollen: "Taylor hat übrigens herausgefunden, dass ich von zwei Oblivaten getroffen wurde. Der Zauber, der dich aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, stammt nicht von Lestrange. Ich vermute, er kam von Daniel. Wahrscheinlich war er es auch, der die Krähen auf dich gehetzt hat. Aber das hast du dir wahrscheinlich schon selbst gedacht, oder warum bist du hier?"

„Dass mit Vogt etwas nicht stimmt, hatte ich schon länger im Gefühl. Ich hatte nur gedacht, es sei meine Eifersucht, die mich so misstrauisch macht. Aber dann habe ich mich gestern Abend lange mit Pansy unterhalten. Sie hat mich darin bestärkt, Nachforschungen anzustellen."

Harry nickte wissend. „Deshalb warst du heute Morgen im Ministerium, du wolltest dir Daniels Akte ansehen. Ich war auch da. Wir haben uns nur knapp verpasst."

„Seit wann weißt du das mit dem zweiten Oblivierungs-Zauber?", fragte Draco.

„Seit gestern. Ich hatte da aber noch kein Grund, Daniel zu misstrauen, und bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass Lestrange einen Komplizen hat. Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen und uns den Abend verderben." Harrys Stimme wurde rau. „Ich hatte mich so auf die Nacht mit dir gefreut, Draco. Ich war so verrückt nach dir. Bin es immer noch."

Er hob die rechte Hand und strich mit den Fingern über Dracos Wange. Die Haut war rosig und zart. Draco schloss die Augen und schluckte. Harrys zärtliche Berührung löste einen Knoten in seiner Brust und endlich konnte er die Freude darüber zulassen, dass Harry in Berlin war, bei ihm.

„Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut, Draco?", fragte Harry sanft. „Ich habe mir deine Erinnerungen dreimal angesehen. Ich finde, es war offensichtlich, dass ich dich liebe. Wie konntest du das je bezweifeln?"

Harry blickte Draco aus seinen grünen Augen mit so einer Intensität an, dass Draco darin zu ertrinken drohte. Angesichts der hypnotisierenden Tiefe wusste er kaum, warum er je geglaubt hatte, dass dieser Mann ihn betrügen könnte.

„Glaubst du mir denn jetzt, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich niemals was mit Daniel hatte?"

Draco dachte an sein Gespräch mit Pansy zurück. Es hatte Vieles wieder geradegerückt und doch blieb da ein winziger Rest Zweifel. „Hast du denn deine Erinnerungen wieder, um dir ganz sicher zu sein?", fragte er leise.

Harry ließ die Hand fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auf seinem Gesicht war die Enttäuschung deutlich zu sehen. Draco tat seine Frage sofort leid.

„Es geht um Vertrauen, Draco. Und nein, ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern, aber ich weiß, dass ich keine Affäre hatte. Ich fühle es so deutlich wie ich fühle, dass ich dich liebe. Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach glauben?"

Harry wollte sich schon abwenden, da griff Dracos nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn in seine Arme. Dracos Lippen verschlossen Harrys Mund in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Der Kuss war anders als die Küsse, die sie zuvor geteilt hatten. Er war hart und besitzergreifend und genau das, was Harry in dem Moment brauchte. Hungrig erwiderte er Dracos verzweifelte Leidenschaft. Draco sollte endlich begreifen, dass er keinen anderen wollte außer ihn. Seine Hände fuhren unter Dracos Hemd und glitten über die weiche Haut.

Harry wollte sich schon abwenden, da griff Dracos nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn in seine Arme. Dracos Lippen verschlossen Harrys Mund in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Der Kuss war anders als die Küsse, die sie zuvor geteilt hatten. Er war hart und besitzergreifend und genau das, was Harry in dem Moment brauchte. Mit Zunge und Zähnen erwiderte er Dracos wilde Forderungen. Draco sollte endlich begreifen, dass er keinen anderen wollte außer ihn. Seine Hände fuhren unter Dracos Hemd und versuchten, jeden Zentimeter Haut gleichzeitig zu berühren.

Auch Draco wollte Harrys nackte Haut unter seinen Handflächen spüren. Er zerrte an Harrys T-Shirt, bis dieser die Arme hob und Draco es ihm über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Harry Finger gingen zu Dracos Hosenbund und öffneten den Verschluss. Noch während sie sich gegenseitig von ihren Kleidungsstücken befreiten, stolperten sie zum Bett und fielen unsanft auf die Matratze, unfähig auch nur für eine Sekunde voneinander abzulassen. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Draco knurrte nur: „Nicht reden!" Er hatte noch zu gut im Gedächtnis, was Harrys Worte am Vorabend in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Anstatt ihn anzutörnen, waren Zweifel hochgekommen, ob Draco sie überhaupt ernstnehmen konnte. Auch wenn sich diese Zweifel endlich in Luft aufgelöst hatten, wollte Draco in dem Moment lieber nichts hören.

Ihre Zärtlichkeiten waren wild und leidenschaftlich. Sie nahmen sich viel Zeit und Harry bereitete Draco genüsslich darauf vor, von ihm genommen zu werden.

Als er endlich in ihn eindrang, verlor er fast den Verstand. Es war nicht mehr in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und wusste, dass es Draco ähnlich ging, denn außer einem Keuchen und Stöhnen und ein stockendes Atmen kam nichts mehr über seine Lippen. Harry vergaß alles um sich herum, spürte nur noch Dracos Körper und die Lust, die sich in ihm zusammenbraute wie ein Orkan, der schon bald über ihn hinwegrasen würde. Als er den Höhepunkt nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, griff er nach Dracos Glied, um ihn gleichzeitig mit seinen Stößen zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Doch die Reibung war gar nicht mehr nötig.

„Harry! Ich…" Draco wurde von einer so überwältigendem Woge überrollt, dass er meinte, Sterne zu sehen. Harry folgte ihm gleich hinterher, Welle um Welle, Stoß um Stoß. Dann brach er förmlich über Draco zusammen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder in der Wirklichkeit ankamen. Draco lauschte auf Harrys leicht hektische Atemzüge. Trotz der Trägheit, die sich nach und nach in ihm ausbreitete, musste er lachen: „Alter Mann!", zog er Harry auf. Er fühlte sich trunken vor Glück und Erleichterung, ein bisschen albern sogar.

Harry antwortete liebevoll: „Wer ist denn aus dem 6. Stock gestürzt und hat hier gerade die ganze Arbeit geleistet?"

„Du."

„Eben."

Er lag auf Draco und fühlte sich wunderbar entspannt. Sein Puls wurde langsam ruhiger. Unter seinem Ohr hörte er Dracos Herz pochen. Sein eigenes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als Draco plötzlich sagte:

„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Harry hob den Kopf uns sah Draco in die Augen. Der erwiderte seinen Blick ernst.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco. Immer und ewiglich." Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, Draco auf den Mund zu küssen, also drückte er ein paar kleine Küsse auf Dracos Brustkorb, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder darauf ablegte.

Draco umschloss Harry mit seinen Armen und fuhr ihm sanft durch die schwarzen, verschwitzen Haare. Harrys Ausdruck ‚immer und ewiglich' weckten Erinnerungen an Mirjas Lieblingsfilm ‚Das letzte Einhorn' in ihm. Es waren die Worte der Douglas-Föhre gewesen, an die die Räuber den Zauberer Schmendrick gefesselt hatten. „Ich liebe dich, lieb, lieb lieb, lieb, liebe dich", äffte Draco den verzauberten Baum leise nach.

Harry brauche einen Moment, um zu verstehen, worauf Draco anspielte. Dann vervollständigte er lächelnd die Liebeserklärung der Föhre: „Immer und ewiglich, in ewiger Treue weit über das Grab eines Menschen hinaus. Ich werde mich auch noch an die Farbe deiner Augen erinnern, wenn keiner auf der Welt auch nur deinen Namen mehr kennt." Die letzten Worte veränderte er ein wenig: „Es ist nirgends Unsterblichkeit sonst, nur in der Liebe eines Harry Potters für Draco Malfoy."

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch drückte Draco seinen Mann so eng wie möglich an sich. Still lagen sie für einige Zeit da und genossen die intime Zweisamkeit. Draco kraulte Harrys Rücken und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Er erinnerte sich an die eifersüchtigen Worte des verliebten Baumes, als das Letzte Einhorn kam, um Schmendrick zu befreien. Er dachte an Vogt, aber der Gedanke löste in ihm keine Eifersucht mehr aus. Es blieb nur tiefe Abneigung. Laut wiederholte er die Drohungen der Douglas-Föhre, passte den Text aber ein wenig an: „Oh Pech und Schwefel über ihn. Er wird dich nie bekommen, dieser Hengst. Wir werden gemeinsam zugrunde gehen." Draco schnaubte. „Na gut, das Letzte sparen wir uns."

Harry schmunzelte und bestätigte: „Nein, wir gehen ganz bestimmt nicht zugrunde." Er glitt von Draco hinunter und sprach mit Hilfe von Dracos Zauberstab einen Reinigungszauber auf ihre Körper. Dann legte er sich dicht neben Draco und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Wir finden heraus, was er im Schilde führt und jagen ihn zum Teufel."

Draco drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite. Sie sahen sich an, als könnten sie es noch immer nicht fassen, endlich wieder zueinander gefunden zu haben. Draco hob die Hand und liebkoste Harrys Gesicht. Dann verwöhnte er Harrys Rücken mit sanften Streicheleinheiten. Harry ließ sich von Dracos Zärtlichkeiten einlullen und schloss die Augen. Er wäre eingeschlafen, doch irgendwann wanderten Dracos Finger langsam zu den intimeren Bereichen seines Körpers und vollführten immer aufreizendere Bewegungen. Als Draco dann auch noch seinen Mund auf Dracos Hals legte, war seine Müdigkeit verflogen. Harrys Penis zuckte mit neuem Interesse und dass auch Draco eindeutige Absichten verfolgte, war nicht zu übersehen. Wohlig seufzend überließ sich Harry Dracos erfahrenen Händen und seinen fordernden Lippen. Ihr zweites Liebesspiel war zärtlich und nicht minder intensiv. Zutiefst befriedigt und dicht aneinander gekuschelt versanken sie danach in einem tiefen Schlaf und erwachten erst, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagessen in dem Hotelrestaurant, kehrten sie in ihre Suite zurück, um Vogts Personalakte zu sichten. Es gab einen Lebenslauf, Zeugniskopien, Gutachten und einige Bescheinigungen zu Fortbildungen. Harry holte den magischen Übersetzer, den Draco aus dem Ministerium ausgeliehen und mit ins Manor genommen hatte, aus seinem Koffer. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte das Gerät wie ein leerer Bilderrahmen ohne Rückwand. Als Harry ihn über die deutschen Dokumente zog, verwandelten sich die fremdsprachlichen Sätze unter der Glasscheibe in einen englischen Text.

Draco und Harry konnten nichts Auffälliges in den Unterlagen finden. Vogt war 1988 in einer Stadt namens Münster als einziges Kind einer englischen Hexe und eines deutschen Muggels geboren worden und dort auch aufgewachsen.

„Er ist acht Jahre jünger als du", bemerkte Draco erstaunt und sah Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Harry wusste genau, worauf Draco anspielte: „Ja, auch Jüngere stehen auf mich. Überrascht dich das etwa?"

„Nicht nachdem, was ich eben miterlebt habe", schmeichelte Draco.

„Das muss aber an dir gelegen haben", gab Harry ebeno charmant zurück. „Keiner macht mich so an wie du. Hatte ich dir das nicht schon gestern gesagt?"

„Hast du, aber irgendwie ist es nicht bei mir angekommen."

„Ich kann es dir aber beweisen." Harry erhob sich, um Draco auf das Bett zu ziehen. Seine Avancen waren nicht ganz ernst gemeint und daher nahm er es Draco auch nicht krumm, als dieser ermahnte: „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

Sie vertieften sich wieder in die Akte. Vogt hatte in Münster eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen besucht, bei der es sich offensichtlich nicht um ein Internat handelte. Nach dem Schulabschluss war er mit einem Freund durch Europa gereist, bevor er 2007 für die Ausbildung zum Auror nach Berlin ging. Das Auroren-Training dauerte drei Jahre. Den Fächern auf dem Zeugnis nach zu urteilen, umfasste die Ausbildung ganz ähnliche Inhalte wie die im Vereinigten Königreich.

Die Fortbildungen, die Vogt in den 15 Jahren seiner beruflichen Tätigkeit besuchte, gaben keinen Hinweis darauf, dass er durch sie besondere Kenntnisse in Gedächtnis- oder Beherrschungsmagie gewonnen hätte. Zum Dezember 2020 hatte er seinen Dienst in Berlin quittiert und war nach London gezogen, wo er am 4. Januar seine Arbeit in der Auroren-Zentrale aufnahm. Seine Dienstbeurteilung klang sehr wohlwollend.

„Hier ist noch seine alte Berliner Adresse. Wollen wir da mal vorbeischauen?"

„Vor oder nach dem Vergnügen?", fragte Harry und schaute Draco unter seinen dichten schwarzen Wimpern verführerisch an. „Ich wollte dir doch noch etwas beweisen."

Draco wusste wirklich nicht, ob sein eigener Körper mitspielen würde. Es war aber auch nicht wichtig. Mit Harry Liebe zu machen, setzte nicht einen eigenen Orgasmus voraus. Allein ihm nahe zu sein, ihn zu berühren und seine Erregung mitzuerleben war etwas, von dem Draco nicht genug bekommen konnte.

„Nach dem Vergnügen", antwortete er daher und bewegte sich in Richtung Bett. Wie sich herausstellte, hätte er sich keine Gedanken um seine Libido machen müssen, auch wenn mit 40 alles etwas länger dauerte.

Vogts frühere Wohnstätte lag außerhalb des Zauberer-Viertels in der Nähe des Prenzlauer Berges. Es war ein Mehrfamilienhaus mit sechs Parteien. Im Parterre befanden sich eine Bio-Bäckerei und ein arabischer Handyladen.

„Versuchen wir es erst in den Geschäften", schlug Harry vor.

Er betrat den Handyladen und erkundigte sich höflich nach Daniel Vogt. Der Mann hinter der Theke sprach gut Englisch, konnte aber nicht mehr sagen, als dass er Daniel schon seit Langem nicht gesehen hatte. In der Bio-Bäckerei bekamen sie die gleiche Antwort. Eine der beiden Frauen hinter der Theke erinnerte sich allerdings noch lebhaft an Harrys Auror-Partner. „Circa 35 Jahre alt, groß, blond, gutaussehend? Immer gut drauf und freundlich?", schwärmte sie. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, Daniel sah wirklich sehr gut aus und hatte Charme. Das würde er vor Draco natürlich nicht laut sagen, daher nickte er nur stumm.

„Der hat oben unterm Dach gewohnt. Netter Kerl. Leider schwul." Voller Interesse ging ihr Blick zu Draco, als wollte sie herausfinden, ob das bei ihm auch der Fall war. Ihre Augen blitzten interessiert. Draco war auch groß, blond und gutaussehend. Harry griff mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste nach Dracos Hand. Der verdrehte die Augen. Die Frau grinste und fuhr fort: "Daniel ist nach England gezogen. Davor war er aber auch nicht mehr oft hier. „Fragt doch mal oben bei der Vermieterin nach. Frau Schweinski kannte ihn ganz gut, glaube ich. Sie weiß vielleicht mehr."

Frau Schweinski war eine ältere Berlinerin, deren schwache Englischkenntnisse die Kommunikation erheblich erschwerten. Sie war aber nicht schüchtern und wusste tatsächlich eine ganze Menge über Daniel – „den guten Jungen" – zu berichten. Zum letzten Weihnachtsfest und zu ihrem Geburtstag im April hatte sie sogar noch eine Karte von ihm bekommen. Harry und Draco befürchteten schon, dass ihr Kontakt zu Daniel so eng war, dass sie ihm sofort über ihren Besuch berichten würde, aber im Laufe des Gespräches wurde klar, dass die Karten das einzige Lebenszeichen von Daniel gewesen waren.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sich Vogt zwischen Januar 2019 und August 2000 nur noch sehr selten in seiner Wohnung aufgehalten hatte, und wenn, dann vorwiegend am Wochenende und fast immer alleine. Daniel hatte seiner Vermieterin erzählt, er würde eine Fernbeziehung führen, aber Frau Schweinski hatte seinen Freund nie zu Gesicht bekommen.

Im August war Daniel dann plötzlich wieder in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht und blieb dann dort auch bis zum Dezember. Erst dachte Frau Schweinski, er hätte sich Urlaub genommen, aber da die Wochen ins Land zogen und er kaum noch das Haus verließ, ging sie bald davon aus, dass er gekündigt worden sei und außerdem mit seinem Freund Schluss hatte. Er hätte auch sehr deprimiert gewirkt in der Zeit, der arme Kerl. Im November änderte sich seine Laune dann schlagartig. Fröhlich verkündete er, in London eine neue Arbeitsstelle gefunden zu haben. Bald darauf war er ausgezogen.

Harry zeigte Frau Schweinski das Gruppenfoto von Daniels Freunden, das er auf dessen Arbeitsplatz im Ministerium gefunden hatte. Frau Schweinski erkannte fast alle Gesichter und konnte von drei Personen den Vornamen nennen. An die Nachnamen erinnerte sie sich allerdings nicht. Alle fünf schienen zu Daniels engerem Freundeskreis zu gehören. Die alte Dame hatte aber keinen von ihnen in den letzten Jahren gesehen.

Harry und Draco bedankten und verabschiedeten sich. Natürlich hatten sie Frau Schweinski noch versprechen müssen, Daniel liebe Grüße auszurichten. Sie kauften mit dem Geld, das sie zuvor in der deutschen Magierbank eingetauscht hatten, etwas Gebäck und zwei Coffee-to-go und spazierten zum Volkspark Friedrichshain. Mit ausgestreckten Beinen saßen sie auf einer Bank und genossen den warmen Sonnenschein. Immer wieder tauschten sie Küsse aus und benahmen sich auch sonst wie verliebte Teenager.

„Die Informationen von Frau Schweinski stimmen nicht mit den Daten aus Vogts Lebenslauf überein", stellte Draco fest.

Harry nickte. „Nein, stimmt. Daniel muss in den Jahren vor seinen Umzug irgendetwas getrieben haben, das nicht in der Akte vermerkt wurde."

„Jedenfalls nicht in den Dokumenten, die wir haben", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Laut denen hat er bis Dezember in der Auroren-Behörde gearbeitet", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Das ist offenbar nicht der Fall. Oder er war mit irgendetwas undercover beschäftigt und deshalb nie zuhause. Könnte das sein?"

Draco sah Harry fragend an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Eineinhalb Jahre lang? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass er seine Daten manipuliert oder etwas weggelassen hat."

„Mit seinen Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Oblivierungs- und Beherrschungs-Magie dürfte ihm so etwas nicht schwer fallen", stimmte Draco zu. „Ich frage mich, ob in seiner Akte hier in Berlin etwas anderes steht als in den Unterlagen, mit denen er sich in England beworben hat."

„Um an seine deutsche Akte zu kommen, müssten wir über die offiziellen Stellen gehen und einen Antrag über Inter-Sec stellen. Das geht nur mit Robards Erlaubnis und dann weiß gleich jeder, dass wir in Daniels Vergangenheit rumwühlen", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Draco schaute ihn triumphierend an: „Ich als Unsäglicher kann über Robards Kopf hinweg handeln."

„Trotzdem würde es dauern. Du kannst auch nicht einfach in eine deutsche Behörde reinspazieren und dir Personalakten aushändigen lassen."

Da hatte Harry auch wieder recht. Die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlten langsam. „Was schlägst du also vor? Willst du in die deutsche Behörde einteigen und dir seine Akte heimlich stibitzen?" Draco hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da wusste er auch schon, dass Harry genau das vorhatte.

Und tatsächlich meinte der bereits: „Ich habe meinen Tarnumhang dabei und du kennst dich mit jeder Art von Hausmagie aus, ganz abgesehen von der Magie von Objekten. Zusammen müssten wir doch die Security umgehen können. Die Personalakte wird ja sicherlich nicht in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt liegen."

„Wenn wir dabei erwischt werden, könntest du deinen Job verlieren. Und ich eventuell auch", protestierte Draco.

„Als Unsäglicher? Wohl kaum. Du stehst doch über dem Gesetz. Und Kingsley schuldet mir noch was. Der würde seine Hand über mich halten, wenn ich ihn darum bitte", widersprach Harry. Dass er sowieso nicht vorhatte, im Ministerium zu bleiben, wollte er Draco noch nicht mitteilen. Es sollte eine Überraschung bleiben. Abgesehen davon musste er auch erst noch mit Graham sprechen. Hinterher hatte er sich da was völlig Falsches zusammengedacht.

„Hm." Draco war alles andere als begeistert. Er wollte sich nicht auf irgendwelche Gryffindorsche Verrücktheiten einlassen.

„Na los, sei kein Hufflepuff", versuche Harry ihn zu überreden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir scheint das alles nicht so richtig durchdacht zu sein."

„Noch nicht. Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen Zeit."

„Wenn wir Zeit haben, können wir auch nach Hause zurückkehren und Heiler Taylor eine Probe von Vogts Magie geben. Wenn er feststellt, dass sie die gleiche Signatur hat wie der zweite Oblivierungs-Zauber, ist Vogt eh dran."

„So viel Zeit haben wir dann doch nicht! Immerhin hat Vogt schon einen Anschlag auf dich verübt."

"Typisch Gryffindor: Keine Geduld und immer mit dem Besen durch die Wand", tadelte Draco. „Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob an unseren Verdächtigungen überhaupt etwas dran ist. Hinterher laufen wir einer völlig falschen Spur nach!"

Harry ließ sich von seiner Idee nicht abbringen: „Deswegen sollten wir das Ganze ja auch nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Wenn wir uns die deutsche Akte heimlich besorgen, kriegt es doch keiner mit."

„Oder eben doch."

„Bitte!" Harrys sah Draco mit Kuhaugen an. Diesen flehentlichen Gesichtsausruck benutzte er nur ganz selten. Dracos Widerstand floss dahin.

„Also gut. Lass uns einen Kompromiss finden: Wir schauen uns die Räume in der deutschen Behörde ganz genau an und nur, wenn wir wirklich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es machbar ist, ziehen wir die Sache durch."

„Also doch kein Hufflepuff", lobte Harry gönnerisch und zog Draco kurz in seine Arme.


	19. Hand in Hand

**Hand in Hand**

_(Harrys Perspektive)_

Harry zog Draco von der Parkbank hoch und den Weg zum Märchenbrunnen hinunter. Die hübsche Wasserfläche wurde an einer Seite durch einen neoklassizistischen Säulengang begrenzt. Harry drängte Draco in die Büsche dahinter, aus der Sicht der Muggels heraus.

„Du bist unersättlich", scherzte Draco, bevor er von Harrys Apparierungs-Zauber fortgezogen wurde. Sie landeten direkt vor dem Haupteingang des Alberichs.

Draco brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren, dann meinte er konsterniert: „Also doch kein Sex in freier Natur?"

„Sex gibt es erst heute Abend wieder", gab Harry zurück, wohl wissend, dass Draco seine Bemerkung nicht ernst meinte … meinen konnte.

Draco griff nach Harrys Handgelenk und schaute auf dessen Muggel-Armbanduhr. „Es ist doch schon fast fünf!"

„Also noch mindestens eine Stunde Zeit, um sich vor dem Abendessen im Ministerium umzusehen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich solange warten kann. Und damit meine ich nicht das Essen."

Harry blinzelte. War das doch kein Spaß von Draco? Sein verblüffter Gesichtsausruck brachte Draco zum Lachen. Kopfschüttelnd, aber amüsiert meinte Harry: „Ich dachte, wir verkleiden und maskieren uns erstmal."

„Hm, gut, Rollenspiele mag ich besonders gerne", kam die anzügliche Antwort sofort. Draco nahm Harrys Hand, und dieses Mal war er es, der seinen Mann hinter sich herzog. Kaum hatte sich die Tür zum Fahrstuhl hinter ihnen geschlossen, presste er Harry an die Wand der Aufzugskabine. Seine Hände fuhren unter Harrys T-Shirt.

„Du willst also heute mal nicht der Auror sein?", murmelte er an Harrys Hals. „Die Rolle des diebischen Eindringlings kannst du sicher auch perfekt ausfüllen." Dracos knabberte an Harrys Ohrläppchen. Harrys Kopf fiel nach hinten. Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als Dracos Lippen die empfindlichste Stelle an seinem Hals herreichte, direkt hinter seinem Ohr.

Viel zu früh erreichten sie ihr Stockwerk. Als die Türen aufgingen, stieg ein älteres Pärchen ein. Draco ließ mit einem letzten feuchten Kuss von Harry ab und ignorierte die peinlich berührten Blicke des Paares. „Schönen guten Tag", grüßte er mit einer der drei deutschen Floskeln, die er sich gemerkt hatte, und trat in den Flur. Mit wackeligen Beinen und vor Verlegenheit rotem Kopf strich Harry sein T-Shirt glatt und folgte Draco. Seine Brustwarzen kribbelten noch immer von Draco Liebkosungen. Auch seine Hose war ein wenig eng geworden. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie es Draco immer wieder schaffte, so schnell eine solche Reaktion in ihm auszulösen. Es war, als wäre Harrys Körper ein Instrument, auf dem Draco spielen konnte, wie es ihm beliebte.

Die Augen fest auf Dracos festes Hinterteil gerichtet, ging Harry den Gang hinunter. Er überlegte gerade, ob sie ihre Nachforschungen nicht doch noch etwas aufschieben konnten, da meinte Draco: „Die Ministeriumsbehörde wird an einem Samstag und um diese Uhrzeit sicher schon geschlossen sein. Aber da sich die Auroren-Zentrale und das Tourismusbüro im gleichen Gebäude befinden, werden wir auf jeden Fall bis ins Foyer gelangen."

Harry seufzte, 'back to business' also. „Wir müssen als Erstes herausfinden, wo die Personalakten aufbewahrt werden".

„Nicht unbedingt", widersprach Draco. „In modernen Verwaltungen haben die Mitarbeiter durch jeden Aktenschrank Zugriff auf ein zentrales Archiv. Mit den entsprechenden Rechten können sich alle Angestellten von jedem Ort aus das gewünschte Dokument herbeirufen. Da das Berliner Ministerium erst vor zwei Jahren unter die Spree gezogen ist, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie ein relativ modernes Archivierungssystem benutzen."

„Dann können wir also in jedes x-beliebige Büro einsteigen? Das macht die Sache doch recht einfach", freute sich Harry.

„Wir steigen nirgendswo ein, sondern loten erstmal die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten aus."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich." Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Soll ich dich verwandeln?" Als Draco nickte, fragte er: „Wie möchtest du denn gerne aussehen?"

„Noch besser geht ja nicht, also überlasse ich es dir."

Harry schnaubte und murmelte ein paar Formeln, während er seinen Zauberstab mit routinierten Bewegungen durch die Luft schwang. Als er fertig war, waren Dracos Haare ein paar Nuancen dunkler, seine Augen lagen weit auseinander und hatten eine klare blaue Farbe angenommen. Insgesamt wirkte sein Gesicht nicht mehr so markant und spitz zulaufend, sondern rundlich.

Wenig angetan von seinem neuen Erscheinungsbild betrachtete sich Draco im Spiegel. Harry maskierte unterdessen sein eigenes Gesicht.

„Ich brauche einen Tarnnamen", verkündete Draco, während er sich noch immer musterte. „Einen ‚Malfoy' mit Straßenköter-braunen Haaren und aufgedunsenem Gesicht kann es nicht geben."

„So eitel", grinste Harry, meinte aber kurz darauf: „Du kannst mich James nennen. Und du bist …"

„Nicht Lucius", wehrte Draco schnell ab, „auch wenn wir gerade beim Zweitnamen sind."

„Ich kann dich auch einfach ‚Schatz' nennen, Schatz." Harry küsste Draco in die Halsbeuge und strich mit den Händen über seine Oberarme.

Draco ging auf Harrys lahmen Scherz gar nicht ein, sondern schien nachzudenken. „Was hältst du von ‚Archibald'? ‚Archibald' ist ein guter englischer Namen, sehr adäquat für meine jetzige Erscheinung, höchstens etwas ältlich. Vielleicht ist ‚Robert' besser. Oder wie wäre es mit einem ganz modernen Namen. Wie werden heute noch alle Kinder genannt? ‚Justin', ‚Dennis' und ‚Kevin'?"

„Die Thronfolger sind sehr beliebt. Allen voran ‚Harry'! Jedenfalls bei den Muggels", unterbrach Harry Dracos Redefluss. Bevor sich Draco in die Namensfrage hineinsteigern konnte, nahm er ihm die Entscheidung lieber aus der Hand: „Ich werde dich ‚Robert' nennen. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass Tarnnamen nötig sind."

Draco hatte einen Hang zur Albernheit, wenn er sich völlig entspannt fühlte. Nach außen wirkte er meistens kühl und überlegt, sein Humor war bissig oder auch selbstironisch. In Wirklichkeit war er aber ein Kindskopf und ließ sich in einem viel stärkeren Maße von Emotionen leiten als Harry. Erst recht, wenn sich dieser im Arbeitsmodus befand. Auror zu sein und täglich mit zum Teil schrecklichen Verbrechen konfrontiert zu werden, ließ selten Raum für Spaß und Witzeleien. Harry hoffte, dass er als Lehrer mehr Spaß in seinen Arbeitsalltag bringen konnte. "Und damit wir das hier beenden können: Unser Nachname ist ‚Black'." Weniger streng schob er hinterher: „Wir sind natürlich verheiratet."

Draco musterte Harry mit einem zweifelnden Blick von oben bis unten. „Könntest du dich in dem Fall noch ein bisschen hübscher zaubern? Sonst wirkt es nicht realistisch."

„Auf keinen Fall. Du liebst mich schließlich nicht wegen irgendwelcher Äußerlichkeiten."

„Nein, eher ‚trotz' irgendwelcher Äußerlichkeiten. Vielleicht, wenn du deine Größe etwas verändern würdest…"

„Ich bin fast so groß wie du."

„Ich meine, da unten."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu seinen Koffer, um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen und in das Geheimfach seiner kleinen Umhängetasche zu stopfen. „Du nimmst das alles auch wirklich ernst, Draco, ja? Ich will nicht, dass wir auffliegen."

Natürlich reizte er Draco mit diesem Tadel nur noch mehr: „Aber ja! Sehr ernst!", gab Draco übertrieben eifrig zurück. Als Harry nun einen Dietrich aus seinem Koffer zog, weiteten sich seine Augen in gespielter Begeisterung. Verführerisch meinte er: „Erst recht, wenn du Spielzeug mitgebracht hast."

Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und steckte den Dietrich ebenfalls in die Tasche. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, erklärte er. „Das ist ein magischer Dietrich. Ein sehr hilfreiches Werkzeug. Es kann sein, dass die Türen im Ministerium mit magischen Schlössern gesichert sind."

Draco ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Oder mit ganz normalen Verschlusszaubern. Wenn es sich um die Art Magie handelt, die bei den meisten magischen Häusern angewendet wird, kann ich sie wahrscheinlich brechen oder überlisten." Er überlegte und meinte dann: „Das Problem sind dann wohl eher die Aktenschränke selbst. Wahrscheinlich haben nur die Mitarbeiter der Personalabteilung Zugriff auf die Personalakten, sonst könnten ja Hinz und Kunz an alle persönlichen Daten heran." Den Muggel-Ausdruck hatte er von Harry übernommen.

„Ich kann die magische Signatur eines Zauberers auf den Dietrich übertragen und damit dem Aktenschrank weiß machen, ich wäre der entsprechende Zauberer. Wir müssten also nur die Signatur eines Mitarbeiters aus der Personalabteilung finden."

„Wie soll das gehen? Es wird heute keiner mehr da sein", fragte Draco, aber Harry hatte auch darauf eine Antwort: „In Büros gibt es überall aktive Zauber von Angestellten, zum Beispiel Warmhaltezauber auf stehengebliebenen Kaffeetassen oder permanente Aguamentis auf Topfblumen."

„Also müssen wir doch in die Personalabteilung, denn nur dort können wir sicher sein, dass die Zauber von den Mitarbeitern der Personalabteilung stammen."

„So ist es", bestätigte Harry.

„Und wenn die Schränke anders gesichert sind als durch magische Schlüssel?"

„Dann muss unser Experte für magische Objekte sich etwas einfallen lassen."

Draco machte ein skeptisches Gesicht, meinte aber: „Klar, na dann mal los."

Sie verließen das Zimmer und gingen in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Eine Hexe stand vor der Nachbarsuite und war gerade dabei, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie nickte ihnen höflich zu. „Schönen guten Tag!", wiederholte Draco seinen deutschen Gruß von vorhin.

Im Foyer des Hotels traten sie in den Kamin und flohten zum Ministerium. Sie sahen nicht, wie die Hexe aus der Nachbarsuite ebenfalls in die Eingangshalle trat und einen Patronus beschwor. Sie redete leise auf die schimmernde Lichtgestalt ein und sah dann zu, wie es sich mit seinen leuchtenden Adlerschwingen in die Luft erhob und durch die Außenwand des Alberichs verschwand.

Draco und Harry landeten im Foyer des deutschen Ministeriums für Zauberei. Die Empfangshalle war groß und sehr modern eingerichtet, mit einem Boden aus glänzendem, grauen Marmor und viel spiegelndem Stahl an den Wänden. Über dem gläsernen Deckengewölbe schimmerte eine Wasserfläche, wahrscheinlich die Spree von unten durch Farbzauber freundlich aufgehellt. In der Mitte des Raumes gab es ein rundes Rezeptionsdesk, hinter dem eine Mitarbeiterin in Uniform die Fragen eines Familienvaters beantwortete. Eine große Informationstafel erklärte, in welche Richtung welche Abteilung zu finden war.

„Die Deutschen sind immer so gut organisiert", lobte Harry.

Es gab genau zwei Richtungen, in denen sie gehen konnten, flussab- oder flussaufwärts, denn das langgestreckte Gebäude folgte dem leicht geschwungenen Verlauf der Spree von der Marschallbrücke zur Ebertbrücke. Der oberirdische Zugang verlief für gewöhnlich durch ein Museumsschiff, das am Reichstagsufer festgemacht war. Die Auroren-Zentrale war die erste Abteilung flussaufwärts. Das Tourismusbüro befand sich hingegen in der Eingangshalle. Harry und Draco konnten es von ihrem Standort aus gut einsehen. Es herrschte ein großer Andrang, denn Berlin war ein beliebtes Ziel für Städtereisen.

Während Draco und Harry die Überblickstafel der einzelnen Ministeriums-Abteilungen studierten, stieß ein weißer Patronus durch das prunkvolle Gewölbe und flog den Gang flussaufwärts entlang. Harry bewunderte seinen eleganten Flug.

„Die Personalabteilung liegt flussabwärts, jedenfalls, wenn der deutsche Begriff so ähnlich klingt wie der englische", lenkte Draco Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Informationstafel.

Harry las die Beschriftung laut vor: „'Personalabteilung - Kat2', wofür auch immer das ‚Kat' steht."

„'Katakombe Nummer 2' vielleicht?", mutmaßte Draco. „Die Abteilungen sind alle mit Kats durchnummeriert. Es geht von Kat1 bis Kat14."

Harry wandte sich in Richtung des flussabwärtigen Ganges. Ein Gitter versperrte den Zugang und dahinter herrschte Dunkelheit. „Abgesperrt. Nicht gut. Wir müssen ein paar Sprüche ausprobieren, um zu sehen, wie wir am besten durchkommen."

Draco wirkte so unauffällig wie möglich einen Analysezauber auf das Gitter. „Das dürfte kein Problem sein", stellte er schließlich fest. „Wir können es nur nicht machen, während alle uns dabei zusehen."

„Dann lass uns in die Toilette verschwinden und den Tarnumhang überwerfen."

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen sie aus der Herrentoilette hinaus und schlichen unsichtbar zum Gitter. Draco sprach einen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber, um zu verhindern, dass die Leute zu ihnen hinschauten. Harry untersuchte das Gitter und entschied sich dafür, die Stangen mit einem „Ferrum mitescere" so weich zu machen, dass er sie auseinanderbiegen konnte. Als der Durchgang groß genug war, quetschten sie sich schnell hindurch und bogen die Stangen zurück. Leise liefen sie in den dunklen Gang hinein.

Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, da begann eine Lampe über ihnen zu flackern. „Sensor-Magie", fluchte Harry. „Die Lichter gehen an."

Schnell sprachen sie einen Zauber, der die Lampe dauerhaft verdunkelte. Es war aber schon zu spät. Die uniformierte Hexe von der Information hatte ihren Schalter verlassen und war zum Gitter gekommen. Mit einem Lumos-Zauber leuchtete sie in den Gang hinein und murmelte irgendetwas von „Ratten", „alles neu" und „nicht in den Griff kriegen". Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was die deutschen Wörter bedeuteten, er war nur froh, dass die Frau nicht bemerkte, dass ein paar Stangen etwas schief waren.

Draco hatte seine Finger in Harrys Oberarme gekrallt. Seine Atmung wirkte hektisch. Harry musste grinsen. „Na? Angst?"

Draco ließ ihn sofort los, aber Harry hielt ihn auf und zog Draco in seine Arme. In der Dunkelheit suchte er mit seinen Lippen nach Dracos Mund und traf auch fast. Draco grunzte mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Ärger. Er öffnete allerdings willig seinen Mund, um Harrys Kuss zu erwidern.

Vorsichtig liefen sie schließlich weiter den Gang entlang, immer darauf bedacht, die Lampen an der Decke zu verdunkelten, bevor sie angehen konnten. Sie hielten sich dicht an den Wänden, da sie in der Dunkelheit kaum noch etwas sehen konnten. Den Lichtschein aus dem Foyer hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen. Trotzdem trauten sie sich nicht, selbst zu viel Licht zu machen, weil sie nicht wussten, ob man das von der Eingangshalle aus sehen würde. Nach ungefähr 80 Metern versperrte eine Art hoher Kasten den Weg. Er ragte fast bis in die Mitte des Korridors.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry. Draco lief um den Kasten herum und entdeckte zwei Schiebetüren, die denen eines Aufzuges ähnelten. Insgesamt sah das Gebilde sehr nach einem Schrank aus. An der Wand daneben hing ein schickes Schild: Kat8, Kat9, Kat10, etc.

„Ein Portal", antwortete Draco schließlich. „Das Gebäude geht nicht in die Tiefe, sondern in die Länge. Um nicht immer den gesamten Korridor ablaufen zu müssen, haben sie Portale eingebaut, die einen in wenigen Schritten zu den gewünschten Abschnitten führen. Es ist die gleiche Magie wie bei Verschwindekabinetten. Nur gibt es hier mehr Auswahlmöglichkeiten, was das Ziel anbelangt. Sehr raffiniert."

„Was? Man kann Portale kaufen, die einen mir nichts, dir nichts von einem Ort zum anderen befördern?", schnappte Harry.

„Wenn man es sich leisten kann. Es gibt sie auch noch nicht lange. Ich habe davon auch erst vor ein paar Jahren in einer Fachzeitschrift gelesen. Irgendwann werden solche Portale das Flohnetzwerk ersetzen."

Harry enttäuschte die Information. Irgendwie minimierte die Existenz solcher Portale den Wert seiner Verschwindekabinette. Er hatte aber keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Draco setzte sich bereits wieder in Bewegung. Seine Schritte hallten für einen Augenblick überlaut durch den Gang. Oder kam das Geräusch von hinten? Harry spähte hinter sich in die Dunkelheit. Da war nichts. Es musst der Schall gewesen sein.

Endlich kamen sie zum Abschnitt Kat2, wo sich das Personalbüro befand.

„Das ist es! Öffne die Tür!"

Die Tür war verriegelt, aber die magischen Sicherungen waren so unspezifisch, dass Harry nach einigem Probieren das Schloss mit seinem Dietrich aufbekam. Als sie eintraten, hörte Harry wieder die Schritte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Schnell schloss er die Tür und drückte sich an die Wand. Draco zog ihnen den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand im Gang", flüsterte Harry Draco zu, der bereits auf ein Möbelstück zugegangen war, das sehr nach Aktenschrank aussah.

„Was?", fragte er unbeteiligt zurück, schon mit den Gedanken auf die nächste Aufgabe konzentriert.

Harry versuchte es noch mal etwas lauter: „Ich glaube wir sind entdeckt worden, Draco."

„Was?", Draco fuhr erschrocken herum. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry bekam keine Gelegenheit, zu antworten. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und die Hexe aus dem Hotel kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab herein gestürmt. Zeitgleich erschollen fünf Plops von Apparierungs-Zaubern. Vier Männer und eine Frau in deutschen Auror-Roben zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf Harry und Draco. Weder Harry noch Draco leisteten Widerstand, als ihnen durch zwei schnelle Expelliarmus-Zauber die Stäbe aus den Händen gerissen wurden.

Eine weitere Person erschien im Raum. Es handelte sich um einen älteren Zauberer in den schwarz-rot-gelben Roben des deutschen Ministeriums. Eine eindrucksvolle Anzahl von Abzeichen auf seiner Schulter wies ihn als hohen Beamten aus. Er wirkte einen Finite Incantatem auf Draco und Harry, wodurch ihre Maskierungszauber aufgelöst wurde.

„Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy. Ich könnte Sie fragen, warum Sie uns auf so unverfrorene Weise mit Ihrem Besuch beehren, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wonach Sie suchen. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Mit den Auroren als Eskorte folgten Harry und Draco dem älteren Zauber in den Gang hinaus und durch eines der Portale zum Abschnitt Kat007. Diese Bezeichnung war bisher auf keiner der Informationstafeln erschienen. Sie wurden in ein edel ausgestattetes Büro geführt und angewiesen, auf den dortigen Sesseln Platz zu nehmen. Harry streifte Dracos Hand kurz mit seinen Fingern. Sein Mann sah alles andere als glücklich aus und Harry tat es leid, ihn da mitreingezogen zu haben.

Der alte Zauberer setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Den Familienfotos nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um sein Büro. Er sah sie mit einem ernsten, aber nicht ganz unfreundlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht an. „Mein Name ist Fridolin Schmidt. Ich bin für die Sicherheit der deutschen Zauberer-Gemeinde verantwortlich."

In typisch deutscher Art kam er gleich zur Sache. „Wir haben Ihre Wege in Berlin verfolgt, seitdem Sie, Mr Potter", er fixierte Harry mit einem Blick, „am Portschlüssel-Bahnhof Oranienburg unser Land betreten haben."

„Sie haben uns die ganze Zeit überwacht?", wollte Draco ungehalten wissen. „Ist das in diesem Land so üblich?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wir bemühen uns aber, die Ankunft bedeutender Persönlichkeiten nicht zu übersehen. Erst recht, wenn es sich um einen Auror handelt und im Besonderen, wenn wir Anlass haben, den Grund des Besuches zu hinterfragen. Ganz offensichtlich diente Ihr Besuch nicht allein dem Vergnügen, nicht wahr?"

Harry errötete nicht, aber Draco tat es.

„Sie haben Nachforschungen über Ihren deutschen Auror-Partner Daniel Vogt angestellt. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

Harry holte Luft. Er sah keinen Sinn darin, irgendwelche Informationen zu verschweigen. „Daniel Vogt scheint eine ungesunde Obsession mir gegenüber entwickelt zu haben. Ich glaube, dass er aufgrund dessen einen Oblivierungszauber auf mich gesprochen hat, der Draco aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen sollte. Außerdem wurde Draco beim Fliegen von einem Schwarm Krähen angegriffen. Er wäre dabei fast umgekommen. Wir denken, Daniel hat die Vögel mit einem Imperius-Zauber auf Draco gehetzt. Beide Zauber sind extrem schwierig. Aus Daniels Akte in London ist nicht ersichtlich, dass er über derartige magische Fähigkeiten verfügt. Wir hatten Grund zur Annahme, dass er etwas verbirgt, und sind hergekommen, um uns seine deutsche Akte anzusehen. Wir hatten nicht vor, dem deutschen Ministerium Schaden zuzufügen."

Schmidt schwieg eine Weile, bis er dann sagte: „Es gibt offizielle Wege, um Einsicht in Dienstakten zu erhalten."

„Wir hätten Inter-Sec bemühen können, aber damit hätte ich eine Lawine an Fragen losgetreten und es hätte Tage gedauert, Ergebnisse zu bekommen. Wir dachten, so ist es einfacher."

„Da haben Sie falsch gedacht, Mr Potter. Ihre Vorgehensweise widerspricht allen internationalen und nationalen Richtlinien. Sie ist ausgesprochen illegal. Ich könnte einen diplomatischen Zwischenfall daraus machen. Außerdem war es naiv, anzunehmen, dass Sie sich einfach so in eine deutsche Behörde einschleichen können. Ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr Ministerium gesichert ist, aber hier in Deutschland lassen wir so etwas nicht zu."

Schmidts Blick hatte die Kraft, eine Person in eine Maus zu verwandeln. Harry musste sich daran erinnern, dass er Voldemort standgehalten hatte, um nicht beschämt den Blick zu senken.

„Ich habe viel über Sie gelesen, Mr Potter, und ich weiß sehr genau, wie Sie sich der Zaubererwelt verdient gemacht haben. Wir allen schulden Ihnen Dank. Unter anderen Umständen wäre es mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen. Und darum werde ich über die ganze Sache hinwegsehen. Wagen Sie es aber nicht, noch einmal in dieser respektlosen Weise mit uns umzugehen, Mr Potter."

„Nein, Sir. Das werde ich nicht. Und es tut mir leid." Harry konnte nicht anders, als kleinlaut zu klingen. „Ist es vermessen zu fragen, was es mit Daniel Vogt auf sich hat? Seine frühere Vermieterin berichtete, dass Daniel sich in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren vor seinem Wegzug aus Deutschland sehr seltsam verhalten habe. Daniel behauptet in seinem Lebenslauf, er hätte bis zum Dezember 2000 in Ihrer Auroren-Zentrale gearbeitet, aber das scheint gelogen zu sein."

Harry spürte wieder diesen abwägenden Blick auf sich und drückte innerlich die Daumen, dass er mit seiner Bitte um Informationen nicht zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte Glück.

„Daniel Vogt war ein guter Auror, ein sehr guter. Extrem kraftvoll, intelligent und ausgesprochen fit. Ein guter Teamplayer. Aufgrund seiner Qualifikationen haben wir ihn in das Training zum Geheimdienstmitarbeiter aufgenommen."

Harrys Überraschung war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Er schaute zu Draco hinüber, der damit ebenfalls nicht gerechnet zu haben schien.

„Bevor Sie sich wundern. Bei unserer Arbeit geht es nicht um internationale Spionage, sondern um Belange im eigenen Land. Das hat viel mit der deutschen Muggelwelt und dem aufkommenden Rechtsradikalismus zu tun. Wir deutschen Zauberer haben uns im zweiten Weltkrieg nicht in die Politik der Muggels eingemischt. Sie wissen aus den Geschichtsbüchern, wohin das geführt hat. Das deutsche Zaubereiministerium verfolgt nun eine andere Politik. Aber das nur nebenbei."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Für Sie ist nur wichtig zu wissen, dass Vogt an unserer zweijährigen Ausbildung teilgenommen hat. Sie können sich vorstellen, welche Arten von Zaubern bei einer geheimdienstlichen Arbeit trainiert werden. Vogt hat alle Prüfungen herausragend gemeistert. Er wurde schon früh auf Einsätze in die Szene geschickt, musste undercover arbeiten. Leider kam es dabei zu einem Vorfall, der ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Er wurde auffällig, emotional instabil, neigte unter Druck zu Gefühlsausbrüchen und völlig irrationalen Entscheidungen, sogar zu Aggressivität. Wir empfahlen einen Gedankenheiler, aber er brach die Therapie nach wenigen Wochen ab. Am Ende mussten wir ihn entlassen. Er konnte auch nicht mehr als Auror weiterarbeiten, da auf ihn kein Verlass war. Wenige Monate später ist er fortgezogen."

„Wussten Sie, dass er sich mit manipulierten Unterlagen in der britischen Auroren-Zentrale beworben hat und angenommen wurde?", fragte Draco entrüstet.

Schmidt wandte sich Draco zu. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, bevor er sagte. „Vogt war nicht mehr unser Problem." Gemeint war, Vogt war nun das Problem der Engländer.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt ist er immer noch Ihr Problem. Ich nehme an, Sie können ihm seine Taten nachweisen? Schmeißen Sie ihn raus und schicken Sie ihn zurück nach Deutschland. Dann kümmern wir uns um ihn. Oder stecken Sie ihn in Ihr berüchtigtes Askaban. Ich hoffe aber, dass es nicht so weit kommt. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er wirklich Mitgefühl aus Schmidts Worte hinaushören konnte. Ihm kam der Mann kalt und berechnend vor. Harry suchte Dracos Blick, doch der war völlig auf Schmidt konzentriert, als versuchte er, die eisige Maske des – ja, was war Schmidt eigentlich? – Geheimdienst-Chefs zu durchdringen.

„Gut, ich denke, wir haben alles besprochen, was nötig ist. Wann kehren Sie nach England zurück?"

Es war ein Rauswurf.

„Noch heute", antwortete Draco sofort.

„Wunderbar." Schmidt erhob sich und kam um den Tisch herum. Draco und Harry standen ebenfalls auf. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Heimreise. Und denken Sie daran, behalten Sie die Informationen, die ich Ihnen aus gutem Willen gegeben habe, für sich, sonst werde ich alles in Bewegung setzen, damit man Sie für das Eindringen in unser Ministerium zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird."

Ohne dass Schmidt ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Die junge Hexe aus dem Hotel kam herein und übergab dem Geheimdienst-Chef vorsichtig eine kleine braune Bärenfigur.

„Das ist ein Portschlüssel und wird Sie direkt zu Ihrem Hotel zurückbringen. Goodbye, meine Herren."

Harry und Draco griffen zeitgleich nach dem kleinen Berliner Bären.

Es war kurz nach acht als Harry und Draco im Manor eintrafen. Mit freudiger Erleichterung wurden sie von ihren drei Hauselfen begrüßt. Sie selbst fühlten sich aber alles andere als glücklich.

Im stillschweigenden Übereinkommen, erst in der Sicherheit des Manors das Erlebte zu besprechen, hatten sie ihre Koffer gepackt und aus dem Zwerg Alberich ausgecheckt. Am Oranienburger Bahnhof besorgten sie sich Portschlüssel nach London und flohten durch die Kamine des Ministeriums direkt nach Hause. Erschöpft saßen sie nun in der Küche des Manors und nahmen ein kleines Abendessen zu sich.

„Ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass Schmidt uns hat davonkommen lassen, weil er dich so verehrt", eröffnete Draco das Gespräch. „Ich halte das für eine Lüge."

„Ja?" Harry war überrascht.

„Ich denke, er wollte die Sache einfach nicht aufbauschen. Es könnte nämlich wirklich zu einem diplomatischen Zwischenfall kommen, wenn herauskommt, dass er zugelassen hat, dass ein deutscher Geheimdienst-Mitarbeiter als Auror im englischen Ministerium anfängt. Das macht sich sicherlich nicht gut in den bilateralen Beziehungen."

„Stimmt." Harry sah Draco an. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

„Ich glaube ihm kein Wort, wenn er sagt, dass sich der deutsche Geheimdienst nur um nationale Belange kümmert. Die deutsche Zauberergemeinde ist eine aufstrebende Gemeinschaft. Spionage, und sei es Wirtschaftsspionage, wird ihnen nicht fremd sein. Die Portaltechnik, die wir im deutschen Ministerium gesehen haben, stammt von amerikanischen Forschungsinstituten. Sie ist so neu, dass ich mich wundere, dass sie überhaupt eingesetzt wird."

„Oh."

„Ist aber auch egal. Ich vermute, es hat Schmidt ganz gut gepasst, dass sich einer seiner ehemaligen Mitarbeiter um eine Stelle in unserem Ministerium bemüht hat. Auch wenn Vogt emotional instabil ist, könnte er zu gegebener Zeit als Informant dienen. Erst recht, weil er durch seine Lügerei erpressbar gemacht hat. Wenn Schmidt um Informationen bittet, wird er schlecht nein sagen können."

„Dieser Schmidt ist ein ziemlich arroganter Kerl", bemerkte Harry verärgert.

„Er hat dich ganz schön heruntergeputzt", gab Draco schmunzelnd zu.

„Na, du warst mit von der Partie. Seine Worte bezogen sich auch auf dich, auf ganz England, um genau zu sein: ‚Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Ihnen in England so ist, aber hier in Deutschland kann man nicht so einfach in ein Ministerium eindringen.' Dafür haben die ihre eigenen Mitarbeiter nicht im Griff, oder warum konnte Daniel einen Angestellten des Ministeriums dazu bringen, gefälschte Dokumente zu beglaubigen?"

„Vielleicht ist es ihnen aufgefallen und sie haben absichtlich nichts unternommen, weil sie wussten, dass Daniel sich bei uns bewerben wollte. Wie gesagt, ist ja nicht schlecht für die, wenn sie einen Informanten bei uns haben."

„Arschlöcher!"

Draco konnte dem nur zustimmen.

„Man könnte fast Mitleid mit Daniel haben."

„Ähhh, nein!"

Harry lächelte: „Nein? Na gut, dann nicht."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie Vogt die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten haben, auch wenn Schmidt behauptet, sie hätten sich nicht mehr um ihn gekümmert. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum sie auch dich überprüft haben und wussten, dass du in Deutschland bist.

„Wahrscheinlich wussten sie auch genau, was er mit dir und mir angestellt hat. Ich sag ja, Arschlöcher."

Draco schob seine Hand in die Mitte des Tisches, mit der Handfläche nach oben. Harry legte sogleich seine eigene Hand darüber. Kurz ließ er sich von dem schönen Gefühl ihrer ineinander verschränkten Hände davontreiben. Er wollte sich ins Bett legen, ganz dicht an Draco kuscheln und für den Abend alle Probleme vergessen.

„Was machen wir jetzt in Bezug auf deinen lieben Kollegen?", riss ihn Draco aus seiner Traumwelt.

Harry verzog missbilligend den Mund. „Ich bin am Dienstagabend mit ihm im Avenging Angel verabredet. Du hast seinen letzten Brief nicht gelesen. Möchtest du das noch?"

„Nicht wirklich." Draco senkte seinen Blick. Harry wusste, wie sehr ihn die Briefe gequält hatten. Tröstend zog er Dracos Hand zu seinem Gesicht und legte seine Wange in die warme Handfläche.

„Ok. Es steht auch nur der übliche Kram drin. Er beschuldigt dich, mich von ihm fernzuhalten. Außerdem schrieb er, dass er von meinem Gedächtnisverlust weiß. Er glaubt aber nicht, dass ich ihn vergessen haben könnte."

„Dieser scheiß Spinner", stieß Draco heraus. Er zog seine Hand weg und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Harry hatte aber nicht den Eindruck, dass Draco sauer auf ihn war.

„Ich bin gespannt, was er mir am Dienstag zu sagen hat", meinte Harry.

Wir sollten vorher beweisen, dass er für den Oblivierungszauber verantwortlich ist."

„Und für den Angriff auf dich", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Dann steht wohl morgen ein Besuch im Ministerium an. Wir müssen schauen, was aus der Probe geworden ist, die deine Forensik-Kollegen im Eichenwäldchen gesammelt haben. Wenn sie in Daniels Händen gelandet ist, ist da eh nichts bei rumgekommen."

„Das stimmt." Harry erhob sich und ging um den Tisch herum. „Zeit fürs Bett oder was meinst du?"

„Ich meine dasselbe."

An dem Abend machten sie keine Liebe mehr. Sie lagen nur eng beieinander und streichelten sich zärtlich. Harry genoss das Gefühl von Dracos nackter Haut an seinem Körper. Draco erzählte noch einmal ausführlich vom letzten Jahr und wie er es empfunden hatte.

„Eines ist mir in der letzten Woche und besonders nach meinem Gespräch mit Pansy klar geworden, Harry. Ich habe dich hängen lassen. Es ging dir wirklich schlecht und ich war einfach nur beleidigt, dass du dich vor mir zurückgezogen hast. Ich hätte dich viel mehr trösten sollen. Dir helfen müssen. Stattdessen bin ich auf Abstand gegangen. Ich schäme mich für mein Verhalten. Ich war auch eifersüchtig. Ich meine, nicht nur auf Vogt, sondern auch irgendwie auf die Kinder."

Harry sah Draco überrascht an.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dir alleine nicht genüge. Dass du ohne die Kinder mit mir nicht glücklich bist. Ich dachte, wir machen es uns schön, wenn die beiden aus dem Haus sind, verbringen mehr Zeit miteinander, genießen wieder die Dinge, die uns früher Freude gemacht haben. Aber du warst einfach so untröstlich über Aris Einschulung."

Harry verstand, warum Draco diesen Eindruck gewonnen hatte. „So habe ich das aber nie empfunden, Draco. Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können. Der Gedanke hat mich getröstet. Aber dann hast du erzählt, wie du dich nun ganz deiner Arbeit widmen willst. Ich kann mich noch nicht genau an alles erinnern, aber ich weiß, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass du froh warst, nicht länger für die Familie zurückstehen zu müssen. Ich habe irgendwie befürchtet, dass ich alleine zurückbleiben würde, und habe mich dafür gehasst, dir deine Karriere nicht zu gönnen. Und dann warst du ständig bei Ben und hast immer so begeistert von euren Gesprächen erzählt."

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte nie etwas von Ben und ich würde dich nie freiwillig verlassen und hatte auch ganz bestimmt nicht vor, mich mit Arbeit zu überhäufen. Ich genieße es viel zu sehr, Zeit zu haben, für all die Dinge und Menschen, die mir wichtig sind. Und das sind die Kinder und du. Jetzt, wo die Kinder selbstständig sind, vor allem du. Ich brauche dich zum Glücklichsein, Harry. Es ist absurd, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Draco küsste Harry mit so viel Zärtlichkeit, dass dieser die ganze Liebe fühlte, die Draco für ihn empfand. Harry antwortete: „Auch ich muss mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe, dass ich eifersüchtig war, dass ich mich zurückgezogen habe und dass ich so unangemessen mit den Liebesbriefen umgegangen bin. Es tut mir alles so leid. Und du allein genügst mir vollkommen. Ich kann auf alles in der Welt verzichten, nur nicht auf dich."

Harry rückte ein bisschen ab, um etwas deutlicher sprechen zu können: „Ich weiß, dass ich viel Zeit außer Haus verbracht habe, aber ich kann dir versprechen, dass es dafür einen guten Grund gab. Ich werde es dir bald erzählen, Draco. Ich hatte und habe vor, etwas in meinem Leben zu verändern. Und ich hoffe, dass es dich glücklich machen wird. Nein, ich weiß, dass es das tun wird. Ich freue mich jedenfalls sehr darauf."

Interessiert schaute Draco Harry an. „Jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht, Liebster. Du musst mir nun auch den Rest erzählen."

„Nein, es wird eine Überraschung. Du erfährst es erst an deinem Geburtstag, wenn ich bis dahin alles organisieren kann und alle Fragen geklärt sind. Ich habe schon ganz viel geplant, aber da ich mich an das letzte Jahr nicht erinnern kann, ist es schwierig, da weiterzumachen, wo ich aufgehört habe."

„Bis zu meinem Geburtstag sind es noch zwei Wochen! So lange kannst du mich nicht zappeln lassen!"

„Doch, kann ich!"

„Harry! Bitte!"

„Nein, du musst dich gedulden."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry Draco davon überzeugen konnte, seine Neugierde noch ein paar Tage zu unterdrücken. Er hoffte, er hatte Draco nicht zu viel verraten. Es war nicht abzuwägen, was sein kindsköpfiger Mann alles tun würde, um schon vorher herauszufinden, was Harry geplant hatte.

Harry weckte Draco in den frühen Morgenstunden mit einem Blowjob. Bevor er Draco jedoch kommen ließ, weitete er sich mit seinen eigenen Fingern und setzte sich auf Dracos Glied. Er war dermaßen angetörnt, dass er den Anfangsschmerz kaum wahrnahm. Immer wieder fuhr er auf Dracos harten Penis hinab, während er sich selbst mit den Händen pumpte. Draco lag völlig aufgelöst und zitternd unter ihm. Worte purzelten nur halb verständlich über seine Lippen. „Mein" und „immer" und „Ich liebe dich." Als er kam, erfüllte Harrys Name in zwei langgezogenen Silben das Schlafzimmer. Harry selbst schien innerlich zu vibrieren. Etwas schraubte sich in ihm höher und höher, bis es fast unerträglich wurde. Sein ganzer Körper zog sich schließlich zusammen und entlud sich in mehreren Explosionen. Benommen blieb er eine Weile auf Draco sitzen, um dem Klingen in seinem Inneren nachzuspüren. Dann rollte er sich neben Draco zusammen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Es war nicht schwierig, die Beweise für Vogts Schuld aufzutreiben. Am Sonntag konnten Draco und Harry im Ministerium die potenzierte und archivierte Probe der magischen Signatur aus dem Eichenwald mit Vogts Aura abgleichen. Das Ergebnis war eine 97.8 prozentige Übereinstimmung. Laut einer Kollegin hatte auch Vogt die Probe untersucht, und zwar noch am Abend des Angriffs. Seine Ergebnisse waren natürlich negativ geblieben. In der Verbrecher-Datei war die Signatur auch nicht zu finden gewesen – noch nicht.

Am Montag bat Harry Heiler Taylor um einen längeren Termin. Auch wenn der Zauberer über die kurzfristige Mehrarbeit nicht glücklich war, stimmte er zu. Harry überreichte ihn eine Probe von Vogts magischer Signatur und Taylor konnte nach ein paar Minuten zweifelsfrei feststellen, dass Vogt den personenbezogenen Oblivierungs-Zauber gesprochen hat. Harry ließ sich das Ergebnis schriftlich geben. Da Taylor nun ein genaues Bild von den beiden unterschiedlichen Signaturen hatte, fiel es ihm leichter, Lestranges und Vogts Magie voneinander zu trennen. Es war ein unangenehmer Prozess für Harry, aber Taylor war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

„Ich denke, wir werden nicht mehr viele Termine benötigen, bis wir Ihre kompletten Erinnerungen befreit haben, Harry. Wenn Sie zuhause erstmal zur Ruhe kommen, werden Sie vielleicht schon heute Abend einen deutlichen Unterschied bemerken."

Mit einem schmerzhaft brummenden Schädel, aber hoffnungsvoll flohte Harry zurück ins Manor, wo Draco schon gespannt auf ihn wartete.

„Wir hatten recht. Der Zauber stammt von Daniel!"

Draco umarmte Harry. „Dann solltest du mal langsam mit deinem Vorgesetzten reden."

Harry nahm zwei Muggel-Kopfschmerztabletten und rief über das Flohnetzwerk in der Zentrale an. Robards war noch im Büro und hatte Zeit, Harry zu empfangen. Draco begleitete ihn.

Robards war sehr überrascht und überhaupt nicht glücklich über die Dinge, die Draco und Harry zu berichten hatten. Als er erfuhr, dass Vogt früher für den deutschen Geheimdienst gearbeitet hatte, er diese Information aber nicht weiterverwenden sollte, bekam er einen Tobsuchtsanfall.

„Ich schmeiße dich hochkant hier raus, Harry! So eine verschissene Dummheit!", brüllte er so laut, dass es jeder in der Abteilung mitbekommen hätte, wenn sein Büro nicht standardmäßig mit einem Stillezauber belegt wäre.

Auch Draco bekam sein Fett weg, auch wenn Robards ihm eigentlich nichts zu sagen hatte: „Draco, von dir hatte ich ein überlegteres Vorgehen erwartet, anstatt wie ein Erumpent in das Ministerium zu trampeln. Die Deutschen lachen sich ja kaputt über uns!"

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, berichtete Robards, dass Daniel heute nicht zum Dienst erschienen war, sondern sich krank gemeldet hatte. Er rief einen erfahren und verschwiegenen Kollegen zu sich, der heimlich nachschauen sollte, ob Daniel sich tatsächlich zuhaue aufhielt.

„Wir könnten das doch…", begann Harry.

„NEIN! IHR GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT!" Harrys Ohren schallten und seine Schläfen begannen, wieder schmerzhaft zu pochen. „Wenn du nicht sowieso krankgeschrieben wärest, würde ich dich unverzüglich für zwei Wochen vom Dienst suspendieren. Halt dich aus den Untersuchungen raus, Harry."

Harry und Draco wurden unfreundlich nach Hause beordert. Noch am gleichen Abend informierte sie Robards darüber, dass Daniel Vogt nicht aufzufinden war. Es wurde ein Haftbefehl gegen ihn erlassen und ein Auroren-Team bekam den Auftrag, ihn zu suchen. Ein anders Team patrouillierte um das Manor herum, weil nicht auszuschließen war, dass Daniel einen erneuten Anschlag planen könnte.

Harry und Draco hielten also die Füße still. Als Vogt auch am Dienstag nicht gefunden wurde, erklärte Harry, dass er es trotzdem für wahrscheinlich hielt, dass Daniel sein Treffen mit ihm in Knockturn Alley einhalten würde. Also bereiteten die Auroren alles für seine Ergreifung im Avenging Angel vor. Harry erbat sich jedoch, erstmal alleine mit Vogt sprechen zu dürfen.

Draco hielt von der Planung nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry die Gefahr, die von Vogt ausging, nicht richtig einschätzte. Sie stritten, aber Harry ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Ein Teil seiner Erinnerungen war über Nacht zurückgekehrt und er wusste nun, was zwischen ihm und Vogt geschehen war. Er wollte mit Daniel sprechen.

Harry hatte sich in eine Nische im hinteren Teil des Avenging Angels gesetzt. Ein Glas Kürbissaft stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Er fühlte sich ganz ruhig. Um acht Minuten nach acht öffnete sich Tür und ein weiterer Gast trat ein. Harry wollte schon wegsehen, aber die Art, wie sich der Zauberer bewegte, kam ihm bekannt vor. Außerdem schaute sich der Mann um, als suchte er jemanden. Als er Harry hinten in der Ecke sah, kam er auf ihn zu.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Daniel Vogt mit leiser Stimme und ließ den Maskierungs-Zauber fallen, den er auf seinen Kopf gesprochen hatte. Daniels sonst so hübsches Gesicht wirkte erschöpft. Seine Haut war blass und die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen. Er schaute Harry unglücklich an, als er sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

Harry überkam eine Welle der Sympathie. Jedes Gefühl, das er je für Daniel empfunden hatte, schien ihn mit einem Mal zu überrollen. Daniel war sein Partner, sein Kumpel. Er hatte sich auf ihn verlassen, mit ihm gescherzt, ihn geneckt und auch mal angeschrien und sich mit ihm gestritten. Er hatte Daniel gemocht und vertraut. Da war so viel mehr als Abneigung gewesen.

„Hallo Daniel", antwortete er und war selbst überrascht, wie rau seine Stimme klang.

Er hatte Daniel nie geliebt und nie begehrt, aber er war ein Freund gewesen. Daniels Verrat brach Harry das Herz.

„Ich nehme an, da draußen warten die anderen?", fragte der blonde Auror.

Harry nickte.

„Es ist vorbei?"

Harry nickte wieder.

Daniel sackte förmlich in sich zusammen. Er fasste sich mit den Fingerspitzen an die Stirn, den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, den anderen Arm auf der Tischplatte liegend. Seine Faust öffnete und schloss sich nervös. Harry griff nach seiner Hand.

Daniel hob den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, als ich den Oblivierungs-Zauber auf dich gesprochen habe. Ich war so sauer. Du hattest mir vorher gesagt, dass du kündigen wirst. Hast mich angeschrien, dass ich mit meinen Briefen Draco in die Arme eines anderen getrieben hätte. Du meintest, dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst, weil ich einfach nicht begreifen könnte, dass du nichts von mir willst und nur Draco liebst."

Daniels Augen wurden rot. Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Erinnerst du dich?"

„Nicht daran, nein. Aber ich erinnere mich an die Wochen davor", antwortete Harry bewegt.

„Du wurdest immer genervter von mir und wenn du nicht sowieso vorgehabt hättest, zu kündigen, dann hättest du schon längst um einen neuen Partner gebeten."

„Ich mochte dich sehr, Daniel, ich habe versucht, Verständnis aufzubringen, und wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Als Lestrange den Oblivierungs-Zauber auf dich gesprochen hat, dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, Draco aus deinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Natürlich war es pure Dummheit." Daniels Mund verzog sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Draco ist in meinem Herzen, Daniel, keiner kann ihn da rausreißen."

Ein kurzes amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Daniels Gesicht. „So poetisch?" Dann zerbrach der Ausdruck wieder. Tränen traten in seine Augen, er atmete stockend.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen, Daniel. Du hast die Krähen auf Draco gehetzt, er wäre fast gestorben." Harrys Stimme enthielt keinen Vorwurf, obwohl er Daniel dafür gehasst hatte. Jetzt empfand er nur Mitgefühl.

„Ich wollte das nicht. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Ich war so sauer, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er ernsthaft in Gefahr gerät. Ich bin kein Mörder."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich bin wirklich kein Mörder, Harry. Ich bin Auror … Auror. Ich dachte, Draco kann sich gegen die paar Krähen wohl wehren. Er hätte doch einfach disapparieren können. Oder wegfliegen. Er saß doch schließlich auf einen Besen. Aber dann hat er sogar noch seinen Zauberstab verloren..." Daniel machte eine Pause und meinte schließlich spöttisch: „Du hast dir vielleicht einen schwachen Mann ausgesucht, Harry."

Harry erwiderte nichts darauf. Er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, und er wusste, dass auch Daniel nicht wirklich daran glaubte. Schließlich hatte er Draco kennengelernt.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?", fragte sein Partner leise.

„Was willst du denn?"

„Habe ich ein Mitspracherecht, eine Wahl? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich schon lange keine Wahl mehr habe, seit, seit…"

„Seit dem, was mit dir in Deutschland passiert ist?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Auf deiner Mission während der Ausbildung zum Geheimdienst-Mitarbeiter?"

Daniel sah Harry erstaunt an. „Du weißt davon?"

„Nur, dass dir was passiert ist, nicht was dir passiert ist. Wir waren in Deutschland, Draco und ich. Wir wollten deine Akte aus der deutschen Behörde stibitzen, um herauszufinden, was du uns verschweigst. Leider hat uns Schmidt dabei erwischt."

„Schmidt, dieses Arsch. Er hat mich hängen lassen. Hat mich rausgeschmissen, als ich nicht mehr funktionierte."

Harry hörte die resignierte Wut in Daniels Stimme. Er konnte sie verstehen. Er konnte aber auch Schmidt verstehen. „Du bist nicht mehr zu deiner Therapie gegangen. Du warst ein Risiko für deine Kollegen und dich selbst."

„Ja." Daniels Stimme stockte wieder. „Ich konnte nicht mehr hingehen, zur Therapie, meine ich. Sie hat alles nur schlimmer gemacht, alles hochgeholt, immer und immer wieder."

„Dann war es die falsche Therapie", insistierte Harry sanft. „Oder sie hat einfach nicht gereicht."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Du wirst nach Askaban kommen. Ich kann durchsetzen, dass du eine zweite Therapie anfangen kannst. Oder wir übergeben dich den deutschen Behörden. Ich weiß nicht, welches Strafmaß dich dort erwartet, aber wir können es herausfinden und dann kannst du dich entscheiden."

Daniel entzog Harry seine Hand und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. Harry wusste, dass er weinte.

„Ich bin so verkorkst, Harry. Ich fühle mich manchmal, als wäre ich gar nicht ich selbst, tue Dinge, die mir am anderen Tag völlig sinnlos erscheinen. Als ob eine fremde Person mir diktiert, was ich tun und empfinden soll. Dinge, für die ich mich schäme. Ich bin krank, Harry.", schluchzte er. Seine Schultern bebten so stark, dass Harry auf seine Tischseite kam und ihn fest an sich drückte.

„Ich möchte dir helfen, Daniel, und ich werde mein Bestes tun, aber ich kann meine Ehe nicht für dich aufs Spiel setzen, hörst du? Ich werde dir aber helfen, das verspreche ich."

Es dauerte lange, bis Daniel sich beruhigt hatte. Irgendwann waren seine Tränen verklungen. Er löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halter. Harry fühlte sich nicht für eine Sekunde bedroht. Daniel legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch und Harry steckte ihn ein. Dann erhob er sich.

„Komm, ich bringe dich jetzt zu den anderen."

Epilog

Sonntag, 5. Juni 2022

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, lieber Draco, happy birthday to you!"

Harry sang das Geburtstagslied liebevoll in Dracos Ohr. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen krumm und schief, aber dafür ganz zart. Draco erwachte langsam aus seinem Schlaf und lächelte Harry verträumt an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Engel", flüsterte Harry und küsste Draco leicht auf den Mund.

Harry sah förmlich, wie Dracos Geist zum Leben erwachte. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach und fragte auch schon: „Wo ist nun die Überraschung, auf die ich zwei Wochen warten musste? Was willst du in deinem Leben verändern?"

„Uhh, Geduld! Lass uns doch erstmal den Morgen begrüßen."

„Ich hab lange genug Geduld gehabt, Harry. Jetzt sag mir endlich, was los ist!"

„Hm, nein, ich glaube, ich werde dich noch ein bisschen leiden lassen, aber ich weiß, wie ich dich darüber hinwegtrösten kann."

Er schob Dracos Shorts nach unten.

„Oh nein, ich will jetzt meine Überraschung!" Draco hielt Harrys Hand fest.

„Du bist sehr verwöhnt, weißt du das?", murmelte Harry, während er Dracos Oberkörper mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Ich werde gequält, indem man mich unnötig auf die Folter spannt", murrte Draco.

„Ich zeige dir gleich, was für süße Qualen ich dir bereiten kann." Harry zog Dracos Hand weg und machte sich wieder an der Unterhose zu schaffen. Dieses Mal ließ es Draco geschehen.

„Du bist so sexy, Draco. Ich werde dich verwöhnen, bis du wieder meinen Namen schreist."

„Das wird nicht passieren, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was meine Überraschung ist!", erwiderte Draco stur, musste aber schlucken.

„Oh doch, das wird passieren", gab Harry seelenruhig zurück.

Er hielt sein Versprechen.

Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem Draco unverschämter Weise noch immer nichts verraten worden war, meinte Harry: „Wir besuchen heute die Kinder in Hogwarts."

„In Hogwarts? Ich dachte, sie kommen hierher. Wollte Hermine sie nicht für uns aus Hogsmeade abholen?" Draco wirkte enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht kommen sie später mit hierher. Erstmal gehen wir nach Hogwarts. Machst du dich fertig? Ich warte im Empfangszimmer."

Harry stand im Empfangszimmer und dachte über die letzten zwei Wochen nach. Seine Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt. Es war kein plötzlicher Schock gewesen, kein spektakuläres Aha-Ereignis, sondern verlief so langsam und fließend, wie bei den Erinnerungen zuvor.

Harry hatte Robards seine Kündigung übergeben. Sein Chef war sehr traurig gewesen, zeigte aber Verständnis. Danach hatte Harry angefangen, Dracos Geburtstag vorzubereiten. Da er noch kein Lehrer war und auch noch kein Büro in Hogwarts besaß, musste er auf Nevilles Hilfe zurückgreifen. Natürlich hatte er auch Mirja und Antares in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Die beiden jubelten, als sie es hörten, bis ihnen dämmerte, dass nun ständig ein Elternteil ein Auge auf sie haben würde. Die Freude, wenigsten einen Vater so nah bei sich zu haben, überwog jedoch.

Vogt war zu zwei Jahren Haft verurteilt worden, war aber nicht nach Askaban gekommen, sondern in die geschlossene Abteilung des Janus Thickey Wards, wo seine Persönlichkeitsstörung aufgrund des traumatischen Ereignisses in Deutschland behandelt werden konnte. Harry hatte mit Hilfe der deutschen Behörden die Namen von Daniels Freunden herausgefunden und sie über seinen Zustand und Aufenthaltsort informiert. Sie wirkten schockiert und versprachen, Daniel so schnell es ging zu besuchen. Auch nahm er Kontakt zu Daniels Eltern auf. Nach den Gesprächen hatte Harry das Gefühl, Daniel in guten und liebevollen Händen zu wissen. Er selbst würde sich mehr und mehr von Daniel zurückziehen, weil er Draco keinen Grund zur Sorge geben wollte und auch nicht wirklich an seinen Kollegen hing.

Wenige Minuten später hörte Harry seinen Mann die Treppe hinunter kommen. Dann erschien Draco auch schon im Türrahmen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und versuchte, einzuordnen, was er vor sich sah: Harry trug die Robe und den spitzen Hut eines Hogwarts-Lehrers. Sein Gesicht war fleckig vor Aufregung, aber seine Augen blitzten schelmisch. Er stand neben einen etwas heruntergekommenen Schrank.

„Was… Was wird das? Und was ist das?" Draco musterte das Kabinett eingehend. Es war offensichtlich magisch. Die Magie, die es ausstrahlte, kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. „Ein Verschwindekabinett?" Fassungslos sah er Harry an.

Der griff sofort ein: „Ein Portal, Draco. Bitte betrachte es nicht als ‚Verschwindekabinett', wenn dich der Gedanke stört. Sieh es als Portal. Komm rein."

Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, zog er Draco mit sich in den Schrank. Nach nur wenigen Schritten durch die Dunkelheit traten sie in einen lichtdurchfluteten Raum.

„Was… Wo sind wir?" Draco sah sich um. „Ist das nicht Nevilles Arbeitsraum in Hogwarts, sein Büro in den Gewächshäusern?"

„Ja!"

„Wow! Das war ja mal leicht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Holen wir die Kinder jetzt immer so ab?"

„Ja, das können wir. Aber das Portal ist nicht für die Kinder."

„Gehört es Neville?"

Harry lachte. „Nein Draco, es gehört dir, ich schenke es dir, bzw. uns. Wir brauchen es nämlich. So kann ich nach dem Unterricht zu dir nach Hause kommen oder du kannst mich in meinem neuen Büro in Hogwarts besuchen. Einfach so, fünf Schritte und wir sind zusammen."

„Dein neues Büro?"

Harry trat dicht an seinen Mann heran und strich ihm mit den Händen sanft über die Arme. Draco wirkte noch immer sehr verwirrt. Harry nahm Dracos Hände in die seinen. Feierlich sagte er: „Draco, ich habe meinen Auror-Job gekündigt. Ich werde ab September hier in Hogwarts als Lehrer für die 'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' arbeiten. Ich werde aber nicht hier wohnen. Ich bleibe im Manor, bei dir. Es wurde alles von Graham abgesegnet. Und damit das auch unproblematisch funktioniert, habe ich zwei Verschwindekabinette repariert. Na, ok, Ron hat sie fertig gemacht, weil ich es trotz deiner Aufzeichnungen nicht geschafft habe, obwohl ich abendelang daran gesessen habe. Deswegen war ich auch so oft weg. Das Wichtigste ist aber, dass ich kein Auror mehr sein werde."

Harry holte Luft und verkündete dann mit einem umwerfenden Strahlen im Gesicht: „Draco, ich werde als Lehrer viel mehr Zeit für dich haben und mich auch nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr bringen. Was sagst du dazu?" Er sah Draco mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen an.

Draco schwieg. Er versuchte, zu verstehen, was Harry ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Als er es endlich begriffen hatte, traten ihm die Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. „Was? Du wirst Lehrer, hast geregelte Arbeitszeiten, bist in Sicherheit und kommst jeden Abend um fünf Uhr nach Hause?

„Vielleicht nicht jeden Abend um fünf, aber insgesamt bin ich viel, viel mehr zuhaue, das verspreche ich dir."

Draco fühlte eine unglaubliche Freude in sich aufsteigen. „Und von nun an musst du auf unsere kleinen Kröten aufpassen und nicht mehr immer ich!", setzte er im Scherz hinterher, wohlwissend, wie viel es Harry bedeutete, dann auch mehr Zeit für die Kinder zu haben. Draco gönnte es ihm von Herzen.

„Was?", ertönte es da protestierend hinter ihnen. Mirja und Ari standen in der Tür zu Nevilles Arbeitszimmer. „So schnell wirst du uns nicht los, Daddy! Und behaupte bloß nicht, dass du dich nicht gerne um uns gekümmert hast!"

„Und geh mal nicht davon aus, dass du das jetzt nicht mehr tun musst, nur weil Pa hier Lehrer wird. Das ist eh so uncool!", rief Antares und verzog das Gesicht.

Draco lachte. Seine Freude drang unaufhaltsam aus ihm heraus. Das musste einer der schönsten Momente in seinem Leben sein. Er schloss Harry und die Kinder in die Arme und sagte: „Ich liebe euch. Ich liebe euch alle! Danke, Harry! Das ist die tollste Überraschung, die ich mir vorstellen kann."

**Ende**

* * *

**Liebe Leser,**

**vielen Dank für euer Interesse an dieser Geschichte!**

**Im neuen Jahr werde ich ein weiteres Drarry veröffentlichen.**

**Das erste Kapitel könnt ihr hier als Teaser schon lesen.**

**Schaut doch mal vorbei!**

**Grüße**

**Eure Dramfanforever**


End file.
